Shinigami Over Flowers
by SuperSandra
Summary: Based on Hana Yori Dango. Ichigo is a poor, headstrong student in a school for the exclusively rich. Rukia is the wealthy, tough leader of the gang who runs the school. When their paths coincide it can only mean one thing... war. Eventually IchiRuki. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to Hana Yori Dango.

**AN: **Ano... I wanted to do a fic that wasn't a one-shot and this idea popped in my head. I'm a huge fan of the _Hana Yori Dango_ drama and I thought it would be interesting to have some of our lovable Bleach characters in the same situation. That means that this is in an AU and follows HYD closely in some aspects and loosely in others. If you're not familiar with the drama, then that's even better! At least you won't know what will happen at the end. XD

Yes, this is an IchiRuki-centric fic that certainly will take on some development of their relationship. If you know HYD, Rukia is in Domyoji's position and Ichigo is in Tsukushi's. I figured it could work out either way, but I liked the idea of Ichigo as the poor one and since Rukia is part of a noble family it all fit so well. So please read and review so that I may be motivated to continue writing more.

**Note: **Takaimono Gakuen can be directly translated to English as Expensive Things School/Academy. I just randomly came up with it when I tried to figure out a name for the school.

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Vacations around the world?_

_Brand name designer clothes?_

_Luxury sports cars?_

_Why are these people so filthy rich? _Fifteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo held onto his orange hair as he agonizingly was forced to listen to the chit chat among the students sitting around him before class started.

"My Prada bag fell on the ground so I went to Paris last weekend to pick up their latest design. I gave the old dirty one to the maid." A girl sitting behind him bragged to her fellow girl friends while showing off her new bag.

"Well Daddy just bought me these pair of diamond earrings while we were in the French Riviera to do some shopping. Just because my stepmom can get whatever she wants from him doesn't mean I can't either." Ichigo grimaced as the girl group all laughed simultaneously in their snotty nosed type of way.

"Check it out." Ichigo's ears picked up the voices from a group of guys diagonally from him. "This watch can not only tell time but there's high speed wi-fi internet access and I can make phone calls through it too. It only cost a little more than the apartments that my father rents out to the peasants." More snobby laughter from the rich boys could be heard.

It had only been four weeks since Ichigo started attending the exclusive private Takaimono Gakuen but he felt as if these four weeks were more like four long decades of pain. But every day he would remind himself he was only there to take advantage of the highest education that was offered to him. He stayed to himself and only conversed with students on school matters when he had to. He was definitely not there to mingle in with the teens of high society to become something he wasn't: a wealthy spoiled brat.

If it weren't for the school's uniform dress code, any one could easily pinpoint him as the only poor person in the student body. At Takaimono 99.9 of the students had parents who were part of the top tier of Japan's wealthiest. Only the offspring of the cream of the crop in the entire country were capable of getting into this school. In Ichigo's case, he was a rarity among them all.

His family consisted of his father and two younger twin sisters who all worked in order to help pay off the tuition at Takaimono. Even though Ichigo's exceptional grades from Junior High enabled him to get a scholarship to pay for most of the fees at Takaimono, there was still a hefty amount of fees that had to come out of his family's pockets. Ichigo could remember it clearly in his head the day he received his acceptance letter:

'_Oh Ichigooooooooooooooo! You have a letter from Takaimono! OH, and it's a thick one!' Ichigo's father Isshin tumbled into Ichigo's room carrying an envelope that was indeed thick. His act of tumbling knocked over a lamp stand in the process. _

_Although he was trying to hide his excitement, Ichigo knocked his father upside the head for breaking his lamp and grabbed the envelope from his hands. Isshin rubbed his head ruefully as his son ripped open the envelope to reveal its contents inside. A quick scan of the letter revealed that he was accepted into Takaimono Gakuen. _

'_I'm so proud of you my son!' Isshin yelled out in glee with tears in his eyes. 'The first Kurosaki to make it into Takaimono! This is a remarkable feat! Yuzu! Karin! Your brother's been accepted to Takaimono!' _

_Ichigo's little sisters appeared quickly in his room to congratulate their brother. 'Ichi-nii this is wonderful! My friends will be so awed when I tell them you've been accepted!' Sweet Yuzu said happily with her hands clasped together. _

'_Way to go, Ichi!' Karin gave her brother a high five. 'Hanging out with the rich kids!'_

'_Yes, yes! I'm going to tell my co-workers right now that my son is going to Takaimono!' Isshin exclaimed and almost bounced out the room._

'_Wait, Dad.' Ichigo said to stop him from calling his co-workers. He handed Isshin another piece of paper from the packet. As his father read the listing of tuition fees they would have to cover, Ichigo announced that he wasn't going to accept. 'It's a ridiculous amount of money that you can't afford, Dad. I was hoping that the scholarship would cover everything but apparently they want to rob us of more money. There's no way I can attend this school.'_

_In under a second Isshin had tears in his eyes as he looked at his son. 'No! You can't be unselfish! You must go, son! I can't let you pass up this chance! I will work extra shifts to afford this. Don't worry we'll make ends meet.'_

'_But I can't let you do that. You still have to provide for Yuzu and Karin-' _

'_We'll help pay for your tuition, Ichi-ni.' Yuzu said and patted her brother's shoulder for reassurance._

'_Yeah, we'll find a job and work every day after school. You'll be fine.' Karin smiled at Ichigo and gave him a thumbs up. _

_Ichigo stood there shocked but shook his head. He felt worse then ever that even his little sisters would sacrifice their free time just to help him pay for school. 'No, no! There's no way I'm jeopardizing your time after school just so I can go to Takaimono... OW!' In one swift motion Isshin smacked his son on the head. _

'_I will not let you decline that offer from Takaimono. We all want to help you succeed so just let us.' He gave Ichigo a pat on the head which triggered Ichigo to glare at him. 'You're going to Takaimono and that's that. No more on this matter.'_

Ichigo sighed as he recalled it from his memory. _I only have to put up with it for four more years and then I'll leave and be able to repay my debt to my family. _

The door to the classroom opened and his first period teacher entered. Glad that the students finally ended their chatter, Ichigo proceeded to open his books and do the only thing he enjoyed doing at this school. Learning.

"Now to find the answer just take the derivative of the denominator and then take the limit of the answer as it goes to infinity. After that you'll be able to see clearly what direction the line in the graph heads towards. Then-"

The teacher was interrupted when a student ran down the hallway outside the classroom yelling out continuously, "IT'S A RED NOTICE! KIRA IZURU HAS RECEIVED A RED NOTICE! ATTENTION, A RED NOTICE!"

There were quick whispers around the classroom before all the students ignored the teacher's lecture and bolted out the classroom in a stampede. Shockingly the teacher couldn't help himself and followed the students out also.

After the dust cleared, Ichigo was the only one left in the classroom. He was the only one who wanted to figure out the math problem but to his dismay there was no teacher present to teach it to him. He grumbled and threw his pencil down in annoyance. "Not again."

Ichigo had only seen part of these "red notice" incidents once during his first week of school. He left in disgust when he witnessed a moment of it and he didn't want to witness it again. He buried his head in his schoolwork and waited until the entire ruckus died down. He knew it would take quite a while.

* * *

Kira Izuru stood in front of his locker, mouth open agape in utter fright. Hanging like his own death sentence, an ominous sheet of red paper hung inside his locker. On it in simple black bold capital letters read 'S4'. He wanted to run but he could already hear the yelling behind him of the snitch who always was informed first of red notices. Running now would mean earlier capture by the student body.

Izuru's throat quickly dried out when he heard it. The footsteps of his inevitable fate approached him and he wanted to scream out but was paralyzed with fear. He was pushed and prodded by students he didn't know and even students he thought were his friends. They yelled at him and cruelly threw eggs at him until he was covered from head to toe in sticky egg yolk.

Then he felt hands push him toward the large cafeteria where he fell upon the floor. Izuru managed to cover himself from more egg attacks until it stopped to students yelling at him and calling him names he didn't even know existed in the Japanese language.

After a few minutes the shouting died down to a whisper from one student to the next. Izuru knew better than anyone that his torture wasn't over. He closed his eyes, afraid to look. He heard them strolling in at a casual pace. The closer they got the more his breathing quickened. He heard them stop right in front of him and shut his eyes tighter, ready for the hit.

But it didn't come. Not at that moment any way.

"Open your eyes." Izuru slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the female speaker. "Hi, remember me? You bumped into me when I was walking down the hallway. Remember?" She smiled sweetly at him, a true façade from her true personality.

She was Kuchiki Rukia, leader of S4 or Shinigami Four a name fitting for those who dealt with matters in life or death. S4 were the elite of the elite and due to their parents' constant funding of Takaimono, the school was basically theirs to control. Takaimono was not a school for them but more like their own empire. Unlike every other student they were excused from donning the usual uniform and wore only the most expensive clothes they could have. Every student knew that S4 was a force not to be reckoned with.

Aside from being S4's leader, Kuchiki Rukia was undoubtedly the wealthiest person in the school. Being an heir to the Kuchiki International Trading Corporation earned her status among the richest families in Japan and the world. Miss Kuchiki's petite form and seemingly sweet demeanor contradicted her reputation as the toughest girl in school. The result of past red notices proved this through and through.

Izuru nodded at her question. "Yes… I-I'm sorry."

"Good." She said to Izuru and looked him straight in the eyes. "But next time leave your eyes open. I can't beat up someone who's coward enough to close their eyes." And with one swift motion, she kicked him straight in the stomach causing the crowd to cheer in unison.

Izuru doubled over in pain. That shit hurt especially since she was wearing pointed toe heels. She was about to turn him over with her foot to repeat the action but was stopped when a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Don't bother dirtying your shoes, Rukia." The male who stopped her said. "I'll kick the shit out of him first then make him lick the yolk off your and my shoes."

Abarai Renji was something of a secondhand man to Rukia. Although not as wealthy as Rukia, Renji still had an infinite amount of funds at his disposal. He was the son of a businessman who was entrusted with money making decisions that fueled the Japanese economy. Since he and Rukia were friends since childhood, he was fiercely loyal to her. But his true intended feelings for her were never reciprocated because she always thought of him as a brother first and foremost. It took him some time to finally realize this and accept it as a fact.

Renji took aim and delivered a hard kick to Izuru's shins. Izuru yelled out in pain only to be silenced by more cheers from the crowd.

"Renji-kun, don't stain your shoes too much. I hear egg yolk can leave leather very worn." Another female voice aside from Rukia was heard.

Inoue Orihime slightly winced from the sight before her as her friend drew another kick to Izuru. Orihime was regarded as the nicest member of S4 and at first many were confused why she was in the group. Like Renji, Orihime was friends with Rukia ever since they were children. Due to many outings their families shared together, Orihime was regarded as Rukia's best friend. As much as she tried to change Rukia's mean streak to others, it was always to no avail. Orihime's family was closely related to the royal family of Japan but most of her family's wealth came from their privately owned technological research companies.

Orihime winced once again when Renji grabbed Izuru by the collar and punched the side of his face.

"Pfft, he's doing it all wrong." Orihime turned to look down at the person beside her who said this.

Silver haired Hitsugaya Toshirou was the youngest member of S4 and the youngest student in Takaimono. His wealth stemmed from his family's underground yakuza syndicate which made him the most dangerous to deal with. His young, almost childlike outer appearance was fooling to any one's eyes but he could prove he knew more than the average 13-year-old. He was one of the few who made it to Takaimono based on his intelligence and not just his money. This uniqueness about him caught Rukia's interest the moment she met him and thus he was quickly included into the group.

After an excruciatingly long 7 minutes, Rukia stopped Renji's harassment of Izuru. Izuru lay on the ground with multiple bruises on his face and a few broken bones that would take months to heal.

"Okay, this is done. Every one can go back to whatever the hell they were doing." Rukia yelled out to crowd and motioned for everyone to leave. After everyone was out of sight, she bent down to Izuru who was still lying on the floor but miraculously conscious after his beating. "I hope you've learned your lesson. I would hate to stain my shoes again." She gave him another smile that was sickeningly sweeter than the first and got up to leave, the rest of S4 following closely behind.

* * *

**AN: **Ah, it was really hard to choose someone to get pummeled by Rukia and the gang so I chose Izuru randomly. Love the guy, don't get me wrong, but someone's gotta to pay the price! Hope you enjoyed it and please review with any constructive criticism so that I may take note of it when writing the next chapters.

Thank you! ありがとうございます！


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to Hana Yori Dango.

**AN: **Thanks to those that reviewed for my first chapter! I'm still wondering who those readers are that don't say a word... I couldn't help myself but update this quickly since I spent a lot of time writing this chapter. It's much longer than the first one and I think I enjoyed writing it the most so far because Ichigo finally encounters Rukia.

**For those that don't know the Japanese phrases:**

Hajimemashite: English equivalent would be something like "Nice to meet you" but it's used as an introductory phrase.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: English equivalent to "Please take care of me", used as an ending phrase in an introduction.

Itadakimasu: always said by the Japanese before beginning a meal.

Etto/Ano: English equivalent to use for "uh/um..."

Yosh, let's begin! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo ignored the snide remarks and snickers he heard as he walked along the sidewalk outside of Takaimono's gates. School had just been adjourned and any one who recognized his carrot top head from their limousine or European sports car sent a message his way from their open window. It might have been because he was the only one from Takaimono who was actually walking which indicated his poor status. Whatever it was, Ichigo could not hear a thing once he popped in his earphones from his mp3 player.

The mp3 player was a gift from his father and something that took Ichigo a while to accept.

_'Dad, I can't take this. My tuition is already taking up a lot of your money.' Ichigo said when his father handed him the newly packaged box. He handed it back to his father who in turn shoved it back to him._

_'Son, if you don't take this gift I'll take it as an insult. I want you to have it. Besides once you're in Takaimono this music player will at least make you look a little better, I think.' _

Isshin's purpose was full of good intentions for his son. He added that nothing else could make him more proud or happy for Ichigo. In turn it made Ichigo feel guilty enough to accept the gift.

Once Ichigo got to Takaimono the music player was hardly noticeable among the luxurious toys and gadgets the other students possessed. Ichigo didn't give much of a damn any way and treated his mp3 player with the utmost care.

Ichigo headed down to his own workplace, a shop a few blocks from school. He had this job before his acceptance to Takaimono so even if the school's workload was large Ichigo had no plans to quit his job and would balance both evenly. He figured he could also help pay for his tuition and repay his father and sisters that way.

He entered the shop and greeted the store manager who was happily fanning himself while lying on a fold out chair nearby. "Konnichiwa, Urahara-san."

"Ah, Ichigo. Konnichiwa!" Urahara returned the greeting. "How was school today?" He questioned and took a sip of tea from his cup.

"Same old, same old." Ichigo answered and set his things down behind the counter. "Oh, but someone did get a red notice today."

Urahara's eyebrows rose in interest and he set his teacup down on the side table next to him. "That's the second one this week! What did the poor guy do to receive such treatment?"

Ichigo shrugged while he took a cloth and wiped down the counter. "More than likely he did something so insignificant that it was deemed worthy of a red notice by S4. I really feel like my days are getting numbered there, Urahara-san." Ichigo added quite honestly. "I'm the only person there who doesn't own more than one house. Hell, I don't even own a house. I bet they love picking on poor people."

Urahara chuckled, swinging his fan lightly. "You mustn't think like that, Ichigo. Just do what you need to do and avoid trouble at all costs… that is, unless you're forced into the situation."

The store's door opened and in came a tall and built dark-skinned teenager. "Sado, konnichiwa!" Urahara greeted cheerily.

Sado Yasutora entered the shop and gave a short greeting back to Urahara. "Konnichiwa." He joined Ichigo behind the counter, getting ready for work. "Hey Ichigo." He greeted monotonously.

Although a man of a few words, Sado was indeed a good listener. He and Ichigo hung out with each other ever since grade school and it was only until recently when Ichigo went to Takaimono did they separate ways to go to different schools. They were something like best friends and always had each other's back. Whether it was some kid ridiculing Ichigo's hair or some smartass undermining Sado's ethnic heritage, they would defend each other no matter what.

Ichigo told Sado that he wished Sado attended Takaimono with him but Sado remarked on how he was both too dumb and too poor to attend the school with snobby children. Ichigo was a bit surprised at Sado's choice of words but laughed when he couldn't disagree.

Ichigo worked the rest of the day until the shop's closing time at 8:30 PM. It had become his daily routine: get up in the early morning, go to school for six hours, go to work after school for about five hours, spend the rest of his time at home mostly doing homework and sleep at 12 or 1 AM to start the next day at 6:30 AM again.

The only days he didn't have work were Fridays and the weekends. Urahara had commented that these three days were crucial for young teenage boys like Ichigo and Sado to enjoy their youth. Therefore Urahara gladly gave them these three days off to do a "little mischief" as he worded it himself.

Yet at the rigorous pace Ichigo found himself with schoolwork, he hardly found time on the weekends to designate as "free time". His other friends Keigo and Mizuiro who attended the same high school as Sado, would call his home during the weekends wondering if Ichigo could go down to the local video game center.

They were given the same answer each time by Ichigo. "Sorry guys, I won't be able to make it today. I've got an assignment to finish and some other work that needs to be done." It wasn't until the third school week that Keigo and Mizuiro decided to stop calling him on the weekends since they figured the answer would be the same as previous weeks.

So as sad it sounds, the only friend Ichigo kept in contact with was Sado when he was at work. Ichigo truly did want to hang out with all of his old friends again but his conscience would fight back. It constantly told him that he couldn't let his education at Takaimono go to waste. He was putting his family in enough strife. Therefore it would make him feel guilty if he didn't take his studies at Takaimono seriously.

* * *

It was a Monday and Ichigo had survived Takaimono Gakuen for almost a month. During that time he luckily never encountered the S4 even though red notices started to pop up every other day. During that time he found solace in reading over assignments and going through books for information he needed until his classmates shuffled themselves back in after the fiasco.

That day his homeroom teacher announced that there was a new student. Countless whispers around the class commenced as every one, minus Ichigo, was curious to who it could be.

The teacher left the room for a moment to get the student. In an instant every person in the class raised the volume of their voices to talk to each other. The girls behind Ichigo were chatting about the student.

"I hope he's hot. I'm getting tired of seeing all the same faces." One girl said.

"Especially since I've already dated all of those faces." Another girl added.

Their talking as well as the other students' talks died down when the teacher re-entered the classroom. Following closely behind him was a rather short teenage boy who wore a timid expression upon his face. The girls behind Ichigo giggled and one of them said, "So not hot."

"Class, welcome your new classmate. Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher told the new student and slightly pushed him forward. As a result the new student almost fell over and took a while to balance himself upright. There was an uproar of laughter from the class and Ichigo had to shake his head in embarrassment for the guy.

"Etto… hajimemashite. My name is Yamada Hanatarou. I'm 15 years old and I just transferred here from Yokugin Academy. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Almost flustered from all eyes looking at him, he bent his upper body down at an almost 90 degree angle. He didn't get up until the teacher prodded him to.

"You may take your seat there, Yamada-san." The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Ichigo. "If you find trouble with anything Kurosaki-san will be able to help you."

_Oh no, why me? _Ichigo thought. He really wasn't planning on making friends but after he saw the funny looks his classmates gave to Hanatarou as he walked in between the desks, he decided he might as well be nice. Hanatarou bowed his head at Ichigo for a split second before taking his seat next to him. Ichigo returned the gesture before focusing his attention back to the teacher's lecture.

Lunchtime came around and the students quickly left the class to dine on their expensive meals in the cafeteria. Ichigo stayed behind to ask the teacher a few questions on the homework assignment. After he left the class to go eat his own modest lunch, he heard someone call his name from behind.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo turned around to see Hanatarou running toward him, carrying a big paper bag with some fancy restaurant's name on it. He stopped in front of Ichigo and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Hanatarou, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

Hanatarou suddenly forgot why he called Ichigo and he scratched his head uncertainly. It took a moment to register. "Oh, yeah!" It came back to him. "I wanted to know if we could eat lunch together. Ano… I have no friends and you're the nicest person I've met here so…"

Although he always told himself that he wasn't here to make friends, Ichigo thought it wouldn't be so bad to have lunch with Hanatarou. He was a rich kid, sure, but Ichigo could relate with him since Hanatarou seemed to be made an outcast among the others.

"All right. Sure." Ichigo answered and they both headed for the cafeteria.

Or rather, they headed toward the dining room as the word cafeteria in no way accurately described Takaimono's eating area. The dining area went through many renovations during the summertime and returning students were always glad to find something completely different in where they ate.

Along with the new ivory plated floors and deep wooden paneled walls, a new section was added to the area that school year. It was the second story part of the dining room and was strictly designated for S4 and any one they deemed worthy to join them at the top.

Ichigo and Hanatarou decided to sit at a table that was a safe distance from the S4's lair but was considerably close to the entrance of the dining area. Once they were seated with their book bags at their sides, Ichigo took out his bento box with a meal that Yuzu had prepared for him while Hanatarou took his meal out from the paper bag he carried earlier.

Hanatarou stared in surprise at the little bento box for a moment, his own feast before him more like a dinner for a king compared to Ichigo's. "Kurosaki-san, you don't eat a lot do you?" He commented after a thorough look.

"Well I can't afford a meal like yours, Hanatarou." Ichigo answered nonchalantly and said a quick "itadakimasu" before using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat.

"What? Why not?" Hanatarou questioned. "I usually choose the cheapest meal from Ukitake's Fine Dining and that's only around 4,500 yen."

"Exactly." Ichigo simply put. "I can't afford it."

Hanatarou's mouth gaped open. "That means… y-y-you're…."

"Poor. Yes." Ichigo finished the sentence for him and continued his chewing.

"Wow…" Hanatarou mouthed audibly. "How do you live everyday?"

"Oh, I just find a new cardboard box every two weeks or when it gets too soaked from the rain." Ichigo replied sarcastically and took another bite of the meat in his bento.

Hanatarou didn't get the sarcasm and actually believed what Ichigo said. "That's amazing. I could hardly live for a week when I went on a vacation with my family to the Caribbean. Too much water makes me nervous." He shuttered to himself.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "I was kidding, Hanatarou. I don't live in a cardboard box."

Hanatarou sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was about to ask you how you were able to install security measures in the box." Ichigo laughed again and shook his head, amazed at Hanatarou's obviously sheltered life.

For the next fifteen minutes Ichigo and Hanatarou had a conversation on numerous topics, many in which Hanatarou exclaimed in utter surprise at Ichigo's lifestyle. "You wash your own dishes? Don't your hands get all wrinkly?" Hanatarou asked when Ichigo said that he had no maid or dishwasher to clean his plates.

"Heh, well…" Ichigo was going to explain to Hanatarou further but was interrupted when a student came in and loudly announced that the S4 had arrived.

"Damn." Ichigo said to himself quietly. He moved his head sideways away from the entrance but he knew better than any one that his hair would probably get the attention of S4. He wished either way that they weren't in the mood for bullying today.

Several students in the dining area got up to greet S4, foolishly trying to flatter them so that they would have a chance to join them on the second story. It really never worked but people wanted to try any way. Flattery toward the S4 never resulted in violence so there was no harm in trying.

"Kurosaki-san." Hanatarou called Ichigo when he saw him turn his head away. "What's wrong? This S4 sounds exciting. You don't want to see them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, not today, Hanatarou."

"Oh, but they're coming this way now." Hanatarou said. Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard this and he hoped that Hanatarou didn't mean that S4 were walking toward them. He looked at Hanatarou and saw his head lift up and stop when someone stood before their table. Too late.

"Hajimemashite. You must be S4!" Hanatarou happily greeted and got up in his seat to bow to them. "I am Hanatarou, 15 years old and-"

"Cut the greetings, newbie." Ichigo heard an authoritative female voice say. "You're the new kid so we wanted to personally come and see you for ourselves."

"Ano… Why's that?" Hanatarou asked incredulously as if he couldn't figure out what was so special that they needed to see him themselves.

"Well normally when new students come in and it's not the beginning of the school year, they have to go through an… initiation process." Rukia explained and smiled, shining her pearly whites at Hanatarou.

"Oh… okay. I'll do my best!" Hanatarou held a fist up triumphantly and nodded his head.

Rukia chuckled under her breath. "Do your best, eh?" Ichigo quickly turned toward the scene when he heard a yelp from Hanatarou. The poor boy was sprawled with his back on the floor, his face plastered with a dizzying expression.

"Ow." That was only word that came out of Hanatarou's mouth.

Ichigo sat there almost helpless, contemplating whether he should get up and help Hanatarou and risk S4 doing the same to him or wait until they left. It wasn't until Rukia placed her foot atop Hanatarou's stomach and made a motion of stomping on him that Ichigo got up from his seat and yelled at her.

"Stop!"

Rukia's foot stopped midway from Hanatarou's stomach. The whole room turned silent and now each student was staring at Ichigo. No one had ever defied the S4 and some held their breath for what was about to come. Rukia slowly turned her head to Ichigo and cocked an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"I said to stop." Ichigo repeated defiantly. He stood there with his fists clenched and his appearance seemingly calm. He hid the fact that his heart was racing in his chest, unsure of what the consequences would be.

Miraculously Rukia lifted her foot away from Hanatarou. There were gasps heard around the room as she walked toward Ichigo, her steps echoing throughout the room. She looked him over once and met his eyes as he bore into hers.

To any outsider, the height difference was quite laughable. There was about a foot difference in height between them with Ichigo towering over Rukia. She had to lift her head quite high just to see his face and in turn he had to arch his neck downward to look down at her. But no outsider would know that Rukia was just as strong as Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes formed into small slits as she observed Ichigo's face. "I've never seen you even though that hair of yours is hard to miss… who are you?"

Ichigo didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to get into this mess more than he already was. But when he hesitated for a few seconds, some one from the crowd of students yelled out, "That guy's Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia looked back and waved sweetly at whoever said it. The person was another one of those suck-ups who wished to hang with S4.

_Great. There's always a snitch who is also a kiss-ass._ Ichigo thought. Rukia turned back to him with the same observant expression upon her face.

She walked around him and he turned around to face her again. "Hmm… Kurosaki Ichigo. You're trying to be a hero, aren't you? You do know who you are talking to, right?"

"I can honestly say…" Ichigo paused. "…I have no idea who you are."

More gasps filled the room from the students who were witnessing this. Rukia's face quickly turned into a frown. But in an instant she masked her frustration once she pursed her lips together in a bitter smile.

"I guess it will do you good if I do something that you'll remember me by." She said. Looking at the table where Ichigo sat at, she scanned around until her eyes rested on his book bag. "What do we have here?" In one sweeping motion she picked it up and opened the flap of the bag, looking through the contents inside.

"Hey, take your hands off my property!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Renji." Rukia called out. Before Ichigo could grab his book bag back, he felt himself held back in a restraining hold.

"Keep your cool." Renji said as he held a struggling Ichigo from getting to Rukia.

Rukia threw Ichigo's pencils and papers out haphazardly onto the floor. Once her eyes found something worthwhile, they glinted with trouble. She placed her hand inside and grabbed the object.

"Here's something that's actually worth more then that pathetic bento you have." Dangling by her fingers was Ichigo's mp3 player.

Ichigo's breathing stopped. _Dad's gift. _

"What the hell is wrong with you? Take your hands off of that!" Ichigo yelled out, already at the point of being panic stricken.

"Take my hands off it?" Rukia questioned, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "If that's what you want, then… okay." She let go of the mp3 player and as it fell on the floor, the glass of the display broke and the whole thing split into two parts.

Rukia looked at Ichigo's defeated face and laughed loudly. "Hah, don't you dare ever forget that it was Kuchiki Rukia who destroyed your worthless crap."

Rukia expected Ichigo to grovel on the floor and ask for forgiveness. She expected like every other person that pissed her off, Ichigo would break out in tears and apologize for making her reach her limit. But she stopped laughing once she noticed he wasn't doing either action.

Ichigo, still in Renji's restraint, had his head faced toward the ground. Rukia couldn't see his eyes. Strands of his orange hair covered them from her view.

"I'm not going to back down from you." Ichigo finally spoke out loud. "What you did… that was the last straw." In a flash, he got a hold of Renji and threw him down on the ground. Renji was put through a state of sudden shock and the pain traveled up his back at the speed of light.

"What the hell did he just do?" Renji yelled out while Orihime and Toshirou scrambled to help him back up. They were too slow to notice that Ichigo had walked up to Rukia and was now facing her eye to eye at an uncomfortably close range.

Because of the close proximity, Rukia was forced to arch her shoulders back a bit and remarkably kept her balance at it. She stared back into Ichigo's eyes just as hard as he stared at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked him in an almost raspy voice.

Ichigo smiled in a way that mirrored the falsely sweet smile that adorned Rukia's face earlier before. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Whatever you throw at me, I'll just throw back at you ten times more powerfully. Give me your best shot. This is war." He simply ended it at that and stood straight back up.

The crowd's eyes followed him as he picked up his papers and the debris of his mp3 player and placed it in his bag. He proceeded to help Hanatarou up while every one stared in shock that neither Rukia nor any one in S4 tried to stop him.

As they watched him leave the dining area, Renji went over to Rukia in utter astonishment. "Why didn't you stop him? I could have gotten a few punches in if you told me to."

Rukia shook her head. "No. He's brave but he'll get what's coming to him soon." A smile spread across her face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN**: I hope you're following closely! Yes, Ichigo and Rukia start hating each other from the start but don't worry about that. ;D

I would love some reviews with some constructive criticism or just plain love. Hope it was enjoyable for you and thank you so much if you took the time to leave a review! Next update will come soon, hopefully but don't count on it being the next day again.

Thanks again! ありがとうございます！


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to Hana Yori Dango.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got love and reviews! (hugs reviewers) Because of you, reviewers, I decided to post this chapter sooner than I expected. You all make my day a pleasant one so I hope to do the same with this chapter. Warning: there's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.

Yosh, start! よろしくお願いします！BWAHAHAHA

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After school on the day of his incident with S4, Ichigo didn't feel like talking. At all. Surprisingly Sado had more to say then him at work. Urahara had figured it had to do something with getting a bad grade in class so he brushed it off and didn't ask Ichigo any questions further. Once Ichigo returned home, his father noticed his lack of conversation and asked him during dinner.

"So… Ichigo… you're awfully quiet. You usually have a few things to say during dinner."

"Yeah, Ichi-nii. Is it my cooking? I wasn't able to buy pork from the market because it was too expensive so I had to settle for the pork fat." Yuzu said and slightly pouted at her brother's lack of speech.

"No, it's fine." Ichigo assured his sister and took a bite of the food to prove it was fine.

"Ah! I know what it is." Isshin's face lit up like a light bulb. "You're having girl problems, aren't you? Is there a rich girl that you like but she can't possibly date you because you're poorer than dirt?" He grinned like an idiot acting as if knew exactly what Ichigo's problem was.

Ichigo didn't bother answering his foolish father on the matter. This only fueled Isshin to nitpick further.

"If you're having trouble son then what you need to do is be yourself. Once she discovers the real you, you'll have no problem snagging that girl and marrying into her family of wealth in which your poor family will benefit from!"

Ichigo couldn't stand it any more. In one swift motion he punched his father square in the face, sending Isshin to fall back in his chair. Ichigo stood up from his seating position on the floor and left the table to go into his room.

"Son, your hit is getting better!" Isshin yelled out to his son as he stormed off. Ichigo answered him with a loud slam of his bedroom door.

"Could it really be girl problems, Dad?" Yuzu questioned, more worried seeing Ichigo in this state.

Isshin shrugged while Karin gave him an ice pack to apply to his now red and swollen face. "We won't know for sure until he does bring some girl home… I have a feeling it'll be soon." He grinned to himself.

In his room Ichigo went over to his small desk to work on homework assigned for that night. After five minutes of reading his textbook he stopped and for once in his life, didn't feel like continuing. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't concentrate and thus forced himself to read. But after countless tries, it was to no avail. He couldn't read the words and keep them in his mind like he usually would do when studying.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ichigo questioned. As if by some invisible force he ignored his homework and moved elsewhere. He ended up sprawled on his back on his bed, his arms idly behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Ichigo had to admit it to himself. He was getting rather apprehensive. He thought about what happened earlier that day: Hanatarou's mishap with the S4, his defense against the S4 to protect Hanatarou, his _own _declaration of war _against_ the S4. Or rather war against Rukia and that helper monkey of her's, Renji. He paid no attention to the other half of S4 but he assumed they took heed of his declaration also.

_I'm such an idiot. _He thought to himself. _I told myself the one thing I'd be sure to do was stay out of other people's business. But damnit, I have to be nice and help someone in need. _

He checked the time on his wall clock. 9:30 P.M.

In less than 12 hours he'd have to head back to school. In less than 12 hours he'd have to face his fate from the S4. For all it was worth, he would have to suck it up and act like nothing happened. Maybe that would help him.

* * *

In another part of town in an area where only the richest could spend their time, S4 were sitting around and dining on a fine feast of Kobe beef and salty caviars. Orihime had made it even tastier by her standards, and added a bit of natto(fermented soybeans) into the mix of beef and caviar.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" She yelled out in pure ecstasy. "Toshirou-kun, try some." Like feeding a baby, she grabbed Toshirou's head and forced the spoon to go into his mouth.

"Ugh, get that away from my face!" Toshirou pushed her hands away resulting in Orihime's face to form a sad pout.

"Aw, will anybody try this? I swear by it." She raised the spoon, willing to shove it in any body's mouth if they volunteered to eat it.

Nobody answered and continued to eat their food. "Fine. I'll just enjoy this great creation by myself."

Ignoring Orihime's loud munching, Renji spoke up. "Should I call right now to post a notice in that punk Ichigo's locker, Rukia?"

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment contemplating. She put her fork down, finished her chewing, and took the cloth from her lap to dab at her mouth. Renji was just about to ready to dial the number of their lackey who posted the notices when Rukia simply said, "No."

Renji's jaw dropped from shock. Orihime stopped her own chewing as a small smile came upon her face. Toshirou merely raised his eyebrows at Rukia's answer.

"What? You have to leave a notice! He declared war against us! You have to put his ass back into his place!" Renji yelled out, quite furious that this was the first time Rukia ever declined to post a notice.

"I have my reasons, Renji." Rukia replied and got up to leave the table. "I'm going to test him first tomorrow and then we'll see where he stands." She smirked and left the table, making Renji wonder what her true intentions were.

* * *

At the start of school the next day as Ichigo walked through the halls, many students gave him weird glances and whispered to their friends as they pointed him out. Ichigo continued his walk, not taking notice of the pointing, and stopped in front of his locker. He felt eyes on the back of his head, waiting for his every movement and wanting to see that red notice hang in his locker.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo lifted his hand to turn the knob and inch by inch opened his locker to reveal… nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief while the whispers continued behind him, probably disappointed at the absence of a red notice. Most of the students left to their own homerooms as Ichigo took out a few books he would need.

After a while it was seemingly quiet in the hallway. That is until Ichigo heard someone step behind him. Thinking it was just some other student who was curious to see if there was a red notice in his locker, he decided to turn around and show that person there was no such thing present in there. But even before he could turn around, he was knocked square on the back of his head with a hard object.

The impact was so quick and hard Ichigo barely had time to register what just happened. His vision grew blurry and before he knew it he was on the ground, staring up at three figures whose faces he did not recognize.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo." One of the figures said and with another hit to his head, Ichigo fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

Ichigo came back into consciousness feeling sore and aching in many places. He felt his hands tied behind his back and he was sitting on a wooden chair. He groaned and opened his eyes, feeling as if that was a chore in itself. He heard laughing and wearily lifted his head up to see the three figures he saw earlier. He now saw their faces clearly and actually knew one of the boys to be a classmate of his.

"You're awake, eh?" The boy that was his classmate said. "Hah, you've been out cold this past hour and I'm surprised you actually wake up for real now."

"Yeah, you kept trying to wake up but we just beat you back into your stupor." Another one of the boys said. "Are you ready to go back into that stupor, punk?" He got up from his stool chair and approached Ichigo, menacingly throwing up his fists.

"Heh." Ichigo chuckled even though his throat hurt and was burning. "You dumbasses are cowards. You have to get me unconscious to beat me up."

The boy stopped in his tracks. Ichigo's words obviously affected him. "You little shit. You really want to get fucked up, don't you?"

"Give me your best shot." Ichigo answered boldly. "I'm awake now. Let's see what you can do."

The boy looked over at the other two and nodded his head. They all proceeded to get up and walked toward Ichigo, getting their fists clenched and ready. Ichigo's classmate was the first and took his stance. He aimed to hit Ichigo straight on his jaw but the door to the class opened suddenly.

"Ano… what are you guys doing?" Ichigo heard a female voice question. He turned his head to the speaker and his eyes widened. It was one of the members of the S4. Inoue Orihime. She scratched her head in confusion and walked in.

The three boys threw their hands down and quickly bowed to her as she approached them. "Inoue-san, we were told to use this classroom to give Kurosaki Ichigo special treatment." One of them quickly answered.

She glanced at Ichigo and looked back at the three boys who were still bowing. "Haha!" She laughed surprisingly. "This is the home economics room and you're giving him special treatment here?"

"Yes, Inoue-san. We're terribly sorry if you didn't know this beforehand. We expected that Kuchiki-san had informed you of this." Ichigo's classmate explained to her.

"Actually she didn't. And I wanted to use this class to experiment on some new food ideas." Orihime frowned slightly. "You there." She was referring to Ichigo.

He looked up at her, still quite shocked of her being there. "Are you okay?" She tilted her head sideways curiously and Ichigo felt a little flustered that she was asking him.

He nodded slowly. "I guess. But I would be better if I weren't tied down to this chair." He said honestly.

"Hey you, go on and untie him." She pushed one of the boys toward Ichigo. The boy stood there for a moment, mouth open confusedly. "Did you not hear me? Untie him." She repeated and he quickly obliged.

Now that Ichigo was free, he gave a deathly glare at the boys who in turn cowered back. _Cowards. _Ichigo said mentally, seeing their fright even in his current bruised state.

"Now you may leave." Orihime ordered the three boys and made a motion of her hands as if shooing them away.

"B-but, Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san said we have to-"

"I will talk to her." Orihime said and waved her hands at them. "Now goodbye."

They shuffled out of the classroom one by one. Ichigo's classmate looked back, as if making sure no one was looking at him. Ichigo sneered at him and he walked out quicker.

Once they were gone, Orihime turned back to Ichigo and smiled. _There's actually a nice member of S4?_ Ichigo thought. _Maybe she's just pushing me around, yeah. She's probably tricking me then she'll try to kick my ass too. But I'm ready for it this time. S4 will not get to me-_

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Orihime said, stopping Ichigo's train of thought.

Ichigo blinked a few times as if trying to absorb this all in at once. "You're sorry?"

Orihime nodded and gingerly fiddled with her fingers. "You see, Rukia doesn't mean it at all…"

Ichigo snorted. "She doesn't mean it for me to get me beaten by a couple of random guys?"

Orihime stopped her fiddling and held her head down almost in defeat. "You're right. She does mean it." She quickly lifted her head up and pointed at him. "But you're different, you see. Normally she would have given you a red notice but instead she made this happen so it's totally different with you!"

Ichigo still didn't quite figure out where Orihime was going with this. "Both of them sound the same to me." He slowly said.

"It's hard to explain exactly. Ano… I really shouldn't tell you this but… she's testing you." She blurted it out fast.

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he did not fully understand her point. "Testing me? For what? How many punches I can handle? Because if she's testing me on that, I'll show her how much I can-"

"No, that's not it!" Orihime interrupted him.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo was getting fed up with this guessing game.

"Her… her interest in you has piqued since you stood up to her yesterday. I don't know exactly what she's planning but all I know is she's testing you."

Ichigo shook his head and laughed. "I told her this was war and I'm ready for whatever punch she's going to throw at me. Make sure to give her that message."

Orihime nodded. "Okay… etto… do you need to go to the hospital?" She questioned when she saw a big bruise form under his eye.

"I'll go after class. I missed enough today." Ichigo responded. Before he left, he turned back to Orihime who was in the middle of setting her things down on the counter. "Hey."

She looked up. "What is it?"

"Thanks for helping me. I figured when I said it was war against the S4, it'd be against all of you. But I owe you one so… I'm not going against you." He went back to where she was and held out his hand. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

She smiled happily and shook his hand. "I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Ichigo had managed to find some time to go to the bathroom and wash himself up before returning to class. He looked in the mirror and found a cut on his lip as well as the bruise under his eye. "That's all those guys could do with the time they had?" He wondered but still thankful that they didn't manage to put him in a comatose.

He went back to class and noticed the classmate who was ordered to beat him wasn't present. Even though there were still whispers that he knew were about him and the occasional ball of paper thrown at his head when the teacher wasn't looking, he blocked it all from his mind and focused solely on the teacher's lesson plan.

School ended quicker than normally for Ichigo since he had lost at least an hour and half earlier. As he walked outside of Takaimono, he noticed the yells from student's vehicles were more frequent this day but he paid no heed to it like normal. Ichigo wished he could block out the sounds and kept a hand over his bag where he left the remnants of his mp3 player.

Ichigo started thinking of things like how he was going to tell his father about the mp3 player, how he was going to pay his dad back for the mp3 player, assignments and projects that were due next week, and… for a brief moment he thought about Inoue Orihime.

He was still in total surprise that someone as nice as Orihime hung out with someone as cruel as Rukia. With rich people he could try to understand but with girls, he really couldn't get them at all. Since those two were rich and were of the female species, his head was spinning from trying to figure them out.

One thing Ichigo knew for sure was that Orihime was different from the typical rich girl. He could tell from their encounter that she was cheery, thoughtful, and kind. She helped him out of a sticky situation and at the same time tried to help her friend, Rukia by trying to explain her actions.

While he was thinking of all of these things and walking toward Urahara's shop, Ichigo failed to notice a sleek black limousine drive slowly on the road beside him. He also failed to notice when it stopped abruptly on the side of the road and two men in black suits and black sunglasses stepped out and went behind him.

Ichigo felt hands grab his body tightly and another pair of hands place a cloth over his face. He struggled to fight them off but these men were too strong and resisted his squirming. He inhaled whatever substance was present on the cloth and in less than 3 seconds, went into a drowsy state and eventually passed out.

The men in suits dragged his body over to their limousine quickly and shut the door. The limousine drove off past Urahara's shop toward the east side of town where most of the wealthy resided.

* * *

**AN: **Heh, I ended it with a little cliffhanger, sorry. D: Those who are familiar with HYD know what's coming next, I think. But don't spoil it! :P Hopefully you will review and those that are reading but not reviewing, I'd appreciate some words of love or appreciation or criticism, sure. I need that motivation to update!

Sankyuu! ありがとうございます!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to Hana Yori Dango.

**Author's Note: **I almost didn't plan to write this chapter because two nights ago my car was hit from behind by some woman who didn't bother apologizing and drove off without giving me her information. I luckily was able to get her license plate but I don't know if she has the insurance to pay for the damages. So yeah, I felt pretty pissed that night but I really wanted to finish the next chapter so I made sure not to think about it for the time being.

So just a few messages to some of my reviewers(besides the obvious THANK YOU to you all :D):

**BrazeRancor**, yea the main character for HYD is a girl but since this is Ichigo and we know he can take that kind of crap, I just added the beatings in. This is like HYD but I realized that I will change quite a few things.

**Chocolate and caramel, **haha since you know the story I will say that Byakuya's character will be different and not like Tsubaki (as you'll see in this chapter) and I added Hinamori in this one also. :D

Yaya, よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Ichigo felt hands on his body. These said hands were messaging his face in slow circular motions. He could feel another set of hands messaging his feet.

His mind jolted him to wake up, that this was all too unfamiliar. He opened his eyes wearily but in his drowsy state, he could only make out the bright light shining above him. He couldn't make out faces since he could barely move his head in the direction of the person who was touching him.

He felt his temples massaged and with its soothing motions, he couldn't control the urge to close his eyes and fall back into sleep.

_DDDDDDDINGGGGG_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open once the chimes of what sounded like a grandfather clock met his ears. "What the-" Instantly he tried to recall what happened and closed his eyes in thought for a second. _I remember walking to Urahara's from school… some thugs grabbed me… and then… what the hell? Did I just get kidnapped?_

Unsure of what he'd find, Ichigo peeked through his eyelids for his surroundings. What he could make out from his peripheral was that he was in some room with what looked to be very fancy wallpaper. Upon widening his vision further he saw an expensive looking couch, a fireplace, and a lengthwise mirror in his view.

He scanned his eyes over the mirror but did a double take once he saw himself in it. "What am I wearing?" He yelled out in disbelief.

He stood up from his seat, which he noted to be very comfortable, and went over to the mirror to fully inspect his clothes. He was decked out in a full black suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. It fit him perfectly, like nothing he ever worn before. The shoes he had on seemed to be made of fine leather and shined with the utmost cleanliness. He took off the jacket to further inspect it and read the finely stitched brand name on the inside: _Giorgio Armani. _

His eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. This jacket must have cost more money than his entire wardrobe back home! He absolutely couldn't believe this. Who in their right mind would kidnap him and weirdly enough, dress him in these expensive threads? He decided he needed to get out from wherever the hell he was and find his way back home.

Carefully putting the jacket back on (it was too expensive to just leave lying around), Ichigo proceeded out the only door in the room. He slowly peered out with his head and found a long brightly lit hallway with a deep maroon carpet. There was no one in sight so he figured it safe enough to venture out.

He chose the left pathway and passed by a few doors. There was another turn up ahead and this time he decided to go right. This was definitely confusing him and he desperately just wanted to leave this huge place. Randomly he decided to choose a door, figuring that he could find someone and ask them where he was.

Unfortunately there was no person present in the room he chose. Stepping in, Ichigo took a moment to marvel at the finely crafted furniture and art that he never saw so exquisite. He walked over to the mantle where a few framed pictures were set.

In some of them he saw a young girl around 8 or 9 who looked vaguely familiar to him. She had an almost tiny frame to say the least and her raven black hair was cropped short, ending just above the nape of her neck.

She was also present in what looked to be a family portrait. In it were three other people, two Ichigo assumed to be her mother and father and a tall, older boy who Ichigo assumed to be her brother. He took notice of her parents and her brother's faces since they shared an expression that looked snooty and tight lipped to say the least. The little girl was the only one who genuinely smiled.

His eyes roamed over each frame until they abruptly stopped at one particular photo. It was a recent shot of the S4. Rukia was standing proudly in the middle, Renji next to her with a goofy grin, Orihime at Rukia's other side with a cheery smile, and Toshirou next to Orihime with his arms crossed and superior look on his face. It didn't take too long for Ichigo to realize who the little girl in the other photos was once he looked from one photo to the one of S4.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Could it be possible he was in her home at this very moment? He didn't take the time to think about it twice and pivoted to get out of the room as quick as possible. But when he opened the door, he jumped back in shock at the very person who stood before him. THE Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo pointed a finger at her accusingly and stuttered to get out his words. "I-I-I-it was y-y-y-you!"

She grinned and Ichigo couldn't help but see the evilness behind it. "I know it was me, strawberry baka. I finally found you." She took one step toward him which made Ichigo take one step back. She continued walking toward him as he backed up. He eventually hit the couch and fell backward, ending up in an uncomfortable sitting position.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded to know, still inching his body back on the couch.

She didn't answer him until she was standing in front of him with just about an inch or so away from her knees touching his legs. "I made you look better, of course. Those school clothes you were wearing before were just… ugh. What you're wearing now looks much better on you. It even makes your carrot top tolerable."

An uncontrollable blush flushed Ichigo's face at the thought of her taking his clothes off to dress him in what he wore now. He shook his head to rid of this thought. "You're sick! What the hell did you want to see?"

Rukia blinked in a surprisingly innocent way. "I saw nothing. My maids did all the work. I just told them what to do." Ichigo blushed even further.

"That suit you're wearing is at least 350,000 yen." Ichigo's jaw dropped at hearing the price.

"You can also thank me for the massage therapy and spa treatment. I'm sure you feel like your bruises are less sore and your pores are clean and non-clogged." She quickly placed a hand on his cheek to feel his skin but he swiped her arm away.

He glared at her. "What do you want from me? One moment you get guys from our school to try to beat me up and the next you kidnap me only to seemingly pamper me. I told you this was war, Rukia. I'm not taking back my word just because you did this."

She held her head high and peered at him confidently through her soft eyelashes. "Hah, you have no need for your war declaration. It's useless, Ichigo. You've proved your worth to me already."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, fully frustrated with her now. He had no intention of impressing her or proving his worth to her in any way.

"You passed my test." She simply put. "Never in my life has any one fought back with so much boldness and self-assurance as you have shown. I always encounter the most pathetic people. But you, you're not the least bit like those weaklings."

She bent her back forward so that her face moved closer to his face. It was yet again at a close proximity like their previous encounter. Ichigo could feel her breath on his face but he could not inch back any farther into the couch. "So I demand that you come here to spend time with me. But don't tell anyone at school. I can't possibly be seen around with a peasant."

Rukia continued. "Therefore… you have my approval."

Ichigo took in her words and couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. "I don't need and don't want your approval." He said through gritted teeth. He moved his body sideways and threw himself off the couch, away from her.

Getting back up quickly, he sought to finish this quick. "I'd appreciate now if you give me my clothes back and tell me where the nearest exit is."

She turned around toward him with her arms crossed and scoffed at his request. "You really want to rid of what you're wearing now? You can have that suit."

"I'm not accepting your demands." Ichigo answered quickly. "I don't want to take this if it means I'm automatically your little guinea pig or something. These clothes don't make me who I am."

Rukia rolled her eyes thinking what he said was the stupidest thing ever.

"What you're wearing _does_ make who you are. Look at me." She spread her arms out and did a little turn, modeling the expensive pink dress she had on. "This is a one-of-kind name brand dress that arrived today from Milan along with your suit. This outfit tells people of my status in society. You could use that suit." She pointed at him in an up and down motion. "People wouldn't suspect that you're poor."

Ichigo tried to control the anger that was quickly arising within him. He didn't want to yell. He really didn't. So with as much control as he could conjure up in his body, he calmly retorted: "Name brands may show the world what you're worth, but they don't define my worth. I'm not shallow for something as _insignificant_ as my clothes to tell people who I am."

He made his point by taking off his jacket and throwing it to the ground. _Giorgio Armani _or not, it wasn't his for the taking and it meant nothing to him. Just a failed attempt from Rukia.

"I know who I am and I don't need you to tell me. I am a no-brand man!" He stood there confidently hoping his little monologue had an effect but didn't fully quite understand the glimmer that was behind Rukia's eyes.

"Now… my clothes?" He would have taken what remained of the suit off right then and there just to get rid of it quicker but had a feeling that probably would have satisfied whatever Rukia wanted further.

A small smile of approval crept upon her mouth when he asked her. She pointed a thumb toward her left. "It's in the next room."

Ichigo nodded curtly and turned to go out the door, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't following him or planning some sort of surprise attack. She was still standing there, arms crossed, with that closed mouth smile on her face intact.

Rukia wasn't lying, much to Ichigo's joy when he found his Takaimono uniform neatly folded on a table inside the room along with his book bag. He figured his clothes were washed and ironed when he caught the faint smell of laundry detergent and saw no signs of visible wrinkles the uniform had before.

He left the _Giorgio Armani_ suit on a chair in the room. Before he left the room, there was a faint voice in the back of his head that told him to take it with him and run. Ichigo slapped himself mentally for thinking that and walked out at a fast pace.

When he was out the door he was greeted by a young maid who introduced herself to him with a small curtsy. "Hajimemashite, Kurosaki-san. I am Hinamori Momo. Kuchiki-sama around told me to escort you off the premises. Please follow me." She swiftly turned and started walking down the hallway at a normal pace.

Ichigo followed her throughout the mansion. He finally understood just how huge the place was when it took Momo eight minutes to take him to the foyer. She stopped walking once they were there and turned toward him, bowing once again.

"The door to go out is right there." She motioned her hand to a set of large oak doors. "Kuchiki-sama will be looking forward to your visit again." Ichigo scoffed mentally when she said that but returned a small nod to Momo before she left him.

Ichigo took one last look around him, figuring it would be the last time he would see a place of grandeur and then made his way over to the oak doors. Yet they opened outward quickly and Ichigo stopped in his tracks when two men in black suits entered. They looked like security guards and eyed him suspiciously as he stood there.

The person Ichigo assumed there were security guards for entered. Ichigo instantly recognized his face, the way his head held high and the way his lips were pursed together. It was the same boy in Rukia's family portrait who he figured was her older brother. But he was in fact a boy no more, but a tall man in expensive professional business attire. He strolled along inside with an entourage of people behind him.

The man was closely followed by a tall and svelte woman with her hair tied back in a bun and black framed glasses. She held a ledger in her hands and was saying something to him while he walked in front of her.

As Ichigo stood there he hoped for the love of kami that they would go along their way and not notice him. Even though their path swerved away from him, it didn't stop Rukia's brother from stopping in his wake. His entourage stopped along with him and he turned around toward Ichigo.

His eyes gleamed over with disgust when he looked Ichigo over. "And who might you be?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't help his slight stutter. This man looked intimidating. "I'm a student from Takaimono."

"Why are you here?" The next question came out quickly.

"…" Ichigo didn't know what to exactly say. Should he tell Rukia's brother the truth and say he was kidnapped, brought to this mansion, given special treatment, and offered a proposal which he declined from his sister? No, too risky. "Rukia invited me here." Close enough to the truth.

Rukia's brother's mouth seemed to stiffen slightly more. He turned back around toward his path. "Guards, take this boy off my property." He ordered and continued on his way with his entourage.

Ichigo stood there in disbelief. This was not a welcoming home at all. The two guards roughly took hold of his arms and dragged him out. "Hey, I can get out myself you know!" He tried struggling out of their grasp but they were persistent and managed to get him outside and threw him down on the ground.

Ichigo softened his fall by landing on his hands and knees but it didn't help much on the hard gravel. He got up and wiped his hands on his clothes, dirtying his clean pants in the process. "Aw, damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Exhaling a long breath of air from his lungs, he examined the mansion in front of him. "Shit, this mansion is ridiculous!"

The front of the stone walled mansion spread out in front of him, the length of it almost the size of two cruise line ships placed side by side. There was a large circular driveway with a stone fountain in the middle of the circle.

The fountain was a masterpiece to say the least. Placed in the center were cherub angels facing outward and encircling two figures of a man and woman who where enclosing their hands together in still motion. Their bodies were formed like ice skaters with one leg raised up behind them in a graceful stance. The water streamed out in an arc from the horns that the cherubs were raising. Ichigo had never seen something so amazing as this.

_I should really get going. _Ichigo thought when he checked his wristwatch. It was 6:30 PM and the sun was gradually making it's descent in the horizon. He walked along the driveway toward the metal gates. After a few minutes of walking, he saw the gates open and a sleek black limousine entered. "Oh kami, not again." Ichigo muttered.

He was surprised when it slowed down and stopped right beside him. The window from the back opened and when Ichigo had walked his way past it, he found Orihime inside waving at him. "Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-chan has finally invited you to her home! Oh, this is great news!" She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Um… yeah." Ichigo said and waved goodbye. "I've got to find my way home now. See you at school, Orihime."

Orihime pouted. "Hey, wait! Why are you leaving so early?"

Ichigo stopped again and blurted it out quickly. "I wasn't invited to her home and I don't feel comfortable around her."

She had a look of slight disappointment when he said this. "Ano… Kurosaki-san, give Rukia-chan a chance. I feel bad for asking, but could you try to…" Orihime paused and looked away, her index finger placed upon her lip. "…please her?"

Ichigo almost choked on his spit. "Wah-what?"

Orihime smiled. "Rukia-chan's a good person, really. She shows you over time. I think she sees that you're just being yourself even though you're the only one who's different at Takaimono. You're a great person. I see it too, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's face turned a light shade of crimson at her comment. "I'll think about it." He said just to end the conversation and waved goodbye again.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! The nearest bus stop is down the corner from here. You'll get home much faster that way!" Orihime yelled out after him as the limo drove toward the mansion.

"Thanks, Orihime!" Ichigo yelled back. He waved at the limo one last time and for a lingering moment watched as the limo stopped in front and as Orihime came out and walked up the steps into the mansion.

* * *

Once he arrived home, Ichigo was greeted by a hysterical Isshin. "Son! Urahara-san called me four hours ago asking where you had gone and that you didn't go to work! What happened? Did you and that girl go on a date?" He changed his tone and winked at Ichigo in a suggestive manner.

"Where the hell do you get these ideas?" Ichigo spat out to his father and immediately went to his room.

"I am right then, aren't I?" Isshin yelled out before Ichigo shut the door.

Ichigo threw his book bag on the bed and immediately changed out of his school clothes, the fresh laundered scent still lingering on them. He blocked out all thoughts from the day and got out his things to start homework.

His hand briefly felt the pocket where his mp3 player was in. But as his hand felt another object, something in one piece, he scratched his head in confusion. He didn't remember placing any thing inside besides his mp3 player. Taking a quick peek inside, his eyes widened when he spotted a foreign object.

Placing his hand inside, he took out the object and examined it fully. It was a new mp3 player with a much nicer design and perhaps even more snazzy features than his previous one. But it wasn't his. And he knew instantly who placed it there.

* * *

The next day Ichigo entered Takaimono's school grounds and again, was met with whispers he knew were about him. This time was a bit different though. There were a few stares sent to him of disgust which only fueled him to glare menacingly at the person who sent it.

"Hey Kurosaki! Did you go to the doctor yet to check for those STDs?" One idiotic student yelled to him when he passed by.

"What the hell…" Ichigo looked back at the speaker who quickly hid among the crowd. "STDs?"

He shrugged and continued walking toward his homeroom until another student passed by and said, "You have some gross taste, man."

A vein almost popped out from Ichigo's temple as he turned and grabbed the student by the collar. "Would you at least tell me where you're getting his information from?" He said through gritted teeth.

The guy nodded nervously. He pointed to the dining area. "R-right there."

Ichigo released his grip on the guy's collar and made his way into the dining area. As he entered he spotted a crowd of students gathered in front of the glass window, many of them laughing or gasping in surprise. He pushed his way through the crowd until the very end when the students yelled out that he was coming. They cleared a path for him and he finally saw what was on the window.

On it were red painted words with what Ichigo read:

_Kurosaki Ichigo is a dirty womanizer! He has STDs caught from the many prostitutes he slept with in middle school! Stay away from him or you might catch herpes or crabs! _

"Ugh, gross, be careful not to touch him!" Some girl next to him said and scooted away as if she would catch something from skin contact.

Ichigo's adrenaline rose as his anger doubled. He had a feeling the culprit of all this was Kuchiki Rukia. He made his way back into the crowd who scrambled over their friends so they wouldn't get touched by him.

He walked a short distance to the stairs that led to the second story. He peered up to see all of S4 present, sitting around a table. He didn't any take notice of the sign before him that said "NOBODY PERMITTED ACROSS THIS LINE" and stomped his way up the staircase.

Renji had been aware of the ruckus beforehand and quickly stood at the top of the stairs to block Ichigo from entering. "Get your ass back down there!" He spat out and readied his stance.

"Don't fuckin' block my way!" Ichigo snapped back. He charged at Renji and managed to tackle him hard to the ground.

"OW!" Renji yelled out in pain, landing a foot away from the S4 table.

Rukia and Orihime got up from their seats while Toshirou sat casually watching with his hands behind his neck. Orihime went over to give Renji a hand up while Ichigo stood and dusted his clothes off. Ichigo went over to Rukia, noticing the smug expression painted on her face.

Ichigo had every urge to punch that smugness off her face but he decided long ago that he would never in his life strike a woman, even if she was a bitch.

"Have you come to-"

"Don't you say anything, Rukia!" Ichigo cut off her words before she could finish. "You don't know shit about me! For your information, I have never slept with a prostitute or any girl for that matter! I don't have STDs because I'm a fuckin' virgin! So before you go slandering my name, get shit that actually is true!" Ichigo was literally fuming from the ears as each person of S4 stood there in shock.

Rukia covered her mouth in shock. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ichigo interrupted her again. Before leaving, he fished into his pocket for the mp3 player. Once he got it out, he slammed it on the table. "This is yours." He pivoted and nodded slightly to a confused Orihime who was standing next to an equally confused Renji. Before they could say anything, Ichigo hastily walked down the staircase.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Renji questioned once Ichigo was out of earshot. "Who wants to know that kind of stuff?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment. A blush crept its way to her face once she realized what he told her. "He… told me he was a virgin…" She giggled, causing Renji and Toshirou to form sweat drops at the awkwardness. "Hahah, he told me he was a virgin!" She went over to Orihime and grabbed her hands while jumping in place. "This is unbelievable!"

"I know, Rukia-chan! I know!" Orihime chimed in happily and joined in on the jumping.

"The ways of women I'll never understand." Renji commented as he took in the scene.

Toshirou grunted in agreement.

_This is the worst week of my life. _Ichigo grumbled in his thoughts during class. The teacher's lecture felt longer than usual and due to the uneasiness he started to feel from the students around him, Ichigo wanted to get out of the class as fast as possible.

He waited until the first break was given and blew out a sigh of relief. He walked over to his locker to return some books but when he arrived, he found certain people standing there. The three boys that were ordered to gang on him earlier were waiting in front of his locker. They saw Ichigo and immediately smiled in the friendliest light. Ichigo could still spot the fear behind their eyes as he approached them.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked when they moved so he could open his locker. One of the boys pushed Ichigo's classmate to the front and nodded toward Ichigo.

"Hello Kurosaki-san. We, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ayasegawa Yumichika," He gestured to the boys behind him, "and I, Madarame Ikkaku want to apologize to you for our actions."

Ichigo stared at them in disbelief. "Apologize? Hah, stop fooling around."

"No, no, we mean it." Ikkaku shook his head. "We felt bad that we were forced by Kuchiki-san to do something we never wanted to do. We never had any feelings of contempt toward you. Please accept our apologies." As if on cue all three of them bowed their heads.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, apology accepted. Now just leave me alone."

"But wait!" Shuuhei said and moved Ikkaku out of the way to go to the front. "To show that we're truly sorry we want you to come to a… casual party we're having at Ikkaku's place." He handed Ichigo a lettered invitation. "Ikkaku always has the best parties of the year. Nobody misses out on this. _Nobody._" He emphasized.

Ichigo eyed the invitation and looked back up at the three stooges. They all nodded their heads in agreement as Shuuhei forced the letter into Ichigo's hand. "There will be great food and good drinks. You'll have the best time in your life, trust me."

Ichigo reluctantly took the invitation and slipped it into his shirt pocket. "I'll see. Now will you please go away?"

Shuuhei and the others grinned and backed up, leaving Ichigo to ponder on if he would go or not.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whew, I just noticed this is the longest chapter I've yet written. Hope it wasn't too boring for ya. D: Anywhoosle as always I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review with thoughts, love(always love that), and reactions! Thanks a lotta!

ありがとうございます！


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of updating in a week. School is starting right around the corner so I've been getting ready for that. Updates will hopefully be once every week if my work doesn't pile up on me next week. Thanks so much for those that reviewed especially to **Chocolate and caramel**(haha, yes that is Nanao) and **BrazeRancor** who've reviewed ever since the beginning. :D And to **Rukichigo93**, yes this is definitely an IchiRuki fic but I'm following the HYD series closely so if you're not familiar with it, their relationship takes a lot to grow into full bloom romance. And this is strictly an AU so yes, Ichigo kinda likes Orihime but we'll soon find out her affections are for someone else in this chapter.

**Note: **Japanese phrases:

-Osashiburi: equivalent to "long time no see".

-Tadaima: "I'm home/I'm back/etc."

-Arigatou: it's obvious but if not, "Thanks".

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lunchtime had come around and as usual the students in Ichigo's class filed out in their little cliques toward the dining hall. Ichigo sat at his desk, looking at the bento box wrapped in a cloth in front of him and didn't feel the least bit hungry. He heard the last sound of someone's shuffling feet and looked up to see Hanatarou walking by toward the exit.

Ever since his first run-in with the S4, Hanatarou had barely spoken a word to Ichigo. He avoided eye contact at all costs in the classroom and directed all his questions to the person on his other side besides Ichigo. Ichigo figured Hanatarou was afraid that being around him would spark more trouble with the S4. Ichigo didn't mind, understanding that someone's safety was more important than mingling with the wrong person.

Hanatarou noticed Ichigo had spotted him and quickly dropped his head and walked out. Ichigo shrugged at his abruptness and gathered his things in his book bag. As he left the class, he headed down the hallway in the opposite direction of the dining hall. He wasn't hungry nor in the mood to eat to gain energy for the rest of the day. Ichigo needed a breath of fresh air away from the constricting hold the school had on him. He knew exactly where to go.

At the very end of the hallway were stairs that led up to the rooftop of the building. Ichigo figured there was no student present there since during lunch they either ate in the dining hall or off campus. To him it also seemed like more of a commoner thing to go up on the rooftop. It reminded him of middle school where he would join Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro for lunch during their breaks. Thinking about it made Ichigo realize how much he missed the company of his friends during school.

Ichigo made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop. An instant soft breeze met him as he went out. He took one deep breath and exhaled, feeling a mediating calm from the action. Without checking if there was any one on the rooftop besides him, Ichigo sat on the ground and leaned his back on the wall where the door was situated. He figured taking a short nap would be a good idea since lunch was an hour and a half long and he had no plans to go back down to eat.

However Ichigo's idea was foiled when the door to the rooftop swung open and almost hit him since he sat so near it. "Hey! Be careful when you open that door!" Ichigo yelled to the person.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime poked her head out from the behind the door and peered down at him.

Ichigo scrambled to his feet when he saw it was Orihime. "Orihime! Ah, gomen. I didn't know you came up here. I uh, better go."

"No, no you can stay. It's no bother at all." Orihime held her hands up for him to stop. Ichigo nodded obligingly and took his previous seat on the ground.

Orihime stood a few feet away from him and leaned against the wall, taking out a magazine in the process and flipping through its pages. She seemed to find a page that caught her interest and started reading.

Curiously glancing up quickly, Ichigo could only manage to see a bit of the front cover. Something having to do with technology. He never imagined Orihime interested in that type of subject but couldn't think twice before she asked him a question out of the blue.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you know the time difference between Japan and Massachusetts?"

Ichigo scratched his head in uncertainty. Why ask that? "No… sorry, I don't."

Orihime let out a soft sigh but managed to smile contentedly. "Ah, I do wonder. It's been on my mind for a while. "

Ichigo had some small urge to lie and give her a bogus number, seeing how interested she seemed in this topic. He refrained from doing so, figuring it would only lead to gaining a new enemy. So he continued sitting there leaning his back on the wall, not minding Orihime's company as she went back to her reading.

Little did Ichigo know that three pairs of eyes spotted him on the rooftop as they headed off campus to eat lunch. And they definitely minded that Orihime was standing there next to him.

"That bastard! What is he doing up there with my Orihime?" Ikkaku pointed up at the rooftop, his blood boiling with jealousy.

"You mean_ my_ Orihime." Shuuhei corrected, his own blood also boiling at the scene.

"Shut your mouth! She's mine!"

"In your dreams, loser. Orihime wouldn't fall for a baldy like you."

"Baldy? Why you, I ought-"

Yumichika seemed aloof on the whole situation playing before him and proceeded to get into his limo. "If you two idiots can stop bickering, we can go have lunch. You know Kurosaki will get what's coming to him." He proclaimed from inside the limo. Ikkaku and Shuuhei managed to stop their arguing but grumbled with annoyance as they got in the limo one after the other.

* * *

"Hmm…_ nom nom_."Ichigo was currently at work, chewing on a powdered mochi ball, and sifting through books on travel. His eyes glossed over a few pages until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! 12 hours!" Grabbing the book, Ichigo went over to Chad and showed him the page. "Hey, Chad. I found the time difference between Japan and Massachusetts. Half a day. 12 hours."

Chad continued his task of cleaning the glass counter, undisturbed by Ichigo's comment. He only momentarily stopped to ask, "Okay, what of it?"

"I'll inform Orihime of it when I see her again. She was wondering about the time difference and I think it'll do good to give her the answer." Ichigo replied.

"You like this girl or something?" Chad commented, never seeing this side of Ichigo that made him want to do something for a girl. "She's the only one you've mentioned from the S4 in a nice way."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as if Chad was thinking into the situation too far. "No, she's just a nice girl that I don't mind being friends with. Plus… I don't think she'd be interested in me anyway."

"So you do have some sort of liking for her." Chad concluded from Ichigo's response. Ichigo's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he mumbled something inaudible that Chad couldn't catch. He still couldn't understand why Ichigo was trying to make an ally with someone who was perhaps already loyal to the enemy. He proceeded further.

"Either way, I don't get why you're befriending her. She's part of S4. She's the one who's passing out those red notices."

"She's not the one who does that, Chad. That's all Rukia's doing. Maybe even Renji or that Toshirou kid but I don't care about them. Orihime is different. She's like I said… nice."

Chad gave a slight nod. Then out of the blue he decided to say, "I've never told anyone this but… I've done it before."

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he almost fell over from Chad's revelation.

"OH NO! Sado, why didn't you tell me?" Urahara suddenly appeared behind them, doubly shocked from Chad's randomness. "This candy shop is supposed to be run by innocent virgins! It's a clean shop for children, for kami's sake!"

"V-virgin?" Chad blinked in puzzlement. He instantly understood what Urahara was referring to and shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Well then, what ever could you possibly mean when you said you've done 'it' before?" Ichigo questioned.

"I meant that I kissed a girl before." Chad answered bluntly.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose up in surprise. He never thought Chad could be that slick. "Wow, way to go man. I would have never suspected. I guess it's safe to say I've never thought about or kissed a girl before. So good going, Chad. You're more experienced than I am." He grinned in approval at his friend.

"Ah but you inexperienced boys," Urahara raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, "you should be careful of girls who've been around." Urahara added and unraveled his fan in a flash. "I've dated a rich girl who I safely can say I liked for a quite a while. She gave me many gifts and offered to buy me things I didn't need. But alas…" He folded his fan in a snap. "She left me and this shop and here I am as a single man who lives his life trying to support himself with candy."

Ichigo and Chad eyed their boss as if his green and white striped hat wasn't the only weird thing about him. Urahara merely waved at them and proceeded to the back, ordering them to get back to work.

"Urahara-san seems to have been around, eh?" Ichigo said to Chad when the boss was out of sight.

Chad nodded in agreement and went over to pick up a box of candy from behind the counter. As he was doing so he spotted a customer coming inside and greeted with a low "irashaimasse". Ichigo heard Chad's greeting and turned to greet the customer also. He stopped from doing so when he recognized who the customer was.

"Hanatarou?" Ichigo was taken aback when he found his classmate standing there nervously.

Hanatarou waved timidly and gave a small smile. "Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-san. I hope I'm not bothering you."

* * *

"And I have a full house. You both lose again!" Renji exclaimed and cackled menacingly as he gathered all the money in the center of the table to himself. Across from him Toshirou merely mumbled something about Renji cheating and threw his cards carelessly on the tabletop.

Rukia's eye slightly twitched. She usually had the upper hand in their games of poker. This was the fourth game of poker they played today but she sucked badly in each play.

Renji noticed and commented on her losing streak. "What's got you so worked up today, Rukia? It's that Ichigo, isn't it? You should just hire a hitman and get it over with. He's annoying me enough as it is."

"That's because you get your ass kicked each time you see him." Toshirou remarked snidely, earning a death glare from Renji.

"I just don't get it." Rukia said, ignoring the two. "He told me he was a virgin so that must mean he's trying to imply something, right?"

Renji shook his head. "No… actually, you just didn't notice the stuff people wrote about him on the wall."

Rukia looked up with surprise. "What?"

"Uh, nevermind." Renji wasn't in the mood to explain.

"Well whatever he meant, he sure is giving me different signals. I gave him a suit and a new MP3 player to replace the one I broke and he refused to take them! What am I doing wrong? All the guys I've dated before would gladly take them." Rukia crossed her arms while pouting slightly and leaned back in her chair.

"That peasant's not like any guy you've dated, Rukia. I hate the guy but, in fact…" Renji hesitated and met eyes with Toshirou briefly who knew whom Renji was going to refer to and nodded his head. "He eerily reminds me of Kaien."

Rukia's body instantly became tense when she heard that name. "Why… would you say that?"

"Well for one thing he resembles Kaien. That spiky hair and their faces are similar. Except that damn Ichigo has orange hair and a constant scowl plastered on his face." Renji explained.

Rukia sat there silent, mentally admitting that there was a resemblance.

"Plus like Ichigo, Kaien has a tendency to stand up to you and dare I say… put you in your place?" Renji inched back, expecting a blow to his head for saying that. He was relieved to see Rukia still in her seat but she actually looked perturbed by this realization.

"Shut up." She hissed toward Renji. Obviously affected by his comment, she got up from her chair, taking her coat with her as she walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Renji questioned. "You know we all have to go to the airport tonight."

"I'm going to find that hated person." Rukia replied quickly without addressing his comment and left the room.

"She means Ichigo, right?" Renji asked Toshirou and began to shuffle the cards for another round of poker.

"Of course, you idiot." Toshirou replied. He folded his arms together and leaned back in his chair. "And I see that ace card up your sleeve."

* * *

After work ended, Ichigo walked home with Hanatarou who didn't mind staying until Urahara's shop closed. He felt it important that he talked to Ichigo at this time away from school grounds.

"Kurosaki-san, I apologize for these past few days. I really want to thank you for helping me." Hanatarou bent forward to bow low in gratitude toward Ichigo.

"You don't have to bow. It's really no problem at all." Ichigo told him and continued his stride ahead of Hanatarou.

"I am honestly grateful, Kurosaki-san." Hanatarou quickly caught up with Ichigo to walk alongside him. "No one has done this much for me. Ano… but I hope you don't mind that I haven't talked to you at school."

Ichigo shrugged. "I know what you're doing and I don't have a problem with it." He answered in all honesty.

Hanatarou's eyes widened in surprise at Ichigo's statement. "Really? I do consider you as my friend, Ichigo but at school…"

"You don't have to be around me. It's fine." Ichigo interrupted. "I understand exactly. But since we're friends, you can always call my house if you're having trouble."

Hanatarou's face lit up with happiness and he continued walking by him. They strolled along in silence for a moment before approaching a bright LCD screen on tall building. It was currently relaying news and the reporter on the screen was interviewing a young man. Ichigo instantly recognized who it was. He stopped in his tracks to watch the interview on the screen.

Hanatarou almost went ahead but walked back to see what caught Ichigo's interest. For a moment, he didn't say anything until the interview was done. "Etto… who is that man?" Hanatarou questioned with curiosity, quite awed at the story they had about the young man.

"He's a recent Takaimono graduate, Ishida Uryuu." Ichigo answered.

"Wow, he went to Takaimono?" Hanatarou asked with more awe.

Ichigo nodded in response. "After he graduated Takaimono he went to study in America for technological research. At his young age, he's done many great things and practically given Japan another step up in technology. He's returning to Japan so I reckon they're giving him a big welcome… He's actually one of the reasons I applied to Takaimono in the first place. I think he's an inspiration to us all."

"Ah, in that he's regarded very highly in Japanese society?" Hanatarou asked.

Ichigo chuckled and took another long look at the screen in front of them. "Well he's an inspiration for those who want to strive for more than what we have here. He's proven that there are bigger and better things outside of Japan and it's not impossible for us to have it within our reach."

Hanatarou nodded in agreement. "He must be a great person." He briefly took his eyes off the screen and glanced over to his left. A few meters away he saw a familiar person sitting on a bench, staring up at the exact screen they were watching. Hanatarou poked Ichigo to get his attention away from the screen. "Look who it is over there." He informed when he got Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo looked over to who Hanatarou was referring to. "Orihime?" He said this loudly enough for her to hear. Taking her eyes off the screen, she smiled and waved at them.

"Wait here a second." Ichigo told Hanatarou and went over to the bench. "Hey, Orihime. I just found this out and I uh, wanted to tell you the time difference between Japan and Massachusetts since you were wondering about that earlier."

Orihime placed her hands together in joy. "Really? What is it?"

"It's around 12 hours." Ichigo replied. He felt pretty good that he was able to give her an answer for some reason.

"Oh... I see." Orihime directed her gaze back to the LCD screen which was still reporting the story on Ishida.

Ichigo noticed her attentive gaze and decided to start a conversation about it if he could. He also turned to watch the screen. "It's good to know that Ishida is representing Takaimono in a positive way. I actually wouldn't mind meeting him and asking him how it is overseas. Have you ever met him…"

Ichigo's speaking trailed off when he turned his head back to Orihime and found her face close to his as she stared up at him. It was sudden déjà vu since her closeness was just about the same as Rukia had done to him before. By reflex, Ichigo arched himself back in the awkward situation.

He felt his face get hot at her closeness. Before he could ask what she was doing, she raised a hand and wiped something from the corner of his mouth. Once she had the substance on her finger, she withdrew her closeness from him. After inspecting it, she raised it up to his eye level in question of what it was. "What's this?"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. This whole day he had traces from the powdered mochi ball he was eating earlier on his face and nobody informed him of it until now. Feeling quite flustered under Orihime's scrutiny, Ichigo swiped his hand over his mouth for any lingering traces of powder. He decided it was the right time to go.

"Ah, it's just powder. I better head back home. See you at school." He said quickly and ran back to Hanatarou, practically dragging him away opposite Orihime's direction.

Orihime blinked in confusion a few times as she watched Ichigo walk away. In no time, she directed her attention back to the LCD screen. She did not notice across the street in a black limousine with tinted windows, sat Rukia watching the whole scene before her. She had arrived just as Ichigo approached Orihime.

Rukia did not like jumping to conclusions concerning her best friend but seeing what just happened gave her a slight feeling of jealousy. She shook her head of all thoughts and directed the limo driver to take her back home.

* * *

"Son, you're in a good mood today. Everyday must be like a rollercoaster in your young life! What brings you so much joy this day?" Isshin commented when he noticed Ichigo was not in the pissed off mood he was in the days previous. It was during dinnertime as usual when Isshin would take observations of his oldest offspring.

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, not answering his father's inquiry.

Isshin's smile formed into a Cheshire cat grin when a thought popped into his head.

"Dad, that smile is creepy." Karin said honestly when she caught sight of his grin.

"Heh heh heh…" Isshin gave a low chuckle. "I know what's the deal…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what is it then?"

Isshin took a deep breath before bellowing out the answer. "YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO A PARTY!" Ichigo stared at his father like he was an idiot for yelling out. "I'm correct, right? Come on, you've got to give me this one."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Isshin's correct assumption. "Yes." He said, hoping it would get Isshin off his back. Unfortunately that was never the case.

Isshin's eyes were instantly watered with tears and it made Yuzu worried enough to run and get some tissues for him. She returned with a large wad of tissue in which Isshin used up in one long blow of his nose. "They're finally accepting you at the school! I've got to take you to buy a new tuxedo for the party. You've got to make a good impression!"

_There's no way my impression could be made any better now. _Ichigo thought to himself. He declined his father's offer. "Sorry, Dad. It's just a regular teenage party so I don't think there's any need for dress-up."

"Oh, so the teenagers these days don't dress up for parties. That's a shame…" Isshin muttered, disappointed that his father-son time was a possibility no more. "So… that means you're going?" His face lit up in a smile again.

Earlier before Ichigo had made no definite plan to go to the party and knew most likely that he would decide not to attend. But by looking at the expressions of his proud father and his two sisters who looked happy that their brother was seemingly accepted by his peers, he decided in a change of heart. Just for them of course.

"…I guess I'll go." He answered. Smiles spread all across the table with a few more tears from Isshin. "But just for a little while." Ichigo added.

While Ichigo was having dinner, three-fourths of S4 were at the other side of town in the local airport waiting for the arrival of an old friend. Rukia had not yet shown although Renji had called her cell phone multiple times prior to their arrival.

"Where is she? She's going to miss his arrival." Renji mumbled as his eyes searched the entrance of the airport.

"Perhaps she's really going out of her way to find Ichigo." Toshirou replied.

"Hmm, she is persistent…" Renji thought out loud. He turned his head to the side, expecting to find Orihime there but found himself looking at the ground. "Eh? Orihime too! Where'd she go?" He frantically searched around him.

"She's up there and he's arrived." Toshirou pointed out to Renji and started to make his way to where Orihime was standing.

"Oh… phew." Renji sighed out in relief then went to join the others.

They stood there waiting in a row while the tall young man with glasses finished going through customs. After he was done, Orihime instantly raised her hand up and waved to get his attention. "Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun, over here!" She yelled out to him.

Ishida raised his head when he heard his name and quickly walked over to them holding just a briefcase in his hand. He smiled at the sight of his friends, minus one of course, waiting for him. "Tadaima!" He greeted with a grin and held his arms out wide for a hug.

Orihime was the first to gladly accept his hug. She stood there holding on to him for a while, slightly resting her head against his chest. For her to stop it took Ishida to clear his throat and say, "Ah, Orihime. Osashiburi, ne?"

She let go of him quickly and nodded, a slight red tinge overtaking her face. "Yes…" Before she could say anything else, Ishida moved over to Renji and Toshirou to exchange some brotherly hugs. Orihime felt her heart drop a little but smiled nonetheless at the happy occasion.

"It's good to see you back home again, Uryuu." Renji said after they exchanged hugs. "Say, have you found yourself a nice American girl yet?" He inquired with a devious grin.

Ishida chuckled, pushing his glasses upward from falling. "No, not yet. I guess I'm too much of a nerd to find one."

"No you aren't!" Orihime exclaimed from behind. "You've grown into such a handsome young man!" Three pairs of eyes looked at her in shock. "Ano… I mean…" She faltered, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"She's right." Everyone looked over to who said this and found Rukia standing a close distance away with her arms crossed. "Welcome back, Uryuu."

"Rukia! Tadaima!" Ishida went over to give Rukia a hug. Orihime felt a bit relieved that Rukia had just arrived, grabbing the attention away from her previous outburst. They all continued walking out of the airport together, many questions arising of Ishida's experience in the states. Orihime, although having no questions of her own, listened intently as Ishida spoke. She only half hoped that what she said earlier would not have an impact on him.

* * *

The night of the party on Friday came around quickly for Ichigo, mostly because no one seemed to want to associate with him at school thus resulting in no trouble for him. He didn't mind at all of course.

That night Ichigo managed to find Ikkaku's mansion, although it was hidden away between many large pine trees on the sprawling grounds. As Shuuhei had mentioned earlier, the party was casual wear so Ichigo just threw on a black polo t-shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

He made his way through the wrought iron gates and continued down a walkway that was beautifully lit by the string of lights adorning the trees. Admiring the sight so fully, Ichigo failed to notice yet another sign with English script that said "Welcome Back Party for Ishida Uryuu" before he entered the open French-style double doors.

The main foyer was empty so he followed the sound of many voices chattering in a ballroom nearby. Going through the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Everyone was in formal wear.

_Shit. Those bastards lied to me and I fell for it. _Ichigo could only continue walking in and pretended to not notice the stares he was getting. All the boys were in formal suits and tuxedos and the girls were all wearing gowns and dresses as if it were prom. He heard a few snickers of laughter beside him before he felt a hand on his shoulder forcing him to stop.

"Ichigo, glad you could make it." Ichigo peered to his side to see Ikkaku with a grin of satisfaction on his face. "But um, you're in the wrong kind of attire."

Ichigo moved so that Ikkaku's grip fell from his shoulder. "You assholes." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hey, don't get mad at us." Shuuhei came in to comment. "We were joking. This isn't Ikkaku's mansion at all. Couldn't you tell?"

"He obviously couldn't." It was Yumichika's turn to come in. "But he's a commoner so it might be hard for him. It's a shame his regular clothes aren't nice enough to pass." Yumichika said as he eyed Ichigo's outfit.

All three roared with laughter, causing those around them to stop and stare and notice Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo's brow furrowed and his hand clutched itself instinctively into a fist. He was about to strike Ikkaku first but was interrupted when someone announced that S4 had arrived. The three stooges left Ichigo's presence to join the crowd as they gathered to watch S4 come into the room.

Ichigo could care less about their arrival and took the chance to go to the empty area around the buffet table. He grabbed a few plates of food and found a table to sit outside next to the pool area. He decided he might as well eat as much free (and delicious) food as he could before he would leave.

He was in the middle of eating a tasty croissant when he felt the presence of someone come near him. He looked up to see a very pretty brown-haired girl standing in front of him. She smiled and bowed. "Hi, I like what you're wearing. It's… different."

Surprised but feeling quite good at the compliment, Ichigo swallowed his food and then thanked her. "Arigatou."

"Do you attend Takaimono?" She asked and took the opposite seat, seeming very interested in him.

Ichigo had no chance to answer. "You don't want to get too near him." Shuuhei along with the other two appeared in the pool area, choosing this time to ruin Ichigo's moment.

"Huh?" The girl looked confused.

"That one there has slept with prostitutes and it's a known fact that he's currently harboring many STDs." Ikkaku explained as he pointed at Ichigo.

The girl's face turned into a grimace at hearing this. She mumbled something with the word "gross" and hastily got up from her chair to go back inside. This caused yet again an uproar of laughter among the three slanderers.

It took only a second for Ichigo to register what this meant. "You three… you were the ones who wrote those lies on the wall."

"What? Why would we, your friends, do that?" Shuuhei said in mock surprise.

"Shut up! You aren't my friend. I've done nothing to you and accepted your stupid apology. What the hell are you trying to do?" Ichigo yelled out at them.

Ikkaku stopped his laughing and looked at Ichigo in all seriousness. "You're a damn eyesore, Kurosaki. You're nobody. Stop trying to get close with Orihime, she'll never stoop so low as to go out with you. Just quit Takaimono already so we can get on without your existence."

"You're not worthy enough for Orihime." Shuuhei chimed in. "Won't you be embarrassed when she sees you looking like that? Oh, look! Here she comes now." They all turned toward the entrance of the pool area. As Shuuhei had said, an elegantly dressed Orihime entered the area but not alone. She had her hand wrapped around Ishida's arm as he guided her in. He as well looked quite dashing in a white suit.

Ichigo tried to ignore the knot in his stomach when he saw them together. He couldn't help but feel admiration when he realized it was Ishida Uryuu.

"See? She's obviously taken, Kurosaki." Ikkaku commented when Ishida and Orihime stopped to chat with a group of people not far from them. Taking advantage of Ichigo's attention on Ishida and Orihime, Ikkaku grabbed a piece of cake from Ichigo's plate and threw at his face.

"Oops, that was an accident." Ikkaku said when Ichigo wiped the smeared cream off.

"But this isn't!" Shuuhei added and grabbed another piece of food to throw at Ichigo. Yumichika just stood by as a watcher, not wanting to get his hands dirty.

"Hurry up and go home, Ichigo! We don't want your kind here!" Ikkaku said and took Ichigo's glass of water and poured it over his head. Ichigo felt like punching the lights out of each of them but refrained from doing because of Orihime and Ishida being so nearby.

They were causing quite a commotion that it was enough to catch Rukia's attention. She was sitting inside but had situated herself in such a way that she had a clear sight of where Ichigo was. She couldn't stand seeing Ichigo ridiculed and quickly got up to interfere.

But before Rukia could get there Orihime made her way to Ichigo first, stopping Ikkaku and Shuuhei's food throwing.

"Kurosaki-kun, you seem a bit wet." She said to Ichigo. "Do you have a handkerchief?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

"Haha, he's so poor he can't even afford his own handkerchief!" Ikkaku cackled.

"What a loser." Yumichika added.

"Here you go, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime took out a piece of cloth from her purse and handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, gingerly taking it from her. Needless to say, Ikkaku and Shuuhei were looking on in utter disbelief at Orihime's actions. Rukia had arrived at the scene already and decided to just observe from behind with a slight scowl on face.

"This seems to be an interesting party so far." Ishida remarked out loud, his hands behind his back as he made his way toward them. Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika instantly ran up to greet him.

"Ishida-san! Welcome back!" They all said and bowed in unison as he stood before them.

"Osashiburi." Ishida said, smiling at them. "I would really like to thank you all for coming. But you know I was thinking about something when watching you three." He raised a hand away from his back and pushed his glasses up, causing a glare from the light to shine on the glass.

"Eh?" Ikkaku and the other two looked at each other in confusion. "What's that?"

"You three need to cool down!" Ishida swiftly took out a hose from behind his back and sprayed all three point blank in the face. Due to the force of the high powered hose it sent them tumbling back to the edge of the pool where they fell in with a great splash. Everyone laughed at the sight before them of three soaking wet fools.

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck.

After Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika left the grounds in an angry fit for being so humiliated, Ishida offered to help Ichigo clean up and led him upstairs to change. Ichigo realized he was in Ishida's mansion when he found all the framed portraits of Ishida and his family on the walls.

After Ichigo had taken off his dirty and wet clothes, he threw on the terry cloth robe Ishida provided him. He met up with Ishida in his room as Ishida went around, directing his maid to look for clothes for Ichigo to wear.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Ishida asked him when he settled himself down on a chair opposite Ichigo. He briefly directed another maid to get him and Ichigo a cup of tea.

"Y-yes. How do you know my name?" Ichigo questioned. He still couldn't quite fathom how he was sitting there in Ishida Uryuu's room, waiting for tea.

"Orihime has mentioned about you. She told me you're very nice." He lowered his glasses a bit, as if getting a better look at Ichigo through his own eyes. "Honestly she's never shown enough interest in guys to mention them to me before. Come to think of it, she might like you."

"Heh, that's impossible." Ichigo said but hesitated to think twice about it.

"Either way, you'll be fine." Ishida replied. The maid ordered to find clothes for Ichigo appeared before them and showed Ishida a suit. "Yes, that will do. Please show it to him. Ichigo, I hope this suits your taste."

Ichigo looked at the suit and found a striking similarity in this suit and the one Rukia had offered to him. It was the same all black suit with the only difference being the dark violet tie. Ichigo figured this suit was another expensive creation. "I can't accept this." He was flabbergasted at Ishida's kindness.

"But I insist. You can't attend my party without any clothes. You'd get kicked out for sure." Ishida added, laughing slightly. "Please accept it as a gift from me. A friend of Orihime's is a friend of mine."

At these words, Ichigo suddenly had a feeling of contentment come over him. Ishida just recognized him as his friend, the very person who made him want to attend Takaimono. There was no declining this suit now. It would be a complete rude slap in the face. He thanked Ishida before taking a hold of the suit. "Okay, hopefully it fits."

Everyone in the main ballroom was talking about the incident with Ichigo or the 'constant troublemaker' as they dubbed him. There were many gasps of shock when people reported that Ishida had offered him help. No one could quite grasp at the situation and waited for signs of Ishida showing up.

"All right. You go in first." Ishida said when he and Ichigo were standing right outside of the entrance into the ballroom.

"Me? I don't know about that. People would rather see you than me." Ichigo replied and took a step back for Ishida to step forward.

Ishida only took another step in back of Ichigo and pushed him in front. "Just go."

Ichigo had to oblige. He took one deep breath before stepping into the room. It took him a few more steps inside for people to realize who he was. Whispers were heard around him.

"Wow, is that Kurosaki? He looks really hot."

"Yeah, he cleans up really well."

Ichigo couldn't help but turn a light crimson when he heard the comments about him. Ishida soon turned up beside him, nodding every so often at the guests, and led him to the table where S4 were sitting. Ichigo stiffened slightly when he spotted Rukia sitting there and looking him over in interest. Ichigo noticed the color of her violet dress was almost identical to the color of his tie. He wished right then that the maid had chosen a different color.

Orihime got up from her seat beside Rukia and went over to stand next to Ishida, looking from Ichigo to Ishida in awe. "Ishida-kun, you've done such a great job! Kurosaki-kun! You look so handsome!"

Ichigo's light crimson face turned a shade darker at her comment. "Thanks a lot." He smiled at her.

Rukia observed the change in him at that moment. She couldn't help but feel jealous when relaying the memory of Ichigo declining her offer to wear the suit she gave him. _What is trying to play, that fool! _She thought to herself.

She stood up from her chair and marched over to them. "Orihime." She called out her friend's name to get her attention.

"Yes, Rukia-chan?" Orihime turned around and raised her eyebrows in questions.

"Why do you like this boy?" Rukia demanded in a serious tone and pointed to Ichigo.

"Ano..." Orihime paused, getting quite nervous by Rukia's tone. "He's a friend and he's nice-"

"You don't have to explain to her, Orihime." Ishida interrupted her sentence to intervene and took a step forward toward Rukia. "Rukia, don't you think you're being a bit bossy? Why don't we just enjoy this night without any arguments."

Rukia glared at Ishida with contempt for butting in. "Even though you're Ishida Uryuu, I will never again permit you to speak to me that way."

"Then I won't permit you to speak to Ishida-kun that way." Orihime spoke up and walked over to stand next to Ishida. "You're disrespecting your senior, Rukia."

It happened in a flash before anyone could do any thing. In her instant fit of anger, Rukia raised her hand and slapped Orihime across the face. The impact from her hand was extremely quick and hard that it caused Orihime to double back. Although she did not fall, she tried to regain her composure and not cry.

Ichigo felt helpless after Rukia slapped Orihime. People were standing there in shock and no one was interfering. _What the hell is wrong with them?_ Ichigo thought when nobody tried to stop Rukia. His eyes caught Rukia's hands curl up in a fist as she got ready to strike Orihime again. He definitely could not let that happen.

Before Rukia could strike her, Ichigo swiftly interfered and pushed Rukia down away from Orihime. Yet, he didn't plan on the current position he landed in.

Silence filled the room as all mouths opened in shock and all stunned eyes were on the two people laying the floor.

Renji's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Oh no! This can't be!"

Toshirou actually nodded in approval at the sight. "They actually don't look so bad together…"

In their fall, Ichigo managed to pin Rukia to the ground. And yet with his body lying right above hers, by some one in a million chance his lips landed exactly atop her lips. Did this count as a first kiss for him? Ichigo hoped not.

* * *

**AN: **Ahaha, it does count as a first kiss, Ichigo! Whee, this one was way longer than the previous chapters and it was due to the fact that I wanted to get the party all in one chapter. Of course comments, constructive criticisms, and love are always appreciated in your reviews! Please do review! Thank you much!

ありがとうございます！


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN: **Originally I intended for this chapter to be very long but I realized it would be too much for one chapter so I decided to cut it into two. I'm not so happy with this chapter mostly because it's lots of dialogue, especially in the beginning. The next chapter I actually like better but I won't say more than that. **happyfacez**, it makes me happy to read how you like some of the characters and how you dislike others because then I feel I've done a good enough job portraying them. :D **Miichiya Mikan**, thanks for reading but of course, I can't say what will happen next although you will see Kaien's first appearance in the next chapter. **Chocolate and caramel**, my answers for now are 'I don't know yet' and 'yes but later'. xD Thanks to **BrazeRancor** to for always reviewing! :D

I added "eventually IchiRuki" in the description because I realized earlier how they're definitely not starting to get lovey-dovey yet. And right now it sounds very IchiHime(more one-sided though) but I'll tell you now that I don't intend it to end that way at all. If you haven't figured it out, my OTP is definitely IchigoxRukia. But this is more drama than romance for now and I'm babbling on so I'll stop it here. xD

**Note: **Japanese phrases/words:

-Senpai: the senior in Japanese school status

-Chotto matte kudasai: Please wait a bit

And others that I've used previously so no need to reiterate.

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"After that I got up quickly and just left them there. I didn't dare look back. Ugh, I can't believe it happened. I can't believe I kissed her." Ichigo told Chad what happened after he landed on Rukia at the party. It was the next Monday at work.

"Wouldn't you want to be kissed by her?" Chad asked him. He was quite surprised that Ichigo was ballsy enough to kiss Rukia or even push her out of the way.

Ichigo scoffed at his question. "No, it was horrible, Chad. I can't describe it any other way." He replied bluntly.

Chad couldn't help but think out loud. "I… wonder why your enemy would kiss you..."

Ichigo glared at him in annoyance for saying that. "Can we just leave it alone? I don't want to relive the moment."

"But your first kiss was taken by the person you hate most in the world!" Urahara popped up from behind the two, making them both jump at his sudden outburst. "It's been sealed with a kiss that fate will bring you two together!"

Ichigo gaped at his comment. "That can't be true."

"Urahara-san, don't say things like that." Chad warned.

Urahara gave a small chuckle at their reactions. "But it was in front of a person whom you like the most in S4, am I right? Kissing the most hated person in front of the most liked person. Hehe, this is juicy!"

"Why are you so interested in Ichigo's affairs?" Chad asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Urahara ignored Chad's question and turned to Ichigo in excitement to further prod. "So, how was the kiss like? Everything you imagined it would be?"

Ichigo didn't feel like answering him and went over to the counter to fill up a candy bowl.

* * *

"Hmm, that was an interesting predicament you ended up in." Toshirou stated once he was sat around a table with Rukia and Renji at Rukia's mansion. "You must like Ichigo now. If not, how the hell could you have landed like that?"

Rukia rolled her eyes at his comment, thinking back to when Orihime was acting so friendly toward Ichigo. "Pfft, no I don't like him. How can I intend to kiss a bastard like him? No way."

"That was your first kiss, right?" Renji asked. He sure as hell didn't make any moves on Rukia back when he liked her. He also didn't recall Rukia ever getting close with a boy to take it to that level.

Rukia looked away. "No… you don't know what you're talking about."

Renji scoffed and decided to dig in deeper. "Okay, so if this wasn't your first kiss then when did your first kiss happen?"

"What?" Rukia acted as if she didn't hear his question.

"I said when did your first kiss happen?" He repeated, seeing her tension arise.

She hesitated and started twiddling her fingers together. It took almost half a minute for her to answer. "Okay… then… Friday… that was it?"

Renji smirked. "I knew you were still a virgin but I didn't think you were that innocent."

* * *

After work, Ichigo walked home along with Chad. Even though it was already dark out they took their time going home by taking the longer way to their respective places.

"Ah, you know what." Ichigo started when there was too much silence. "I have to avoid Orihime from now on. It'll be too awkward if I see her again after what happened on Friday night."

"Wait…" Chad stopped and pointed at something hanging out from Ichigo's pocket on his slacks. "Is that a... napkin?"

Ichigo fished out the white cloth from his pocket and brought up almost guiltily. "Well… it's more like a handkerchief."

"The handkerchief that Orihime gave you." Chad instantly said since Ichigo had told him about Orihime giving it to him after he was bullied. "Man, I don't understand. Why don't you tell her your true feelings."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, acting as if he was oblivious and started walking faster ahead.

It wasn't difficult for Chad to catch up to him since he had long legs. "You can't hide it, Ichigo. I know you do like her. You never know that you might have a chance."

Ichigo stopped abruptly after Chad said this. "You know you may be right." He started thinking back to when Orihime had given him the cloth and told him he was handsome in the suit. It gave him a weird feeling inside his stomach. It was both a weird and warm feeling.

"You know, she said I was handsome." Ichigo said aloud.

"Eh?" Chad looked back at his friend.

"She said I was handsome after I wore that suit Ishida gave me." Ichigo explained and continued walking ahead, this time slower with a slight smile upon his face.

Chad looked a bit flabbergasted at this but walked along with his friend. "Man, you sound like you're getting big-headed."

* * *

"I just can't forget what she did. I simply can't." Rukia declared when she, Renji, and Toshirou where in her limo. She sat in the back seat while Renji and Toshirou sat on the side seats, playing chess. She was referring to Orihime's overly friendly relationship with Ichigo.

"Oh, just forget it, Rukia." Toshirou commented after hearing her say this many times throughout the night. "Forgive and forget. It's simple. Don't be like my father who doesn't forgive or forget anybody who does shit to him, no matter how small."

"Yeah, and the poor fools all end up dead." Renji added. "Hah, checkmate!" He pumped a fist up in triumph earning a menacing look from Toshirou.

Rukia looked out the window and scrunched her face in annoyance at Toshirou's comment. "Humph, I won't until Orihime apologizes to me first."

Toshirou shook his head in defeat, not bothering further to change Rukia's stubborn mind.

"You know, it's kind of lonely without Orihime here. I'm so used to all of us being together." Renji commented after a bout of silence in the vehicle. Usually there would be no bouts of silence when Orihime was present.

"It doesn't make a difference if she's here or not." Rukia retorted loudly. "She can go about as she pleases and I'll do the same without her, thank you very much."

Renji rolled his eyes at her comment. Looking out the window he spotted a familiar carrot top in the distance. "Hey, look there. It's Ichigo." He pointed out.

"Maybe you should stop the car and go get him, Rukia." Toshirou teased.

Rukia caught sight of Ichigo walking by himself. She decided to ignore his appearance and turned to look out the other window. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't stop for him."

During this time, Orihime was not present with the S4 because she decided to visit Ishida at his mansion instead. She had a great urge to catch up with him about topics she could not speak about earlier. They sat outside under the awning in his brightly lit outdoor patio area.

"You know, you haven't spoken to Rukia since Friday night. I think it's a good time for you both to make up and forget what happened." Ishida brought up the incident at the party. He felt it needed to be addressed sooner than later.

"I can't forgive her for what she did." Orihime answered instantly. "For the first time in my life, I really felt so angry at her when she spoke to you like that. You're her senpai and yet she was so rude to you."

"Well, you didn't seem too happy either when Ichigo kissed Rukia." Ishida mentioned.

Orihime looked down at her cup of tea and started stirring the spoon, swirling the liquid inside. He saw her hesitation. "You… like Ichigo a bit, do you? It's kind of funny seeing you and Rukia like this because of him. And it just so happens you're both too stubborn to look each other in the eye and admit this."

She lowered her head so that Ishida could not see her eyes. He thought he said something wrong and quickly asked her what was the matter. "What did I say?"

"I'm surprised at you, Ishida-kun." She said quietly. Raising a hand to shield her eyes so that he wouldn't see the tears glistening in them, she continued. "I know you're smart enough to figure out what my true feelings are but… you still insist that I try to pursue someone else. Someone who I don't feel as strongly for…"

"O-Orihime…" Ishida was surprised at seeing her like this. He felt the pit of his stomach sink when she started sniffling. At the same time, he heard the sound of thunder cracking and spotted rain starting to fall. Getting up from his chair, he went over to her and tried to get her to go inside for cover. She refused by swiping him away.

"No!" Standing up from her chair, she faced him with the tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "I don't get you!" She yelled at him. She grabbed her purse and went out in the rain without a coat, not caring if she would get wet.

Now fully worried, Ishida only had time to grab his coat from the back of his chair and take it with him to cover her when he caught up. "Orihime, wait!" He ran after her in the rain which was now coming down harder than ever.

* * *

"Ah, hell. It's raining. I hate the rain!" Ichigo cursed to himself as he had a few blocks left until he would reach his home. He and Chad had already separated ways when Chad took another route to go home. Ichigo wished that he had listened to his father earlier who threw an umbrella at him saying it would rain that day. Ichigo threw it back to him and yelled at him for throwing things in the house.

Ichigo's school clothes were getting wet from the rain. He didn't want to ask Yuzu to go through the trouble of drying it for him so he opted to find cover for the time being. He found an overhanging awning in an alleyway between two buildings and decided to wait out the rain there. Shivering slightly, he could only rub his arms for a bit of warmth.

The streets were usually empty and quiet at this time of night. Yet even with the constant downpour of rain creating a loud patter on the pavement, Ichigo could distinctly hear someone running toward his area. Curious of who or what it could be, he poked his head out from the side.

His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Orihime running, fully soaked from the rain. Ichigo's instinct was to run up to her and help her from whatever she was running from. But he stopped and hid closer behind the building when he noticed Ishida running after her a few meters away.

"Orihime, chotto matte kudasai! Please, just stop!" He yelled out loudly, hoping she'd hear him in the loud downpour.

Ichigo inched himself backward when Orihime came closer. He heard her stop in front of the building in which he was situated behind. Ichigo couldn't help but go back to peek from behind the wall and eavesdrop at what was happening.

She was standing a few feet away facing Ishida, with her head down and strands from her long wet hair covering her face from Ishida's view. Ishida, equally soaked from head to toe, stopped his running and slowed his pace when coming toward her. When he reached her at a considerably close range, he quickly placed his half wet/dry coat over her shoulders.

Ishida saw that Orihime was still slightly shivering and her teeth were chattering together. Without thinking twice, he enveloped her in his embrace in hopes to stop the cold, holding the coat tighter to her body to avoid the rain. She stood perfectly still, unresponsive to his close contact.

"I went to America…" He started, the pouring rain continuously dripping from the top of his head toward his chin and onto to her hair. "…because I wanted to live by myself independently and study something that I could easily succeed in and be praised for."

Orihime raised her head so she could clearly see his face. Ishida couldn't tell if it was the rain or that she was still crying. He continued, choosing to look ahead instead of in her large grey eyes. "But I came back to Japan to see if I could realize what my dream truly is. And I did. I want to become a doctor and live up to my father's name. I don't want to have to depend on his wealth that I'll inherit in the future. So please…" He placed a chaste kiss atop her forehead. This caused her to close her eyes and try to grind away thoughts of him going further.

"…understand me when I say I want to live a normal life as an ordinary person. Please."

Ichigo didn't dare stay to listen to her response. He ran in the opposite direction down the alleyway and left them alone.

* * *

The next day at school, Ichigo safely placed Orihime's handkerchief in the inside pocket of his school jacket. He planned to return it to her as soon as possible. The previous night he had washed the cloth along with his rain soaked school uniform. What he saw happening between Orihime and Ishida had Ichigo thinking throughout the whole night after. He kept wondering what Orihime had said after Ishida had asked her to understand his situation. Of course, Ichigo also didn't know the whole story so Ishida's request to Orihime came equally mind boggling to him.

During class, Ichigo waited impatiently for the indication that it was lunch break. Once the teacher announced it, for the first time ever Ichigo was the first one out the door. He walked quickly up the stairs leading to the rooftop and opened the door, expecting to see Orihime there. He was met with silence and no Orihime in sight.

He heard his stomach growl in protest and decided to satiate it's desire and go down to the dining hall to have lunch. He would have to wait to give Orihime the handkerchief later.

Once Ichigo had situated himself at the same table he sat with Hanatarou previously, he could only go so far as to say an "itadakimasu" before Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika approached him along with a horde of other students behind them. Ichigo reckoned they had to increase their group size to keep their intimidation level ever since their plans and egos were ruined at Ishida's party.

"It's unfortunate, isn't it Kurosaki?" Ikkaku started. "Hanatarou hasn't come to school in a while." Ichigo decided to pay attention at the mention of Hanatarou. Like they agreed to, he had avoided contact with Hanatarou at school. He even went as far as to request seat changes in the classroom. Ichigo now sat closer to the front while Hanatarou was closer to the back. He could understand how he didn't notice Hanatarou's absence.

"Rumor has it that he left school altogether." Shuuhei added, saying it to Ikkaku but intentionally directing it to Ichigo.

"Yeah, and you still come to school as if nothing happened to him. We know you two are friends. But what kind of friend are you, Kurosaki?" Ikkaku questioned. The tone he spoke in gave Ichigo an uneasy feeling and something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't right.

Ichigo abruptly packed his lunch back up (to the satisfaction of Ikkaku and others) even though his stomach grumbled in disappointment. Without saying a word to the gang in front of him, Ichigo left the dining hall to use his lunch break off campus. He had to visit Hanatarou and make sure he was okay.

Hanatarou had previously given Ichigo his home address and Ichigo was pleased to find it about four blocks away from Takaimono. Although his home was not as large as Rukia's own abode, the Yamada residence was still a grand and luxurious brick mansion.  
As difficult as it was to go past the gate, the butler reluctantly let him enter when Hanatarou said Ichigo was a friend of his through the intercom speaker.

The butler led him to Hanatarou's room. Hanatarou was lying in bed, covers up to his chin but Ichigo could tell he wasn't sick. Ichigo sat on a chair the butler left for him beside Hanatarou's bed. He quickly explained to Hanatarou what the students said about him.

"Honestly, I don't want to go back to school." Hanatarou said when Ichigo was finished. "I guess someone found out we were still friends outside of school and told everyone else."

"Yeah, you may be right." Ichigo sighed. "It's my entire fault, Hanatarou. I got you into this situation."

Hanatarou shook his head. "No, don't be sorry." There was a pause before he mustered up enough courage to ask, "Is it true you kissed Kuchiki Rukia at that party?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He wondered how fast word of this incident spread. "Yes and no. It was an accident."

Hanatarou's expression changed into a frown. He quickly covered his face with his bed sheets as if he didn't want Ichigo to see his reaction. Ichigo took this as Hanatarou being angry at Ichigo kissing Rukia, the enemy who almost beat him.

"Hey, don't worry. It was nothing." Ichigo reassured. He caught a quick glance at the digital clock on Hanatarou's nightstand and realized he would be late for his next class if he didn't hurry. "I need to go now. Lunch break is almost over. Come back to school soon and remember you can call me if you have any worries!" Ichigo grabbed his book bag from the ground and sped out the room.

When Ichigo was out of sight, Hanatarou gradually rose up from his bed. The frown he gave Ichigo was gone and now replacing it was a look of sheer contempt.

* * *

**AN: **Ano... a mean Hanatarou? Heh, well I was able to fish out this chapter quick so hopefully I get the next chapter out before I move into my dorm on Sunday.  
A bunch of stuff happens in the next chapter as well as Kaien and Byakuya (I'm such a Byakuya fangirl) make an appearance. And Ichigo will encounter Rukia more in the next chapter, I promise. Now comments, constructive criticisms, and/or love are always appreciated in your reviews! Please do review! Thank you much!

ありがとうございます！


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Ah, okay so I kinda lied. This is not going to be a long chapter but in fact it's one of the shortest yet. xD It's just I really needed to get this one out as soon as possible and yet again, the chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be so I had to cut it up. But as promised, Byakuya and Kaien are in this one.

**BrazeRancor**, lol Hanatarou does seem like he would like S&M bwahahah. **skytracer**, thanks for pointing that out! I'll change it soon. I originally did put parted but stupid Microsoft Word changed it to separated and I went ahead and changed it. : **Miichiya Mikan**, Karin and Yuzu are more around the 13-14 age range but I'm leaning more toward the 14. And yes, Takaimono has three grade levels so since Ichigo goes in at 15, he'll turn 16 during his first year and eventually in his last year he'll turn 18. **happyfacez**, haha that's interesting you say that about Chad because I picture him like that in the Bleach series if he was more talkative. I'm very glad you like his character though. I shall try to give him more scenes in the future, lol. Thanks for reviewing, guys and/or gals! You really make me want to update sooner!

**Note: **Japanese words:

-Hai: "yes"... it might be pointless for me to add that in but you never know.

-Shachou: equivalent to a "company president"

-Kakkoi: "cool/handsome/etc."

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Ichigo hated being late for class more than ever. He hated being late for anything in general and with school involved, this was ten times as nerve wracking. He left Hanatarou's mansion at the fastest speed possible that his legs could handle. When he looked at the time at Hanatarou's, it was 12:50 meaning that he had only ten minutes left to get to class. He figured by sprinting to Takaimono, he'd be able to make it in less than five minutes.

As he was going to cross the intersection three blocks away from school, a black car with tinted windows screeched its tires to stop abruptly before him. Luckily Ichigo had seen it coming and almost yelled at the driver for almost hitting him. He only stopped from doing so when the windows in the backseat came down. Behind the window was Rukia.

"This is horrible." Ichigo muttered to himself when he saw her.

She turned her head toward him and with a look of fake surprise said, "Oh! It's you… what a coincidence."

Did Ichigo detect a bit of nervousness from the way she said that? He shook his head of the prospect and barked out, "If you stop the car here, you're blocking the crosswalk for pedestrians."

Rukia ignored his comment and opened her door to get out of the car. Ichigo took a step back, suspecting that she would try to attack him.

"I've heard that you skipped class today." She said and casually strolled to a stop in front of him.

"Where did you hear that from? And it's none of your business what I do." He said quite vehemently.

"Huh?" She titled her head to the side.

"Don't you skip your classes all the time?" He shot back, not bothering to repeat his previous question.

"Actually, I'm going to class right now." She answered haughtily while raising her chin up.

Ichigo turned to find another way around the car. "Well then I'm going back too."

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Rukia called out after him. He turned to look at her with annoyance. "When you kissed me that one time, I hope you didn't fall in love with me."

Ichigo screwed his face in disgust. What the hell was she trying to imply? "Have you lost it completely? I really don't get you."

Rukia let out a frustrated grunt at his comment. She stomped her left foot on the pavement like an angry child and pointed to her car. "Get in. I'm giving you a ride to school." Without warning, she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, forcefully leading him to the car.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Ichigo was shocked at how strong her grip was but managed to tug himself free from her grasp. He looked her over once and spat out, "You're unbelievable, you know?" Taking the chance, he ran off in the other direction hoping she'd give up and go home. But that was not the case when he heard the clicking of her heeled boots on the pavement.

She was actually running after and catching up to him! He wondered how a midget-like girl could run so quickly, in heeled boots nonetheless!

"STOP, YOU! STOP!" She cried out as she ran after him, bracing her fists to knock him on the head when she was close enough.

"NEVER!" He yelled back. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As they ran down the sidewalk looking like two complete idiots, they failed to notice a bright red sports car zoom past them at unimaginable speeds in the opposite direction. The driver of said sports car saw them running and recklessly took the next stop to make a u-turn. It increased its speed yet again to pass by Ichigo and Rukia once more before making another turn at the nearest corner where they would soon reach.

* * *

"Damn it, why does he run so fast?" Rukia said to herself, still keeping a close distance from Ichigo. He turned left at the corner and she picked up her speed.

She turned to meet an interesting fate. "Don't be so rash, shortie!" Rukia heard this before a rough hand came in contact with the top of her head, pushing her down to the ground. Almost in a daze from the quickness of the action, she wearily looked up at the culprit as she knelt on the concrete.

Ichigo, on the other hand stopped in his tracks when he heard Rukia's footsteps stop and a loud "oof" come from her lips. He turned around to see her on her knees, in front of a man with dark hair whose back was facing him. "Who?" Ichigo mouthed quietly.

The tall man turned around to face Ichigo. He wore a long black coat over what looked to be typical business attire: dark slacks, leather shoes, and white dress shirt with a gray tie. His spikey hair was dark and ended at the nape of his neck. Ichigo couldn't see his eyes as they were shielded by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

As he strolled casually over to Ichigo, Ichigo couldn't help but nervously put up his fists, not wanting to have the same fate as Rukia on the ground.

"W-what do you want?" Ichigo managed to stutter to him.

"That hurt, Kaien-dono!" Rukia yelled out once she got her bearings straight.

"K-Kaien?" Ichigo repeated his name.

"Hai." The man named Kaien answered instantly, a pearly white smile forming on his face the same time. He took off his gleaming sunglasses with a quick swipe of his right hand. His dark eyes were luminous with a friendly glimmer. "Nice to meet you."

Ichigo could only bow his head slightly back at him as he stared in awe.

* * *

Kaien's fabulously snazzy red European sports car entered Takaimono's gates. The sound of its purring engine caught the attention of a large number of students who gathered outside to see who arrived in such a beautiful car. Many squealed with delight (mostly girls) when they recognized Kaien's face. And yet many were shocked to find Ichigo in the passenger seat.

"Why is Ichigo with Kaien-sama?" One student asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I don't care. It's Kaien-sama!" Another student (female) squeaked with hearts in her eyes.

Ichigo was quite embarrassed but extremely grateful to Kaien as he got out of the car. Just minutes before, Kaien offered him a ride to school to get away from Rukia in which Ichigo quickly accepted.

Kaien also got out of his car and came around to Ichigo to hand him a business card. "You can contact me anytime at my office."

"Arigatou." Ichigo thanked him as he took the card. He read it over briefly to see where Kaien's office was situated. His eyes widened when he read the last line. "Los Angeles?" He asked in disbelief.

Kaien nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "If you were to call, I could fly back to Japan immediately on my private jet."

Ichigo was still in a state of shock but bowed gratefully as Kaien went back inside his car. Kaien revved up the engine which made many students yell out with admiration. "I'll be staying in Japan for a while so we should definitely have a meal. It'll be on me." He said through his open window at Ichigo.

Ichigo, although extremely thankful, was still baffled by Kaien's kindness. Before Kaien shifted the car gears, Ichigo asked him, "By the way, if it's okay to ask, why are you being so nice to me?"

Kaien gave another one of his toothy smiles (more sounds of girls squealing followed) and tilted his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to clearly look at Ichigo. "You and I, we both have similar drives."

This answer made Ichigo even more confused. "Huh?" He said, his mouth open in wonder.

Kaien laughed heartily and repositioned his sunglasses at the same time. "You're almost as naïve as Rukia. To cut to the chase, I think she really likes you, Ichigo."

"Wait… what?" Ichigo could stand there looking like a blubbering idiot at Kaien's comments.

Kaien shook his head as he chuckled lightly at Ichigo's reactions. "I'll save it for later. You'll be late for class and I must be going soon. See you soon, Ichigo!" Ichigo quickly thanked him again and with another rev of the engine, Kaien drove off at full speed. Many students almost ran after his car but most opted for waving goodbye at him.

"He's so extremely kakkoi!" A girl exclaimed to her group of friends.

"Yeah, he looks so cool!" One of her friends added.

As people went inside for class, Ichigo stood there for a moment contemplating again at his sheer luck while watching Kaien's car go out the gates. He was too deep in thought to notice Ikkaku come next to him suddenly and bump him out the way.

"Kaien-sama's freakin' badass!" Ikkaku commented to Shuuhei and Yumichika standing next to him, ignoring Ichigo's yell of pain as he fell on the ground.

Ichigo groaned and almost forgot the amount of bad luck he had at this school.

* * *

Three black vehicles, one limo and two coupes, arrived in the underground parking lot of a large glass windowed building. In the limo sat Kuchiki Byakuya and his personal assistant, Ise Nanao. Before the door to the limo opened on the outside for them to exit, Byakuya said a few words seemingly important. Nanao hurriedly scribbled on her ledger before heading out after her boss.

A group of businessmen stood outside waiting for Byakuya. Once he was out, they all said their greetings and bowed relatively low to show their respect. Byakuya merely gave a curt nod of his head and walked past them to the nearest elevator with Nanao and four guards following behind him. The group of businessmen shuffled after them and waited to get on the next elevator.

On the top floor, the 60th, Byakuya and his entourage exited the elevator. He walked in front, expertly knowing his way around the winding corridors of the floor. One of Byakuya's employees who worked in the building came across them and bowed quickly. "Kuchiki-shachou, I have news." He said.

Byakuya walked passed him, not caring what he had to say.

"What is it?" Nanao asked instead and prodded the employee to join them walking and following Byakuya.

"Shiba Kaien returned to Japan today." The employee answered.

Byakuya heard his words and stopped abruptly. Everyone behind him stopped in their tracks also. Byakuya turned around toward the messenger and gave him a quick look over with his eyes. "Nanao." He called and closed his eyes slowly as if in thought.

"Hai, Kuchiki-shachou." She answered.

"Fire this man and give him whatever his last weeks pay is." He commanded simply and opened his eyes. He walked away to leave Nanao to do his bidding.

"Wait! Please sir, no! I need to support my family!" The employee begged and tried to run in front of Byakuya. He was instantly pushed back roughly by a guard. Nanao ordered him to be removed from the premises and the man was forced out kicking and yelling.

All was quiet in the corridor once again as Byakuya made his path and entered a room through a large set of double doors. The room was full of businessmen and businesswomen around a large rectangular table. They all stood up in unison when Byakuya entered and bowed simultaneously when he passed. He took his seat at the head of the table with two of his guards on standing by either side of him. Once he set his briefcase atop the table and took his seat, all others followed suit and sat down.

He cleared his throat as he rested his elbows atop the gleaming wood and clasped his hands together.

"Now," He started, "We will begin the first meeting of the new month for Kuchiki Enterprises. I expect full reports from all sub companies as well as stock market reports. Given the time we have, they should be precise and concise. Iba-san, you may start." Byakuya sat back in his chair with hands still clasped together and listened with his full attention.

* * *

At the Kuchiki mansion, Kaien settled himself down on a comfortable sofa chair with the daily newspaper in his hands. He scanned the front page and with no surprise to him, found a picture of Byakuya under a bold headline that read _Kuchiki Enterprise's Stocks Raise 170 Points, Company Methods Cause Controversy_.

As he was reading the article, he heard the door to the room open and knew Rukia was entering. "Your brother hasn't changed at all. He still does whatever he pleases." Kaien told her when she was inside.

Rukia stopped midway when she saw him lounging on her chair. She crossed her arms and looked at him with an expression of annoyance. "What are you doing here? Don't intrude here as you please, Kaien-dono."

"Oh, my apologies." He replied with a short nod but continued reading his newspaper.

Rukia knew it was no use to force him out. He would probably succeed in forcing her out of her own home. She sighed and threw her purse on the couch then sat lazily down next to it. "So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She asked with questioning eyes.

"My wife and I had a few things to settle here." Kaien answered simply without looking up. He turned a page of his newspaper, obviously fully engrossed in an article.

At the mention of his wife, Rukia rolled her eyes then scoffed at his answer. "What trouble have you fools gotten yourself into now?" She said quite bitterly.

Kaien finally looked up from his paper, taken aback at her comment. "You shouldn't call us fools, Rukia. We're only trying to get by with life." Rukia diverted her eyes elsewhere and Kaien knew she didn't have anything to retort. He went back to reading his paper.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "Why would you stick with a person you don't like?" She asked this boldly and really didn't care if the question made him uncomfortable.

He didn't seem fazed by her question when he answered, with all the honesty he had within him. "I'm happy now. I've gotten very used to it."

"It didn't seem like you were happy at first. It's clear you didn't want to get married." She quickly added.

Kaien placed his paper on the side table and looked at her seriously. "Did that seem apparent?" Rukia didn't answer quickly enough and before she could say something he continued with a sly smile on face. "You miss me don't you? You want me to leave my wife and come back home to Japan."

She scrunched up her face, repulsed by his comment. "Ugh, don't say such disgusting things." Kaien could only laugh out loud from her reaction.

"How long are you staying?" She asked instantly to change the subject.

"About a week."

"Oh…" Rukia twiddled her thumbs together, trying to hide the disappointment on her features.

Kaien caught it nonetheless and went over to sit next to her. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

She pushed his hand off her shoulder and scooted away from him. "Pfft, it doesn't matter if you come back or not." She turned her head to the side away from him and crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

Kaien laughed again. The things Rukia did were just too predictable to him. He decided to test something on her that he was dying to do all day. "Soooo… do you like that boy?"

She didn't answer him nor look at him so he continued by adding for clarity, "The boy that you were chasing earlier today. Ichigo."

At the mention of Ichigo's name she snapped back at Kaien. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden? Nothing's going to happen any way."

Kaien nodded, taking in consideration the answer to his question. A grin slowly formed its way to his face when he thought of something. He poked Rukia to get her attention.

"What now?" She asked him, her patience wearing away.

"If you don't act gentle toward him, he'll leave you for sure." Kaien said. He nodded as if this was the sure way to win a man's heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia answered coolly. She slumped on the couch and pouted slightly. "And it's none of your business."

"If you have any questions about relationships, you can always ask me." Kaien added cheerfully and gave her a little pat on the head.

Usually after a pat on the head like that, Rukia would punch Kaien for treating her like a child. But this time was an exception when she fully took in what he said. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kaien's yell of surprise when he picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of them.

"Hey! Lookie here, it's Ishida! Ooh, I wonder when he began his overseas study." He opened the magazine and flipped through its pages to find the article on Ishida. Rukia kept her question to herself, deciding to ask him another time.

* * *

**AN:** Heh, is she harboring secret feelings or not? Meh, we can figure it out, right? I forgot to add if you want me to provide an age list of the characters (because obviously Rukia is not 150+ years in this), just say so and I will do so in the next chapter. I will provide a few one word hints for the next chapter: begging, airport, date. :D Please review as always with love, constructive criticism, and comments! Thanks!

ありがとうございます！


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Yay, new chapter! Quite a bit happens in this one as well as big block of time shifting... erm, you'll see. I would also like to emphasize that - means a scene change. And it's chapter 8 which is considered a lucky number in Chinese culture so hopefully this is a lucky one! I don't have much to say about it other than that.

Some replies to reviewers:

**Sgt. Notorious:** Whee, I'm glad you like the fact that I'm not rushing the IchiRuki. And yes, watch HYD. That drama is full of love.

**Miichiya Mikan:** I'm planning on explaining Kaien's situation in later chapters as well as his link with the Kuchiki's since it's very vague right now. Yeah, I don't plan on putting in Hisana mostly because in this fic Byakuya and Rukia are blood siblings and Byakuya is all sorts of a baddie. Btw, since you knew that Byakuya is more like Domyoji's mom than his sister, have you watched HYD before? :D Hope you enjoy the answers to the hints in this chapter! Oh and the age list is added!

**Rukichigo93:** LOL, you're the first one that has said that! But yeah even though I'm not a big Orihime fan also, I decided to make her character the nicer person in this story. Maybe she can redeem herself to you in this chapter. XD

**nexusmaster:** Ah, thank you so much for the flattering comment. Eh? One of the best AUs you've read? That made me go :DDDDDDD

A big thanks to reviewers **BrazeRancor, Chocolate and caramel,** and **darkheart1992 **also!

**Ages of Main/Supporting Characters:**

**-13-14 years old: **Yuzu/Karin/Toshirou

**-15 years old: **Ichigo/Rukia/Chad/Renji/Orihime/Hanatarou/Ichigo's Takaimono classmates/bullies

**-17 years old: **Ishida

**-20 years old: **Kaien

**-Mid 20's: **Byakuya/Nanao

**-Late 30's/early 40's: **Isshin/Urahara

**Note: **Japanese words:

-Akiramenai: "I won't give up/I won't quit"

-Ganbatte: "Do your best"

-Baka: another obvious one but... "stupid/idiot/any variation of that"

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 8**

At work that day Ichigo explained to Chad the chaos he got into with Rukia and the sudden run-in with Kaien. He showed him Kaien's business card and like Ichigo, Chad was doubly surprised at the location of his office.

"You have a knack for being saved these days." Chad mentioned when he recalled Ichigo's recent streak of getting in trouble then getting help automatically after.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and placed the business card back into his wallet. "I'm just wondering more than ever what he meant by 'we have similar drives'. And what's even worse is that I'm starting to think Rukia does like me." He almost shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, she definitely does." Chad concluded instantly.

"Humph, whatever. She does a bad job of showing it. It is borderline murder what she's done to me, I tell you. There were the planned beatings, then the kidnapping, and now today's assault! I should get worried for my life when I'm around her." Ichigo mumbled.

He realized what he said and straightened up, changing his tone of voice into a more confident one. "But it's still war and I'm fighting back. Akiramenai!" He pumped up a fist for a show of his own personal glory.

Chad shook his head, personally finding Ichigo's war with Rukia to go on for far too long. He thought of something. "She sounds like a person who finds it difficult to show their true feelings. Maybe over time those true feelings will eventually be shown and you'll find she's not as bad as she seems."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Chad's mouth. "Did you just analyze her? And whose side are you on?"

"Actually I'm on no one's side. I'm neutral." Chad answered quite frankly. Ichigo's scowl deepened. "But speaking of finding out a girl's true feelings, how did things go with Orihime today?"

"She wasn't there. I'll just talk to her tomorrow." Ichigo answered. Chad nodded then went over to help a customer who entered the shop. Ichigo decided not to tell Chad about what happened between Orihime and Ishida the night before. Something like that he would never tell any other living soul.

* * *

The next day at school during the start of lunch break, Ichigo made his way up to the roof with handkerchief in hand. He opened the door to the outside and peeked out, hoping to find Orihime there. But he saw no one and fully came outside to further see no one yet again. He sighed in frustration and yelled out over the roof, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where is who?" Slowly turning around, Ichigo found a confused Orihime standing at the open doorway.

Turning a bright shade of pink, Ichigo walked over to her and handed her the handkerchief. "It's been a while so I didn't get to return this to you. I washed it already. Thanks for letting me use it again. And please tell Ishida-san thanks for his help."

Orihime gave him a small smile and returned it to her purse. Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her demeanor was off today. She made her way over to the edge of the roof and looked down through the high iron bar gate surrounding the perimeter of the roof.

"These days, Ishida-kun has a lot of things to do. He's trying to get them done as fast as possible before he returns to America." She told Ichigo, her voice quite soft.

Ichigo stood close by, also watching the activity below the roof. "Yeah, it seems Ishida-san really wants to go back." He observed.

There was a bout of silence from her after Ichigo said this and he figured it was the wrong thing to say. "Are you all right with that?" He questioned her worriedly.

Orihime gave a light chuckle before turning around and leaning back on the iron bar gate. "I think Ishida-kun is someone who doesn't care what people will think and does what he wants to do. If he wants something, no one can stop him. But that's an admirable trait of his, ne?"

Ichigo agreed wholeheartedly. He took note of her forlorn look and tone of voice. She definitely changed from her cheerful demeanor to a much more thoughtful and quiet person when speaking of Ishida. He decided right then that he would like to see her happy. He knew there was only person who could do that. "If you don't do something soon, you won't see him again and you'll regret it." He blurted out.

Orihime's sad eyes turned his way then slightly brightened at his comment. "Do you want to see him again?" She questioned out of the blue.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him again. He was so nice last time and-"

"Then I'll take you to go see him again!" She interrupted gleefully. "My limo can pick you up after school and we'll go straight to his home."

"Oh, but I go to work straight after school." Ichigo said.

"Then I'll just pick you up after you leave work." She reasoned with a smile. "Come on, you admire him don't you? It wouldn't hurt to see him again."

Ichigo could not say no so easily so he agreed to it. "Okay. I'll go."

Before Ichigo left work that night, he told Chad about his encounter with Orihime at school. Chad was undoubtedly relieved to find that Ichigo was finally able to talk to her. He also was simply amazed when Ichigo told him that she invited him to visit Ishida Uryuu. He commented that knowing Ishida could open a lot of doors for Ichigo. But Ichigo merely shrugged off the thought and added that he wasn't befriending Ishida for his own purposes. Chad wished Ichigo the best of luck that night despite not knowing Ichigo's true intentions of going, unselfish as they were.

Since Ichigo usually just wore an apron over his school clothes for work, he still had his uniform on for the visit to Ishida's mansion. When he stepped foot outside Urahara's shop, he found a black limo waiting by the curbside. The door opened and Orihime gestured for him to come inside. He quickly entered and sat admiring the brightly lit interior. It was completely white inside. Orihime had moved to sit on the side seats so Ichigo could situate himself on the seat facing the front.

The ride to Ishida's mansion was relatively short so Ichigo could only initiate a conversation about Orihime's day. Needless to say, she only did odd activities such as shopping for kitchen supplies. He nodded, not truly understanding the reasons she gave but listened for her good nature. She mentioned Renji and Toshirou once or twice throughout the talk, but there was no mention of Rukia. For a moment Ichigo wondered if they were not on speaking terms.

Once they arrived at Ishida's mansion, a butler greeted them at the door and led them up the sprawling staircase. Ichigo's memory about the place was still clear enough to remember where Ishida's room was and that was where the butler was taking them.

The butler knocked on the door and Ishida opened it widely. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see both Orihime and Ichigo before his face lit up with a smile. "Ah, Orihime, Ichigo! It's good to see you again. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Kurosaki-kun wanted to thank you again for what you did for him at the party." Orihime answered.

Ishida turned to Ichigo and shook his head as if it wasn't any trouble at all. "There's no need to thank me. I'm here to help any way I can."

Ichigo could only bow slightly in response.

"So has your father agreed to it yet?" Orihime focused her attention on Ishida, changing the subject to something Ichigo didn't know.

"Well, he did agree for now. But he's really reluctant to agree completely." Ishida answered.

"I see…" Orihime's eyes shot downward for a second before coming back up to meet with Ishida's. "That seems fine. I should go and greet your parents." She bid her leave for a while to both Ichigo and Ishida and left the room.

"Come on inside, Ichigo." Ishida beckoned for him to enter. "Excuse the mess. I can be a huge scatterbrain when I'm busy."

Ichigo entered and observed Ishida's room fully this time compared to his first time there. Even though there were a few boxes here and there, the room was large enough to contain more empty space than clutter. He saw a few open suitcases with folded clothes inside laid out around the room also. "Are you preparing to leave?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida nodded while taking a large book from one of the boxes and tossing it in a suitcase. "Yeah, even though I still have a week left until I return to America it's always better to prepare things in advance." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "In fact, today I went to my university in Japan to request a withdrawal. So that way, I won't be just an exchange student at my university in America."

"So you won't be coming back then?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Ishida paused before he spoke. "Yes, that's what I decided to do. Go ahead and take a seat if you want. I need to just empty this box."

"Sure." Ichigo answered. As he made his way to a seat he noticed two framed photographs of children on a mantle. Inspecting it closer, one had four happy children whom he was able to pinpoint as Rukia, Orihime, Renij, and Ishida. The other one had a little Ishida laughing at the camera alongside an even littler Orihime who was beaming so brightly.

Something about her smile triggered a realization within Ichigo's brain. He had never seen a happier smile come from her. _She… loved him from the beginning._

Without thinking twice, Ichigo spun around and called out to Ishida. "Please don't go back to America."

Looking up with an expression of pure confusion, Ishida was about to ask why but Ichigo managed to speak out again. "For Orihime, please stay in Japan, Ishida-san." He continued quickly, not giving Ishida a chance to talk. "When you weren't here, all Orihime did was read about you or watch you on television. She talked about you a lot and I knew she was hoping that you would return."

From outside the room, Orihime returned from greeting Ishida's parents but slowed her pace when she heard Ichigo say her name. She stayed away from the door but at a close enough distance to hear what he was talking about.

"When she talks about you, she always seems more content. But then when you recently decided to go back to America, I noticed her attitude has been going downhill. She isn't as cheery or happy now. It seems like she can't be herself when you're gone. So please, Ishida-san. Stay in Japan." Ichigo ended, hoping Ishida would take his pleading in consideration.

Ishida gave a thoughtful smile but shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I've made my decision and I can't go back on it."

Ichigo had to try it one more time, just for the sake of it. He walked up to Ishida and bowed low. "Please, just stay here for her. She needs you."

"Ichigo, stand up." Ishida told him, not bearing the sight of someone he considered a friend bowing before him.

He looked at Ichigo seriously and continued. "I must make this decision. It's like when you come across something you could have but you refrain from taking it because of other reasons. Some people are fine with it but I'm not one of those people. I want to be my own person and decide how I live my life." He paused and placed a reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I really hope you understand, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and could only bow his head slightly. "I understand and I apologize for being like that. I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's fine." Ishida replied. He patted Ichigo's shoulder before taking his hand away. "And about Orihime, please take care of her for me."

Ichigo's eyes widened at his request but nodded. "Okay. I uh, should go back home now. Thank you again." He said his goodbyes with Ishida and went out the room and down the stairs to leave the premises.

Just as he got out the door he was stopped abruptly by Orihime. The look on her face was of disappointment and slight anger to Ichigo's surprise. "What are you trying to do?" She asked him.

Ichigo noticed the tone in her voice was demanding. He could barely figure out what to say to her.

"Who asked you to do that? I didn't bring you here for you to beg him." She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "Was it for me? If so, you should mind your own business... I can't believe you did that."

"But you looked so pitiful earlier." Ichigo blurted out honestly. "You know you won't be able to see him again."

"I said it's none of you business!" She reiterated yelling at him. Ichigo took a step backward, fully in shock at her outburst. "You know, I shouldn't even have brought you here. Just go back." When Ichigo didn't move instantly she yelled at him. "Go back!"

Ichigo couldn't take this. It made him feel horrible inside that someone he wanted to help didn't want his help in the first place. He decided she was right that he only made things worse by butting into her situation. He made his way around her and left her as she broke down and wept to herself.

* * *

_One Week Later._

At the airport Rukia, Renji, Toshirou, and Ishida's family and other friends were all present at the airport to say their goodbyes and see him depart. After he said his goodbyes to a group of people, Ishida made his way over to S4 with a grin on his face despite the rough times they previously encountered.

"Ishida, for what happened at the party, I want to apologize for it. I'm sorry." Rukia started. She had thought about it before they arrived at the airport and she honestly didn't want him to leave with a grudge against her.

"I understand. Apology accepted." Ishida answered and gave her a hug goodbye. He did the same to Renji and Toshirou after.

"We give you our best wishes." Rukia said after he was done.

"Same to you all." Ishida returned. He heard his flight boarding and said one more goodbye to his family before turning to leave.

"Ishida-san! Ishida-san! Wait!" Ishida turned to see Ichigo in his school uniform, running toward him at a sprinter's pace. Rukia also caught sight of him but refrained from acknowledging his presence.

"Ah, Ichigo! You came!" Ishida said with surprise as Ichigo stopped in front of him and caught his breath.

"Yeah… sorry… for… being… late." Ichigo said between deep breaths. He spotted the S4 and noticed there was no Orihime with them. "Where is Orihime?"

"She didn't come." Ishida answered, obvious disappointment written upon his face. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He reached down to pick up his briefcase and opened it. "I have a gift for you." He took out a wrapped gift box and handed it to Ichigo. "Please open it now."

Taking off the box's cover, Ichigo's eyes widened with awe at the sight of an expensive silver watch.

"I hope it'll give you more time and luck combined than I have received in my life." Ishida commented. "I also hope you will do your best in everything you pursue. Try your hardest, Ichigo. Ganbatte."

Ishida walked to his gate as only Ichigo with S4 a few feet behind him, stayed to watch him leave all the way through. He turned back once more and waved. They all waved back. Once he was gone, Ichigo took another look at his watch and marveled at its features.

"Eh? Orihime?" Ichigo heard Toshirou say out loud. He turned around to see Orihime standing there before them with hands clasped nervously together.

"Orihime, did you just arrive?" Renji asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I came here an hour ago."

"Then why didn't you come here?" Renji inquired.

"I was watching you all instead." She said quietly and looked down toward the ground in shame.

"Why?" Ichigo asked her. He walked up to her and looked at her in frustration. "You need to go after him right now. If you love him, you have to follow him, right? You can't let this one chance pass."

At his outburst, a small smile played upon her lips. She looked up and within her eyes Ichigo saw a gleam of happiness. "I'm going." She said.

"What?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

She took something out of her pocket and showed it to him. "I'm leaving for America too." It was a plane ticket.

Besides Ichigo who stood there in shock, Rukia, Renji and Toshirou were all completely dumbstruck at her revelation.

"Kurosaki-kun, something I admire about you is your determination. It's one of the many things I didn't possess. After that night, what you said made me realize that I couldn't continue sulking around. So thank you for doing that. Arigatou." She thanked him again. Quickly before Ichigo could say 'you're welcome', she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. In the back, Rukia shifted her stance when she witnessed Orihime's action.

Ichigo's face was all kinds of red as she bid farewell to him and walked over to the gate where Ishida passed through. She went by S4 and besides pausing slightly at them, nodded and continued walking ahead without acknowledging them further.

Rukia couldn't take this sudden chain of events. "Orihime, stop!" She yelled out. Orihime turned and looked to Rukia, eyes questioning. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes." Orihime simply answered.

"But why?" Rukia demanded loudly. "Why didn't you talk to all of us about it first?"

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Orihime quietly apologized. She looked a bit guilty as she turned back around to leave.

Rukia ran up and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She had desperation in her voice as she spoke. "Haven't we been through so much together? It's been so long, more than half our lives. Why do you want to leave us so suddenly?"

"Ano, about the last time…" Orihime said, trying to mention the incident at the party.

"I was being irrational. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter any more!" Rukia swiped the thought away from her memory. "Do you… really want to go?" Her eyes suddenly watered but she tried hiding it by talking louder and faster. "Stop playing games with us, Orihime. If you leave we won't have you around with us. I won't have my best friend around…"

Orihime smiled, appreciating the effort Rukia was making for her to stay. But she made her choice. "Please take care, Rukia." She bid simply.

Tears were falling freely now in little droplets down Rukia's cheeks. She wanted her friend to stay but truthfully she knew how much Orihime cared about Ishida. She nodded and returned a smile, knowing that Orihime would not give up on him. "If… anyone ever decides to mess with you in America, tell me immediately." She said. "All three of us will fly there. Got it?"

Orihime nodded happily. "Arigatou. I'll be going now." She bowed one last time and left their presence.

Ichigo went outside after she left to see her plane take off. It wasn't too long until he spotted S4 make their way outside and stand a few feet away from him to watch Orihime's plane make its ascent also. The plane took off quickly and Ichigo waved goodbye silently.

"Goodbye, Orihime! Good luck! Ganbatte ne!" Rukia yelled out loudly as if Orihime could hear from inside the plane.

* * *

"After seeing her actually capable of compassion when she said her farewell to Orihime, my opinion of her has slightly changed." Ichigo told Chad about Rukia that day at work. "She's not all devil inside." He admitted.

"It sounds like Orihime and Rukia have a good bond." Chad commented. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, those that seem cruel actually have a kind heart. For some reason they can't let others see their lonely selves so they constantly hide it." Urahara said as he lay in his lawn chair. Ichigo and Chad looked at him with confusion since they thought he was dozing off in the lawn chair while they were talking.

* * *

"Dear Orihime… How is… America?" Rukia was at her home, sitting down at a desk and actually writing a letter to Orihime. She read out loud what she wrote on paper. After thinking about the kiss Orihime gave Ichigo at the airport, Rukia couldn't help but add, "Do you… like …Kurosaki… Ichigo?"

"Whatcha writing?" Kaien asked curiously as he appeared behind her. Rukia yelped in surprise at his sudden intrusion and used her hands to cover the letter from his view.

"Is that a love letter?" Kaien questioned with glee.

"No! Of course not! Why do you always barge in at the wrong time?" Rukia spat out to him, still covering the letter.

He ignored her question and was able to grab the paper from beneath her hands swiftly. "Aw, it's not." He said after he scanned it, disappointed at the content. "Oh, it's a letter to Orihime."

Rukia grabbed the paper back from him. "Yeah. So what?"

"Well maybe I should write it for you since your print is so sloppy." Kaien offered after seeing her chicken scratch kanji.

She scoffed at his offer. "How can I convey my true thoughts and feelings if you're writing it?"

Kaien shrugged then took a seat on the couch adjacent to the able. "Why are you writing a letter to her in the first place?"

"Orihime went to America to chase after Ishida and ended up leaving her friends as a result." Rukia answered with a slight tone of distaste toward the end.

Kaien placed a hand over his heart at this and sighed. "Ah, when you're in love you do crazy things."

Rukia looked at him like he was the crazy one. "You'll understand when you're in love." He explained.

A slight blush crept up to her face after he spoke. Kaien thought that maybe Ichigo was the cause of Rukia's reaction to his comment. He decided to continue. "But until then you must treasure the person you like. Don't rush head on into things. Most importantly, you cannot buy a person's love with money. In order to receive love, you must give your love back."

For a few seconds, Kaien observed Rukia's expression as she took in his advice. A smile slowly spread across her face and she jumped up as if she had a sudden idea. "I got it!" He was almost startled by her suddenness as she went over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Kaien-dono, you're great, really. Thanks for telling me." Rukia punched him playfully on the arm but the impact was harder than she intended it to be. The pain shot up his arm and Kaien held it in agony.

"You're welcome." He croaked out.

"You're leaving up north tomorrow aren't you?" She asked. He nodded his head. It would just be a two week business trip to Hokkaido. "Well when you return, come back safely." She smiled again. She couldn't believe what she just thought up. "What a wonderful suggestion you gave me! I promise that when you come back, I'll have something for you to see." She went back to her seat at the table but instead of continuing her letter to Orihime, she scribbled a list on another sheet of paper.

Seeing Rukia pumped up and enthusiastic, Kaien felt a bit concerned leaving her like in this state. But whatever she planned to do, he'd have to take responsibility for giving her the idea. And just maybe it would rile up Byakuya. Kaien smiled at the thought.

* * *

The next day at Takaimono, Ichigo sat down by himself to enjoy his lunch for the first time in a long while. Hanatarou still had not returned to school and it made Ichigo wonder if he would ever come back. "Itadakimasu." He said before digging into his food.

"Hey Kurosaki." Ichigo heard the voice of Ikkaku call him out as he was mid way into his chewing. Ichigo gave him a glare in response. As usual Shuuhei and Yumichika stood behind Ikkaku.

"It's a shame that Orihime left." Ikkaku said with a sad expression. It quickly formed into a smirk. "Ishida is also gone and Kaien has recently left town. You have no one to defend you anymore, Kurosaki."

Ichigo got up from his chair to stare at him back at equal height. "I don't depend on any one! Start whatever you want. I can take on all of you." He barked back.

Shuuhei chuckled at Ichigo's response. "Heh, when have you not depended on some- OW!" He was abruptly pushed to the side and landed hard on the ground on his behind. "I've been accidentally pushed by Rukia-sama!" He yelled out in agony when Rukia stood before him.

"Shut up, you ugly monkey!" Rukia shouted back at him.

"How cruel!" Shuuhei squeaked and shrunk back into a corner, fully frightened at her outburst. Ikkaku and Yumichika went over to help him, scared at what Rukia would do next.

Rukia quickly turned to Ichigo and focused her attention on him.

Ichigo noticed she had a piece of notebook paper in her hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. "What?" He asked.

As if she were deep in thought, she diverted her eyes downward to the table. She nodded once then placed the piece of paper she carried into the pocket of her jeans (designer of course). "Mustn't rush into things." She mumbled to herself.

Ichigo heard her mumble. "Huh?"

Rukia's head snapped back up to him. "You and me. This Saturday. 1 PM. Karakura Park Plaza near the sun dial." She quickly directed. She nodded to him curtly without giving him a chance to answer and swiftly walked out the dining hall. All eyes in the room followed her out, many students with mouths agape in sheer surprise or horror.

"Why is she saying that to the peasant boy?" Shuuhei yelled out in frustration.

"I can't believe it." Ikkaku said.

"That means…" Yumichika's eyes widened at his discovery. "She wants to date him? What?"

"Unbelievable!" They yelled out in unison.

Ichigo was more than surprised at her demand and needed to ask what the hell she just did. He packed his things quickly and left a wailing group of idiots in his wake. He managed to catch up to Rukia in the hallway.

"Rukia!" He yelled out to stop her.

She turned around at the sound of her name. Seeing it was Ichigo, her face formed into a satisfied smile. She crossed her arms and looked at him. "What?"

"What just happened back there?" He asked, still in disbelief.

"Just do what I say, baka." She scoffed at him. Before he could say any more words she turned and ran off in the opposite direction. Ichigo blew out a sigh of irritation. His scowl deepened.

* * *

That Saturday, Rukia woke up earlier than usual. It was 9:30 to be exact compared to her usual 11 or 12 in the morning. Her maids questioned her about this sudden change and Rukia quickly answered with a smug "I have a date". The maids were truly shocked but giggled when they realized that Rukia was actually making an effort for a boy.

For this date, Rukia decided to go casual since they were going to be outdoors. So she opted for a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, strapped black sandals, and a white blouse with a thin yellow cardigan over it.

Once Rukia was ready to go, she went to get her purse. But on her second thought, if Ichigo was chivalrous enough he would have to pay for everything on their first date. She decided not to bring her purse.

Rukia arrived fairly early at Karakura Park Plaza, fifteen minutes to be exact after she checked on her wrist watch. She told her driver to leave and then made her way over to stand near the sun dial in the middle of the plaza. She was quite disappointed that Ichigo had not tried to come early. "If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'll beat him to a pulp."

* * *

"Ichigo! It's so good to see you, man!" Keigo yelled out in surprise when he spotted Ichigo entering the arcade.

That Saturday Ichigo decided to spend time with Chad and his old friends. He did think previously about Rukia's request of him but shook his head away of the thought. He never promised her he would go. She brought it upon herself if she went and he didn't go, he thought.

"Hey, didn't you have a date with Rukia at one o'clock?" Chad asked Ichigo when he caught sight of the time on the clock. It was already 12:59 and they were currently waiting in line to play the newest game at the arcade.

"Pft, why would I want to date a person like her?" Ichigo responded.

"Well she might take some serious revenge on you if you don't show up. It'll be hell if you don't show up but then again… it'll be hell if you do show up." Chad added.

"Exactly. I'd rather wait on experiencing the torture." Ichigo agreed. "Besides, she can wait all she wants. It's still war between me and her."

Chad nodded and kept his mouth shut. Ichigo couldn't help but glance at the clock to see the short hand move to the number one.

It was fifteen minutes past one o'clock and Rukia was still waiting by the sun dial. A few couples met each other before her and she glared at their happiness. "I'm definitely going to beat him up." She decided.

"Haha, that was hilarious!" Ichigo laughed when Mizuiro told him a story about his encounter with the next door neighbor's daughter. Currently they were eating at the food court.

Ichigo took another bite of his sandwich and while chewing, spotted a wall clock in the distance. He read the time to be 1:30.

* * *

Her legs were tired from standing for so long. Rukia sat down on the sun dial and checked her watch again. It was 1:45. She sighed and crossed her arms over chest. She decided to wait a little longer.

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro had to leave at 3 o'clock to work on a project they had for science. Chad and Ichigo decided to hang around the arcade for a little longer. Ichigo found it a great stress reliever when shooting down bloodthirsty zombies or driving speeding cars on Tokyo's night highways.

Ichigo heard the sound of rain starting outside the window. He luckily listened to his dad that day about the weather forecast and brought an umbrella with him.

He looked at the wristwatch Ishida gave him. 3:45.

"_Do you… really want to go?" Her eyes suddenly watered but she tried hiding it by talking louder and faster. "Stop playing games with us, Orihime. If you leave we won't have you around with us. I won't have my best friend around…"_

Ichigo felt the pit of his stomach sink when he thought about Rukia's break down with Orihime. Something in the back of his mind told him she was still waiting. The guilt within him built up until he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to see if Rukia was indeed still there.

"Sorry, Chad." This was all Ichigo said to his friend before leaving his game.

Chad watched as Ichigo ran off into the rain, utterly confused at his quick plan of action.

While clutching his umbrella over his head, Ichigo ran toward Karakura Park Plaza. The pavement was slick with rain so every often Ichigo almost slipped but managed to keep his balance and continued running.

"I can't believe she wants to date me." He said. "It's too late. She might have left already." He concluded but didn't stop running.

He arrived at the plaza with the rain coming down harder on his umbrella. Every one outside was running into nearby stores for cover. His eyes scanned for the sun dial. What he saw made him feel like the worse person on earth.

Rukia was sitting on the sun dial, her clothes soaked from the constant pouring rain. Her thin arms covered her body for warmth. She had no umbrella with her. Ever since it started to rain she sat it out and waited there for him.

Ichigo stood there for a moment watching her. He felt guilt and confusion well up inside at the same time. "This is… unbelievable." He mouthed. "Why?"

* * *

**AN: ***blinks* What just happened? Hehe, that is the date folks, yessir. Ano... I would love to your thoughts on what happened in this chapter, especially toward the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. It also makes me feel giddy when someone has added my story to an alert or favorite. But it makes me even more hyped up to see a review! So please review with love, comments, constructive criticism, yada yada.

Thanks so much! ありがとうございます！


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: You know I wish I could just send a box of chocolates or whatever treat to my reviewers for being so awesome! I guess I can just send it digitally. (sends chocos and candies) This chapter is overdue but I put it off because well, I've been busy trying to do as much school work as possible before I head off to Bleach's country of origin. Yes, Japan. I'm leaving on October 8th and won't be back in the states until the 17th. I'm hoping that perhaps I can release chapter 10 before I leave, but no promises.

And whoa, the last chapter had the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter! You all coming out from the woodwork? :D Well as some of you who know the HYD story line, there's the elevator scene and you were expecting it. But, I decided to change it up a bit and not include the elevator scene but something a little more different and a little more... serious, I guess? I initially wanted to write the elevator scene but yeah...

Some replies to reviewers:

**polarissakura:** This is first and foremost, an AU story. So yeah, the OOC is expected... I really have no intention of changing the storyline either.

**Miichiya Mikan: **I don't know if I'll make Byakushi nice, lol. As for Hisana... hmm, there's still the future. There's no elevator scene but I don't regard what I wrote instead as that funny so... hopefully it's okay, haha.

**Hail the Wolves: **Quite forceful there, aren't ya? XD Heh, well I don't want to be tied down to my chair so here, here, take this chapter!

**Many thanks to those who reviewed regardless of what chapter it was! DAISUKI DA YO or I LOVE YOU. :D**

And (gasp) no Japanese phrases to know in this one! xD

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo was among the frenzy crowd of people taking cover from the rain but he stood there alone in utter astonishment watching Rukia. He was torn between leaving the scene and probably feel as much shame later for running away, or have her be aware of his presence and see what would happen next. He gulped and walked a few steps forward, not sure if Rukia would see him or not. Her face was covered with stringy strands of her hair. Ichigo had to admit it was a pathetic sight to see her like this.

She still did not notice him walk over and stop barely a few feet in front of her until he spoke. "Um... hey." He greeted monotonously.

At the sound of his voice, Rukia slowly lifted her head and sent a deathly glare his way as if he were in trouble.

"Ichigo." She hissed his name menacingly and stood up to stagger toward him with arms out as if she were going to strangle him. Before Ichigo could react, Rukia raised her arms and took a hold of him around his torso. He yelped in surprise. Due to the force of her body against his, Ichigo's grip of the umbrella slipped and it dropped to the ground.

Rukia buried her head in the dry fabric of Ichigo's jacket while he stood there aghast with raindrops starting to wet his clothes. He could feel her wet clothes slowly soaking his own clothes as she shuddered uncontrollably against him. "I'm c-c-c-cold." She told him through chattering teeth.

Ichigo realized how they must have looked in the public like that and thoroughly embarrassed, wriggled himself out of her grip. He quickly picked up his umbrella to shield them both from the rain while trying to keep his distance far from Rukia as he possibly could without the rain falling on her. "Sheesh, holding on to me like that in front of people. They'll get the wrong idea." He commented.

"Whatever." She retorted and encircled her arms around herself, teeth still chattering together. "I thought you had gotten in trouble or something but I'm glad you're safe." Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise at her remark. "But why the hell are you so late? You better give me a good reason or I swear I'll kick you right now."

Ichigo scoffed at her threat and rolled his eyes. "Since when did I say I would go? You never gave me a chance to actually answer your request. I never agreed with you in the first place." He shot back.

"But I told you to go and that requires no 'yes' or 'no' answer." Rukia argued. Something liquid-like slid down from her nose, but she ignored it by swiping it away with her wet sleeve. Albeit that made her upper lip more wet with rainwater. "So whether you like it or not, you are bound by my word to be here." She continued.

Ichigo could not believe where this was going. She was making no sense to him at all by being downright bossy. "You've got some nerve thinking like that. Look," He changed subjects quickly in an effort to end this, "I only came to see if you were actually here and of course, you are. So we've wasted enough of each other's time so I say now we can both go our separate ways."

He nodded in conclusion. "I'm going home now and you should too since you're soaked. Find shelter or something before your chauffeur arrives." Ichigo turned in the opposite direction away from Rukia and walked off, taking his umbrella away with him.

"Wait! Hey, you baka, wait!" Rukia called after him but Ichigo continued in his stride. "Wait, you-ACHOO! Ah-ah-ACHOO!"

Hearing her sneeze uncontrollably, Ichigo stopped when he felt uncontrollable guilt come crashing it's way back into his mind. He cursed his own conscience. He turned around to see her kneeling on the wet pavement. How could he not pity her?

As futile as it was, Rukia rubbed her arms for warmth. "Ah, this can't be good." Another sneeze. "I'm so cold." Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her from above and she looked up to see an umbrella covering her overhead.

Ichigo knelt down next to her as he held the umbrella over her yet again. "I guess this would be a good time for some hot tea." He said quite reluctantly.

Rukia smirked in satisfaction and stood up, arms still crossed and continuously rubbed for warmth. "You really make people angry, you know. You should work on that." Before Ichigo could speak she walked ahead of him and away from the protection of his umbrella. "Let's go." She called out.

Ichigo grumbled in response but followed Rukia's stride any way. While walking behind her, he took out his wallet to check on how much money he had left. Sadly due to his earlier activities he had only a few hundred yen left, probably good for a cup and a half cup of tea.

They continued walking for a few blocks with Ichigo following Rukia closely behind. The rain had let up miraculously after they walked half a block and the sun was starting to peek its way through the clouds. Ichigo put away his umbrella while Rukia still had a long way to go to dry and was at the moment, still holding onto herself with teeth chattering.

He had no idea where she was going but the direction she was walking toward had a place he knew they could go to. Just as she passed the building, he called out to her to stop. "Hey, wait! Over here!" She returned and stood by him to look at the sign of the building.

"The food here is pretty good and cheap. Plus they have a bakery." Ichigo said.

Rukia read a poster board sign placed near the entrance that had specials for the day. Her face scrunched up in her obvious distaste at the menu. "Are you sure it's this place? It's really dowdy." She said haughtily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her snobby display. "Stop being picky. I'm too tired to walk any where else." He proceeded to go toward the entrance. When he heard no sound of her footsteps following him, Ichigo looked behind him. He saw Rukia standing in the same spot with her arms crossed defiantly. "Aren't you coming? They have a heater, you know. You won't be freezing in there like you are now."

She shook her head. "No way am I stepping foot in there." She pointed to the entrance for emphasis.

Fully frustrated with her bratty actions, Ichigo decided he'd have to use force on her. He walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. Although Rukia herself was also too tired to free herself from his tightening grip, she managed to yell at him in protest. He ignored her and went inside the building. Since the restaurant was located on the fifth floor, Ichigo led her to the elevator. At this time of the day there was no one else present around them.

He loosened his grip from her arm and stood there waiting for the elevator, mentally reminding himself to keep his calm. So here he was with Rukia, a somewhat sworn enemy turned tolerable person, taking her out for tea. There had to be some way to get out of this mess quicker...

While he stood there with a deep scowl plastered across his face, Rukia glanced up at him wondering what he was thinking in his bout of silence. She honestly had given up long ago on the chance that Ichigo would come but stayed due to her lingering hope that he would find her and feel guilty enough to do something about it. She smiled a bit. It didn't work as perfectly as she expected but it was close enough.

"Damn it, why is this elevator taking so long?" Ichigo muttered to himself. Rukia stood behind him, equally getting impatient.

"Put your hands up where I can see them. Don't try any funny stuff." A voice from behind them demanded. Both Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads to see a man dressed in black with a ski mask over his face. He was pointing a gun at them.

Ichigo looked at him incredulously. Okay, so they weren't in the best of neighborhoods but still...

"Do you know who I am?" Rukia asked fiercely.

_What the hell is she doing? _Ichigo thought. _Idiot, she's asking for it! _

The gunman chuckled. "Of course I do. You're the Kuchiki heir. Why do you think I followed you in the first place? Now both of you put your damn hands up or I'll shoot."

In this matter of life or death, Ichigo raised his own hands but found that Rukia was still standing there, leering up at the gunman. "Hey, what are you doing? Put your hands up!" Ichigo hissed at her.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Do what your boyfriend says. It would be a shame for him to lose such a sweet thing like yourself." The gunman said. Ichigo didn't bother correcting him about the boyfriend part. What good would it do now?

"Why you, I should-" Rukia took a step forward. Thinking quickly, Ichigo hastily grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her back against him.

"Listen," Ichigo bent down and whispered in her ear as she stood fuming. "This man has a gun. He will shoot us if we don't cooperate. Please just do whatever he says or we won't get out alive."

She let out a heavy sigh, weighing in his words before obliging and finally lifted her arms up above her head. Ichigo proceeded to do the same.

"Glad to see your boyfriend can talk some sense into you." The gunman continued. "Now do what I say." Still pointing the gun, he nodded his head to the right. "Walk down that hallway." He walked behind Ichigo and Rukia, pointing the gun straight at Ichigo's head. The gunman figured Ichigo would be the first to fight him if he tried. He continued to give them orders on where to turn. They ended up going down a flight of stairs down to the basement area.

_Shit, the basement? _Ichigo was stricken with panic as they walked down. He couldn't help but think of what the gunman could do to them. He could possibly shoot them dead, hide their bodies in some dark corner, or rather burn them in the furnace and nobody would discover their bones and ashes until much later when the janitor would do a routine clean-up. He shook his head to rid his thoughts of the grim possibilities. _Okay, now you're thinking way to much into this. Just try to stay alive._

The gunman ordered them to stop in front of the janitor's closet. While keeping a close eye on Ichigo and Rukia, he prodded the door of the closet open with his foot. "Get inside." He demanded.

They entered and the gunman flicked on the light switch. The only source of dull light came from a single gloomy light bulb hanging overhead. "Now both of you empty your pockets."

Rukia turned the pockets of her jeans inside out with only her cellphone falling out while Ichigo took out his wallet. "Throw the wallet on the ground." The gunman told Ichigo.

Ichigo placed his wallet upon the ground and went back into this previous position with arms up. He glanced at Rukia who seemed to have her eyes half-closed. He wondered what was wrong with her.

The gunman picked up Ichigo's wallet and sifted through it with one hand. He grabbed what Ichigo had left of yen and then threw the wallet back on the ground. "You've got to be kidding me. No credit cards or anything? And you," He directed toward Rukia, "I know you must have something." He walked over to her and pointed the gun at Ichigo. "Don't you try to make a single move, lover boy."

Ichigo stood there fighting the urge to intervene as the gunman placed a hand on Rukia's hip. He proceeded to slide his hand down agonizingly slow, intentionally tracing every form of her body. Ichigo could see her shudder but realized she was too worn out to do any thing.

The way the gunman touched Rukia in her helpless state sickened Ichigo. Even if this was Rukia, Ichigo believed that no person should be under this much twisted scrutiny. He clenched his fist and vowed mentally that if he ever found this gunman after the ordeal, he would make him pay for all it was worth. "You fuckin' bastard." Ichigo cursed under his breath at the man.

"What did you say?" The gunman asked when he heard Ichigo's mutter. Ichigo locked his jaw together and stared at the door without answering the man. The man shrugged, too occupied with forming his hands over Rukia's behind. When he was satisfied that Rukia did indeed not have any money on her, he stood up.

"I robbed you guys just for this?" He held up the few pieces of yen he stole from Ichigo. "It seems your brother is just as greedy as he seems to be, Rukia. He doesn't even give you an allowance."

The mention of her brother forced Rukia to raise her head in surprise. "What does this have to do with my brother?"

The gunman's eyes widened at the realization of what he just blurted out. "Forget it. I'm leaving." He avoided the subject and backed up. "Now, don't you two try to follow me. This time I'll definitely shoot." He grabbed at the doorknob from behind and opened the door wide enough so he could fit through it sideways.

Once he slammed the door shut, Ichigo ran over to it and turned the knob. "Shit." He cursed when he found that the knob could turn but the door wouldn't budge. "Hey, let us out!" Ichigo yelled when he heard the gunman putting something in front of the door to barricade them inside.

"Hah, you brats can stay in there! Find out what it's like to be kicked out of your comfort zone and forced into poverty!" Ichigo heard him cackle and his footsteps slowly faded away.

They needed to get out of there some way. Ichigo looked quickly around the dimly lit janitor closet for some sort of tool that could break down the door. All he found in the room was a mop, a few brooms, and buckets of soap detergent. His eyes diverted to the ground where he spotted Rukia's cellphone. Eagerly he grabbed it and checked to see if it was working. It was working all right, but down in the basement there was no reception.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration not noticing Rukia standing in the middle with her shoulders slumped. It wasn't until he heard her sniffle that Ichigo got out of his desperate reverie and went to face her.

"Are you... crying?" His voice had a hint of worry in it. But he was a little freaked out more so that Rukia was possibly crying. He was never to sure how to handle a situation with crying girls.

She wiped her nose off on the sleeve of her cardigan. "No, you idiot. My nose is runny." Ichigo could hear the nasally tone of her voice. Now more concerned for her than he had ever been before, Ichigo lifted a hand and gingerly felt her forehead. Her skin was burning.

Of course. The hours of waiting in the rain, the soaked clothes, the harassment done by the gunman. It happened to Rukia and Ichigo blamed himself for it. "I... I'm sorry." He apologized earnestly. "You're sick and it was all because I didn't show up on time."

She nodded in agreement. "You baka." She shivered, her body both hot and cold at the same time. There was no heating in the janitor's closet and the temperature was dropping gradually.

Rukia started to whine. "I want to go home. I want to take a warm bath. I want to have a good dinner. I want..." Her voice faltered and her eyes fluttered shut. Feeling as if her legs turned to jelly, she fell over.

Ichigo grabbed her before she could hit the floor. "Rukia! What's wrong?" He managed to hold her body upright but her head sagged downward.

"I'm so cold." She barely said above a whisper. Her body shook so forcefully that all Ichigo could do was hold her to his body tighter to provide body warmth.

He forgot about his pride at that moment and decided that her health was more important than his war with her. He lay her body on the ground and got up to take off a few items of clothing to cover her. He had a scarf around his neck which he unraveled and placed under Rukia's head. He took of his coat and put it on top of her, tucking the sides underneath her body.

Afterward he took a look at his wristwatch to check the time. 6:14. The restaurant would be closing soon. He thought there may be chance that someone would come down to the basement and release them.

So Ichigo waited at first, sitting on the ground and hugging his knees to keep himself warm as he sat next to Rukia. She had fell into a deep slumber the instant he covered her with his coat. Her breathing was steady, her face calm. Ichigo noted the innocence in her features and absentmindedly moved the strand of hair that fell in between her eyes. This caused her to stir and she wearily opened her eyelids.

"Aren't... you... cold?" Rukia slowly asked him when she saw that he had nothing to keep himself warm.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. We commoners are used to the cold. We grin and bear it. I'm a strong strawberry." He said quite thoughtfully.

The corner of her mouth turned up a bit in an effort to smile at his answer. Tiredness took over her body again and she lolled her head to the side, falling back to sleep.

After a while Ichigo's back started to ache from his sitting position. He moved to rest on the ground a short distance away from Rukia. He was definitely getting increasingly drowsy and with each look at his wristwatch, minutes passed by and his hope that someone would find them dwindled. He tried to pry his eyes to open wide but his mind wanted nothing more than to rest. After another measly attempt to widen his eyes, he finally gave in and shut his eyelids, welcoming the darkness that met him.

* * *

**AN: ***cough* Ano... how was it? I'm dying to know what you guys think so I can keep it mind when I write the next chapter. But yes, Rukia is sick and it's all Ichigo's fault. So... Stay safe while I'm gone! Maybe when I'm in Japan I can get enough inspiration to get a few ideas to add in this HYD storyline. As always review with love, constructive criticism, and anything else you can put in that review box!

Thanks! ありがとうございます！


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: I'M BACK FROM JAPAN! Although I kinda wish I wasn't, LOL. I wish I could tell you all that happened but I can't so I will summarize it up in one word: AMAZING. Definitely going back soon. As for Bleach related, I bought two fandrawn Bleach mangas that were IchiRuki focused plus some cute keychains from their coin machines. I am quite mad that I didn't find any plushies as I planned but next trip I'll be on the look out. I really wanted to go to Karakura just so I could say "I've been to Karakura" but my sister wanted to go to the famous places more. D:

By the way I had a little surprise for you guys and gals... I'm not that great of a drawer but I wanted to do a certain scene from this chapter (refer to end of the first scene). BUT, my stupid scanner does not work since my Mac isn't compatible with it. I might take a picture of it but it's not the same than seeing it full on screen... Let me know what you think.

Hope this chapter satisfies your needs! Some comments to my reviewers:

**skytracer**: Hah, good one pointing that out! Just think of it hidden under Ichigo's coat sleeves and that the robber was more focused on getting money and didn't want to feel up Ichigo like he did with Rukia.

**Hail the Wolves**: Actually I did add "yoroshiku onegaishimasu" which is the same as "doozo yoroshiku". You can add "doozo" or "onegaishimasu" and it's the same thing. The full form is of course, "doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu".

**Miichiya Mikan**: I will say that the robber DOES have something to do with Byakuya. That is all.

**happyfacez**: Now that you mention it, Rukia is cold but I intetionally did that. xD And I love Ichigo too! He's like my character baby... if that makes sense.

Welcome to the new readers and a big I LOVE YOU to my reviewers!

**Japanese words/phrases**:

Sumimasen: 'Excuse me/I'm sorry'

Nee-sama: Honorific for 'older sister'

Imouto-chan: 'little sister'

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah, ten bucks a pop, can you believe that?" Janitor 1 said to his fellow co-worker.

"No way. That's ridiculous!" Janitor 2 replied. "I'd rather... hey, who the hell blocked the door?" He stopped short when he noticed a metal bar propped up against the door of the utility closet.

"I don't know, man. Should we even attempt to open it? What if some rabid animal is stuck in there?" Janitor 1 said.

"Hmm, but we need to mop the floors before the restaurant opens since we skipped out on it last night. I'll just open it an inch and you take that metal bar so if something comes out you can swing at it." Janitor 2 took initiative and approached the door.

Although Janitor 1 was not happy that he would be the one to swing at whatever was inside, he reluctantly took the metal bar and waited for Janitor 2 to open the door.

"Okay. On the count of three... One. Two. Three." Janitor 2 opened it just a crack and peered through. A certain rumbling sound met his ears.

"Is that... snoring?" He opened it just a bit more and stuck his whole head through. He grinned at the sight. "Heh heh. Well, well, look what we have here." He opened the door widely for his co-worker to see the sight before them.

In the middle of the floor under the dim light lay Ichigo and Rukia both snuggled underneath Ichigo's coat. Ichigo (who was the one snoring) had an arm wrapped lazily over Rukia's torso and her head was buried under the crook of his chin. Neither of them had realized throughout the night the position they ended up in. Their sleep-induced minds and cold bodies were geared to find warmth and that's how they found it.

Janitor 2 went over to Ichigo and shook his shoulder. "Hey kid. Wake up!"

"Mhm... what?" Ichigo woke up from his slumber and looked up at Janitor 2.

"What are you doing here?" Janitor 2 questioned. He moved his thick caterpillar eyebrows up and down in a lewd fashion. "This isn't the right place to be doing that sort of stuff. Go get a hotel room."

"Huh?" Ichigo said groggily. He felt something up against his chin. Looking down, he yelped in surprise seeing Rukia so close to him. "Gah!" Like an instant reflex, he scooted himself away and in the process, startled Rukia awake.

As she propped herself up by her elbows, Rukia tried blinking a few times to stop from squinting. "What the hell...?"

"Get out of here, you two!" Janitor 1 grabbed a broom and pretended to shoo Ichigo and Rukia away with it like they were animals.

"Sumimasen." Ichigo said quickly and grabbed his and Rukia's things. He took hold of Rukia's arm to lead her up, out of the door, out of the basement, and out of the building. The sky was barely light and the sun had yet to come out.

Ichigo put his coat back on and saw that Rukia had his scarf wrapped around her neck. He didn't bother to remove it himself so he decided to let her have it. He looked at his watch for the time and found that it was barely 5:30 in the morning.

"Damn, we were in there for a long time." He peered to his side. Rukia had her hands in her pockets and was staring off in another direction. She didn't seem like she wanted to say anything.

"Are you okay to make it back home by yourself?" Ichigo asked her, just to be courteous of course.

"Yeah, I guess." Rukia answered. She still had a bit of the sniffles but she did not feel as cold or hot as she did earlier. She turned to face him. "Ichigo. About what went on..."

"I'm really sorry for what happened." Ichigo apologized to lift some of his guilt away, not letting her finish her sentence. "I know what I did was wrong and... I shouldn't have let that happen to you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his apology. "Well, then..." She looked away once again, losing her aloof exterior bit by bit. "I should apologize to you too."

"Huh?" Ichigo stared at her dubiously. Rukia apologizing? What was the world coming to? Before he could say another word, Rukia lifted herself higher by standing on her tiptoes. She inched her face closer to his, aiming for his lips... She was going to kiss him.

* * *

"Ano... so did you two kiss then?" Hanatarou asked when Ichigo visited him at his mansion the next following school day at lunch break. Ichigo was currently telling of the events that happened on Saturday. Hanatarou still did not return to school and feigned sickness in bed.

"No... I backed away before she could. I have no intentions of kissing her... Again." Ichigo added quietly.

"Oh..." Hanatarou momentarily fiddled with his fingers before asking Ichigo another question. "Your family must have been really worried for you that night. Did they call the police?"

Ichigo scratched his head uncertainly. "Well..."

* * *

_As Ichigo sat in front of his father and sisters, he bowed low to the ground in apology for his absence without notice the night before. Isshin, the emotional wreck, was loudly crying tears of frustration and embarrassment for his son. Yuzu was handing her father tissues one by one after he blew into each and discarded them on the floor. Karin had her arms crossed, her eyes shamefully glaring at her brother._

_"I never raised you to be like this!" Isshin cried out. "Staying out the whole night and not telling me! We thought you had gotten into trouble!"_

_"I'm really sorry." Ichigo replied, feeling just as bad as he did when Rukia got sick._

_Karin had enough of this wreck. What was her brother really doing? She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo. "Never would I have thought my own brother would do such a thing! You're supposed to be our role model! Who do I look up to now?" Her face scrunched up and eyes watered but she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before going off into her room._

_Ichigo flinched at the slam of her door._

_"We had no way of contacting you! I-I thought you might have died!" Isshin cried out once more.

* * *

_

Ichigo sighed heavily after he told of his family's reactions. "All because I've never been away from home for a night in my life."

Hanatarou nodded. "Well, did anything happen at school today?"

Ichigo's face formed a lopsided grin of sorts, recalling the events that happened earlier that day in school. "What happened was what I think... a total mess."

"A total mess?" Hanatarou repeated in interest.

* * *

_That morning, Ichigo walked into Takaimono's entrance yawning. Besides having to deal with his family, he had to finish up on a few homework assignments the night before, resulting in loss of hours for sleep. He turned a corner and found Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika with arms crossed and a hateful sneer on their faces aimed toward him. Ikkaku scoffed loudly and turned another direction with the others following behind._

_Ichigo shrugged, used to their attitude toward him. As he walked to class he heard someone call out his name... or rather a nickname._

_"Ichi!"_

_He turned to find a group of his homeroom classmates, female and male, walk toward him with smiles on their faces. "Eh?" Ichigo said dubiously._

_"Way to go, Ichi!" A male classmate called out enthusiastically as he approached him. He gave Ichigo a pat on the back. More friendly gestures and praises surrounded Ichigo as he stood there confused by all the... weirdness._

_"Did... something happen?" Ichigo asked them._

_"Well of course, you sly dog, you! It's all over the papers! Come look!" Another male classmate answered with a wide grin on his face. _

_The group followed Ichigo, whispering excitedly to themselves. Ichigo was led to a bulletin in the dining hall. There was a large clipping cut from the daily school newspaper tacked onto it. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the headline and at most of all, the picture._

_'F4's Kuchiki Rukia's Romance with Kurosaki Ichigo!'_

_Underneath the bold headline was a photo shot at the very moment Rukia stood on her tiptoes to try and kiss Ichigo. Even though Ichigo avoided the kiss, the shot at that moment could fool anyone of what happened._

_"I'm so envious of you!" A random boy behind him said. "Kissing THE Kuchiki Rukia."_

_"Yeah, I can only imagine." Another boy said dreamily._

_"Hey since you're Rukia's boyfriend, let's hang out tomorrow night, Ichi!" One of his fellow classmates said. He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "There's this club every one at Takaimono knows about. It's gonna be off the hook!"_

_Ichigo tried to correct them about him being Rukia's 'new man'. "Wait, I'm not-"_

_"So we'll see you then, right? It'll be fun! And don't worry. It's casual wear. Here you go." Another classmate handed Ichigo a slip of paper with an address of a venue on it. There was also a note at the bottom that said it was a V.I.P slip guaranteeing free access into the building._

_"Ah... sure." Ichigo said, unsure of what to think of all this.

* * *

_

Hanatarou listened in amazement as Ichigo recounted the events. "This is unbelievable. So every one changed their attitudes toward you?"

Ichigo nodded. "The power of the S4 does crazy things." He recalled what happened during lunch that day. "Then there was Rukia..."

* * *

_For Ichigo, lunch was as different than any normal day at school. The students that self-titled themselves as his "friends", invited him to sit with them at their table. He agreed but found that most of them wanted to ask questions about his relations with Rukia. Ichigo half-answered some questions while changing the subject on most topics._

_There was an excited chatter that filled the room as S4 walked in. Rukia stood a moment at the entrance, looking around the dining hall for Ichigo as Renji and Toshirou went ahead and proceeded to walk over to their table. Renji stopped when he realized Rukia wasn't following them but going over to the table where Ichigo sat. He stopped Toshirou from moving forward and beckoned over at Rukia._

_"What is she doing now?" Renji questioned._

_Ichigo halted a conversation he was having when he caught sight of Rukia coming over to him. He placed his chopsticks down and quickly got up from his seat while facing her. He took notice of the healthy color that returned to her face and was secretly glad that she wasn't sick anymore. Rukia stopped a few feet in front of him, her lips curling up in close-mouthed smile._

_"Hey." She greeted him simply._

_"Whoooooo!" The whole room filled with whoops from the student body that stopped what they were doing to witness the scene between Rukia and Ichigo. Renji was doubly confused by all the commotion until he saw the picture from the newspaper clipping on the bulletin board. He ran up to it and read the headline with his mouth wide open in disbelief._

_"Rukia! You didn't tell us about this. Did this really happen?" Renji asked her, almost ready to tear Ichigo apart if she said any thing other than 'yes'. His eyes were practically burning with malice for Ichigo._

_Ichigo noticed his tension and tried to answer. "No, no, it's not-"_

_"Yes it's all true, Renji." Rukia said over him. More whoops from the student body could be heard after Rukia's affirmation. In his complete shock, Renji's jaw would have dropped to the floor if it weren't connected to his skull. _

"_What?" Ichigo yelled out. He shook his head. "You're leading them on-"_

"_It seems Rukia is finally growing up." Toshirou interrupted Ichigo as he came up beside Rukia and nodded contentedly. _

_Ichigo sighed in frustration. Why was everyone interrupting him today?_

_Rukia turned toward the other students and smiled brightly. "Everyone should be happy for me so I want you to all to clap for us." She grabbed Ichigo's arm and forced him to stand next to her. _

"_Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo tried to pry her fingers away but the more he fussed, the harder her nails dug into his arm. He groaned and stood there with a deep scowl while Rukia stood beside him with a pageant smile for the crowd._

_The unassuming students happily obliged to Rukia's demand and produced an uproar of cheers along with their unified clapping.

* * *

_

"So it was pretty unbelievable." Ichigo concluded.

"Rukia must really like you." Hanatarou commented quietly with his eyes downcast. He fidgeted with the lining of his comforter.

Ichigo shook his head in denial. "I really don't want to think about it." Another thought came about instantly. "Hey, you can definitely return to school now! Since all that's happened, it should be safe." He informed Hanatarou.

Hanatarou was unresponsive and it took Ichigo to say it again to make sure Hanatarou heard what he said. "Just come back to school, okay?"

"Ano… are you sure it's okay?" Hanatarou asked him with brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ichigo gave a reassuring smile to emphasize his answer.

His eyes moved downward for a moment when he spotted in his peripheral a large leather bound book on the ground. It was some kind of school yearbook. Thinking that it dropped it to the ground accidently, Ichigo picked it up and showed it to Hanatarou. "Did you drop this?"

Hanatarou's eyes became huge when Ichigo showed him the book. He grabbed it from Ichigo's hands before Ichigo could give it to him. He avoided eye contact with Ichigo while clutching the book tightly to his chest.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized sincerely. The yearbook seemed too important for even him to hold.

* * *

At the Kuchiki mansion Renji, Rukia, and Toshirou were all playing their own separate games. Renji was shooting darts, releasing the anger he felt from earlier that day when Rukia declared her relationship with Ichigo. Toshirou had his own set of cards in front of him as he casually played solitaire.

Rukia had a jigsaw puzzle in front of her, no clue as to what the final picture would be. It was placed in scattered pieces on her table when she arrived home. Her maid, Momo, had told her it was from Byakuya who wished that Rukia would complete it as soon as possible.

It confused Rukia greatly trying to figure out her brother's intentions for finishing the puzzle but she worked on it any way. She hoped it would mean a nice present in store for her.

Feeling in the mood to start conversation after his game, Toshirou spoke up while placing his deck of cards in a box. "Rukia, I'll support you and Ichigo." Rukia gave him a pleased smile in response.

Renji stopped his game and shook his head disapprovingly at Toshirou's comment. "How can you support this? You know that with our status, people we choose to date need to be approved by our family first. With Ichigo, Rukia will never know the consequences of their relationship. In the end, it is likely Ichigo will get hurt more than Rukia will." He explained with fervor.

"That's where you're wrong, Renji." Rukia countered. She connected two jigsaw pieces together that formed a corner of the puzzle. Thoughtfully she placed a finger atop her mouth and nodded as if making a final decision. "From now on, I won't do any thing that would hurt him."

"Hey, hey, wait!" Renji said quickly and walked over to her. "Are you forming an… obsession over him?"

"No!" Rukia answered hotly. "It's not an obsession at all."

Toshirou came over and sat next to Rukia. "Don't listen to Renji. He's just jealous." Renji's face fumed red and he held up a fist, ready to sock Toshirou. Skillfully, Toshirou blocked his punch and Renji's fist met with the hard wooden table instead.

"I think you've changed for the better due to Ichigo. You seem to have gotten nicer to him. How does it feel?" Toshirou asked Rukia ignoring Renji yell out in pain.

Rukia laughed. "Hah, I didn't need to be nice to him. We really haven't gotten 'official' yet." She answered truthfully, using air quotes to emphasize.

This gave Renji a fit when he realized what Rukia meant. He pointed at her in shock. "B-b-but you spent a night! Together! With him!" He was too dumbfounded to get out the words coherently in one sentence.

Rukia nodded. "Uh huh. And we were natural toward each other. It's best to be natural always. It was an interesting experience, whatever it was…" She bit her lip uncertainly.

Renji exchanged looks with Toshirou, making sure he heard what came out of her mouth. Toshirou nodded, a slight smirk on his lips. Both of them actually thought she did "it" without the first date and without being official.

"Impossible… already?" Renji muttered to himself, all the while trying to hold himself upright from fainting from disbelief.

An alert rang on Rukia's phone. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed after checking her phone. She grabbed her handbag and left the room without saying another word to Renji and Toshirou.

"She really just goes off without telling us where the hell she's going." Renji said after she left.

Toshirou shrugged in response. "I do wonder what she's going to do in such a hurry like that."

* * *

"Ichigo, Sado! Come out to the front! I've got a surprise for youuuu." Urahara bellowed out as Ichigo and Chad were in the back, gathering supplies during work.

"I'll tell you more about what happened later." Ichigo told Chad after Urahara beckoned for them. Chad nodded, quite disappointed that Urahara called them when Ichigo's story was getting interesting.

They spotted Urahara standing straight up, the fan he always carried covering the lower part of his face. "I would like you to meet your newest fellow employee."

"Eh?" Ichigo and Chad looked at him in confusion. There was no one in the room other then them.

"Where is he?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's 'she', you doofus." Urahara sidestepped to reveal a young girl with black short, boycut hair.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo and Chad yelled in unison. It had been a while since Ichigo had seen Tatsuki. She was a longtime friend of his and they went way back to days before elementary. It was safe to say they knew each other longer than Chad knew Ichigo.

Ichigo had not seen her since his last days in middle school when they all said their final goodbyes to Ichigo before he entered Takaimono. Being a tomboy from the start, Tatsuki hung out with Ichigo and his friends making a respectable name for herself in the group. Just like Chad, Tatsuki was another friend Ichigo considered his best friend.

The past few months, Ichigo had lost contact with Tatsuki even though she attended the same high school as Chad but Chad failed to mention any news concerning her. As Ichigo heard, Tatsuki left their group when Ichigo left and currently had new friends she hung out with. Chad and the others understood completely, knowing that Ichigo was her best friend.

Tatsuki engulfed Ichigo in quick bear hug. "Old buddy, it's been a long time!" She laughed and before Ichigo could react, she ruffled his hair in a rough manner.

"Ow, you haven't changed at all, Tatsuki." Ichigo said as he put his hair back into its previous style. "But I'm glad to see you too."

"Ah, yes! Reunions are wonderful but it's best if you work while you do!" Urahara said cheerfully but strictly at the same time and pranced to the back of the shop. Chad went over to help a customer that just entered the shop so that Ichigo could talk with Tatsuki.

"So why are you working here now?" Ichigo asked her.

"I've been needing extra cash so I decided to get a job. I passed by this shop the other day and it said 'Help Wanted' and then I remembered that you and Chad work here! I applied and instantly was given the job." Tatsuki answered happily.

"Eh? Help wanted?" Ichigo didn't recall Urahara putting the sign up. Where he and Chad not good employees? He silently cursed the old man under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Tatsuki questioned when she heard Ichigo's incoherent words.

"Uh, nothing important. Any way, we've got a lot of catching up to do. You won't believe all that's happened at Takaimono."

Tatsuki listened in amazement at Ichigo's summary of what happened in the past month and a half. They were outside, taking the trash bags out to place in the street designated for trash pick up.

After hearing about Rukia, Tatsuki couldn't help but add that she liked her character. Ichigo couldn't believe that came from her mouth. But after a moment, he could understand why. Tatsuki was a tough girl and would admire someone as tough as Rukia.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Tatsuki said once they got back inside the shop. "We should go on a double date. I'll bring my boyfriend and you bring-."

"Wait a second…" Ichigo stopped her from going on. "You have a boyfriend?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah… Why? Think no boy would be attracted to me or something?" She raised her fist in a threatening manner to his face.

Ichigo laughed and put his hands up in defense. "No, no. I just thought… you played for the other team." He guffawed and ran off before she could pound him.

"You asshole! That's even worse to think!" She cried out and chased after him.

Ichigo ran over to Chad and placed himself behind him to hide from Tatsuki.

"Chad, please move so I can knock his lights out." Tatsuki ordered, face red with annoyance.

"No, he's not moving." Ichigo placed his hands on Chad's shoulder to keep him from going. He peeked out his head from the side. "And for your information, there's no way I'm going on a double date with Rukia. I told you that nothing would happen between us."

Chad's face lit up from Ichigo's remark and he turned around, forcing Ichigo to remove his grip from his shoulders. "You said 'us' meaning you and Rukia. That means that you're admitting there is something between you two officially."

Ichigo gaped in disbelief at his friends. One who was trying to beat him up and one who was trying to find a loophole in his words to tease him. "Forget I said that. I'm not opening my mouth on the matter any more from now on."

Tatsuki laughed from behind Chad at Ichigo's awkwardness. She too began to tease Ichigo along with Chad.

Ichigo groaned at their annoying antics. Yet truthfully, Ichigo enjoyed the company he had with his two best friends.

* * *

As Rukia rode in her limo, she thought back to what Kaien told her earlier on.

_Most importantly, you cannot buy a person's love with money. In order to receive love, you must give your love back._

She nodded, thinking she fully understood what he meant. "Yes…"

During that time, Ichigo had left work and was walking back home by himself. He too thought of what Kaien had told him previously about Rukia.

_To cut to the chase, I think she really likes you, Ichigo._

"No, no, no." In denial, Ichigo rigorously shook his head of the thought and walked at a quick pace toward his home.

"Tadaima!" Ichigo called out to his family after he arrived home. He took of his shoes and put on a pair of house slippers. There was no follow-up to his 'tadaima' with the usual 'okaeri' and he quickly strode over to the living room in curiosity.

To his utter surprise, Rukia was there sitting on a chair with a bowl of rice and chopsticks in her hands. His father and Yuzu were sitting on the ground next to her with big grins plastered on their faces. Karin was sitting by the table with an arm propped up against her head as she looked with amusement at her family.

Ichigo noticed that Rukia's shoes were on and he pointed in disgust at her feet. "What are you doing here? Your shoes! You're supposed to take off your shoes!"

"Why?" Rukia said in the middle of chewing and blinked her eyes in confusion.

Isshin waved a hand at Ichigo to stop him from intruding. "It's okay, it's okay. She can leave her shoes on. Rukia-chan just came to apologize for what happened the night you were gone. Why didn't you tell us before that you were with her? It would have saved us from worrying so much."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you saying?"

Isshin ignored his son and turned back to Rukia. "From now I sincerely hope that you take care of my son just as he will take care of you. Get married, have kids, grow old together as soon as possible!"

Rukia's contented smile shone at Isshin's approval of her. "I pictured that would happen too but the grow old part can wait a while." Isshin and her exchanged a hearty laugh at her comment.

Ichigo felt like pushing his dad along with Rukia off a cliff that very moment. The mumbo jumbo they were talking about was too serious and exaggerated to really happen.

Ichigo tried to stop it. "Wait, wait! You both are out of your mind!" No one was listening to him at all.

"Nee-sama, do you want a bottle of beer?" Yuzu asked Rukia happily.

"What? No, not you too!" Ichigo yelled out at his sister's action.

"Hmm, okay. If you don't mind, imouto-chan." Rukia accepted although she was no drinker.

"It's no problem at all!" Yuzu practically leaped up for joy and went over to the kitchen.

"She's not even old enough to drink beer!" Ichigo tried to say to Yuzu as she passed by him.

"Yes, beer for me and Rukia-chan!" Isshin exclaimed with jolliness.

"Dad!" Ichigo went over to his father and tried to shake some sense into him. "Why are you being so nice?"

Isshin got out of his son's grip and brushed his shoulders off. "We're all family now. This niceness is unconditional!"

Yuzu zoomed past Ichigo with a bottle of beer. She almost succeeded in handing Rukia the bottle but Ichigo was quick enough to intercept and grab it from her. He quickly placed it on the table as Yuzu pouted with disappointment from not being able to give Rukia the drink.

"You!" Ichigo pointed at Rukia, his temper slightly rising.

Rukia looked around as if he were pointing at something else. She pointed to herself after a second in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you! I have something to say to you so come with me." He swiftly grabbed her wrist, making her drop her bowl of rice on the table.

"What is it that you can't say here?" Rukia questioned but let him drag her outside any way.

"Just hurry up!" Ichigo snapped back after slipping on his shoes and then exiting the door.

Isshin's Cheshire cat grin formed on his face as his eyes followed Ichigo taking Rukia away. He gave a thumbs up to Yuzu and Karin after they were out of sight.

"We are in luck!"

* * *

Byakuya was always dressed in the finest of suits and even during dinnertime this was no exception. He sat at the head of a long oak wood table with a delectable selection of meals in front of him. The only people in the room were his two personal bodyguards who stood in back and a butler who waited for any beck and call from Byakuya.

He was about to delicately cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth but was stopped when his assistant appeared in the room. Nanao went over and bowed before starting.

"Sir."

"I'm having dinner right now. Do not bother me." Byakuya ordered, keeping his stoic posture.

Nanao nodded. "Yes… but sir-"

"Is it that urgent that you must say it during my meal?" Byakuya interrupted her with a question.

Nanao froze for a second but cleared her throat after. "The puzzle you left in Rukia's room… you used to detest when she played with jigsaw puzzles after your mother and father passed away… I just thought that…"

Byakuya chuckled. "Is that all? I thought you said it was urgent. Leave."

Nanao bowed once more. "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir. I will go."

Yet at the last second, what Nanao said got Byakuya thinking. He placed his fork down and called out for Nanao to stop before she got out the door. She quickly came back and bowed again.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to monitor Rukia's recent activities and report it back to me." He ordered her simply.

Nanao nodded, an uneasy feeling formed in her mind for having to basically spy on Rukia. "Certainly. I understand." She bowed once more before leaving.

Byakuya swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip of the deep red liquid. A corner of his lip lifted up in a smirk. Plans were forming in his mind.

* * *

**AN**: I love Byakuya, I really do. I was hella excited when I got this little keychain voicetalking thingamabobber that had his picture on it and when you press the button he says something in Japanese. I need to translate what it is... Any way, how was it? Thoughts, comments, anything? LOVE. :D I'm working on the next chapter so I can fish that out next week or this weekend if possible. A little more IchiRuki-ness in the next chapter! *big grin*

Thanks! ありがとうございます！


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Sorry for such a late update but I've been so busy with school work and my outside activities that my poor story was put on hold for a while! But don't fret, here's another chapter!

I'm still so excited that I hardly have anything to add! Thank you to my reviewers of course! No more personal comments to the reviewers here because I finally realized I could personally send you a message! Hah! I love you lots and I hope this chapter satisfies you! Welcome to the new readers also!

**Japanese words/phrases**:

Okaeri - Welcome back!

Irasshaimase - Welcome!

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Once Ichigo led Rukia outside into the cool night air, he released his grip from her arm. For a moment he stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do in their current situation. Rukia readjusted the sleeve on the arm that Ichigo had gripped then folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" She questioned expectantly and tapped her right foot in impatience. "You had something to say to me. Aren't you going to say it?" Rukia didn't catch it but Ichigo could clearly hear the shuffle of footsteps from above them on the stairway.

He hesitated, knowing far too well his father and possibly Yuzu and Karin were eavesdropping. "Uh, actually right here isn't the best place to talk so…"

"Fine. We'll go somewhere else to talk then." Rukia decided hastily. With a simple wave of her hand she motioned for her chauffeured car to quickly come around and pick them up.

The back doors of the car automatically opened and without warning, Rukia pushed Ichigo inside.

It was literally less than fifteen seconds when the driver stopped abruptly in front of a Mom and Pop diner located near Ichigo's home.

"We could have just walked here, but alright." Ichigo mumbled as he followed Rukia out of the car. They entered inside the diner and immediately were seated to a booth.

As Ichigo sat across from Rukia, he looked around as she busily stirred her tea. The diner was oddly… empty. No sign of any other person besides the workers and Rukia and himself were present. At this time of evening, Ichigo had expected at least a scattered number of customers to be in the diner.

"This is not normal." Ichigo said to Rukia once he was served a glass of water. "Why is this diner so empty?"

"Oh, earlier today I just paid the diner to not accept any customers for the night." Rukia answered nonchalantly and shrugged as if it were a simple matter. She placed her spoon aside and took a sip of her tea.

"I see." Ichigo said then took a sip of his water. He no sooner spat it out once he fully realized what she said and stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, why would you do that?" He was more so taken aback by the fact that she had done this prior to their meeting, as if she knew exactly that they would need to talk somewhere beside his home.

Rukia placed her teacup down and returned his question with her own. "Didn't you want to say something to me in private? I figured it would be best with just the two of us. No distractions." She added.

"And that's the only reason why you had this place emptied out?" Ichigo asked to be certain. He picked up a napkin and wiped the droplets of water he spat out on the table.

Rukia laughed at the permanent shock written on his face. "Obviously… Oh, but I do want to say that I was pretty amazed by your place. That was the first time I ever entered a poor person's home. It's a little different than I expected."

"Glad you feel that way. Thanks." Ichigo sarcastically replied. Rukia didn't pick up the sarcastic tone since she quickly returned a 'you're welcome' back to him.

Ichigo sighed before continuing. "I wanted to talk to you about what you did today…"

Rukia nodded. "Okay…" Prolonged pause. "…And that is?"

"You practically entered my home without asking first!" Ichigo cried out, patience wearing thin.

She titled her head in confusion. "I was supposed to ask? Because usually I just go anywhere and I'm welcomed. Your family was no different so I don't know what you're making a big fuss about." She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

Ichigo didn't take her reasoning seriously and began to explain. "You and I, we have a… different set of values, you could say. So even if it may seem okay for you to barge into someone's home, it's not all right for me. It would help if you could give me some kind of warning before you come into my home again. Okay?"

As if out of boredom, Rukia's eyes drifted their attention to the window to gaze outside. "Oi, are you listening to me?" Ichigo asked when she didn't answer.

Rukia turned her attention back to him. "Whatever. Moving on, I have my own question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while. So…" She got up from her seat and stood up to walk a short distance away from the table. Ichigo didn't know if he should follow or let her do her own thing.

She quickly pivoted and strode back to the table. When she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans, she seemed as if she were stalling from asking her question.

All the while, Ichigo's eyes followed her movements, seeing how unpredictable she really was.

Rukia took a deep breath and said in one fluid sentence, "DoyoulikeOrihime?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Rukia added more to her question. "Even though she's chasing after Ishida, do you have feelings for her?" She interrogated him.

He gulped and peered down at his glass of water. "It's none of your business anyway."

After his answer, Rukia returned to her seat and pounded a fist on the table. "It is my business! I can't let my own boyfriend have feelings for my best friend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend. We're nowhere near that relationship!" Ichigo tried to reason.

"I want to tell you that Orihime used to like strawberries." She ignored his comment.

Ichigo almost fell over from the inconsistency of the conversation. "What? Can we just stay on one topic?"

"No. I want you to know about this. Orihime used to like strawberries but she eats them in the grossest ways. With red beans and other foods she finds. It's not proper etiquette to eat such weird concoctions. Like for instance…"

_Orihime had a plate in front of her with diced strawberries ready to be mixed with chocolate and red beans. Renji and Toshirou sat close by at the table as they examined the mix she had in front of her with disgusted interest. Rukia stood off to the side, trying hard not to grab the plate and throw in the trash. _

_Yet Rukia's control was very limited. "Ah, I can't take it anymore!" She took a seat opposite Orihime. "Don't put foods together that don't mix well! You're making a mess!"_

_Orihime smiled pleasantly at her friend although Rukia was positively in an annoyed mood. "Rukia, it's okay. I swear it's delicious. Does anyone want some?"_

_Everyone quickly declined the offer. Toshirou called out Rukia. "Hey, food should be enjoyed however anyone one likes it." He said to defend Orihime's actions._

"_But it's the wrong way!" Rukia snapped back._

"_It's her own taste buds. Leave her alone." Renji chimed in, causing Rukia to almost throw a fit. _

_Rukia grabbed a full strawberry from a bowl nearby and held it up for them to see. "Look, this is how you eat strawberries the proper way. It's in its natural form." She took a delicate bite of the juicy but firm berry. Her expressions mirrored that of a model advertising a high class product. _

_Orihime gazed at Rukia in interest and awe. "Wow, Rukia! I can't eat strawberries as ladylike as you!" _

_Rukia nodded in instant gratification._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in dubious thought after he heard Rukia's story. "Did it really happen that way?" He asked skeptically.

"Well I added a little fiction here and there but the concept is the same." She answered him honestly. She continued explaining. "At any rate, I never ever accepted the way she ate strawberries. But after that she still did it! And yet..."

_It was only a few days after Rukia's plan had backfired to force Orihime to eat the red fruit the "right" way. Toshirou and Renji were off to the side, playing their card games and Orihime was enjoying her daily snack of strawberries and red beans. Rukia smirked once another plan came to her mind._

_"Oi, Orihime. You know if you keep eating weird foods like that you'll easily start gaining more weight. You have been looking a bit different these days..." Rukia told her although in actuality Orihime looked no different than before._

_In mid chew, Orihime's eyes grew wide with shock. Since she was holding the bowl in her hands before, after Rukia's comment Orihime dropped the glass bowl. The bowl shattered into pieces with a messy mush of fruits and beans on the floor. _

"So it was my fault that she stopped eating strawberries because I told her a lie. I don't know why, but now it's making me feel bad even though this all happened a year ago." Rukia concluded after her story.

"I don't understand where you're going with this..." Ichigo said with a look of confusion on his face.

"I owe Orihime a favor." Rukia answered to clear his confusion.

"Really?" Ichigo questioned doubtfully. Although the story was out of the blue, he did think it was quite mean on Rukia's part. That and the fact that Orihime played victim to this. But something in the back of his mind told him to understand that Rukia was actually trying to make a change. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of change but it seemed to harbor on the fact that she wanted clear the rift she created in her relationship with her friends.

"Yes..." Rukia answered. "That's why if you do like her, I'd..." She hesitated, not wanting to get the words out.

"Even if I did like her, it doesn't matter much now." Ichigo intervened, thinking Rukia was done speaking. "She has Ishida-san."

There was a moment of silence between them after that. They had both stared off in different directions for a few seconds until Ichigo felt as if he were being watched. He glanced up and found Rukia boring her gaze through him. It was difficult for him to figure out the look she was giving him but it seemed to be an intense mixture of anger and... sadness?

"There is a chance that she will start to like you too." Rukia said when she got Ichigo's attention.

"What?" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"It's because you're the boy that I approve of. I've already decided it. There's no doubt about it now." The intense gaze that Rukia was giving him made Ichigo avert his eyes. It also left him speechless. He felt a slight heat rise up to his face at the same time.

_Why is my face flushed now? _Ichigo thought with embarrassment.

At the same time, outside the window Rukia and Ichigo sat next to, Isshin, Yuzu, and surprisingly Karin were hidden behind a hedge of bushes. They each had a pair of binoculars in their hands and were trying to figure out what Rukia and Ichigo were saying by reading their lips. Isshin's grin widened when he spotted that slight pink tinge upon his son's face.

After Ichigo returned home after leaving the diner, he was greeted enthusiastically by his family.

"Okaeri!" Isshin yelled out to his son and rushed up from behind him. He was about to get Ichigo in a choke hold but Ichigo quickly sidestepped resulting in Isshin's trip over a shoe that lay in his path.

"You're a modern day Cinderella, son!" Isshin cried out after he quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

Karin knocked her father on the side of his head. "It's not Cinderella. He's not a girl."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the argument his father and sister where having about the glass slipper fairy tale. After taking his shoes off, he proceeded to go into his room and immediately get ready for bed.

"You'll be hitting the jackpot soon enough! It doesn't seem like much of a dream now!" Isshin bellowed out before Ichigo could enter his room.

Ichigo simply ignored his father's comment and slammed the door behind him. And yet his family's loud chatter did not cease.

"Dad, when we become rich we must buy a new rice cooker!" Ichigo could hear Yuzu say from outside his door.

"Yes! I will definitely buy more beer too!" Isshin added heartily.

"Along with soccer equipment!" Karin chimed in. Cheers from all three of them were heard and it seemed like a whole celebration started. Ichigo groaned in annoyance and decided to clear this fiasco himself.

He opened his bedroom door and found his father and sisters merrily jumping for joy and speaking animatedly.

"Everybody!" Ichigo yelled to get their attention. They stopped and turned their heads toward Ichigo. "I've come to the realization that... well, to put it bluntly, Rukia may be somewhat of an idiot."

"EHHHH?" Ichigo's family practically cried out in unison.

Ichigo nodded his head and said a quick good night. He made his way back to his room but Isshin placed a firm hand upon his shoulder.

"Rukia-chan is serious about you, Ichigo." Isshin said in a serious tone.

Ichigo moved his father's hand aside and didn't bother to respond back before he entered his room once again.

* * *

In class the next day at Takaimono, Ichigo looked around expecting to see Hanatarou in the room. Yet again, he wasn't present. Ichigo wondered if he dropped out all together.

Right in the middle of his thoughts, Ichigo was interrupted by his fellow group of classmates who declared themselves his friends.

"Ichi! Man, you haven't forgotten about tonight, right? Tell me you didn't." One of them said to Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned since he had forgotten what they asked him to do.

"You said you would go clubbing with us, man!" Another boy answered.

"I did?" Ichigo asked dubiously.

They all nodded. "Yeah and you'll get to loosen up! Come on, it'll be fun!" The first boy said to try and persuade Ichigo.

"Hmmm..." Ichigo thought. The past few days were rough for him. The prospect of this 'loosening up' didn't sound so bad.

"What? You're not coming to work because you're going out tonight? Ichigo, I swear if you caved into peer pressure I will knock your head so hard just so you can get some sense into your head!" Tatsuki yelled into the receiver after Ichigo told her he wouldn't be able to go to work.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, let me talk to Chad then." He said, his ears hurting from Tatsuki's yelling.

"No, I will tell him myself!" Tatsuki replied hotly.

"You will? Thanks, Tatsuki. Just remember to tell Urahara too!" Ichigo said quickly before ending the call and leaving Tatsuki fuming with anger.

"Can't believe he's hanging out with those spoiled, bratty-" She stopped her rant when the bell of the shop rang, indicating that a customer had entered. Tatsuki put on her best smile (fake as it was) and walked to the front to help to the customer.

"Irasshaimase!" She greeted happily. She was more than happy to see that there were two customers who looked wealthy by the way they dressed and carried themselves. Her expectations rose for a good sale that day.

Little did she know, the two customers weren't actually customers but were Renji and Toshirou. They stood there for a moment, looking around the shop as if they were trying to find someone.

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo here?" Toshirou went straight to the point and questioned Tatsuki.

Tatsuki's smile faded at the mention of Ichigo's name. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the two. "I'm sorry, but no. He's off today."

"Irasshimase." Chad came out from the back and joined Tatsuki in what he thought was helping the two customers in front of them.

"Do both of you know Kurosaki Ichigo?" Toshirou directed his question to Tatsuki and Chad.

"Yeah. We've both known him since we were kids." Tatsuki replied.

"Yes... where is Ichigo, by the way?" Chad questioned when he realized Ichigo hadn't arrived.

"He's not coming today. I'll tell you why later." Tatsuki replied. She directed her attention back to Toshirou and Renji. "What business do you have with his childhood friends?"

Renji spoke up in interest. "Oh! So both of you must be his best friends, right?"

Tatsuki and Chad both gave an affirmative nod automatically.

"Well in that case..." Renji took a good look at both of them before settling his sights only Tatsuki. He approached her and put on his best smile. "Do you have time right now?"

Thinking that Renji asked her for the time, Tatsuki raised her left wrist to look at her watch. But her wrist was soon covered by Renji's hand when he took a hold of it. She looked up at him, mouth wide open in shock. She contemplated whether she should deck him in the face now or after he released his grip.

"I want you to come with us." Renji said to explain his actions. He winked at her. For a second Tatsuki's knees buckled slightly after he did that.

Renji proceeded to lead her out the door but Tatsuki planted her feet on the ground to keep herself from being dragged off.

"I'm still working right now! I can't leave Chad by himself!" For some reason that was the only reason her mind could conjure up at the moment.

Renji gave Chad a questioning glance. Chad merely shrugged. "I'm fine by myself." He simply replied.

Renji took that as consent and nearly dragged Tatsuki out the shop.

"Hey! Wait! No! Urahara-san!" Tatsuki yelled out desperately when she was outside.

Urahara quickly appeared outside to figure out what the ruckus was about. "Oi, oi! What are you doing?" He yelled out after Renji. Seeing Urahara approach them, Renji loosened his grip on Tatsuki's wrist but still had her in his hold.

"We're... borrowing her for a bit." Renji explained, stupid as it was.

"What kind of answer is that, young man? I'm going to call the police." Urahara quickly flipped open his cellphone. He was almost to point of dialing until Toshirou came to his side and distractedly flashed a shiny credit card.

Toshirou waved the plastic card back and forth in front of Urahara's face. Like following a hypnotizing pendulum, Urahara's eyes were filled with dollar signs at the sight of the card.

"I'm going to make a big purchase today. Do you accept credit cards?" Toshirou asked him.

"Credit cards, gold, diamonds, platinum, anything you have we accept, young sir!" Urahara exclaimed joyfully and welcomed Toshirou back inside the shop. Urahara waved a hand behind him at Tatsuki. "Please be careful, Tatsuki-chan!" He said his farewell merrily.

"What a quick change of heart!" Tatsuki yelled out incredulously before Renji ushered her inside his limo.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry to end it there but I wanted to split what I wrote so far into two chapters. I do have a question for you though... do you all like the long chapters or short chapters? Because sometimes I feel the long chapters just drag on and on but some people like having a lot of things happen at once... Please let me know what you think!

The next chapter will have a... surprise, you could say. All in all, I hope this one was all right for ya. As always review with love, constructive criticism and all that jazz! Next chapter will be up sooner than you think! *winks*

Thanks! ありがとうございます！


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Heeey, thank you guys and gals so much for the feedback! I decided to go the random route: short chapters here and long chapters there. I try to cut chapters at places where I feel there will be either a cliffhanger or serve as an appropriate kind of ending point before the next chapter starts...

I said there was going to be a surprise in this chapter but ah, I'm sorry there's not much of a suprising thing in here... Well, I'll let you be the judge. I did include some background info on the Kuchiki/Shiba family. This is one of the chapers that I consider to be short so please bear with me! I tried to update as quickly as I could! Especially since this is one of my busier weeks...

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Shiba and Kuchiki families were well tied for many decades. It all started with the dear friendship of Kaien's and Byakuya's grandfathers. They built their fortunes together and passed down their wealth to their respective sons. Nonetheless their sons, Kaien's father and Byakuya's father, shared no similar friendship as their fathers shared.

After the passing of the Shiba and Kuchiki grandfathers, both sons were shocked to find that their father's will specifically stated the wealth to be split 50/50 as well as the control of a large and booming financial corporation. Literally in one night, the Shiba and Kuchiki bond was broken.

Fate affected Kaien's father negatively. His father died tragically in a car accident when Kaien was a mere 7 years of age. If it weren't for his father's plan for Kaien as the sole heir to the Shiba's half of the company, Byakuya's father would have had full control of everything.

Yet Byakuya's father found a way to gain more control of the financial corporation. Kaien and his mother were left with a large amount of funds at their disposal but Kaien would never be able to have equal control of the corporation his father had intended for him to have.

So after many years the financial corporation that Kaien and Byakuya's grandfathers had built together became one enterprise under the Kuchiki name.

In his lifetime Kaien never felt the need to go against Byakuya. Sure, Byakuya was an arrogant, greedy, selfish man. Like father, like son. But Kaien, at one point in his young life, had actually admired Byakuya. He was the model student: intelligent, dashing, and respected by his peers.

At dinner parties when Kaien and his mother were invited by Byakuya's own mother, Kaien would observe the mannerisms of Byakuya and mimic them when he was home. Byakuya was well praised by all the elders and Kaien was well on his way to having the same kind of praise.

When Rukia was born, Kaien instantly took a liking to her also. She was the little sister he never had. Along with Byakuya, Kaien had secretly wished they were his own siblings. He played with Rukia when they were older children and admired Byakuya at a distance since Byakuya was barely seen playing childish games at all.

When Byakuya's parents passed away, all things changed from then on. During this time, Kaien had become a young man and a new graduate of Takaimono. Kaien's admiration for Byakuya was long gone once he witnessed how ruthless Byakuya had become. Byakuya had instant control of the financial corporation. With his newfound power, Byakuya declared himself president of the company and gave no significant title to Kaien.

With no real control over the company and less than 50% of the shared assets he had possession over (although still important to the company), Kaien stepped aside and did not budge an inch to stop Byakuya.

Kaien's mother set up an arranged marraige for him at the age of 19 with the daughter of a wealthy ambassador. Although they were in no danger of losing their fortune, his mother wanted to feel secure in her wealth at the least. Byakuya had tricks up his sleeve and they never knew what to expect.

Now with the recent events revolving around Rukia and Ichigo, Kaien had his high hopes and his doubts. Kaien was rooting for them for sure but Byakuya would be hard to persuade. When it came to Rukia, Kaien would put her feelings before what high society deemed acceptable.

Kaien knew one thing for sure. He would do anything in his power to help Rukia if Byakuya ever tried to get in the way of her happiness. Kaien knew too well how it felt to have one's own happiness taken away.

He had a worry deep in the back of his mind that he would have to intervene sooner than later.

* * *

Ichigo was surrounded by loud music, flashing neon lights, and mingling teens when he was at the nightclub. As he stood there in amazement of the atmosphere, he felt a bit carefree to say the least. He made sure to give notice to his family beforehand to avoid another crying fest from his father.

For the first ten minutes, he stood with the group of his school classmates while speaking of random topics. Then out of the blue, one of the boys pointed behind Ichigo with a look of surprise.

"Whoa, hey! Look at that girl over there by herself. She is way too cute to be alone."

"She reminds me of someone…" Another boy chimed in.

"Orihime-san, right?" The one next to Ichigo added.

"Oh yeah! A little bit…" Ichigo's classmate prodded Ichigo with his elbow. "Hey, Ichi. Go ask her for a dance. You're the only one out of all of us that hasn't danced with a girl."

The others all agreed and cheered him on to approach her. Ichigo took a good look at the girl and noticed she did share a striking resemblance to Orihime. The only thing different was the color of her hair, a deep brown color.

* * *

Tatsuki felt a little uncomfortable in her apron and work uniform as she stood among the splendors around her. Renji had taken her to his mansion where Toshirou had quickly joined them, carrying a least a dozen bags of candied goodies. He had no interest in sweets and decided to give them to Renji.

"Here. Knock yourself out." He threw them all carelessly at Renji who fell over at the impact of the bags hitting his head.

With a frustrated grunt, Renji lifted himself out the pile of bags and beckoned for his butler to take care of the mess.

Tatsuki stood to the side, debating whether she should make a run for it now. When she did move an inch, Renji swiftly led her over to a couch and had her sit down across from him and Toshirou who sat on the opposite couch.

"Can you now explain why you so forcefully kidnapped me?" Tatsuki spoke up bitterly when they were settled. She glared daggers at Renji who raised his eyebrows when he felt slightly threatened.

"We didn't want it to seem like that but unfortunately Renji can't control himself." Toshirou answered, sending his own death glare to Renji.

"Sheesh, just gang up on me today." Renji folded his arms and looked away smugly.

"Anyway, since you are Ichigo's best friend, we wanted to clear some things up about his relationship with Rukia." Toshirou explained to Tatsuki. "Renji and I were quite skeptical from the start, but I'm learning to accept it."

"I'm not." Renji added. "Rukia is someone who can be easily blinded by love. I can't help but be worried for her."

"Ichigo isn't the kind of guy you should be worried about." Tatsuki defended her friend. "I, for one, am worried for Ichigo."

"Rukia is quite spontaneous…" Toshirou replied honestly. He continued on. "There is one thing we want to make sure…" He paused. "We want to know if Ichigo would pretend to be interested in Rukia just for her money."

Tatsuki had a fleeting memory pass through her mind when Ichigo had told her of his disinterest in Rukia's money being one reason why he avoided her advances. But was this really her time to reveal Ichigo's feelings? She decided no.

"I can't say what Ichigo's true intentions are. It's something I can't tell you myself. He will do what he wants." Tatsuki bluntly answered.

"You're right." Renji said, nodding in understanding. "He's his own person. But you're not thinking of the consequences that will come from this. There will be so many problems formed from their relationship. Our families, friends, everyone around us will be affected if Ichigo decides to return her feelings. You understand what mess will come about, don't you?"

Tatsuki shook her head. She believed that if two people decided to be together, there should be nothing standing in their way to break their bond. "No, I don't understand."

Renji scoffed at her answer. "Typical. I knew you wouldn't." He rudely added.

"How dare you." Tatsuki said through gritted teeth. Her fists balled up automatically as her temper rose.

Toshirou had to stand up and block Tatsuki from hitting Renji. Once she sat back down, still glaring daggers at Renji, Toshirou began speaking of another topic he had on his mind.

"We'd also like to tell you a few things about Rukia…"

* * *

Ichigo was hesitant on talking to this Orihime look-alike. His classmates were still prodding him on, giving him one reason after another on why he should approach her.

"Guys, I uh…" Ichigo's voice drifted off when he noticed a face in the distance that looked too familiar. _Is that… Hanatarou?_

Something was different about him. His clothes were sleek and trendy, his hair styled in such a way that he didn't look geeky like he normally did. Ichigo did not fully conclude if it was Hanatarou or not. He decided to find out himself but was stopped when his classmate placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Where are you going? She's coming over!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Before he could react, Ichigo turned to see the pretty girl in front of him carrying two glasses of drinks. She eyed only him, an obvious signal for Ichigo's classmates to leave. They left him alone with her and went to do their own thing.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile.

"H-hello." Ichigo nodded nervously.

"Here's a drink on me." She offered him the glass in her right hand.

Ichigo declined the offer. "No thanks. I'm too young to drink actually."

She laughed and eerily it sounded similar to Orihime's laugh. "It's not alcohol, silly. I'm too young to drink that stuff too. Its just iced tea."

"Oh. Thank you then." Ichigo took the glass cup and exchanged cheers by clinking his glass with her glass. As he took a drink of his tea, he didn't take note that she didn't take a swig of her own drink.

She smiled again. "So what's your name?"

"Ichigo."

At the sound of his name, her eyes brightened with glee. "Oh, that's so cute! Ichigo-kun, eh? I'm Eri." After saying her name, she squinted her eyes as if trying to look at Ichigo through a microscope.

Another smile formed upon Eri's face, this time on the point of being seductive. She inched closer to him and bore her eyes through his. "We should go somewhere to be alone. Just the two of us." She whispered low.

Ichigo gulped heavily at her words. "I umm... wait..."

Eri giggled incessantly at Ichigo's nervousness. "It's okay. I'm a girl, I don't bite... yet. Let's go!" She readily took of hold of his upper arm and made him follow her through a small crowd.

As they were approaching the exit, Ichigo was suddenly hit by a wave of drowsiness. His eyelids were shutting themselves and his mind couldn't prod them back open. He felt woozy at the same time. Before he passed out, he spotted two large men coming toward him and Eri. His mind was already unconscious when Eri released his arm and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**AN**: Wow, that was probably the third or fourth time Ichigo has been knocked out, eh? Haha, I feel sorry for the kid. Really. But I hope you did enjoy thus far and that you'll leave a comment! I love the changes this site has been making! It's much easier to leave a review with just one click of the link at the bottom! ;D

Thank you my loves! ありがとうございます！


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Woot, I'm on a roll. It's Veteran's day so I spent most of it writing since I had no class. This is a quick update yes, but since the last chapter was short I decided to update as soon as I could with this chapter... which is actually short too, sorry. D: Ichigo is quite gullible in this story but I'll try to make it up with his actions later on.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers most of all! You guys and gals inspire me to write more. Seriously! I hope this one ain't too bad for ya! Enjoy!

Yosh! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo regained consciousness once a cold breeze grazed his face. Through half-open eyelids, he tried to make out his surroundings. He knew right away that it was a hotel room. The breeze was definitely coming from an open window at his side.

Realizing that he was in an unfamiliar location, he fully awoke with a startle and lifted himself up by the elbows. He was alone in a king sized bed, under satin red sheets that seemed freshly wrinkled. He was also bare-chested.

Ichigo gulped and looked under the covers only to release a sigh of relief when he found that he still had his boxers on. He quickly tried to relay the events of the night before and could only remember back to when that girl he met offered him a drink.

He tried to rationalize his thoughts. "Was that a… dream? Did I… with that girl?" He glanced down at the floor and cursed when he found his clothing strewn about everywhere. "Shit!"

He got off from the bed and hastily picked up his clothes to put them back on. "What the hell did I do?" Ichigo couldn't remember anything that happened. How did he end up half naked? Why was he in a hotel room?

After he was fully dressed, he ran out the room. It was just his bad luck that school had already started and he was four hours late.

Once Ichigo had arrived home, he quickly changed into his school uniform and made himself a small lunch in his bento box. He was thankful at least that his father was at work and his sisters at school. He would hate to have to explain this fiasco to them.

He looked at his watch and found that it would soon be lunchtime at school. He walked at a quick pace outside but simultaneously thought about what he did the last night.

He mumbled incoherently to himself. "I didn't do anything. No, there's no trace of a girl on me. I mean, it would be my first time and all but…"

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Rukia sitting on a bench outside his building. He walked past her unaware of her presence. Seeing his obliviousness, she got up and yelled at him for his attention.

"HEY YOU!"

Ichigo's shoulders jumped from her shouting and he stopped abruptly to turn around toward her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with an expression of slight annoyance.

Rukia quickly walked up to him and pointed a finger at his chest demandingly. "I should ask you the same thing. It's almost noon! What were you doing?"

He paused, fully understanding now that Rukia was outside his building for a reason. "You were standing out here… were you waiting for me?"

After hearing his question, Rukia's face slightly turned a shade of pink. She crossed her arms and looked away from his face as if answering his question from her actions. "No… I was not. I just passed by here on my way back to school and decided to see what you were up to."

Ichigo mentally scoffed at her answer. She had probably noticed his absence earlier on and only came to his home to see if he were there. "But… this is out of the way." He added, skeptical of her answer.

"Oh, stop blabbing on! We'll be late for lunch." Instantly her car came around. After her chauffeur came out and opened the car door, she entered the vehicle first, leaving the door open for Ichigo to follow.

"Aren't you coming?" Rukia stuck her head out after a few seconds when Ichigo didn't budge from his spot.

"Fine." Ichigo was late so he decided begrudgingly to go in. He chose to sit as far as possible from her by the window but Rukia was making it difficult since she sat so close to the middle. As the car drove off, there was a bout of silence in the car.

Ichigo carefully glanced at Rukia from the side of his peripheral. As she looked ahead of her, she had her fingers crossed in front of her and placed atop her lap. He noticed it was very prim and proper and wondered if she did that automatically or just for show.

"Whatever you were doing, I can wait for an explanation later." Rukia blurted out, referring to his lateness.

Ichigo did not respond back verbally but shook his head as if she were talking nonsense. He was getting on edge bit by bit that she would find out what he actually did last night.

Ichigo reckoned that the driver was speeding when the car was already inside Takaimono's gates. It was only 6 minutes ago when they left his neighborhood.

After the chauffeur reopened the door, Rukia walked out first with Ichigo following behind. The lunch bell rang just as he got out.

"Come on, follow me." Rukia ordered and grabbed Ichigo's bento box so that he would have no choice but to go after her. She led him into the dining hall where all attention from the student body was focused on them. Ichigo kept his eye contact with students to a minimum as he made his way over to the stairs to the second landing of the dining hall.

"WHAT?" Shuuhei along with Ikkaku and Yumichika exclaimed with horror when Ichigo followed Rukia upstairs. "He's having lunch with the S4?"

Yumichika sighed and placed a hand over his chest in sorrow. "I'm quite jealous."

"Argh, I won't allow it!" Ikkaku growled out. His face was turning red with anger.

Up on the second floor, Ichigo sat at the S4 table with Rukia, Renji, and Toshirou who were already starting on their lunches. A student server arrived and placed a plate of delicious food in front of Ichigo.

"Ah, it's okay." Ichigo said to decline taking the food.

"Don't be so polite. Eat all you want." Rukia interjected after she heard him. "You usually don't get to eat food as good as this, right?"

Ichigo showed her his bento box. "I said it's okay. I have my bento."

"Damn it, stop being so humble!" Rukia ordered him in annoyance. She made the student server return and bring the plate of food back with him to put to the side of Ichigo's bento.

"So Ichigo, where did you go yesterday?" Toshirou asked to break the ice. He seemed perfectly calm compared to Renji who started to stare at Ichigo. "Renji and I went to your workplace yesterday but your friends told us that you weren't there."

"Oh… well I had a few errands to run." Ichigo answered. He picked up his ice-cold glass of water and downed it until it was half full to try and hide the nervousness from coming out.

"Heeey, don't tell me you were with another girl!" Renji spat out immediately after.

"Where did you get that from?" Ichigo asked back with shock.

Renji sat back in his chair, feeling quite satisfied with what he thought to be true. "So you are that type of guy, aren't you?"

Before Ichigo could retort, Rukia slammed her fork down on the table and stood up from her seat.

"Renji! Ichigo is not that type of guy! How could you say such things?" She asked him angrily. "He said he had errands to do so that's what he did. Just because you're a player doesn't make Ichigo one too."

Renji looked up at her in shock for yelling at him. Toshirou chuckled at his reaction. "You're at the point where you defend him now, aren't you?" Toshirou directed toward Rukia.

"Well, he started it." Rukia mumbled and pointed at Renji. She looked over at Ichigo. "Wait here." She went over to the wooden stair railing to look down over the students below.

"What is she…" Ichigo started to ask.

"She's showing her spontaneity once again…" Toshirou interjected.

"Everybody! YEAH! Say it with me now, RUKIA! RUKIA!" Rukia raised her hands and gestured toward every student to join her in the chanting. Instantly the dining hall was filled throughout with a loud continuous cheer of her name.

"… And she's showing off her power." Toshirou added to his previous statement.

With the loud chants not stopping, Rukia looked behind her and met eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo had to admit he was quite in awe after her show of power. Boldly, she winked and smiled at him for the first time ever.

Ichigo had no idea what to do in return and instead cast his eyes downward to avoid her gaze. As he did so, he saw someone leave the crowd down below through the stair railing.

"Hanatarou?" Ichigo was in disbelief. He got up from his chair and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. But as he frantically searched the dining hall, he saw no sign of Hanatarou at all.

* * *

During a break at work that night, Ichigo sat with Chad and Tatuski in the back room of the shop.

Ichigo buried his head in his hands in frustration. "If Rukia and the others all find out what I did last night, I'll be so dead."

"All you did was go out. You're making such a big deal out of it that you're making me think that something else happened… are you sure nothing else happened?" Tatsuki asked him suspiciously.

"Of course not." Ichigo replied instantly, although he didn't tell them about how he woke up in a hotel room half-naked.

"You shouldn't play around with Rukia's feelings." Chad commented.

"What do you mean play around with her feelings?" Ichigo asked confusingly.

"If you really don't like her at all, you should let her down gently instead of avoiding her advances." Chad gave his advice.

"I agree with him, Ichigo." Tatsuki chimed in. "What you're doing right now, you're leading her on."

"I can't do that. I mean… It just seemed unheard of that she would like a commoner." Ichigo couldn't help not answering them fully.

"Oh, she definitely likes you. That's for sure." Tatsuki revealed to him. "I spoke with her two friends yesterday and they told me they're both getting quite worried for her and you."

At the mention of Renji and Toshirou, Ichigo's head quickly turned to Tatsuki. "You spoke with them? You be careful of those two. One's part of the yakuza and the other's rumored to be a promiscuous player."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at his worry for her. "I can handle myself, thank you very much." She paused. "I don't know much about them, yes, but I could tell they care deeply for Rukia. They're protective of her in a way like you just showed how protective you are of me."

Ichigo nodded. "I guess I can relate to them that way."

Tatsuki continued. "They told me a few things about Rukia. Her parents passed away when she was still a child and the only person left in her care was her older brother. They said she became a very lonely person since her brother coldly pushed her away."

Tatsuki hesitated to make sure Ichigo was listening. He was intently listening, with a bit of apprehensiveness written upon his face.

"They say she bullies people partly because no one has showed her how to care and love a person. In a way, a part of her is missing. Somewhere in her heart, she does long to be loved."

As he lay in bed that night, Ichigo thought about what Tatsuki had revealed to him about Rukia. He could not imagine how it would be like to have no love like a family could provide. His father and his sisters were crazy, sure, but he had no doubt in his mind that they shared unconditional love and care.

"Longing to be loved…" Ichigo repeated to himself. "This is such a dilemma… I don't understand!" He threw a pillow over his head and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

When Ichigo entered Takaimono's front entrance the next morning, he spotted the group of classmates he hung out with a few nights back. He caught up with them and greeted them.

"Good morning." They looked Ichigo over after he spoke and without a word in return, walked off in another direction away from him.

"What the hell is wrong?" Ichigo asked himself. He tried following the group of boys but after he turned a corner, he almost bumped into Ikkaku.

"You're full of it, Kurosaki." Ikkaku sneered.

"Scum, pretending to be loyal to Rukia." Shuuhei added with malice. Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Go into the dining hall and you'll see." Ikkaku answered.

Thinking it was another annoying form of graffiti against him, Ichigo quickly walked over to the dining hall with the three others following him. Apparently everyone in the school came to see the show when Ichigo found a large crowd of students already present inside the dining hall.

They were surrounding a table set in the middle of the room. After Ichigo went through the parted crowd, he found the table with something atop it hidden by a large white sheet. In black ominous letters, a message was spray painted on the cloth.

_PLEASE LOOK AT YOUR OWN LEISURE._

Ikkaku came around and lifted the sheet off to reveal what was underneath. Ichigo's heart stopped when he saw the sight before him.

Scattered on the table were color photos of Ichigo and the girl he met at the nightclub. His eyes were closed in all of them. In most of them Ichigo was half-naked and lying on his back with the girl draped over his body. Her hands were placed upon his chest and in their position it looked as if Ichigo had just slept with her. He was in the same hotel bed he woke up in.

The girl's face could not be seen since the photos were cleverly taken in a way that her face was cut out from the frame or her hair was covering her face.

"You're despicable scum." Ikkaku said to Ichigo.

"It's not true! I didn't do it!" Ichigo tried to tell them.

"How could you not? It's all in the pictures. What more proof do we need?" Shuuhei added.

Ikkaku walked up to Ichigo and narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You deceived not only Rukia-san but everyone here at Takaimono!"

"We won't be so easy on you now." Shuuhei said.

Ikkaku lifted his fist, ready to hit Ichigo. "Get ready to drop out, punk!"

Before his fist met Ichigo's face, Rukia arrived in the room and yelled out for him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Rukia noticed Ikkaku's fist close by Ichigo and she quickly ran up to them to push Ikkaku away. "Don't think you all can get away with this again!"

She was about to grab Ichigo's arm to lead him out but Ikkaku quickly grabbed a photo off from the table and blocked Rukia with it.

"Please take a look at this, Rukia-san."

Her eyes widened once she saw the photo. She was unresponsive, trying to register in her mind what she was seeing.

"Rukia, no! It's not true! I've been framed!" Ichigo frantically yelled out.

Rukia removed her eyes away from the photo, suddenly feeling ill at the sight. She instead stared at the ground. She quietly asked Ichigo, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know how it happened but I did nothing of that! I've been framed by someone." Ichigo explained to her.

Her violet eyes looked up into his and Ichigo could swear that he saw her heart breaking through the glossiness of tears in her eyes. It looked as if she were reading his eyes, trying to decipher them of the truth.

"Please… believe me." Ichigo pleaded in desperation.

Rukia shook her head slowly and turned away from him without saying another word. She quickly walked out, grabbing a handkerchief from her bag to wipe the tears that were spilling forth from her eyes.

Once she was gone, the whole room was filled with clapping. Ichigo knew it was for all the wrong reasons. He was in the middle of the crowd, taking a good look at everyone around him. All the students smirked menacingly at him, ready to strike.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed back at them. He was tired of this shit but there was no way to avoid it now. He took a deep breath and held up his own fists, prepared for the coming onslaught.

* * *

**AN**: Another cliffie! Sorry... Okay so we got a lot happening. Do you feel sorry for Rukia now? What wil happen? Wait to find out! Welcome to new readers and those who are so kind enough to favorite/alert this story! And my reviewers, please comment with anything you feel like! I just enjoy reading your words! :D

Thank you muchly! ありがとうございます！


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: I AM BACK! Please excuse the ridiculously long overdue update. Blame college life and me for wanting to graduate. :P I have a three week winter break now so I will try to update more often. Expect the next chapter to come in a few days time since I felt so bad for not updating this sooner.

Again, many thanks and many hugs to my readers and reviewers! Especially you reviewers! You definitely brightened my day when I was shut in, studying for finals! You helped reach the 100 mark too! Wow, I thought I would never see the day! I hope you enjoy this! Much love!

Yosh! Get this party started! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Deep, slow inhalations and exhalations. That's all Ichigo needed to do to muster up the strength to take on the crowd of snooty teenagers surrounding him. There were at least a dozen approximately in his viewpoint with a few more standing behind them. Girls stood off to the side, holding their breath at what they believed to be the downfall of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo did a quick a scan of their faces and found a few boys from the group he hung out with at the club. He felt like such an idiot for caving in to their pressuring him into going that night. But what's done was done and at the moment, Ichigo decided this would be a good time to let out his frustration on the Takaimono student body.

It began when one brave boy left the safety of his group and came thrashing toward Ichigo. His fists moved in pummeling motions although he was idiotically just hitting the air around him. Perhaps he thought he looked intimidating by doing that, Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo shrugged and once the boy got in a good grabbing distance from him, Ichigo gripped both of the boy's arms to stop him from moving.

"AHHHHHHH!" The boy yelled out in pain as if it was the most excruciating thing he felt. Ichigo quickly disposed of the weakling by swinging him to side and releasing his grip on the boy's arms. The boy was swung into another group of boys who all fell over like a domino effect.

Another boy ran in from Ichigo's left and took a quick swing at Ichigo's head. With ease, Ichigo swiftly ducked his head and delivered his right fist at the boy's stomach. More boys charged at him and each time Ichigo countered with a knockout. To Ichigo's advantage, rich kids seemed to be terrible fighters.

After ten minutes, the fighting ceased once a number of students were sprawled out on the floor of the dining hall. Ichigo glared at the remaining students around him, challenging anyone else who dared to approach him. "Who's next?" He questioned in an intimidating tone.

They all stepped back, shaking their heads with fright. "You're crazy!" They yelled at him.

"How the hell is he still standing after all that?" They wondered.

"We'll get him next time. Everybody leave the punk!" Students assisted the fallen boys up and like a stampede of wild animals retreating from a lion in fear, they left the dining hall.

Ichigo made sure their footsteps were out of earshot before he abruptly fell to his knees on the ground. He was able to keep that fighter posture for so long but he really felt worn out after. He was panting heavily, his glistening brow already dripping with sweat. Some boy managed to deliver his fist right into the side of Ichigo's face causing some swelling to show up. Ichigo's own fists felt awfully numb and his knuckles were already turning a shade of purple from its swelling.

Oddly a little part of him smiled. It seemed that fighting off those bullies with Chad in middle school helped a lot.

The sound of shuffling footsteps caught Ichigo off guard. He swiftly turned his head toward the person walking toward him.

He calmed down once he saw who it was. "Eh? Hanatarou? You are back." Ichigo managed to produce a lopsided grin toward his friend as if nothing was wrong. "I'm glad you finally decided to return."

"H-hai." Hanatarou meekly answered and bowed quickly. Once back up, he stared at Ichigo with wide worried eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yea… just a little numb." Ichigo answered as he got himself up slowly. As he dusted himself off, he took another look at the table with the photographs of him sprawled out. Ichigo felt absolutely disgusted with himself. For goodness sakes, he was only fifteen and he already had his own scandal! Resolutely he decided he needed to fix this to preserve what dignity he had left. For now he hoped this stayed within Takaimono and would not get within reach of his family.

As his mind relayed the events prior, he could not help but recall Rukia's reaction in his mind. "Why didn't she believe me?" He said to Hanatarou.

Ichigo didn't understand of all the people that wouldn't believe him, Rukia was one of them. After the many times she stuck to him after he clearly avoided her advances, the one time when he truly wanted her to be on his side as an ally, she could not believe his words. It frustrated him deeply that the next thing Hanatarou said didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

"You should go and convince Kuchiki-san that it was all a big mistake."

Ichigo nodded. "Someone set me up and now people think I'm something I'm not. Maybe if Rukia will believe me, everyone else will follow and believe me too. Even if I do detest the Takaimono student body now, I'm definitely not going to give them the satisfaction of me dropping out."

"You should go to the nurse first." Hanatarou added, pointing out the swelling on Ichigo's face.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Ichigo proceeded out with Hanatarou following him carefully. He was afraid that Ichigo would fall to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Toshirou and Renji sat at their usual table in Rukia's mansion. On the tabletop were the incriminating photos of Ichigo. They examined each one, curiously figuring out what had happened that night. Ichigo and Hanatarou were also in the room standing off to the side while Rukia made herself distant by turning toward the window.

Renji blew a low whistle through his lips as he placed the last photo back onto the table. He looked at Ichigo with a smirk upon his face. "I was right! You are that type of player. For some odd reason, I don't feel as obligated to beat you up as I did before… Although I do wonder if the girl was hot. These pictures do nothing for my satisfaction." He added smugly.

If it weren't for Hanatarou holding him back, Ichigo would have punched Renji right in the jaw.

"Now, now, Renji." Toshirou interjected, still examining one of the photos. "I'm interested in hearing what Ichigo has to say. He does look unconscious in a way… unless the experience was that bad that he felt the need to fake it and pretend he was asleep."

Ichigo grabbed the photo quickly back from Toshirou. "All right. Stop your speculation. I'm not here to talk to you two."

"So you're here for Rukia?" Renji asked Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow in interest at what Ichigo had to say.

"It's none of your business." Ichigo shot back automatically. Before Renji could counteract, Ichigo approached Rukia near the window. He stopped a few feet away from her and started, albeit rather nervously.

"Rukia, listen."

Without answering him, Rukia cast her eyes toward him and looked him over. She instantly spotted the bandages over his hands and the bruise on his cheek. A little part of her wanted to know who the hell did this to him. But a more dominant part of her remembered the photos and told her that what he did could not be forgiven.

"I'm telling you that I swear I did nothing. You said yourself that I'm not that type of guy. You have to believe me." Ichigo continued.

She had a bitter smile on her face as she listened to him. "A picture is worth a thousand words. Which words are true? Yours or the photos?" She asked.

"What I'm telling you is true! I've been framed! I have absolutely no idea where these came from!" Ichigo tried to defend himself.

"How did you get yourself in such a situation in the first place?" Rukia questioned back. She crossed her arms over chest and looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for an answer expectedly.

Ichigo hesitated. There was no way to rephrase what happened that night to make himself look any better. He couldn't lie. Besides not being such a good liar in the first place, he knew the real truth would resurface to bite him in the arse. He would have to tell her what really happened.

"Well... a few nights back I went to a club with a few students from Takaimono. I didn't know what to expect since I've never been in that type of atmosphere… a girl came up to me and we started talking." He paused, expecting some sort of reaction from Rukia. She stood unmoving, just listening continually.

He continued. "She offered me a drink which I thought was regular iced tea. Yet… before I knew it, she dragged me out of the club and from there on I can't remember a single thing since I passed out." He concluded.

At the end of his story, Rukia slowly closed her eyelids and stood in deep thought. Ichigo was unsure how to respond after that. Should he prod on and tell her he was innocent yet again or wait until she actually said a word?

He did not have to guess any further once she opened her eyes and said in the lowest voice possible, "You expect me to believe that?"

It was surprisingly calm. "Yes." Ichigo simply answered.

"You're an idiot."

Ichigo almost fell over from her remark. "I'm an idiot?" He pointed to himself in disbelief. "Me? An idiot? You should be the one talking."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rukia countered, still in her calm composure.

"Let me recall the last few weeks or so." Ichigo placed his index finger on the side of his temple and tapped a few times as if racking through his memory. "I didn't accept those gifts that you so sneakily placed in my book bag, I didn't agree to go on that so-called 'date' with you which ended up in a disaster, and I didn't give you permission to go into my home but you invited yourself in anyway."

"Your family invited me in." She corrected.

Hearing this, Renji instantly rose up from his chair. "What? You've already met his family!"

"It's none of your business!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled at him in unison.

Renji slumped back into his chair, his face sour from being yelled at. "Sheesh, you both have a stick up your ass."

Ignoring him, Ichigo went back to making his point to Rukia. "Okay, they invited you inside. But it doesn't change the fact that they practically treated you like a queen. Honestly I didn't like the way you took advantage of that."

"Is it not common courtesy to accept anything you're offered when you're in someone's home?" Rukia shot back.

"It's common courtesy to politely decline anything from people who don't even have a lot to give in the first place!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Oh, so this is about how poor your family is now?" Rukia raised her own voice an octave. Her previous calm composure was obviously disposed of.

Ichigo placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No, you're missing the point, you midget!"

"Midget? You talk like some incoherent baboon!"

"Takes one to know one, pip squeak!"

"Bleached carrot top!"

"STOP IT!" Midway through their insults, Hanatarou hollered for them to stop. Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in shock since yelling seemed very uncharacteristic of him.

All eyes were on Hanatarou as he meekly retreated himself and diverted his eyes to the ground. "Ano…" He cleared his throat. "Please stop. It's not a good sight to see you two fighting." He said quietly.

"Stay out of this! It's none of your business either!" Rukia barked out toward Hanatarou who shrunk back in fear at her outburst.

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Ichigo directed to Rukia.

"No, Kurosaki-san. It's fine." Hanatarou raised his hands up to signal Ichigo to stop from defending him. "Like you, Kuchiki-san has been deeply affected by this also. What you did was wrong but you can't change the fact that it happened. You've been hurt physically and Kuchiki-san, emotionally… I-I just want you two to stop this already."

There was a moment of awkward silence where Ichigo as well as Rukia gave a second thought at Hanatarou's words.

"You still cheated on me." Rukia muttered under her breath.

"Wait a second…" Ichigo stopped his train of thought once she spoke up. "How does this constitute as cheating? We're not a couple. There is no such thing as 'cheating' on my behalf."

Rukia looked at Ichigo as if she were truly seeing him for the first time. She finally understood these words to validate how he truly felt toward her. "If that's how you see it, I don't understand why you came here in the first place." She told him quietly. Before Ichigo could say another word, she turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Ichigo felt an unexplainable pang form within his chest. Rukia walking out like that just made him feel so… angry. "You're right! I don't know why the hell I even tried! Excuse me for bothering you!" He yelled out, hoping Rukia heard him. He stormed out of the room and Hanatarou quickly followed.

After they left, Toshirou shook his head, a bit disappointed at the outcome of Rukia and Ichigo's conversation. "It's a shame. I thought they would make a nice couple."

"You're too optimistic." Renji said and swiped up a photo to examine it again. "Whatever he did, he's clearly stated now that he's not interested. It's better off this way."

Toshirou also picked up a photo from the table. Ichigo's situation didn't make any sense to him. The pictures were good proof but Ichigo did not seem dumb enough to have such incriminating photos of him taken on purpose.

Toshirou placed it back onto the table then clasped his hands together in thought. "Hmm… I wonder…"

* * *

"Ah, I can't think straight!" Ichigo cried out, fully irritated that night. He sat at his desk, working on a homework assignment that was anything but complete. Each time he tried to concentrate on a sentence, his mind would go back to… Rukia. His memory would go back to the time she defended him, her approval of him, and her trying to make the Takaimono student body support them. He could care less for the last one but other than that…

"You don't approve of someone if you aren't going to give them your trust!" Ichigo said through his grinding teeth. He swiped a hand over his face to try to rid of the thoughts immediately.

On the other side of town, Rukia lay back on her couch with her arms tucked behind her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Ichigo was not treating her like everyone else for a reason. It was a reason that she did not want to admit and genuinely she had hoped he would not say it.

But when Rukia finally heard the words from Ichigo that he did not consider them as a couple, she knew she would have to accept it even if she did not want to.

She silently cursed under breath at Kaien for giving her false hope about Ichigo…

And yet, was it really Kaien's fault? Rukia's conscious came through to answer for her. _No... You tried too hard to force it to happen. When you weren't satisfied with what you had, you continued on without knowing your limits. You wanted something that… was never within your reach to begin with._

She sighed heavily and covered her face with both her hands in sheer frustration. "What the hell did I do?"

When she regained herself, she glanced over at the glass table a few feet away. On it was the green and white-striped scarf that Ichigo had given her when they were stuck in the basement together. Earlier on she had it dry cleaned and placed in a clear bag. She planned to give it back to him and somehow thank him for it.

She wasn't so sure if she could do that now.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOO!'

Ichigo looked over at his father barging into his room and was met with a quick blinding flash of light. "Ah! Dad, what the hell?"

"Haha, this'll be a great shot to add to the family photo albums." Isshin smiled toothily. He took out the photo from his Polaroid camera and shook it a bit before examining it to himself. "Beautiful! Now since I only have one photo left to take, come out and take a family portrait with me and your sisters!"

"A family portrait on a Polaroid? Uh, I'll pass." Ichigo answered but got up from his seat. "I'll take one of you and the twins if you want."

"No, no, no!" Isshin remarked and pushed his son out into their living room. "This is a family portrait and you are in this family!"

Yuzu and Karin were already situated in front of a makeshift background that consisted of a chair in front of a bed sheet that hung on the wall. The twins stood on either side of the chair. Yuzu smiled, already in position for the camera. Karin on the other hand, had an expression of annoyance on her face.

"He managed to get you out for this ridiculous picture?" Karin questioned Ichigo after Isshin had placed Ichigo in the middle, behind the chair.

"Pretty much." Ichigo replied. They waited for Isshin to adjust the camera atop a shelf. Isshin ran over quickly to sit on the chair in the middle of his children.

"Okay kids, say cheese!" Isshin directed and flashed his own huge shining smile.

"Cheeeeeese!" Yuzu followed suit and smiled.

"Cheese." Ichigo and Karin said monotonously. They waited five seconds for the camera to flash until Ichigo realized there was no one to push the button.

"How are we going to take a picture when there's no one to take it?" He asked Isshin.

"Oh, right… that's my boy! Smart enough to realize something so simple that your old man couldn't. I guess we'll just save it then."

"No, it's fine. I'll take it. I'll be with you guys in spirit." Ichigo offered and went over to grab the camera.

"Alright, if you say so." Isshin said and instantly readied his smile again. "Come on, girls! We'll look like a family that consists of a father with two pretty daughters that are ready to be married off!"

"What kind of father says that?" Karin yelled out in disbelief.

"The kind that hopes it will happen in the future! Now smile!" Isshin explained through his teeth.

"One, two, three. Say cheese." Ichigo directed to his family.

_Wait a minute…_

After the flash of the bulb, Isshin gasped. "Ichigo, you just took a picture of the ground!" Isshin cried out in shock and stood up to grab the camera from Ichigo. "What a waste! The last picture!"

"Thank goodness." Karin said and gave her own smile of satisfaction.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just... have bad aim." Ichigo quickly reasoned then grabbed the phone from the phone dock and went back into his room. Locking the door behind him to avoid any other intrusions by his hyperactive father, he dialed the number to Hanatarou's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hanatarou? It's Ichigo. I think I may be able to figure out who framed me. There was another person in that room who took the photos. I've got to find the person who did it. If it's alright, I'll need your help to find the him or her." Ichigo hoped he would accept.

"Etto… Kurosaki-san. Are you by any chance, doing this for Kuchiki-san?" Hanatarou questioned on the other line.

"Well, it's not exactly like that-"

"It shouldn't be like that at all." Hanatarou interjected. "I realized that you shouldn't care what Kuchiki-san said. She didn't even try to see it in your point of view." Hanatarou added.

"It's a bit surprising what you're saying." Ichigo said, taken aback at the severity of Hanatarou's words.

"It's because you're my friend, Kurosaki-san. Don't you recall all those terrible things you told me she did to you? I don't want you to go through them again."

"That's true, but now-"

"I can't help you if you're doing it for her. I'm sorry. But don't worry! If you need anything else I'll be there to help." Hanatarou said quite cheerfully.

"Ah…" Ichigo nodded. "I understand. Thanks anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"Hai! Ja ne!" Hanatarou said before hanging up the phone.

After he placed the phone down, Ichigo pondered on Hanatarou's sudden change of view. It was quite strange that he would want Rukia and Ichigo to reconcile at one time and then altogether disregard Rukia another time. Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something about Hanatarou was off.

"Ah, well." He shrugged it off and went back to his homework.

* * *

The next day at work, Ichigo informed Tatsuki and Chad of his plans to look for the person who shot the photographs of him. Chad was all for bringing the person to justice but Tatsuki on the other hand, was worried about Ichigo's safety.

"This sounds like it'll be really dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tatsuki questioned with concern for her friend.

"I have to, Tatsuki. Besides I think I can…" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence once he heard Urahara cry out with what sounded like a gleeful scream.

"Eeeee! Young masters, welcome! Welcome again!" Urahara said from the front of the store.

"Young masters?" Tatsuki questioned. "That must be…"

"It can't be…" Ichigo went out to the front with Tatsuki and Chad joining him there. "It is." Ichigo scratched his head in confusion once he spotted Renji and Toshirou in the shop.

Urahara had a box of candy in his hands open for Renji and Toshirou to sample. "This is a new shipment that just arrived today. Real Italian chocolate."

Renji helped himself to a morsel as Toshirou went over to Ichigo. "Good thing you're working today, Ichigo." He said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo questioned and glanced to the side to make sure Tatsuki was far from Renji lest he try to kidnap her again.

"We have a lot of free time and I ran out of candy so we came to get some more." Renji quickly answered while munching on a toffee piece.

Urahara wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "You like them. You really, really like them."

"Well, that's his purpose for coming here," Toshirou said, "but I'm here to offer some help on finding the culprit of your photos."

"Eh? How do you know you I'm trying to find the culprit?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"I was able to figure it out when you spoke with Rukia yesterday. It's a genius trait of mine." Toshirou answered as a matter of fact.

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. "All right. I could use some help since I'm not sure exactly where to start."

"Wait a second. Ichigo, come here." Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's arm and led him off to the side away from Toshirou and Renji. "Are you sure you want to be involved with these guys? My experience with them wasn't the best."

"I know, but right now I'll take all the help I can get to clear my name." Ichigo turned back to Toshirou. "Okay, when do we start?"

"We can start right now. Renji will fill in your place here at work while we're out." Toshirou offered without Renji's consent.

"Mmff, mhwat?" Renji yelled out with a mouthful of chocolate.

"You'll fill in for Ichigo while he goes to find the culprit." Toshirou pushed Renji out the door to go outside. Urahara followed them out excitedly.

"Welcome, welcome!" Toshirou bellowed out to the passersby. "Today's special: with every purchase of a box of candy, you'll be able to get one kiss from this gentleman right here!" He pointed at Renji who quickly swallowed his candy in order to protest against this clearly.

"Hey, w-" Renji tried to get in a word but was overshadowed by Urahara's own enthusiastic yelling.

"Yes, everybody come and get your chocolates and a kiss! Quickly! Quickly!" Urahara waved his fan in the air and beckoned for people to come in. Needless to say, this caught the attention of a swarm of women young and old. Soon the shop had a single file line of eager ladies waiting outside.

* * *

During Renji's "job", Rukia had a visitor come to her own doorstep. After he was taken to Rukia's room, Hanatarou stood before her begging for her help.

"Ano, I want to ask for your help in finding the person who was with Ichigo in those photos." Hanatarou explained when Rukia questioned him why he was there.

"You were there yesterday." Rukia replied and went over to sit on her couch. "You know I have no reason to be concerned with this."

"B-but you've got to be at least a little curious if Ichigo was really with a girl that night. Right?" Hanatarou asked to see if she would confirm it.

Rukia was curious of course, but she wouldn't admit it to Hanatarou. She answered him with silence.

"If you are, I'll be at Karakura Square." Hanatarou nodded and began to leave.

"Wait." Rukia called out causing him to stop. "Whatever you have in mind, I better get the truth. Now leave." When Hanatarou was unmoving she ordered him once more to go. "Get out!"

Hanatarou quickly bowed and shuffled himself out of the room.

No sooner after he left, the door opened yet again and none other than Byakuya himself entered to pay his sister a visit. As usual, his bodyguards and assistant Nanao were with him. The bodyguards stayed outside the room as only Byakuya entered with Nanao following him.

Rukia got up from the couch and faced her brother with an obvious look of distaste on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be in a plane to New York by now?"

Not answering her question, Byakuya beckoned for Nanao to come forward. Nanao took out a stack of photos from her clipboard. As she placed them on the table in front of Rukia, Rukia realized they were the infamous photos of Ichigo.

Rukia pointed to her brother. "It was… you? You paid someone to take those photos, didn't you?" Rukia accused Byakuya instantly.

Byakuya chuckled under his breath. "I did no such thing. But the important thing here is that this little boy of yours you're playing around with has a few skeletons in his closet."

"You've been spying on me…" Rukia realized. Byakuya would have no idea about Ichigo otherwise. Communication between her and Byakuya was almost nonexistent.

"And I'm glad I did." Byakuya replied haughtily. "You're a Kuchiki. Start acting like one for a change instead of getting involved with this peasant trash." He grabbed the photos from the table and threw them to the ground. "Stop fooling around with this boy if you want to keep the respect of the Kuchiki name."

"Or else what?" Rukia bravely shot back as if challenging him.

Byakuya narrowed his cold gray eyes and placed his left foot on one of the photos on the ground. He mashed the heel of his leather shoe into the picture, grinding away the surface. "It'll be at the cost of your little plaything."

"Kuchiki-shachou, your flight has arrived." Nanao interrupted after getting a message through her phone. Byakuya glared once more at his sister before swiftly pivoting and leaving the room.

Rukia formed her hands into tight fists, holding back the rage she felt toward her brother. Since when did he care for the respect of the Kuchiki name? She scoffed at his hypocrisy. If anything, he caused more controversy in public to bring down the Kuchiki name.

_Peasant trash. _Her fists loosened. Rukia felt simply angered at the fact that her brother called Ichigo by that name. Coming from Byakuya, the words sounded ten times more demeaning to her ears. She hated that Byakuya considered him as such.

Rukia grabbed her purse and left her room. There would be no way in hell she would listen to her brother.

* * *

**AN: **Thoughts? Questions? Answers? Heh, it seems reviewers have a preference for Rukia or Ichigo. I love 'em both and I'm trying to place them in a better light. Although since Rukia was so "bad" prior to this, it's getting harder. Which team are you on? :D Team Ichigo? Team Rukia? Or any other team, Renji, Byakuya, etc. I'm just curious...

I hope you all are warm and snuggly in this cold weather. Unless you're in some tropical part of the world or it's summer where you're at, bask in the sun! But don't forget the sunblock!

Welcome to new readers and welcome back to the old ones! I missed you guys and gals!

Thank you! ありがとうございます！


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: See? I told ya I would update soon. Heh, this one is just moving things along. Uhh, I'm at a loss for words right now (blame the rain) but there is a new Bleach character(s) introduced in this one. You'll see. :)

Btw, I'm all for Team IchiRuki! Haha, but I'm glad to see people chose their sides.

Thank you my reviewers for reading and reviewing! I was a bit afraid that the long wait made some people leave. :( I hope you enjoy this one too!

Yosh! Let's begin! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ichigo and Toshirou had left a begrudgingly cooperative Renji at Urahara's now super popular candy shop. Luckily for Renji, there were no flamboyant men in line requesting for a kiss along with his purchase. But every so often there was that one less than attractive girl who made Renji cringe at the sight of her. Urahara, who was supervising Renji's job, would smack Renji with his fan when he noticed Renji's grimace.

"Keep a smiling face. These ladies don't want to be kissed by a sour mug." Urahara told him through his toothy grin. He spotted more women coming inside the shop. "Welcome! Welcome! Please buy anything you like! Also please keep in mind that all sales are final!"

"Had enough yet?" Tatsuki asked Renji once Urahara went to assist a customer.

Renji nodded his head quickly and desperately clasped his hands together toward Tatsuki. "Yes, I've had enough. Please help me!" He begged her.

Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. "…No." She said after a moment. "This is payback for practically scaring the hell out of me last time." She stuck out her tongue at him and went back to work.

Renji would have pouted but Urahara had returned to smack him back into smiling for the customers who just bought a box of candy.

* * *

"Do you have any spare photos left with you?" Toshirou asked Ichigo once they were situated in his limousine after they left the shop.

"Yea, but what happened to the ones I left at Rukia's place the other day?" Ichigo questioned.

Toshirou shrugged in response. "I'm not exactly sure but you left them on Rukia's table, correct?"

Ichigo nodded. "I forgot to pick them up before I left. I had other things on my mind…"

"Well earlier today Renji and I went back to retrieve the photos but they were missing. I know Rukia wouldn't keep them for herself but I do have a feeling her brother got a hold of them."

"Oh no. Her brother?" Ichigo gulped heavily, recalling the first time he met Byakuya. "This can't get any worse."

"I assume you've already met him?" Toshirou inquired understanding fully well the effect Byakuya had on people. Toshirou had avoided him at all costs himself when he was in the Kuchiki mansion.

"Yes and it wasn't the most welcoming experience." Ichigo frowned slightly as his backside remembered the pain felt when Byakuya's guards threw him outside on the pavement. Ichigo shook his head to rid of the thought. "But I can't fret about that now. I have all the other spares at my place. We'll go there and get a photo."

Toshirou agreed and directed his limo driver to take them to Ichigo's home. Once they arrived and entered the building, Ichigo stopped Toshirou before he entered the front door of his home.

"Remember that I'm not rich so don't try to act high and mighty. Especially not to my family." Ichigo informed him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry and get that photo." Toshirou said impatiently, waiting for Ichigo to turn the doorknob.

Ichigo opened the door and entered. "Tadaima! I'm home!"

A tumultuous clatter was heard in the living room before a loud voice filled the air.

"Ichigooooo! Welcome home, son!" Isshin tumbled out from the living room and lunged at Ichigo for a bear hug. Ichigo quickly sidestepped to his left, causing Isshin to butt his head right on the door. "Good one!" Isshin managed to say after a muffled yelp.

"Interesting…" Toshirou said to himself as he observed the scene.

"You brought a friend?" Isshin's eyes were filled with happiness after he regained himself from the head collision with the door. "You wouldn't happen to know Ichigo's little girlfriend, Rukia, would you?" He immediately questioned Toshirou.

"Dad, cut it out!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance toward his father.

"Actually I'm a close friend of Rukia." Toshirou answered Isshin anyway.

"Oh, that's great! You two have already made mutual friends!" Isshin gave Ichigo a proud pat on the back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed Toshirou toward his room. "I just need to get something from my room, Dad. I'll be leaving soon."

"No worries! Have your fun, young lads!" Isshin hollered out after them before Ichigo shut the door of his room.

"Finally. I swear my old man loves to delve into my personal life." Ichigo said as he rummaged through his drawer for the pictures.

"Your father is interesting. He's very affectionate." Toshirou commented.

"He's a little too affectionate if you ask me." Ichigo added. He spotted the glossy stack of photos and swiped them up in his hand. "Ah, here it is! Let's leave quickly before he tries to ask you to stay for dinner."

They quietly left Ichigo's room and made it to the front door without an intrusion from Isshin. Yet as Ichigo opened the door, his sisters who just arrived home minutes before, greeted him from the kitchen before he could get out.

"Hey Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greeted cheerfully. Her eyes brightened when she spotted Toshirou. She waved to him. "Hi! You must be Ichigo's friend!"

Karin, who stood behind her, caught sight of Toshirou and looked at him weirdly as if she never seen such a boy like him. She slightly directed a nod toward him as a sort of silent greeting.

"Uh, yeah. Yuzu. Karin. This is Toshirou." Ichigo pointed him out. "We'll be leaving now. See you later." He ended quickly and proceeded to walk out without another word.

"Your sisters back there…" Toshirou mentioned at once when they were in the limo.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ichigo questioned. He saw the unknown glint in Toshirou's eyes and quickly went on the defensive. "Hey! You better not be thinking about them that way. I swear if you try anything…"

Toshirou chuckled as Ichigo threatened him to not make a move on his sisters. "Heh, brothers."

Afterward, Toshirou ordered his chauffeur to stop at the side of the road while he examined the photos. "I knew it." He said once his eyes caught sight of what he was looking for.

"Knew what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Toshirou gave him the photo and pointed to a spot. "If you look closely on her arm, there's a small tattoo on her wrist. I'm certain I've seen it before."

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Ichigo questioned with more interest.

Toshirou nodded. "It's a tattoo of a butterfly. It means that she's been branded. I'm sure she's part of one of the yakuza gangs that my father manages."

"That's great then!" Ichigo's hopes rose up instantly. "We just need to figure out where she is now."

"That's the difficult part." Toshirou said. "In order to find her, we'd need my father's help. But with a case like this, my father would probably laugh in your face and then scold me for hanging around with a person of lower status…"

_Rich people and their superior complex…_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"... and since she's been branded, that means she's owned by a gang. Certain yakuza gangs have a lot of 'property' and are therefore highly territorial about these girls."

"Sickening." Ichigo commented. He suddenly felt a bit sorry the girl who was thought of as an object to the yakuza, even if she did trick him into his demise.

Toshirou shrugged. "In the underground world, there are no morals or ethics present. Anyway, since I know we won't be able to get my father's help, there is another person we could try to get help from."

"And that is?" Ichigo asked.

"A friend of my father's. He's also a big syndicate boss who may be able to pinpoint us in the right direction. Plus he used to be pretty poor himself so he may pity you in your current situation." Toshirou joked with a slight smirk.

"Well you know we poor people stick together." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Toshirou ignored his sarcasm and ordered his driver to take them to see his father's friend. Through the tinted windows, Ichigo could see large mansions among sprawling green lawns outside. The neighborhood was of course ridiculously upscale and ritzy. It was in a totally different part of town, separate from the rich neighborhood that Rukia's mansion was located.

They drove through a wrought iron gate and parked in front of a huge white mansion. The entrance had magnificent architecture with great white stone pillars set up in a line one after another. After they made a complete stop, the driver opened the door. Before Toshirou exited, he gave a word of caution to Ichigo.

"Don't be alarmed by his brash attitude. Zaraki Kenpachi can be a maniac at times but it's normal." From that, Ichigo didn't know whether to stay calm or fear for his life.

After Toshirou, Ichigo got out of the limo. The sound of a roaring deep laugh met his ears in an instant.

"Hah! What brings you here at such a random time without your father, Shiro Junior?" A strikingly large built man with black hair styled in thick spikes stood before them. From Ichigo's standpoint, he could make out the odd adornments that hung at the tip of each spike of hair. They looked and sounded like golden bells when his head moved.

_Wait a second. Those are golden bells. Odd._ Ichigo thought after his observation.

Toshirou scowled at the name directed toward him but bowed before answering. "Hello, Kenpachi. My father won't be able to join us today since he has been extremely busy the past few days. I've come here alone to ask for a favor." He pointed to Ichigo. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo an… acquaintance of Rukia."

"Ah, the little Kuchiki heir." Kenpachi recalled to himself. He gave Ichigo a sharp toothy grin, taking the term 'acquaintance' to mean more than it should. "You caught a feisty one there, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a nervous nod, not bothering to say to a word to the intimidating man that stood like a stone wall before him. He almost fell back from alarm when he noticed a small pink haired girl peek over from behind Kenpachi's legs.

She blinked inquisitively a few times before squealing out in delight, "Ken-chan! There are visitors! Toshi-kun is here with an orange head! Tea party time!"

"Oi, Yachiru! This is business. Toshirou can't play right now." Kenpachi told her sternly.

"Okie dokie!" Without so much as a pout, Yachiru obeyed and practically bounced away into the mansion.

"That's Kenpachi's daughter." Toshirou informed Ichigo in a low voice after she left. "She only calls him by that nickname because he refuses to be labeled as something that makes him sound old. She's also a maniac. Like father, like daughter I guess."

"Ah…" Ichigo said, still in a state of awe.

"Come on inside you two." Kenpachi waved his hand to beckon them to follow him into the mansion.

They were led to a room Ichigo reckoned to be Kenpachi's office. There was something very mafia godfather-like about its extravagant interior. It might have been the huge finely crafted oak desk at the far center of the room or the marble statues placed throughout that rivaled Michelangelo's works. Whatever it was, Ichigo felt like he just stepped into the setting of a movie.

Kenpachi settled himself comfortably in the leather armchair behind his desk. "Take a seat." He nodded toward the two chairs placed before the oak desk.

After Toshirou and Ichigo sat down, Kenpachi opened a box placed on the desktop and took out a cigar from inside. "Tell your father I said thank you for the Cuban cigars he sent me." Kenpachi directed to Toshirou after lighting the cigar and taking a puff. "There's nothing better than finest you can get your hands on. Now, what favor are you asking for?"

"I wanted to know if you could tell me where I might be able to find this girl. Ichigo's in a scandal because of her." Toshirou took out the photo and placed it atop the desk. "By her tattoo, I know she's part of a yakuza clan."

Kenpachi picked up the photo and observed it with a magnifying glass for a moment. A smile spread wide across his face as he looked over at Ichigo. "Got yourself in quite a mess there, did you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded. "I was drugged during that picture so I have no recollection of what happened. I've been framed, sir." He explained quickly.

Kenpachi placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it in thought. "Hmm… judging by the pattern on the butterfly wings, I'd say she's part of that bastard Mayuri's clan."

Toshirou got up from his chair. "Of course! Mayuri!"

"It'd be a pain in the ass to find her though. He's got a lot of them." Kenpachi added.

"Well that's why I was hoping you could tell us where they're likely to congregate." Toshirou inquired hopefully.

"Another favor, eh?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "The first one was free. This one will cost you."

Toshirou gave him a nod, knowing full well what he had to do. "I know, I know. A tea party with Yachiru."

"And this time stay the whole hour, alright? She won't bother me like last time if you do." Kenpachi proceeded to take out a leather bound book from a desk drawer and flipped through its contents before stopping on a page. "Here it is. Mayuri's areas include Ikebukuro center, the whole Shinagawa district, and Karakura square."

Toshirou furrowed his brow in displeasure. "Those places are all spread out from each other. This will take a while."

"Wait a second." Ichigo spoke up. "I do remember the club I went to that night was located in Karakura square."

"Then that's where we'll start off with. We could be closer to solving this then we thought." Toshirou bowed before Kenpachi, indicating his leave. "Thanks Kenpachi."

"Yes, thank you for your help, sir." Ichigo got up from his seat and also bowed before Kenpachi.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and win back that little vixen." Kenpachi ordered Ichigo before going back to smoking the cigar he kept between his fingers. "And don't you forget the tea party, Toshirou! One hour!"

Toshirou sighed and waved a hand behind him to Kenpachi before leaving the room.

* * *

As expected, Hanatarou was waiting at the entrance to Karakura Square when Rukia arrived. He excitedly ran toward her and bowed before speaking.

"Kuchiki-san! I'm so glad you're able to come. I-"

"Cut the small talk." Rukia interrupted him mid-sentence. "What did you have in mind to start with?"

"I was thinking we could start by investigating the club that Ichigo went to that night. It's-"

"Let's go then." Rukia cut in impatiently and walked ahead of him. Hanatarou quickly ran after her to catch up with her swift strides.

* * *

Examining the map on his cell phone, Toshirou found a few places where they would be able to find people from Mayuri's clan. He showed them to Ichigo as they walked through Karakura Square.

"These are mostly host clubs…" Ichigo realized after reading through.

"Yes. It shouldn't be surprising considering these girls are like pieces of property to the clans." Toshirou explained. "Money is money no matter what the job is."

Ichigo shook his head in disgust. They continued walking to their first destination until Ichigo stopped in his tracks abruptly. "What the…"

In Ichigo's view Rukia had turned the corner and was heading straight toward him and Toshirou. What was most shocking to Ichigo was the sight of Hanatarou tagging along behind her. Questions started to form in his mind. Why were they together? Hadn't Hanatarou told him that he wouldn't help him if it were for Rukia's sake? It all didn't make any sense to him.

Once Rukia noticed Ichigo, she slowed down her pace and stopped a few feet away from him and Toshirou. Hanatarou stood behind her, head down as if trying to hide his face from Ichigo.

"Rukia! Are you planning on helping us look for the culprit too?" Toshirou questioned as he stopped beside Ichigo.

Seeing Ichigo speechless and his confused expression, Rukia turned her head away and scoffed, her pride rising. She was still pretty angry with him. "Humph, of course not."

"Then what are you doing with him?" Toshirou looked over at Hanatarou and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Rukia hesitated then looked back Ichigo again. She narrowed her eyes then said, "Isn't it obvious what we're doing?" She questioned Toshirou.

Ichigo knew from that look of spite on her face, she meant they were on a date. Instantly he felt the pit of his stomach sinking. Was this how betrayal felt?

"Let's go." Rukia ordered Hanatarou and walked past Ichigo and Toshirou without a word of parting. Hanatarou followed her in step like an obedient dog.

Ichigo watched them as they walked off, feeling something heavy weigh down in his chest.

* * *

**AN: **I am freezing right now since it rained today. What a way to bum my mood... Anywhoosle, I hope you aren't too confused with anything. If so, it might be answered in the next installment. I'm planning on making the conclusion of this whole fiasco end in at least two chapters. But it's not the end of this story! Don't worry about that! Hah, I still have to make it end unanimously IchiRuki so we've got a ways to go.

Thoughts, rants, anything you've got I'd love to read in the reviews! :D Stay warm!

Thank you! ありがとうございます！


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Here's the latest installment, guys! Warning now that this one's a bit shorter than the rest since I decided to save all the drama for the next chapter. Heh, I am evil for ending it like that, eh? :D

And to **Hail the Wolves, **if I told you that it'd be spoiling the story, right? D:

Thanks muchly to my reviewers and readers! Many hugs and kisses sent to you over the internet!

Yosh! Here we go! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Renji's interest piqued once a certain buxom strawberry blond haired woman entered Urahara's candy shop. Yet as she stepped foot inside, a disappointed sigh escaped Renji's lips as Urahara plastered a large sign on the glass window that read: _ALL MERCHANDISE SOLD OUT!_

"So sorry, everything is out of stock! Please come by another time. Thank you for dropping by!" Urahara lightly flailed his arms about in a showy manner and bid goodbye to the frowning women who arrived too late for a box of candy.

Tatsuki wiped her hands clean on a cloth before heading over to Urahara.

"Urahara-san, is it okay if I go see how Ichigo is going along on his search?" She asked.

"Of course! You've worked hard enough." Urahara replied.

Renji scowled. _He should mean I'VE worked hard enough._

"Plus," Urahara continued and placed a heavy hand on Renji's shoulder, "I've got Renji here to help me and Chad clean up!"

Tatsuki bowed and thanked Urahara once more before leaving a dumbstruck Renji who cried out after her for help.

* * *

Meanwhile after her encounter with Ichigo and Toshirou, Rukia walked along the sidewalk of the perimeter of Karakura Sqaure with Hanatarou trailing closely behind looking at a map of the area.

Rukia fished her hands into her coat pockets and fidgeted with the lint inside, suddenly feeling a little ashamed of what she just did back there. There was no way in heck she was on a date with Hanatarou but the look on Ichigo's face gave her short-lived satisfaction.

She could see the shock written on his face and wondered if he felt the exact same way she felt when she first saw those photos of him: the aching in her chest, the pounding in her mind, and the sting in her eyes.

But no, it was wrong to feel this way… She hated that feeling and the satisfaction soon wore off when she realized that he was possibly jealous seeing her and Hanatarou together. Her mind was battling the emotions that crashed inside of her.

"_We're not a couple." _Ichigo's words reverberated in her head.

_If you think that, why the hell did you react like that toward me and Hanatarou?_ Rukia questioned in her mind. She hoped this search for the girl in the photos would give her some answers.

"Here we are, Kuchiki-san!" Hanatarou broke Rukia out of her reverie. They stopped in front of a contemporary style building as Hanatarou double-checked the address. "Yes, this is the club that Kurosaki-san went to."

They went inside and asked the security guard if they could speak with the manager. The security guard was reluctant to let them enter in the first place since it was not business hours but agreed once Rukia passed him a bill worth 5,000 yen. He led them to the main club floor and pointed at the manager of the club who sat at one of the empty tables working on forms.

Rukia placed the photo of Ichigo that Hanatarou had provided and a bill worth 10,000 yen in front of the manager. "Do you recognize him?" She asked.

The manager arched an eyebrow at the two bold visitors in front of him but settled down once he placed the bill in his pocket. He examined the photo and nodded his head after a moment.

"Yea, I recognize the boy. He left with some girl after a while." The manager chuckled. "The way they were acting, they probably went to the hotel next door. Most people who plan doing you know what go there after they've met here."

Rukia clenched a fist into a tight ball hearing this, contemplating on socking the manager in the face just to release her anger. She held back and turned around to leave as Hanatarou spoke up.

"Arigatou, we'll be heading there now." He thanked and hurriedly ran to catch up with Rukia.

Rukia wanted to stop altogether after hearing the manager's account but her mind pushed her to find out more as if there was something left to be uncovered. She was silent as they headed into the hotel.

Hanatarou spoke with the woman at the front desk. "Sumimasen, but did this young man in the photo come by here a few nights ago?" He showed her photo.

The woman's eyes widened but she quickly answered. "Yes, he was here along with a girl and some other man. I think he was a little intoxicated."

Rukia almost fell from shock. _Why is this getting freakier by the minute?_

"Is it okay if we see the room they stayed in?" Hanatarou questioned the woman.

The woman nodded and handed them the key. As Rukia went ahead to find the elevator, the woman questioned Hanatarou in a low voice, "You look familiar…"

In an instant, Hanatarou slid a large amount of yen toward her. "Not another word." He told her monotonously before he walked over to where Rukia stood waiting for the elevator.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshirou were already worn out by the time they searched through the third host club. The sun was slowly setting down in the horizon also. They had no luck in finding the girl after questioning a ton of groups who were associated with Mayuri's clan. More than often, they had to fight their way out of the host club after a number of girls tried to coax them into staying at the club.

Ichigo had never been so manhandled in his life. He swore that a few girls made passes at him by softly placing their hands on his back or worse, his behind. He in turn, would redden in the face instantly and look for the nearest exit.

They stopped near the train station to decide where to head off to next. Toshirou noticed someone in his peripheral and gestured behind Ichigo.

"Look who's here." He said. Ichigo looked behind him to see Tatsuki waving her hands to them and briskly walking in their direction.

"Hey! I just came from work to see if you guys needed help. Any luck yet?" She questioned after she stopped beside them.

Ichigo shook his head and inwardly sighed. "No such luck. I'm pretty much beat after running around today."

"We can continue this tomorrow. Although there is one more spot I'd like to check out…" Toshirou paused. "But I don't think it would be a good idea to bring along Tatsuki."

Tatsuki arched an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean? Ichigo's my friend." She added defensively.

Toshirou waved his hands in front of him to mean no harm. "I meant that the places are host clubs and more than likely if you go, they'll try to recruit you."

"And by all means, hell no." Ichigo stated decidedly, taking into account his experiences at the host clubs.

"Yes, exactly." Toshirou agreed. "But I can go on ahead by myself. I'll inform you if I find anything."

"Alright. Thanks." Ichigo bid Toshirou goodbye then turned back to Tatsuki. He uneasily scratched the back of his head as if he were about to reveal something he was unsure about.

"Umm… I have to tell you something." Ichigo led Tatsuki to a bench in front of the station and sat down. He looked around as if making sure there was no one he knew besides Tatsuki.

After Ichigo was confident there was no one, he started. "As you probably figured out, I had some sort of feelings for Inoue Orihime a while ago…"

"Yes, it was more like a crush but continue." Tatsuki cleared up.

Ichigo gave a small nod but swallowed heavily at the same time. "But earlier today before Toshirou and I started searching the host clubs, I had an encounter with Rukia and… I know it wasn't a big deal and all but…"

A small smile formed on Tatsuki's face but she refrained from butting in.

"But I saw her with Hanatarou and during that time I was confused. Not only because Hanatarou seemed like he didn't care to help Rukia beforehand but… seeing them together… like that…" He nervously scratched the back of his neck, prolonging the wait for his response. Why was it so hard for boys to say how they really felt out loud?

"Something inside me started hurting from the sight. I don't know how to explain it but… I don't want to seem selfish but…" He blew out a heavy breath from his lips. He was getting flustered trying to find the exact words.

"You were jealous seeing her with another guy since she's been chasing you around these past few weeks?" Tatsuki yet again said to clear up his thoughts.

Ichigo shrugged, trying to avoid actually admitting it. "I guess."

Tatsuki leaned back on the bench and this time her smile was wider than before when she came to the realization. "Love happens when you least expect it, eh?"

Ichigo eyes widened as he quickly looked toward Tatsuki. "No way."

Tatsuki nodded. "It sure is catching up to you."

Ichigo shook his head, trying to stray away from the thought. His face was feeling a bit hot. "I would never… It's just that… I should get home." He avoided the topic all together. "I'll see you later." Without getting another word from Tatsuki, Ichigo parted ways from her and speedily walked away.

Tatsuki had to laugh a little at her friend's uneasiness. It was going to be fun teasing him later on.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Rukia and Hanatarou entered the room that Ichigo had been in. Hanatarou walked around, searching for clues while Rukia stood back surveying the room with her eyes. Her sights fell upon the bed with the exact same red sheets that were present in Ichigo's photos.

"With a sight like that," Hanatarou referred to the view from the window, "they must have planned to stay here the whole night."

Rukia did not say a word back to him as she walked forward and examined the bed alongside the photo of Ichigo in her right hand. Her mind started to imagine a scene of Ichigo and the faceless girl.

She pictured Ichigo as he boldly lay beside the girl on the bed. Their hands were all over each other in places that made Rukia blush and gasp at the same time. The kisses they gave each other went to something more and before her mind could conjure up the sight, Rukia blocked it from happening. Now all she could see was red.

Hanatarou walked up and stood by her, also looking down at the bed. "What Ichigo did to you is unforgivable. He fooled us all into thinking he was some man of justice. But in the end, he betrayed you and me."

Rukia could hear Hanatarou's words but they weren't registering coherently in her mind well enough. She felt a weight on her shoulders press down before she sat on the bed. Without thinking twice, she lay herself down and stared at the ceiling suddenly feeling quite downhearted.

Hanatarou took the chance to lie down beside Rukia and propped himself on his side by his elbow while looking down at her face. "Please don't look sad, Kuchiki-san. I can't bear to leave you like this… alone."

Rukia was unresponsive as her thoughts were clouded with images of Ichigo, all the while taking no notice of Hanatarou's obvious display of advancing toward her. Taking this as an opening, Hanatarou slowly leaned his head down to her face and closed his eyes. He was ready and willing to let himself go.

"I'm going to beat him up."

Hanatarou's eyes flashed open at the sound of Rukia's words. He had to move away once Rukia positioned herself upward.

"Ichigo is making me look like a fool. I won't have that happening!"

Hanatarou was at a loss for words once she got up and left the room without him. Menacingly he glared and crumpled the photo of Ichigo in his hands.

* * *

After Ichigo arrived home, Isshin bounced toward him with the phone in his hand. "Welcome home, sonny! A friend of yours, Hanatarou called when you weren't here. He wanted you to call him back."

Ichigo took the phone from his father's hands. "Thanks dad."

"By the way," Isshin elbowed his son in the stomach, "how are things going along with Rukia?" He smiled proudly at Ichigo.

Rubbing the spot where his father elbowed him, Ichigo hesitated from telling his father the real truth. "Uh… she's doing all right."

"Good to know!" Isshin was satisfied with the answer and left Ichigo to return the phone call to Hanatarou.

After he was settled in his room, Ichigo dialed Hanatarou's phone number. After a few rings, he picked up and brightly answered, "Moshi moshi, Kurosaki-san!"

"Hey Hanatarou. I'm just returning the call. What's up?" Ichigo thought about how he saw Hanatarou with Rukia that day and wondered if he should bring it up. He decided to wait until after Hanatarou spoke.

"Etto, I just wanted to apologize about you seeing me with Kuchiki-san earlier today. We actually were trying to help you look for the culprit but as you know, Kuchiki-san was still a bit angry with you."

"Oh…" Ichigo said, fully believing Hanatarou's words. He smiled a bit, feeling foolish for thinking that Rukia was on a date with Hanatarou and getting a little jealous… okay, really jealous.

"Yes and she would also like to make up with you in person. She's here at my house waiting for you. Please come to my house as soon as you can."

"Really?" Ichigo spirits arose after hearing these words. _She finally believes me._

"Hai, Kurosaki-san. We'll be waiting. See you soon." Hanatarou ended it at that and hung up the phone.

Ichigo quickly put his jacket back on and practically ran out the door of his room. "I'll be back later, dad!" He yelled out to his father before bolting out the front door, a look of hope and happiness spread on his face.

* * *

**AN**: Eh? The suspense ensues! Thoughts, questions, concerns, anything you like, please review with it! I am now warm as I am snuggled in my sheets so I hope you all are too! I will try my hardest to get the next one out before Christmas! I hope you IchiRuki fans enjoy what has happened so far and I hope you will enjoy what is to come next!

I love you all and I hope you are enjoying your holidays or school days! :D

Thanksssss! ありがとうございます！


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It's the conclusion of Ichigo's scandal! I am seriously tired out of my mind right now so I don't have much to say before I knock out on my bed. I'm so sad my holidays are over. D:

Thank you, thank you to my reviewers and readers! Many hugs and kisses!

Yosh! Here we go! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As Renji and Chad were wiping down the countertops, Urahara sat by in his fold out lawn chair with his handheld fan. As always in times of clean up where Urahara was idle, he told stories about his life experiences. Chad was finished with his cleaning and went off to the back to throw away the empty cardboard boxes left over, less than willing to listen to more of Urahara's ramblings. On the other hand, Renji was wholly interested as he applied more cleaning spray to the countertops and continued to wipe them until they shined.

"She was a beautiful princess of a powerful clan and I loved her from the very moment I laid eyes on her. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as her…" Urahara sighed and waved his fan toward himself.

Renji nodded, fully immersed with the story. "So what happened between you two?"

Urahara smiled and closed his eyes in thought, reliving the memory to himself for a second. "Well it all started when her powerful father…" He stopped when the ringing of a phone abruptly interrupted him. Renji took out his cellphone and read his caller ID. It was Toshirou.

"Ah, one moment." He held up a hand to Urahara and went to the back to answer the phone.

"Renji. You need to come here quick. I've found some information on the culprit and I need you to verify him. He went to Takaimono Prep Elementary School the same year you and Rukia attended."

Renji gaped disbelievingly at the tidbit of information but nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll be there."

* * *

_One hour before…_

"Young heir of the Hitsugaya clan, what brings you to my humble abode today?" His pristine white smile almost blinded Toshirou's eyes. "Actually… I already know what you're here for."

Toshirou raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

After leaving Ichigo and Tatsuki, Toshirou had ignored the planned spots that he and Ichigo were to investigate next. He headed straight toward a private host club of sorts, only available to the richest of customers. Once the bouncers identified who Toshirou was, merely by his looks, they escorted him to the top floor of the building.

Toshirou kept a close eye around him, lest one of the men from Mayuri's gang decided to pick on him. It was frequent when a person from a different yakuza clan entered another clan's territory without permission that said person was likely to end up in a brawl. But with Toshirou's cold demeanor and piercing ice blue eyes reminiscent of his own powerful father, nobody dare start anything with him. They knew better than anyone that Toshirou was an exact replica of his father, both in appearance and in combat.

He was taken to an upscale ritzy room deemed as Mayuri's own hideaway lair. Mayuri himself sat before him behind a large dark wood desk, with his personal female assistant behind him standing stoically. Toshirou encountered Mayuri countless times before, but each time his father was with him. Mayuri had his weird, maniacal smile plastered on his face as usual when he looked upon Toshirou and crossed his hands together.

"Of course…" Mayuri paused. "And Kenpachi says that since he's doing you another favor, he has changed his mind and would rather you take Yachiru to the toy store and then a theme park." He shrugged not fully understanding exactly why Kenpachi would tell him such a thing.

Toshirou sighed heavily, but knew right then that Kenpachi had relayed the information to Mayuri. At least he would be closer in figuring this mystery out.

"Alright. Since you know why I'm here, who is the girl in the photo?"

"My, my. Going straight toward the demanding, aren't weeeee?" Mayuri drawled.

"I could phone in a call to my father and tell him how uncooperative you're being." Toshirou took out his cellphone, fingers ready to speed dial his father.

Mayuri waved his hands in front of himself quickly. "Wait, wait. There's no need to get drastic in this simple situation. Nemu." He called his assistant with a flick of his wrist and said something quietly to her that Toshirou could not hear. She left the room for a moment before returning with a young girl.

After seeing her, Toshirou recognized the resemblance she had to Orihime with her brown hair being the only difference. He realized why Ichigo was with her in the first place. The girl stood next to Nemu utterly nervous and staring down at the ground. Toshirou spotted the tattoo on her wrist and felt relieved that he finally found her.

"I'd like to talk to her in private here." Toshirou said to Mayuri.

Mayuri shook his head in agreement, yet there was an obvious look of annoyance on his face as he left the room with Nemu. After they were gone, Toshirou walked up to the girl and took out the photo of her and Ichigo.

"Explain these." He demanded coldly.

The girl's eyes widened when she gazed upon the photo. "W-why do you have that? If you're with the cops, I swear I was just doing a job and I had no intention of doing that to him."

"Who were you working for then?" Toshirou asked.

"I-it was some rich prick who specifically told me to target the orange haired boy at the club. He didn't tell me much, only that he used to go to Takaimono Elementary. He told me to call him Yamada-sama or something. P-please don't turn me in. He's not even my type!" She started bawling even though Toshirou had said nothing about being with the police.

"Yamada…" Toshirou could faintly recall where he heard this name before. _Takaimono Elementary… It can't be!_

Without saying another word to her, Toshirou rushed out of the room and past a confused Mayuri. He needed Renji's help to see if his assumptions were correct.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at Hanatarou's mansion five minutes past 8 o'clock. He was almost out of breath but the excitement he felt within urged him to keep running. Once he was at the mansion, Hanatarou greeted him at the door and led him to his room.

Ichigo looked around the room, searching for Rukia but she was not there. "Where is Rukia?" He asked Hanatarou.

"She left for a moment but will return soon, Kurosaki-san." Hanatarou answered cheerfully. "I'll go get us some tea while we wait for her. Please make yourself comfortable here." He shuffled out quickly, leaving Ichigo by himself.

For some odd reason, Ichigo could not sit still. He sat on a sofa chair for a mere ten seconds before he stood up again and wandered around aimlessly. He strode by Hanatarou's desk and took a step back when he caught sight of a thick leather bound book. The book was the one Hanatarou had refused to let him see before.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo picked up the book and noticed a bookmark placed in the center. He opened to where the bookmark was held in place and scanned the photos. It was a school yearbook, most likely elementary Ichigo assumed. In many of the photos a little raven-haired girl who was all too familiar to Ichigo stood alongside two other children whom he also recognized.

_The beginnings of S4… or rather S4 minus one. _Ichigo thought as he recalled Toshirou joining S4 once they attended Takaimono Gakuen. He remembered the photos he saw of a young Rukia back at her mansion and compared them to the ones he found in the yearbook. There was that same bright childlike smile and yet with Orihime and Renji present beside her, a slight smugness Ichigo could identify gleamed in her eyes.

_Bred into a true blueblood, it seems. _Ichigo could not help but slightly smirk at the thought. He continued to examine the photos, also wondering why Hanatarou had refused to let him see it.

"So Hanatarou and Rukia attended the same elementary also… I wonder if they were in the same class." Ichigo turned toward the next page and eyed the individual photos of a class of students. He found a photo toward the bottom of the page that made him feel suddenly uneasy. It looked as if it were slashed with a razor blade countless times that the face of the person was unrecognizable. Underneath the photo was the name of the child: Kuchiki Rukia.

"What the hell…" Ichigo's eyes widened at the revelation. He did not have time to think when the sound of Hanatarou's footsteps entered the room. Ichigo swiftly turned, the book still in his hands. It was already too late to hide.

Hanatarou stopped a few feet from the opening of the doorway and glared at Ichigo, noticing the book in his hands. Ichigo had no time to explain before three burly thugs followed behind Hanatarou.

* * *

Rukia arrived at her mansion and went to her room a half hour past 8 o'clock. Walking around all day should have tired her out, but the constant thoughts that ran through her head about Ichigo made her alert and still bitter toward him.

She was angry with him for whatever he did and angry with herself for trying and possibly wasting her time.

"Yeah, that's right. I was wasting my time all along." Rukia tried to convince herself. In her peripheral she spotted Ichigo's scarf on the top of her desk. She snatched it up and grunted when she hastily ripped the plastic wrapping off of the scarf. If she were strong enough, she would have all together ripped the scarf into pieces.

She was about to throw it on the ground and stomp on it with all her might but as she held it, she could not quite throw it down. The memory of how she got the scarf replayed through her mind. Ichigo's kindness resulted in her wearing this scarf. It was kindness she so rarely received.

Rukia sighed and held her head down, a sinking feeling taking place in her stomach. The ringing of her cell phone broke her out of her thoughts. Looking at her caller I.D. the number was listed as unknown. She answered it, intending to yell at whoever was on the line.

Before she could say hello, the person on the other line spoke first.

"Kuchiki-san, you're so oblivious to the obvious signs around you."

Rukia knew instantly who it was, although for some reason his tone was lower than usual. "What do you want, Hanatarou?" She asked impatiently.

"What do I want? I want to know how you can disregard all the clues that point you to the truth. The club manager and the hotel's front desk girl, they all knew who I was. And that's because of one simple reason. If you want to know why, come to Takaimono's dining hall right now." Hanatarou demanded. He sneered into the receiver. "And your beloved Ichigo is waiting for you here also."

Rukia gasped once she heard Ichigo in the background yelling. "Rukia! Don't come here! He's trying to trap you!"

"You better come here alone or else Ichigo will pay for all your sins." Hanatarou added menacingly.

Rukia held her cell phone closer to her ear as she tried to decipher what was happening. "Ichigo? What's going on?" She desperately tried to ask, worry lacing through her voice. But before anything could be said, Hanatarou ended their conversation and hung up his phone.

Rukia gulped. She was confident that whatever Hanatarou had up his sleeve, she would be able to beat some sense into him… perhaps. What harm could a scrawny boy like him do?

Yet what worried her most was Ichigo. His tone of voice sounded so fearful on the phone. It was scaring her all at her once. Was he getting hurt? She had to find out. She ran out the room, clutching the scarf in her hands.

* * *

_One hour before…_

After much of a spar between the thugs that Hanatarou hired and Ichigo, the thugs managed to hold down Ichigo and tie his hands behind his back with rope. Ichigo was still fully conscious when Hanatarou wrapped a cloth tightly over his mouth and tied it behind his head to keep his mouth shut.

After he was forcefully made to enter a car, Ichigo was driven along with Hanatarou and the thugs to Takaimono Gakuen. Ichigo struggled long and hard throughout the whole way until he was led into Takaimono's dining hall and thrown down onto the ground. After Ichigo gingerly got himself up and stood halfway up on his knees, Hanatarou ordered one of the thugs to remove the cloth from Ichigo's mouth so that he could speak.

"Hanatarou, let me go!" Ichigo yelled out after the cloth was uncovered from his mouth.

"Shut your mouth. I'm so tired of hearing you talk." Hanatarou said coldly to him.

Taken aback by such negative words from him, Ichigo could not help but question his animosity. "Why, Hanatarou? I-I thought we were friends."

Hanatarou scoffed and looked at him disgustedly. "Friends? Friends with a peasant. The thought is sickening." He took a few steps toward Ichigo, until he was close enough to glare down at him from above. "It was I, Ichigo. I was the one who ordered that girl to approach you at the club. I gave her the drug to put in your tea. I was with you both at the hotel and I was the one who shot the photos."

Ichigo stared at him in utter shock. "What the hell is wrong with you? Pretending to be my friend before all this and taking my side, that's what the worse of scum would do!" Ichigo's face turned swiftly to the side as he received a piercing slap from Hanatarou's backhand.

"It needed to be done." Hanatarou simply answered after. "I needed to dispose of distractions such as yourself from my big plans." He turned and strode from table to table as he spoke.

"Ever since I met that brat in elementary, I planned to get revenge on Rukia for all the pain she's put me through." Hanatarou turned back to Ichigo and he pointed at him.

"And you, you were just a simple pawn in this plan. I was quite fortunate in the beginning actually. I didn't plan on meeting you my first day here, but I did plan on gaining attention from Rukia and her S4." Hanatarou chuckled to himself in a sinister manner.

"As always, Ichigo, you had to be the noble hero and you stood up for me. Even though there was a slight change in my plans after that, it all began running so well that I didn't mind the change. You declared war with her and I thought how perfect can this get? But…" Hanatarou clenched his fist and held it close to his chest.

"I miscalculated terribly. I never thought it was possible that she would fall for you."

Ichigo took all this information in piece by piece, the truth uncovering itself right before him. But why Rukia? "Why did you plan this? What did Rukia ever do to you?" Ichigo questioned.

Hanatarou smiled bitterly as he recalled the memories. "Ever since she was a child, she's acted like a spoiled bratty princess in the security of her friends. She's never given a damn about my feelings!" Hanatarou was out of breath by the time he finished yelling this out. A crazed expression spread slowly across his face as he walked toward Ichigo.

"Now that I've got her attention this time, I don't need you anymore. You were just bait to lure her to me!"

* * *

"Can you drive faster? I need to get there sooner!" Rukia yelled at her driver who apologized and sped up as he drove the car toward Takaimono Gakuen.

Rukia ran a hand through her hair. She hoped to dear kami that whatever Hanatarou had done to Ichigo wasn't life threatening. She was startled when her cell phone rang loudly. Renji was calling.

After she answered, Renji immediately asked her if she was still with Hanatarou.

She hesitated but replied. "No."

"Be careful of him, Rukia." Renji warned. Toshirou was at his side, holding Renji's Takaimono elementary yearbook and showing him the class photo. He pointed toward a photo and Renji nodded. "I remember who Hanatarou is now. And with all that's happening, I think that you may be his main target."

Rukia did not know what to say. She did not want to tell him that she already knew that so she stayed silent on the other line.

Renji took her silence as uneasiness and quickly asked her, "Wait, where are you right now?"

"I… I'm heading home."

"You're lying!" Renji said in an instant. "I can tell it in your voice. What's happening right now?" He demanded to know.

"It doesn't concern you." Rukia answered softly.

"It does concern me! You have to be careful! Whatever you plan on doing let Toshirou and me come along. We'll confront him all together!" Renji tried to reason with her, fully worried by this time.

Rukia closed her eyes and pursed her lips together, holding back the urge to accept her friend's help. "I can't let you do that. If I don't go by myself, I won't be able to help him."

Renji was able to get in a few more words of protest before she hung up and closed her cell phone.

_You better come here alone or else Ichigo will pay for all your sins._

With Ichigo's scarf still in her hands, Rukia clutched the woven fabric to her chest. "I'll be there."

* * *

"In no time, Rukia will be here." Hanatarou looked at his watch and counted the minutes that passed after he phoned Rukia.

Ichigo shook his head, disbelieving Hanatarou's words. "Rukia won't come. She would be putting herself in danger… and after all that I've done, she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Ugh." Hanatarou said in disgust. "It's gross how you two play love/hate games with each other…" After a change of face, Hanatarou suddenly grinned and held up a pocketknife in his hand. He strode over to Ichigo and ordered his thugs to hold him back.

_Shit. This is going to hurt. _Ichigo thought.

"ICHIGO!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Rukia enter. She stopped a few feet away from them, out of breath from running in the building right when she exited her car. She placed her hands upon her knees, taking as many breaths of air before searching for Ichigo.

Ichigo was confused but all the more so fearing for her safety. "Why did you come, you idiot? I told you it was a trap!"

Her saddened violet eyes said it all. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, okay? I should have been the one giving you my trust. I-I shouldn't have doubted you." As Rukia's eyes bore through Ichigo's, she silently pleaded for him to understand.

"Pfft!" Hanatarou interrupted them. "Have you come here to repent for your sins, Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Rukia turned her attention to Hanatarou and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Hanatarou smirked. "Let me show you." He nodded to his thugs who got the message and proceeded toward Rukia.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo shouted frantically, trying to unbind the ropes from his hands. He was held down from getting up by one of the three thugs.

Rukia resisted the two thugs as much as she could, kicking and punching them in any way possible. One of the thugs managed to grab her arm in midair and forced her down on the ground. She tried to kick as much as possible but the other thug was pinning her legs down. All she was able to do was scream in anger.

Satisfied with the scene, Hanatarou gave another silent nod to the thug who held down Ichigo. The thug started to punch Ichigo senseless, first in the stomach and then to the side of his face. He proceeded to punch him again in the stomach a few more times.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Rukia halted her screaming from under the hold of the thugs and trembled uncontrollably while yelling for the thug to stop his assault on Ichigo.

Hanatarou ordered the thug to stop punching Ichigo after a minute. Rukia watched helplessly as blood trickled down Ichigo's lip, feeling guilt well up inside her. Hanatarou grabbed Ichigo by the hair of his scalp and dragged him closer to Rukia. He moved Ichigo's head up so that Rukia could see him clearly.

"Rukia." Hanatarou called. "Hmph, you act like you're royalty. You go around and make people bow down to you as if they were your servants. But now… you aren't in control."

"Look at him. This boy." Hanatarou forcefully threw Ichigo's head down to the ground close to Rukia. Ichigo winced as his head hit the cold surface.

Hanatarou's eyes glazed over as he stared down at Rukia. "Does it hurt your heart to see him beaten? This is what you've done to others and you've barely lifted a finger to repent. So what's so special about him? This filthy peasant!" He hesitated, the sound of his breathing heavy and staccato.

"He's nothing compared to me! Can't you see that?"

Rukia eyed him with contempt. Her own eyes were slowly brimming with tears she fought hard to hold back. "You're not worth it."

After her response, Hanatarou deeply sighed then clasped his hands together. He ordered the thugs to move away from Rukia and Ichigo. As Ichigo lay on the floor on the side of his body, Hanatarou took the chance to deliver a few kicks to his stomach.

Free from being held down by the two thugs, Rukia quickly got up and grabbed Hanatarou's arms to stop him. "No! Get the hell away from him!" She was met with a quick push from Hanatarou that sent her toppling backward over a table behind her.

Hanatarou diverted his attention back to her and yelled, "I'm not worth it? And he is?" He pointed down to Ichigo.

"Why can't you think of me that way? Why? I've done all I can to get your attention. I've tried to figure out ways for you to like me. I've become a recluse trying to plan for a way to get your attention. When we were children, I introduced myself to you every single day and at the end of the year, you still didn't know my name! Why, Rukia, why? Why don't you love me?"

Hanatarou's demand for a response from Rukia was futile. Rukia was pushed back so hard into the table that it was hard for her get up from the ground after she fell. But she managed to crawl and at the moment, she was too busy trying to crawl toward Ichigo to pay any attention to Hanatarou's insistent yelling.

"Look at me, Rukia!" Hanatarou demanded. "LOOK AT ME!" After noticing her lack of reply, Hanatarou screamed in frustration and went for the nearest wooden chair next to him. He set his sights on Rukia and raised the chair above his head, aiming for her back.

When it came down, it made no contact with Rukia as Ichigo swiftly came in from the side and blocked her from getting hit. The chair hit his own back and he winced in pain.

Hanatarou's eyes widened and he briefly froze in place. He dropped the chair abruptly and took a few steps back, covering his mouth with his hand as if he finally realized what happened.

"What have I… done?" Hanatarou's brow furrowed. He shook his head and walked out of the dining hall in a daze, the three thugs following him.

Feeling aches all over his body, Ichigo managed to get himself halfway up and stood up on his knees. His arms were still bound together. He looked down at Rukia worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Rukia found the strength to gingerly get herself up and sat across from Ichigo. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of course but what about you?"

"I've been through worst." Ichigo joked slightly. She didn't laugh but nodded instead and looked down at floor.

After a moment of silence Ichigo asked her, "Why did you come? I told you not to." His tone was not reprimanding toward her but instead full of concern.

Rukia shook her head from side to side. "If I didn't come, I wouldn't have been able to help you. I told myself before all this, before the photos, before everything… that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. So by coming here, I thought it would avoid you from pain."

Ichigo didn't understand her words. Not only did he end up going through pain but she went through it also. It could not fully register in his mind. He asked her again.

"But why?"

For the first time, Rukia chuckled under her breath at his cluelessness.

"Bakamono. Isn't it obvious?" She hesitated out of apprehension but decided it was the right time. She gathered up the courage and lifted her eyes to meet with his eyes. She told him with all honesty and put her soul and heart into it.

"It's because I love you." She bit her lip then said it again. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth dropped down widely. He was awestruck, speechless, and shocked. Before he could say anything, Rukia took out his scarf from her coat pocket and took the initiative to gently wrap it around his neck. Afterward, her eyes were slightly glazed over with tears but she tried to hide it from him by putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

It was an awkward hold at first, considering Ichigo's hands were behind his back but after a while Rukia held him closer as she sniffled every so often. Ichigo could not help but blush at the contact. This was the first time he was conscious and intimate with a girl and oddly he wasn't touching her.

The sensation was overwhelming Ichigo. For some unexplainable reason, he felt radiating warmth form within himself. He invited the feeling and all at once, he truly felt content. It was over and she was safe.

* * *

_Two days later in New York City…_

"Byakuya-shachou."

Byakuya turned his attention to Nanao who stood before his desk. She bowed to him before continuing.

"We've received news that Rukia is in the hospital." She told him.

"What happened?" Byakuya questioned, his face and tone of voice stoic as ever.

"I wasn't able to get all the details, but she was admitted along with Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya put down his pen and clasped his hands on the top of his desk. "That boy is still tagging alongside her."

Nanao nodded. "Yes. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Byakuya did not answer her as he turned in his swivel chair and looked out toward the view of New York's city lights. A passing thought entered his mind and he nodded, finalizing what he would need to do.

* * *

_One week later at Takaimono…_

Laughter filled the room as Ichigo sat alongside Rukia, Renji, and Toshirou at their usual table in Takaimono's dining hall. Ichigo had his bento in front of him and he munched on some rice to himself while Rukia blinked at him as if waiting for something.

Ichigo looked toward her and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry. What you have looks good so feed me too!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo answered her by grabbing a pair of spare chopsticks and placing them in front of her. "You can do it yourself, midget."

"I told you to stop calling me midget! Or should I start calling you kooky carrot top?"

"Pfft, is that all you can come up with. Lame-o."

Toshirou and Renji observed in interest at the two's playful bickering. Toshirou formed a smile upon his face, glad that it was finally over. "They're already acting like an old married couple, eh?"

Renji nodded reluctantly. "I guess they don't look bad together."

Toshirou smirked at Renji's agreement. He turned back to Ichigo and Rukia who were still bickering and decided to stop it with a question. "So… what's going to happen to Hanatarou?"

That silenced Ichigo and Rukia. They both exchanged an unknowing glance at each other, unsure what action to take about Hanatarou. Coincidently, down below Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika were picking on Hanatarou. They pushed him around, making fun of his appearance, and his state of weakness.

"Hey!"

They stopped bullying Hanatarou and turned to see Ichigo at the foot of the stairs, walking toward them. Ichigo briefly looked at Hanatarou before glaring back at Ikkaku and the others.

"Don't mess with him anymore. He's no less of a person than you three are. Stop acting like such punks and be considerate for once. It's getting old." Ichigo told them sternly.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Hanatarou who looked at him with sad, baffled eyes. As if clearing up his bafflement, Ichigo said to him, "I could never hold a grudge against someone for so long. I… I'm not the type to hold it against you."

Hanatarou felt his eyes tear up but meekly thanked him and ran out the room.

Instantly Ichigo felt someone jump onto his back. "That's my boy! Good job for standing up for him!" Rukia cheered and encircled her arms around Ichigo's neck while hanging precariously behind him.

Through sputtered chokes, Ichigo tried to get her off of his back. "Oi! What (choke) are (cough/choke) you (choke) doing (choke) midget (cough)!"

Rukia released her grip and punched Ichigo's arm softly. "See? You have my seal of approval for a good reason." She said proudly.

"I didn't even need a good reason in the first place, it seems." Ichigo muttered, hoping Rukia didn't hear it.

Yet nothing stopped Rukia from hearing his whole sentence and once again, another bickering fest started up between them. The students surrounding them laughed heartily at their argument. Many were actually happy seeing such a sight.

It stopped suddenly when a familiar high feminine voice penetrated the room.

"Tadaima! I'm back!"

Rukia had Ichigo in a headlock but stopped as she gaped in disbelief at the person in front of them. Although a few strands of hair had obstructed his view, Ichigo could recognize that voice anywhere.

Orihime stood before them, perky and bubbly as usual. She waved toward Rukia and smiled widely. "I'm back!"

* * *

**AN**: OMG! She's back! Ahhhh and the IchiRuki starts up! Ahhh I'm so effin' tired! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Love you all!

Thankss! ありがとうございます！


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: It feels good to be back! Ack, I said that my New Year's resolution was to finish this story before Valentine's day... At this rate, I'm not even sure if that's the case but my second option is before or on my birthday which is at the end of February so hopefully I can make that deadline!

But most of all, a big THANK YOU to my reviewers (old and new! Welcome to the new ones, btw)! A lot of you enjoyed the last chapter because there was finally some mutual IchiRuki moments. I would be lying if I said from then on it would be an all out lovefest so I won't lie... because I'm weird like that and I like giving IchiRuki moments in small doses. Sorry if that's a bit evil... Heh. But hey, it's all about the development!

So a new problem will arise in this chapter somewhat... err, I'll let you read for yourself. Hope it's satisfying enough!

Yosh! Let's goooo! よろしくお願いします！

**Japanese Notes:**

-Pachinko machines: very popular automated machine game in Japan. Similar to gambling machines in Vegas. Side note: when I went to popular gaming areas in Tokyo and Osaka, pachinko buildings were always pretty full with men in their business suits who just got out of work.

-Yosh: I always say this but it's a variation of 'all right' or some enthusiastic equivalent.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Someone in the back of the dining hall squealed with delight (probably Yumichika) as Orihime stood at the entrance. She waved again at Rukia who stood immobile with her hands still grappling Ichigo's hair.

"Are you busy?" Orihime questioned innocently when she saw the situation she was intruding in.

Rukia untangled her fingers from Ichigo's messy hair and stood straight up. A slight twinkle was present in her eyes as she took a long look at her best friend. This was quite a surprise.

"No, we're not busy, Orihime! I... it's good to see you back." Rukia went over to Orihime and exchanged a heartfelt hug with her.

As he watched them, Ichigo felt a bit elated at the fact that Orihime had returned but he couldn't help but question to himself... Where was Ishida? If Orihime had come back to Japan alone after all these weeks, did that mean...

Ichigo was knocked out of his thoughts once Rukia came over to him and grabbed his arm to drag him over to Orihime. She stopped before Orihime, a gleaming smile upon her face as she held onto Ichigo as if he was a prize she just won at the carnival. Orihime observed Rukia's actions with wide eyes. She pointed to both Rukia and Ichigo.

"Are you two..."

"Dating?" Rukia quickly finished her question before her. "Why... why you could call something like that!"

"Oi, wait a second..." Ichigo countered but was cut off briefly by Rukia.

"A lot has happened since you've been away!" Rukia explained and let go of Ichigo's arm.

Orihime nodded, looking from Rukia to Ichigo. "And how have you been, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him out of politeness.

"Well…" For some reason, under that intense look she was giving him, Ichigo couldn't find a word to answer her with. Instead he was trying to figure out what her gaze was telling him. He couldn't quite read it and consequently faltered in his speaking.

"Ehhh?" Renji suddenly came up beside Ichigo, a mischievous grin on his face. "What's with this hesitation?"

Rukia felt the awkwardness and by trying to make the situation lighter, quickly stood in the way of Orihime's view by blocking Ichigo. Although not making up for the height difference, Rukia still managed to divert Orihime's attention back down to her.

"I've been great too, Orihime! It's been err… nice! Especially the weather!" Rukia said immediately.

Since Rukia was now at such a close proximity to her, Orihime could make out the bandage on Rukia's forehead that had previously been covered by her bangs. She gasped and asked out of concern, "What happened to you? Did you get hurt or something?"

Rukia paused, figuring it was not the right time to actually explain what happened. "Umm, you're right. I got hurt but thanks for noticing!" She half answered.

Renji snickered from behind. "Heh, anyone would have noticed that."

"Yes, but in short," Rukia continued and went over to stand beside Ichigo again, "you could say these bandages are proof of our… devotion to one another."

"Oh…that's wonderful!" Orihime exclaimed with enthusiasm after a slight pause.

"But not exactly because we haven't said anything like that to each other…" Ichigo added in right after.

"Don't worry about that." Rukia replied to him. "Well since you're back, let's all go celebrate your return!" She directed to Orihime. "S4 is back together once again!"

She turned once more to Ichigo, a small smirk on her face. "You stay here, of course. We wouldn't want to waste your tuition money by having you skip class."

"Sheesh, I don't need you to be telling me that." Ichigo shot back, a scowl forming on his face.

"See you later then." Orihime bid him goodbye before leaving with Rukia, Renji, and Toshirou following suit. Before Orihime went out the exit, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuuhei appeared before her with hopeful faces.

"Inoue-san!" Ikkaku greeted, his toothy grin as shiny as the top of his head. "We're so glad you returned! Is it okay if we come along with you?"

Orihime placed a forefinger on the tip of her chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm... okay, you guys can come along!" She decided with a nod and made her way out.

The three boys almost fainted from sheer bliss but instead used the chance to rub it in Ichigo's face. "Inoue-san only wants _us_ to go!" They said in unison toward him.

In an instant, Rukia came back from behind and roughly shoved Ikkaku down to the ground. "She wasn't serious! Don't show up!"

Ikkaku landed painfully on his butt and looked up in shock at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, you can't be serious!" He cried out.

"Of course I am, pin head!" Rukia responded back harshly. She looked back toward Ichigo and suddenly remembered something important.

"Ah! I almost forgot." Rukia walked back across the room to Ichigo who was surveying the prior scene with incredulity. She rummaged around in her purse looking for something before finally taking out a sleek black object in her hand. It was a snazzy and obviously pricey cell phone.

"Here." Rukia extended her hand toward Ichigo, secretly hoping he wouldn't reject it like her other gifts. "You really need one of these and I figured you wouldn't want something exactly matching the white one I have, so I decided on this one since it seemed like a guy's type."

While marveling the sleek exterior, Ichigo noticed the little silver chain that hung from the side of the cell phone bearing a… white bunny ornament. Oh yeah, _this_ was for a guy.

"These cell phones are for our personal use. You know… so it'll be easier to contact you." Rukia explained and held up her own cell phone, gleaming sparkly and white. This one bore a black bunny ornament in contrast with the white bunny.

_Oh boy…

* * *

_

In every teenage boy's life, there are always moments of great confusion … perhaps due to the hormonal growth spurts. For Ichigo, this time was no different for him. Barely a week ago, he had been beaten up and Rukia in turn risked her life to help him. Heck, Rukia had told Ichigo she loved him! Ichigo was speechless and even though he did not yet feel this strong emotion as she did, there was that voice in his mind that told him to take his time.

_Take your time._

As Ichigo placed boxes atop shelves at Urahara's shop with one hand, he absentmindedly took out the cell phone Rukia gave him with the other hand and momentarily examined it's slick surface with slight awe. He never owned a cell phone so he had to admit the thing was impressive. Almost immediately he felt a presence behind him.

"Tatsuki, can you not try to sneak up on me like that?" Ichigo turned around to find not Tatsuki, but Chad standing with a puzzled expression on his face. "Oh, sorry, Chad. I thought Tatsuki was trying to spy on me."

"No… but I'm guessing what you have there," Chad pointed to the cell phone still in Ichigo's hand, "is that 'gift' you said Rukia had given to you."

"Yeah." Ichigo guiltily held the phone in view and handed it to Chad to take a closer look.

"It's really… nice." Chad said for lack of a better word. He took the small bunny ornament in between his large forefinger and thumb and examined the miniscule features. He had a soft spot for cute things and this was no exception. "So after all that's happened, things seem to be going pretty well between you two." He concluded after he handed the phone back to Ichigo.

"It seems to be going well but she's taking initiative too fast. Acting like she's my girlfriend when I haven't acknowledged her like that." Ichigo mumbled.

"By not considering her as your girlfriend, is this because that kind-hearted princess has come back into your life?" Chad questioned Ichigo's uncertainty by bringing up Orihime's return.

Ichigo sighed but surprisingly, shook his head at the answer. "You know, when she returned today I was expecting to see Ishida alongside her but he wasn't. I know a month ago I probably would have felt hopeful at the prospect but..."

Ichigo had thought long and hard about this after Orihime had followed Ishida to America. Seeing her love and devotion to him was something that Ichigo decided he could not take away.

Orihime was always caring and nice toward him. And she was always first and foremost, his friend.

From then on, he made his final decision and surely would stick to it no matter what the case.

"…Now I honestly don't feel that way any more. But today when I saw her, I felt like she was trying to tell me something through her eyes but I had no idea what it could be."

"Maybe a cry for help?" Chad suggested.

Ichigo thought about that possibility for a moment. Was it possible that Orihime was trying to ask him for his help? Perhaps it had to with Ishida? Whatever it was, Ichigo hoped the outcome had not hurt Orihime and Ishida.

That night when Ichigo returned home, his ears caught the sound of what seemed to be heavy objects moving around inside as he took off his shoes beside the front door. He was almost afraid to discover what the ruckus was by walking further in but curiosity got the better of him. He walked into the living room only to jump back in shock.

"Where the hell did you get all of this?" Ichigo yelled out to his father who was in the process of moving a large grandfather clock across the carpet. Packed into their small living room were expensive pieces of furniture ranging from a coffee table to a glass display case.

There was hardly any room for Ichigo to maneuver himself inside. After he was uncomfortably wedged between a dining table and a home entertainment shelf, he reached over to tap his father on the shoulder to get his attention. Isshin was previously preoccupied with moving the grandfather clock to notice his son's arrival.

"Son, okaeri!" Isshin's face beamed brightly. He swept his hands around joyfully as if showcasing the objects. "Did you see the new furniture we got?"

"Well it's hard to miss." Ichigo replied. He knew there was only one person who could provide such extravagance.

"Rukia-chan had them sent over!" Isshin exclaimed, validating Ichigo's thought.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. There's hardly any room for us to move! What was she thinking? That little pipsqueak..."

"You shouldn't call her that." Isshin interjected, trying to calm down his son's frustrated composure. "You should be grateful that she gave us such gifts!"

"If it were a sensible gift, yes. But we can't live normally with all this… this clutter!"

At the sound of the word clutter, Isshin's face immediately faltered into a frown. "Well, I-I thought you would appreciate this because we never had a decent life and having such opulence feels nice…"

Ichigo noticed his father getting awfully emotional over the furniture so he changed his tone a bit. "No, no. I meant that it would be hard for all of use to live in such a small setting. I'm only thinking of all the space that we're losing with this furniture here."

Isshin nodded. "I understand. So that's why I decided already that I'm going to sell this all at the pawn shop!"

"That was quick." Ichigo commented on his father's speedy decision.

"That's because the old man had to gamble with his luck and used his last paycheck playing the pachinko machines. Spent everything, won nothing." Karin appeared by the doorway to the living room, arms crossed with the usual nonchalant look on her face.

"Why must you tell him what happened?" Isshin squealed, disappointed with Karin for spilling his earlier antics out in the open. He tried to explain quickly. "I felt lucky since the man next to me won ten times the amount he put in so I had to try it for myself and before I knew it…" Isshin could not finish his sentence as he instantly bawled out in tears.

Ichigo awkwardly gave Isshin a pat on the back, trying to comfort him in that way. At that moment, his cell phone rang with a cheerfully happy tune. The tune was Rukia's own doing, of course. She had programmed that previously before giving him the phone.

He apologized and gave his father another soft pat on the back before retreating into his room to answer the call. No surprise that it was Rukia on the other line.

"Ichigo, I'm at the Yamamoto Center right now. I've sent my limo over to pick you up since I'm guessing you're probably free to hang out with us. It should be there now so come quickly." Rukia directed once Ichigo answered.

"Hey, don't order me around like that!" Ichigo countered. "And might I add, what's with all this furniture you dumped into my home?"

"Oh, so it's already there? Excellent!" Rukia said with satisfaction lacing her voice. "All that stuff cost a lot of money so take good care of it."

"I can't even use the furniture properly in the first place! Rukia, you know how small my place is. There's barely a foot of space between each piece of furniture."

"Stop complaining and just hurry up!" Rukia ordered him before hanging up on the other line.

"Sheesh, I swear…" Ichigo mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he made his way out of the apartment and outside where Rukia's limo was indeed waiting for him. After a short trek across town, the limo stopped in front an upscale building.

Once inside, Ichigo was instantly led to a private dining area where Rukia along with Toshirou and Renji lounged in plush seats. Orihime was nowhere in his sight, which puzzled Ichigo considering Rukia had mentioned this was S4's reunion celebration earlier that day.

Ichigo noticed two unfamiliar girls that sat on either side of Renji, obviously flirting with him. Renji didn't seem to mind at all while Toshirou sat nearby nonchalantly texting on his cell phone. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly once he spotted the two boys that sat on either side of Rukia. He had never seen them before but they were awfully friendly with her. They were sitting at a close proximity to Rukia that it was enough to brush shoulder to shoulder from time to time.

Rukia became aware of Ichigo's presence and called him out. "Ichigo! What took you so long?"

"Blame the traffic." Ichigo replied, still keeping an eye on the two boys beside her.

"Who's this punk? Look at his hair." One commented.

"Kuchiki-san, don't tell me that this guy's your boyfriend?" The other questioned.

A slight blush crept up to Rukia's face but she nodded. "Well, why else would he be here?"

"Hah, he's a complete weakling! Look at that lanky form!" The one on Rukia's right burst out in a fit of a laughter.

"Hey, shut the hell up! It's none of your business to talk about my appearance, assholes!" Ichigo vehemently spat out.

Rukia laughed out loud from Ichigo's verbal attack to the two boys. "Hah! You're right! Well said, Ichigo! It's none of your business so get lost you two." She turned her head up haughtily and pointed toward the door, signaling them to the exit immediately.

With mouths agape, the two stunned boys stood up and left. They managed to purposely bump into Ichigo's shoulder with their own and before Ichigo could retaliate and go back to settle the score, Rukia called for him to sit down.

Ichigo took his seat across from Rukia and promptly started speaking about the furniture situation. "Listen, I know you love giving things out and thanks for giving my family the furniture, but can you take it back?"

Rukia placed a small hand atop her chest in shock. "What do you mean, take it back? Why would you return something given to you for free?"

"Are you having another argument? I swear it will never get old between you both." Toshirou interjected after hearing Rukia speak.

"Well, I just wish it were easier to explain that…" Ichigo trailed off.

Orihime had just entered the room alongside a serious faced, dark haired boy with gleaming green eyes. She had her hand wrapped around his arm and it looked as if they were about to trek across the room to go to the exit. Ichigo almost had to do a double take at the two.

The boy she was with had a very sullen disposition and seemed to be the exact opposite of Orihime's own bubbly disposition. Something told Ichigo that this could not be right… He once again questioned what happened between Orihime and Ishida. Something was definitely up.

Rukia had noticed Ichigo's change of view onto Orihime. Not knowing Ichigo's true intentions, she felt a pang of jealously stir within herself. She swiftly got up from her chair and strode across toward Orihime, hoping to divert the attention elsewhere.

"Orihime before you leave, introduce your new… friend to Ichigo." Rukia directed to her.

"Ah! Of course!" Orihime nodded and patted her "friend" on his shoulder. "Kurosaki-kun, this is Ulquiorra Schiffer! Ulquiorra, this is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ulquiorra slightly nodded his head toward Ichigo. "Hajimemashite." He said monotonously.

Ichigo exchanged the same greeting before turning back to Orihime. "I forgot to say welcome back." He paused. "How was your visit to America?"

At the mention of her visit, Orihime's eyes widened for a moment as if reliving some sort of memory in her mind. Quicker than a second, she masked her face with a smile. "It was wonderful. Thank you for asking, Kurosaki-kun… Ano, we should be leaving now. I've got a few other people that are expecting me to visit them. I will see you all later!" Orihime bid goodbye to her friends and strode out with Ulquiorra still by her side.

Ichigo could not quite put his finger on it, but with no mention of Ishida and the entrance of a new man in Orihime's life, he knew there had to be trouble that brew between Orihime and Ishida back in America.

But Ichigo quickly placed the thought in the back of his mind. What business did he have butting into people's affairs? He was only causing trouble for himself and he already went through enough trouble as it was.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "Now… about that furniture…"

* * *

"That insolent girl. That boy is probably influencing her." Byakuya commented once Nanao had presented reports straight from Japan about Rukia's activities.

"Uh, I mean no disrespect, sir, but Rukia seems to be the one pushing their relationship further." Nanao pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose nervously. She hoped the information she had reported would not infuriate her boss.

"If that is the case…" Byakuya took a moment to relay his previously thought out plan in his mind. There was no better time than now to act upon it. "Get the private jet ready. I will be returning to Japan tonight to deal with this mess."

"Right away, sir." Nanao bowed then quickly left Byakuya's presence.

Byakuya took a sip of his hot tea before setting it aside along with the paperwork he was working on earlier. He had never left work incomplete in his life but this was an exception. He would deal with it later after cleaning up other important matters concerning his sister.

* * *

Kaien was currently having a nice dinner on the veranda outside of his Los Angeles home. He was alone but content anyway, enjoying the starry night. He was about to treat himself to a second cup of wine when his butler showed up before him.

"Sir, there's a message for you."

"What it is?" Kaien questioned while taking the cork off his wine bottle.

"It seems Byakuya-shachou has boarded his private jet to Japan a mere five minutes ago."

"Ehhh?" Kaien was in the middle of pouring wine into his glass. If it weren't for the swiftness of his butler taking the bottle into his own hands, the wine would have overfilled the glass due to Kaien's diverted attention.

"Yes, it is concerning Miss Rukia."

"Well then…" Kaien downed his glass of wine. He sighed. "It's happening sooner than I expected." He got up from his chair, his plate of food unfinished but his wineglass empty.

Kaien balled his right fist and held it up in determination.

"Yosh! It's time for me to enter the battle!"

* * *

**AN**: That was pretty long but I wanted to give as much as possible to make up for the delay. So as usual, please review with your comments, thoughts, questions, etc. More drama will ensue in the next chapter and possibly... another date between our main characters...

I hope you're enjoying your days of whatever you do! Stay safe too! Look both ways before crossing the street!

Thankss! ありがとうございます！


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Another late-ish update. Sorry -_- I've been swamped with midterms and such but finally had the time to finish this. Once again, thank you sooo very much to the wonderful reviewers and readers. It brings me much joy after hours of studying to see that someone enjoys this story. :)

There are lot of problems to solve in this story that I need to mend and mesh smoothly so therefore expect more chapters to come! Enjoy!

Yosh! Start! よろしくお願いします！

**Japanese Notes:**

-Wakatta: "Understood"

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After what seemed like hours of negotiating and bickering back and forth, Ichigo and Rukia had finally come to a mutual decision… regarding the furniture.

Rukia had begrudgingly agreed to take back the furniture under the circumstance that it would be kept in storage at her mansion and taken out whenever Ichigo's family had need for it. Ichigo said under his breath that they probably would never need it.

Just after a brief pause following their agreement, Rukia received a call on her cell phone. After a short conversation consisting of 'what?', 'damn it', and 'fine', she hung up. She mumbled something incoherent to Ichigo's ears but quickly stood up from her seat.

"I need to go back home right now." Rukia had a sort of disappointed look lingering upon her features. "The limo can take you back home or you can hang around here if you want…" She trailed off, inwardly hoping for the former to happen considering one of the Renji's girls was stealing glances at Ichigo every so often.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, a little creeped out himself since he too knew that girl was looking at him. He glanced over at Toshirou who was immersed in a book, enjoying the calm that came after Ichigo and Rukia stopped their negotiating.

"I think I'll head back home too." He decided.

Rukia nodded, her spirits brightened now, and bid goodbye to Renji and Toshirou. Ichigo gave a slight nod to the both of them and noticed that creepy girl was pouting at his departure. He diverted his eyes away to avoid contact and quickly walked out behind Rukia.

Ichigo walked a few steps behind Rukia for a few meters before she slowed down her pace so that they were now walking side by side, with a short distance in between them. Ichigo stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, oddly expecting some sort of action from her that he wasn't ready to receive i.e. holding hands.

But instead she started to speak. "Did your family like the furniture?" She asked, looking straight ahead while walking.

"Ah." Ichigo recalled his father's reaction. "More than like, I suppose. The old man was considering on keeping it to experience a life of luxury even though he could barely move himself around."

"Eh? Old man?" Rukia took a moment to tilt her head curiously and looked up at Ichigo in question because she did not know whom the title referred to.

Ichigo chuckled a bit. As hard as he was trying to deny it, he had to admit the curious gaze was endearing(or was it cute? Ichigo pushed that into the back of his mind) coming from her. Rukia had always been so strong in her actions and words that seeing a bit of naivety from her was refreshing to him.

"I meant my father." He answered as they went down the staircase to the lobby.

"Oh…" Rukia nodded slightly. "He doesn't look that old. I would think that poor people age terribly." She pondered and placed the tip of her finger on her chin in thought.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bit. By the time she said that they were already walking out of the lobby doors and out into the open. Rukia's limo was parked right in front of the limo Ichigo arrived in. They stopped a few feet right before Rukia's limo. Ichigo turned his body toward her say a goodbye and another thanks for the furniture and everything else.

But before Ichigo could mouth a word, Rukia quickly encircled her arms around his torso and hugged him in a tightening grip. She bumped her forehead into the front of his chest, hiding the redness flushing her face.

"Uhh…" Ichigo gulped loudly, taken aback by her actions. She could barely encircle his body fully with the short length of her arms but she still managed to anchor his arms to his sides. Ichigo was stuck, not to sure of what to say or how to react.

This was causing a large number of passersby on the sidewalk to look their way with knowing smiles and smirks upon their faces. Ichigo looked around nervously.

"People are looking, Rukia. It's a little nerve wracking." He said, feeling little beads sweat drop down his face even though there was a small breeze flowing by.

"Oh…" She slowly released her grip and lifted her head away from his body. "I will… talk to you later then. And the um, repo men should be coming by tomorrow to get the furniture." She paused and softly bit her bottom lip, not sure herself where she got the audacity to do what she just did.

"Bye." She swiftly pivoted and entered the limo, actually too embarrassed to look Ichigo in the face.

Her limo drove off quickly as Ichigo stood rooted in his spot not to sure of what just happened. The doorman who stood by the whole time signaled a thumbs up toward Ichigo once he got his attention.

Ichigo nodded his head slightly toward the doorman in return then hastily went inside the limo waiting for him.

* * *

Rukia was absolutely shocked to find that Byakuya had returned from New York. Nanao called her, informing Rukia of her brother's return and that Rukia needed to return home quickly so that Byakuya could speak with her. Nanao had emphasized that it was urgent.

Of course Rukia dreaded the meeting. Ever since the last time she saw her brother, she could never forgive him for what he wanted her to do. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that he found about her continuing relations with Ichigo and his instant return from the states had to do with it.

Nanao led Rukia to Byakuya's office where he sat behind his large desk, tending to some paperwork he managed to bring with him from New York. He could not all together leave his work behind.

Nanao stood toward the back of the room as Rukia approached her brother. "What was so urgent that you needed to leave New York on such short notice?" She questioned him immediately.

Byakuya placed his pen down and raised an eyebrow at Rukia's question. "You went against my orders to leave behind that commoner. What is the meaning of this?"

Rukia scoffed at his query and crossed her arms. "Tch, you're neglecting your work in New York because you were worried what I would do?"

"Unfortunately for you, that's not exactly it." Byakuya replied. "It's not you that I'm worried about. It's the company and your future within it I'm worried about. Dating a commoner is embarrassing to you, me, and everything the company is based on."

"The company has nothing to do with me and Ichigo." Rukia shot back.

"That's where you're wrong. It has everything to do with you and that boy. This is no time to be playing around and ruining the company's status by dating a commoner."

Rukia rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was the fact that Byakuya was relentlessly drilling into her head about upholding the Kuchiki reputation. She was fifteen, for goodness sakes. She could care less for this business mumbo jumbo.

"But since you are young…" It was if he read her mind. "… I will let this one time slide. It is just a fling after all. I suspect this will end as soon as it took to start." He concluded and regained his work composure by picking up his pen and writing on the paper in front of him.

"It's not a fling! You have no idea how I feel about him!" Rukia vehemently yelled back. "And for your information, I'd rather be with a commoner than become some cold-hearted, uptight person like you!"

Rukia turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Nanao tried to stop her from leaving but was pushed off to the side roughly by Rukia.

"Sir, should I…"

"Let her go." Byakuya directed to Nanao. He scribbled a note at the bottom of a piece a paper. "It'll start once I give the order."

Nanao nodded but guiltily stole a glance at Rukia's retreating form, knowing far too well for what was about to come.

* * *

The next day, F4 were not present at Takaimono so Ichigo had the luxury of finally getting some quiet time to himself during lunch. He sat off to the side, avoiding any invitations to sit with a group of students.

He took a bite of rice when he heard the sound of nervously shuffling feet stop right in front of him. He looked up to surprisingly see… Hanatarou.

"K-k-kurosaki-san." Hanatarou stuttered. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

Ichigo gave him a small smile and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead and take seat." He motioned to the seat in front of him.

Hanatarou bowed his head and sat down, nervously fiddling his fingers. "I-I would just like to apologize for everything that I did to you and Kuchiki-san. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head even lower than before. "And I would also like to thank you for standing up for me yesterday. I did such terrible things to you and yet, you helped me as if nothing happened."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, although the memory of Hanatarou's assault on him and Rukia wiped the smile off his face.

"You've helped me ever since I first came here and I in turn, took advantage of it. I have such an inferiority complex that I could never compare to your determination and power."

"Ah, that doesn't matter anymore." Ichigo replied kindly.

"Yes, you're right!" Hanatarou answered excitedly. "And that's why I'm not giving up on pursuing Kuchiki-san!"

"Huh?" Ichigo sat there dumbfounded by Hanatarou's sudden change of heart.

Hanatarou stood up from his seat and pounded a fist down on the table for emphasis. "I've always yearned for her and I realized that I can't give up. I've changed!"

"Eh?" Ichigo was trying to register this clearly but it still came out muddled in his mind.

"So let's continue being friends, okay?" Hanatarou nodded his head animatedly and waved goodbye. He walked off in a dreamy state of mind, scaring Ichigo a bit.

"He still has a few issues to sort out…" Ichigo thought to himself. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him to attention. Rukia was calling from her limo at the moment.

"The furniture has been cleared out of your home and stored in one of the rooms in my mansion." Rukia informed him at once.

"Ah, thanks." Ichigo replied gratefully.

"Tell me immediately when you or your family needs it, okay?"

"Sure." Ichigo agreed although in his mind, he doubted that they would ever have use for it.

"And by the way," Rukia continued, "if things start to seem weird, tell me right away."

"Start to seem weird?" Ichigo repeated in question.

"Yes, just give me a call right away."

Ichigo nodded. "Wakatta." It was a startling request, but he decided not to continue prying for further information. He knew if Rukia had left it shot and to the point, asking for more would result in her brushing him off.

* * *

"Ano, Byakuya-shachou…" Nanao uneasily bowed before her boss before entering his office and closed the door behind her. "There's a visitor here to see you."

"What?" Byakuya looked up from his work. His eyes would have widened from his inner surprise but he was too much in control to lose his stoic nature. Beside Nanao stood the one person he detested seeing every time they crossed paths.

Shiba Kaien was in his office.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Byakuya?" Kaien gave him a toothy grin as he settled himself opposite Byakuya on a chair set in front of Byakuya's desk.

"It's Byakuya-sama to you." Byakuya corrected him.

Kaien chuckled. "I knew you would say that. You never change."

"I have no need to." Byakuya countered arrogantly. "What are you doing here? Rukia is out and we have are on no business terms." He added curtly.

"I'm here to talk you..." Kaien smirked, a mischievous gleam passing through his irises. "…about Rukia and Ichigo. I want you to accept the relationship that has formed between them."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the mention of his sister and Ichigo. "And what gives you the right to pry into her life and tell me what to do? You're not her brother."

"With all due respect, I'm more of a brother to Rukia than you are, Byakuya. I care about her well being both physically and mentally." Kaien responded boldly, his face now wholly serious. "If you take away her one chance at happiness, what chance does she have of living a life she won't regret?"

"Are you doing this to fulfill what you missed out in your life?" Byakuya questioned him. It was his turn to smirk, knowing full well the question would play with Kaien's mind.

Kaien's facial features hardened at the question but he answered Byakuya with all honesty. "I missed something but I don't regret it. I can say that now I do have happiness in my life. Rukia's love for Ichigo will bring her the same."

Byakuya scoffed at the word. "Love. What a useless emotion. Rukia is too young to understand such a concept."

"That's where you're wrong." Kaien argued back, keeping his temper in check. "Rukia may be young, but I believe she's at the point in her life where she recognizes that love exists to change her for the better. This is a learning experience for her."

He paused, trying to find the right words to leave some sort of impact on Byakuya. "Unconditional love has been neglected from her for most of her life."

It seemed as if Kaien's words left an impression on Byakuya as Byakuya sat in his chair silent and unmoving. But ultimately, he disregarded Kaien and removed his attention away from further explanations.

"Love has no meaning in Kuchiki Enterprises." He simply finalized.

Kaien nodded, understanding that it was no use to change the opinion of man so stubborn. He quickly got up from his chair and left Byakuya's presence without a word of parting. He only thanked Nanao for her assistance and left.

* * *

The next day at school was uneventful for Ichigo to say the least. It had become a custom for S4 to skip school on Fridays so Ichigo was comforted by the fact that he finally had some time to himself to catch up with his schoolwork that day. Of course it wouldn't have been complete with some intervention by Rukia. She managed to call him midway through his math lecture, earning a glare from the teacher. Ichigo quickly apologized, and turned off his phone mentally reminding himself at the same time to put the phone on silent when in school.

After class, he returned Rukia's call. Surprisingly to Ichigo, she wasn't angered by the fact that he didn't answer her call in class. She merely asked him once again if there was anything happening to him that was out of the ordinary. After the brief conversation, Ichigo once again pondered on the significance of checking up on him for something slightly weird to happen.

Work after school was normal for the most part except with Tatsuki and Urahara teasing him about Rukia. Even Chad had put it a word or two, shockingly enough. Ichigo kept a straight face the whole time and instead occupied himself with restocking.

While Ichigo was in the back, he heard Tatsuki sigh out loud in admiration. Needless to say, Ichigo had never witnessed such an action come from her in his life so his ears perked up, curiously listening in.

"Welcome, sir." He heard Tatsuki say sweetly. Ichigo almost gagged at the sugary tone she was using.

"Hello." The voice was familiar. Ichigo had to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He quickly strode out to the front and almost jumped back in surprise at the person standing before Tatsuki.

"K-Kaien-san?" Ichigo stuttered in shock and pointed his index finger at him, making sure he wasn't the only one seeing things.

"Kurosaki Ichi-GO! YO!" Kaien greeted enthusiastically.

"Ichigo, it's rude to point!" Tatsuki chastised and moved Ichigo's hand away. "And why are there always people here to see you?" She added, a bit jealous that this good-looking dark haired man knew Ichigo.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ichigo shot back. He looked back to Kaien, confusion written all over his face.

Kaien gave a salute. "Surprised to see me at such a random time, eh?"

Ichigo nodded. "You have no idea."

"What has happened? Have the young masters come back to buy more candy?" Urahara tumbled out from the back and skipped over to them. He noticed Kaien, looking nonetheless wealthy, and jumped with glee. "Young sir! Please help yourself to our selection of the finest candy in Japan!"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "This is not the time to-"

"Actually I would like to buy a few things for my wife." Kaien answered. "But I would also like to have a talk with Ichigo. I do owe him a meal and I would like to take his friends with us, so after the store closes..."

"No problem at all!" Urahara cut in. "Buy whatever you like and after you're finished you can take Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Chad with you. We're closing early today anyway!"

"Ehhh?" Ichigo and Tatsuki cried out in unision.

Urahara ignored them, and instead led Kaien away to a display of boxes of chocolates. "Now this is a great gift for your special lady..."

"No surprise. When the old man senses money, he acts on it instantly." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

**AN**: Now... we have Kaien intervening in all this! Hmmm... Due to the cold winds, my allergies have been acting up lately. Ughh, runny noses here and there! Haha, sorry for bringing up my misery. :(

As always review with thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. Or just about how your day was! Hope your winter season is enjoyable so far! :D

Thank you! ありがとうございます！


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Happy Valentine's Day! This is your V-day gift from me! Not much to say rather than sorry that updates are so far and few in between. I may not get to finish this as early as I thought I would. :(

Thank you soooo very much to reviewers and readers of course! I love you guys and gals! Hope this one is good for ya!

Yosh! Let's go! よろしくお願いします！

**Japanese Notes:**

-Hontou?: Really?

-Gomen: I'm sorry

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Ichigo could not fathom how Kaien's patience did not wear away as Urahara led him around the shop. For thirty minutes straight, Urahara managed to show Kaien every box of candy the store offered and even those with assorted nutty chocolates. Kaien mentioned earlier that his wife was not fond of any type of nut in chocolates but Urahara had let it completely pass his mind. He was preoccupied with the image of himself counting the money he would be making.

Nevertheless, Kaien was so polite he let him go on about the candy until he finally decided to buy a dozen boxes of a particular set.

_Cha-ching_. The sound of cash registers continuously rang in Urahara's mind.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Chad wrapped the candy boxes and placed them in bags while Urahara exchanged money with Kaien. After, Urahara inhaled the scent of newly made bills that came fresh from the bank. He was having a field day.

He carelessly waved a hand to his three employees. "We're closed now. Your shifts are over." Urahara's eyes glinted and he skipped himself to the back of the shop, with the large wad of bills in hand.

All three bid their boss goodbye, not minding if Urahara heard it or not, and followed Kaien out. Ichigo noticed that Kaien's red sports car was replaced with the rich man's usual limousine.

In no time Ichigo and his friends were seated at the most luxurious restaurant they had ever been in their lives. Kaien took his seat across from Ichigo and spread his arms out as if showcasing the place.

"Nice, right?" He directed to all three.

"Yea." Chad replied in his usual low deep voice.

"I've never seen such an amazing place." Tatsuki marveled as she took in the scenery around and above her.

"I just bought it a month ago. So order anything you guys want!" Kaien added in cheerfully.

And so they did. Although Ichigo was itching to find out why Kaien was there, he knew it had something to do with Rukia. As soon as the food arrived, Kaien began his explanation, putting his plate aside while the three teenagers ate.

"Now, I would like to first and foremost commend you, Ichigo, for sticking with Rukia through all that junk she's put you in." Kaien said.

Ichigo nodded his head tentatively. "Ah…"

Tatsuki smirked but quickly hid it as she stuffed a piece of steak into her mouth.

"But unfortunately the problem is her brother." Kaien furrowed his brow with worry. "I can't put this nicely, but that man will do anything to have his way. He strongly disapproves of what Rukia's doing. I know he has something up his sleeve at the moment."

"That must be why Rukia told me to call if anything out of the ordinary happened…" Ichigo recalled and slowly started to understand the situation.

"Ah, yes. Do be careful if something does happen." Kaien agreed wholeheartedly. He grinned at an afterthought. "You both have my full support, you know. I've noticed Rukia has changed for the better. She's become more aware of her feelings and I'm sure she's developing into a more honest person. She owes it all to you, Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head, disbelieving Kaien's words that he had a part in changing Rukia. "It can't be just because of me. I mean I'm just an ordinary boy. I could never live up to the image she has about me."

"That's not true, Ichigo!" Tatsuki cut in fiercely. She knew too well that Ichigo's modesty was showing through. "You know… Rukia seems really serious about you that I know she doesn't care about your social status. If anything, she'll try to fit in more with us as time goes by."

"A very good choice of words, Tatsuki!" Kaien praised her. "By the way, you must have a boyfriend, correct?"

Tatsuki's face lit up at the question. "Why, yes! He's really tall and-"

"Yosh! I've got it then!" Kaien interrupted her mid-sentence and held up his index finger, signaling that he had an idea. He turned back to Ichigo, his grin increasing tenfold. "Why don't we test how compatible you two are? Go on a double date with Tatsuki and her boyfriend! That sounds good, right Chad?" He turned to Chad, expecting some sort of agreement from the quiet individual.

Chad merely nodded and grunted in agreement. He was still chewing on his food.

Ichigo blinked continuously, the thought passing his head then forcing itself back in again. It was not like he was appalling the idea as he might have a few weeks ago. His mindset definitely had changed since then.

He had a slight worry in the back of his mind of going on a date with a girl who had high expectations. He sensed that Rukia would find it hard to understand the simplicity of a middle class date. The food, the activities, the people, what reaction would she have to that? Nevertheless, he would have Tatsuki there to help him if things got out of hand. He made his decision then.

"…Alright." Ichigo replied after a moment of silence.

* * *

"Forget this game! You're all cheating anyway." Rukia fumed and threw her cards on top of the table. With S4 together again, the usual card game was in session although to Rukia's disadvantage, the game was not one of her best. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, glaring at Toshirou who won the game.

"Why can't you just be a humble loser?" Toshirou questioned and collected the large amount of money placed in the middle of table.

"Easy for you to say." Renji interjected. "You've won three times in a row."

Toshirou shrugged in response. "What can I say? You can't learn the skills I've got. You've got to be born with them."

Rukia ignored Toshirou's comment, since she was annoyed with him as it was, and instead turned to Orihime. Her friend had been unusually quiet throughout most of their game, only putting in a word or two regarding her turn.

"Orihime?"

It took a second for her to respond back. "Oh! Yes?" Orihime answered sheepishly, placing her cards down.

"I was just wondering…" Rukia paused. "You haven't told us much about your visit to America…"

"Oh… well, there were a lot of great places to shop! You would have loved it, Rukia! Oh, and I brought so many souvenirs that I need to give you all! I brought some here but they're in the limo. I'll call my chauffeur to bring them up!" Getting suddenly flustered, Orihime grabbed her purse from below the table to fish out her cell phone.

Rukia held up a hand for her to stop and chuckled. "It's fine, Orihime. You don't have to go through the trouble of giving them to us now. Especially to these two." She narrowed her eyes at Renji and Toshirou.

"Oh… okay then…" Orihime replied. She placed her purse back on the carpet.

As she looked at her, Rukia had the strongest urge to ask Orihime about Ishida. Ever since Orihime came back, she gave no information on how he was doing or what happened between them. Memories replayed through Rukia's mind of Orihime being so determined to be with him. Seeing her friend so void of true happiness brought about a bit of sadness within Rukia too.

Rukia's gaze toward Orihime softened and she placed a reassuring hand atop her friend's hand. "Tell me if you ever need anything, okay?"

Orihime looked up, a bit of surprise forming on her features. "Arigatou, Rukia." She softly replied.

The sound of Rukia's cell phone brought them out of their moment. Seeing Ichigo's name on her caller I.D., Rukia quickly answered. "... Hey." She said casually, hiding the delight that he actually called her this time.

"Yo." Ichigo answered back. He sent death glares at the grinning faces of Kaien, Tatsuki, and Chad who were all witnessing his call to Rukia. "I uh, wanted to ask if you uh... wanted to... go on a double date tomorrow at the Karakura Zoo." He gulped heavily afterward and hid his face from view of the three watchers.

Rukia's eyes widened at the inquiry. She answered the only way she knew how. "Ohh... well usually I wouldn't go because it's a commoner's date but... fine, I will go." She hung up quickly without saying a goodbye. Her fingers suddenly felt tingly and she felt a hum in the inside of her chest.

"What happened, Rukia?" Renji questioned, noticing the obvious pink blush that appeared on her face.

"Ichigo just asked me to go on a commoner's date with him." She answered with a smirk.

"HONTOU?" Renji yelled out disbelievingly. He practically threw out the deck of cards in his hand from shock.

"This is great, Rukia." Toshirou commented. He, for one, was actually glad to hear about the news.

Orihime smiled softly but did not say a word in return.

* * *

Before Ichigo was dropped off at his home that night, Kaien had once again fervently declared how he was going to try to help him and Rukia in any way possible. Kaien wished him luck on his date the next day and promised that they would see each other again the near future.

Ichigo said his thanks and left the comfortable confinement of the limo. The night had gotten a bit colder than usual as Ichigo walked up to his building. He secured the scarf around his neck tighter and buried his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

As Ichigo neared the front doors of the entrance to his apartment, a familiar voice called him and he stopped abruptly. Turning around, he was taken aback to see Orihime standing there alone. Upon seeing his reaction she quickly apologized and slightly bowed her head.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, you didn't startle me. It's fine." There was awkward pause for a moment before she spoke again.

"Ano… is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" She questioned hopefully.

"Yeah. That's fine." Ichigo replied. Orihime sat down on a bench a few feet away and he joined her, although sitting a considerable distance away from her. She started to fiddle with her fingers a bit. Ichigo had a feeling that she was nervous.

Orihime started, although a little raspy at first, her voice developed into a steady tone. "First off, I wanted to congratulate you and Rukia. I can see that she's really happy. I see it in her actions that she's trying hard to change. And it's because of you, Kurosaki-kun…" She bit her lip softly, finding it hard to say what she felt at the moment. "Is it okay if I tell you my time in America?"

Ichigo nodded, considering it was quick change of topic. But he was wondering before after all…

"Well, when I was in America with Ishida-kun we spent so many days together. The sightseeing was amazing there. We'd spend hours talking about our childhood, our friends, and family. We even talked about you."

"Eh?" Ichigo blurted out disbelievingly.

Orihime gave a small giggle at his reaction. "Yes. He said you're very stubborn but he respects you either way. With him, I don't think I've ever been any happier."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, hearing her words and seeing her face light up at the mention of Ishida.

But her eyes soon clouded over. "Then Ishida-kun started his academic work and he was busy every day. He apologized that he couldn't spend time with me but all I could do was apologize back to him. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how."

A heavy sense of guilt welled up inside of her. She lowered her head. "I… I couldn't help the person I loved. I was only hurting him by staying there."

She sighed dejectedly. "I'm a hopeless cause."

Seeing Orihime so miserable made Ichigo suddenly pity her. She left with a broken heart and it was obvious that it would not mend itself. He countered her point. "You're wrong about that." He said after a brief moment.

Orihime looked up toward him, her grey eyes blinking in confusion.

"You're not a hopeless cause." Ichigo reiterated. "You've helped me through hard times and gotten me out of situations where I was bullied. In the beginning, you were the first one to stand by me. I owe a lot to you." He added strongly.

Orihime was frankly stunned by his words. A little part of her felt like breaking down and crying but another part of her gained strength from what Ichigo said.

"I…" She started but was quickly interrupted by a boisterous yell.

"Ichigo, is that you down there?" Isshin's voice was heard, bellowing out from above them.

Ichigo's back stiffened, knowing far to well the conclusions his father came to when he saw his son with a member of the opposite sex. He quickly got up from the bench.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Ichigo bid his goodbye to Orihime and rushed inside the building before his father could walk down to greet him.

After Ichigo was out of sight, Orihime gathered her thoughts and stood up to return home. She glanced at her cell phone but purposely ignored the blinking icon on the screen that indicated she had a new message.

* * *

Rukia grumbled an expletive under her breath. Just like her first "date" with Ichigo not too long ago, she was waiting. No, not waiting for Ichigo fortunately as he stood close by her in front of a statue of an ancient Japanese samurai situated in front of the entrance to the Karakura zoo. They were waiting for Tatsuki and her boyfriend to show up.

"Ah, they're a bit late…" Ichigo realized when he glanced at his wristwatch and found it five minutes past their meeting time.

Rukia looked around impatiently. "I can't believe these commoners are making me wait. What a bunch of-"

"Hey, it's only been five minutes." Ichigo interrupted. "And Tatsuki is one of my best friends so please just try not to mention anything when they're here." He looked at her seriously, as if this really meant something to him.

Rukia eyes softened a little as she stared back into his amber ones. The inside of her chest tightened slightly before she directed her gaze elsewhere, breaking the eye contact. "Fine." She agreed, focusing her attention on a tree.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki had arrived and walked over to them from a short distance away. "Sorry we're late."

Although Ichigo had never before seen Tatsuki's boyfriend, he assumed the tall boy following behind her with baggy hip-hop attire and dark shades was her boyfriend. It was odd choice for Tatsuki, Ichigo thought, but he shook his head of the thought and walked over to his friend.

"It's fine." Ichigo replied and slightly bowed his head toward Tatsuki's boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Kuchiki Rukia." He gestured toward Rukia who walked up next to him at that moment.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Tatsuki directed to Rukia who tried her best to politely nod in return. "This is my boyfriend, Yamashita Ryo-"

"Hey, hey, wait a second!" Ryo cut in Tatsuki's introduction rudely. As if trying to get a better look, he took off his sunglasses and pointed toward Rukia. "Kuchiki… it's like I've heard that name before."

Rukia crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes defensively. "You have?"

"Yeah… it's an interesting name… Kuchiki… something. Hmm, it seems I don't remember where I heard it. Anyway, let's get going!" Ryo swiftly grabbed Tatsuki's arm and led her off to the entrance of the zoo.

Ichigo and Rukia stood behind, the former only a bit more shocked at what happened. Rukia was the first to say what was on both of their minds. "…What the hell was that?"

Ichigo could only scratch his head in wonder. "I don't know… but uh, we should get going in and try to have fun at least."

As they went through the zoo's entrance and caught up with Tatsuki and Ryo, Rukia instantly decided she did not like Ryo judging by her first impression of him. Already he was giving her obnoxious vibes and she wondered what attracted Tatsuki, or rather anyone, to him.

Her dislike of Ryo increased when he walked beside her and started a conversation randomly. "Hey Rukia, I haven't been to a zoo in ages. How about you?"

Rukia looked straight ahead as she gave him her answer. "I've only seen animals on an African safari."

Ryo gawked at her in disbelief. "No way! You have? Whoa, you must be some rich girl or something 'cause I know I could never afford that. Hey, make sure when you go again, invite me along!" He said animatedly, automatically assuming his status as her friend.

Ichigo, who walked by Rukia's other side, heard Ryo's words and immediately tried to change the subject. "Hey Tatsuki, it's been a while since we've been to the zoo. Wasn't it around the first year of junior high?"

Tatsuki gave him a weird look but agreed. "Yeah, I guess."

Rukia felt Ryo's shoulder brush her own. Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted her stance and pushed Ichigo over so that there was more space in between Ryo and her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Rukia had applied pressure to push him aside.

Rukia made sure Tatsuki and Ryo were walking ahead of them before she spoke. "Your best friend's boyfriend is getting on my nerves. Is this what happens on a commoner's date? Someone agitates you? Why is Tatsuki even with him in the first place?" She was extremely annoyed by this point and hiding it was no success.

Ichigo scratched his head uncertainly but agreed with Rukia on the matter. "You know, I don't believe it either. I thought Tatsuki would be with someone more… decent at least."

As Ichigo glanced at Rukia, he noticed her furrowed brow and the small scowl formed on her lips. It was only ten minutes into the date and she was already complaining. Just as he thought. "Maybe we should just go back home." He decided after they stopped at a certain point.

Ichigo was utterly surprised when she stated otherwise. "No… we'll just continue on since Tatsuki might get angry with you for leaving… I wouldn't want you in trouble on my behalf." She mouthed the last part quietly but Ichigo managed to hear it nonetheless. She walked on ahead of him before he could speak.

"Arigatou." Ichigo thanked her, hoping she heard him. A small appreciative smile graced his face as caught up with her. He knew she was trying and the right thing for him to do was to try just as much. At that moment, he understood her a little more.

* * *

Luckily for them, Ryo had wanted to split up for a while and he and Tatsuki left Ichigo and Rukia to explore on their own. Rukia left Ichigo in charge of leading them around the area by way of the zoo map. They had managed to see quite a number of animals and actually enjoyed themselves as they started to feel more comfortable around each other.

Most moments were filled with laughs on Ichigo's part as Rukia tried to name each animal based on looks alone. After many failed attempts at finding the right adjectives, she reverted to instead naming each animal after a person she knew. Toshirou was the polar bear, Orihime was the red panda (of which Rukia squealed at it's cuteness), and Renji had the honor of being a butt-scratching monkey.

"He does that way too often in public." Rukia revealed when Ichigo gave her questioning look at her choice of animal for Renji.

Ichigo shuddered at the image.

They sat down to rest for a moment but Rukia quickly got up and left Ichigo, telling him that she would be back soon. Although he was given no other details on where she was heading, Ichigo shrugged and examined the map to scope out another animal that they could see.

After ten minutes, Rukia returned with her hands behind her back. She smirked as she stopped in front of Ichigo, who was still sitting and examining the map. Feeling her presence, Ichigo looked up only to stare into the face of a white bunny.

"…Huh?" He jerked his head back slightly as Rukia prodded the bunny forward.

"There are no bunnies at this zoo unfortunately, but I found this plushie instead." She explained, her tone taking a playful turn. "I named it Chappy. It's yours. It's cute, eh?" Her smile widened tenfold when Ichigo accepted the bunny, obviously her most favorite animal.

"Ah… thanks. But you didn't have to." Ichigo said as tilted his head a bit to observe the plushie and found that it was actually a hand puppet. He made a gesture to hand it to her but she pushed it back to him with her small hands.

"Just take it... Please." She said sincerely and made a point by placing her hands atop his as he held the bunny. Neither of their faces turned a shade other than pink as Rukia held their contact. It was Ichigo's turn to feel his chest tighten.

She quickly let go and pivoted away from him. "Uh… shall we go see another animal?"

"Sure." Ichigo agreed and stood up from his seat.

Yet just before they could leave, Tatsuki and Ryo appeared before them. The smile Rukia had earlier, disappeared when Ryo waved at them more than necessary.

"Hey, you two!" Ryo greeted when he and Tatsuki stopped before them. "Glad we found you guys. I'm thirsty so let's all get a drink! You guys wait here while I get 'em for you all." He turned to Tatsuki and held out a hand, palm faced up. "Tatsuki, money." He ordered her.

Ichigo was in shock as Tatsuki obliged and took out her wallet. She fumbled inside for a while to find money before Ryo grew restless and grabbed the purse from her, taking it with him to get them drinks.

Rukia bit her lip, holding back from saying a word about what happened before her. She decided to excuse herself, needing a restroom break.

"Tatsuki, why did you let him do that?" Ichigo asked with concern once Rukia left them.

Tatsuki looked away from him, feeling a bit ashamed herself. "It's not how it looks, Ichigo. You've just met him. He's really a nice guy…"

"Oh yeah, nice enough to offer to get us drinks by using your own money. If he were any other person, I know you would never let him get away with that crap-"

"Just leave it alone, Ichigo." Tatsuki cut him mid sentence. "You don't know him like I do… I really like him."

Hearing the wistful tone of her voice, Ichigo stopped, not wanting to hurt Tatsuki's feelings by ruining a relationship she wanted. On the other hand, there was an urge within him to punch Ryo senseless if he ever did that to Tatsuki again.

* * *

After Rukia left the ladies restroom, she had an unpleasant encounter with Ryo who was waiting alone outside the restroom area with no drinks in his hands. She stopped a few feet away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly.

Oddly, he chuckled and a wide smile spread upon his lips. "Listen, between you and me, I'm having the most boring time."

"What?" Rukia blurted disbelievingly.

"Tatsuki's a cute girl and all but she's getting to be such a bore. She's too needy. But you," Ryo whistled low and looked Rukia over. "You are just too good to be true. Small and feisty, just how I like 'em."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "Oh really now?"

Ryo nodded. "Let's you and me ditch them and have our own fun. They're not worth our time anyway. Especially that guy you're with. Compared to me, the guy's a total dud. Such an ugly face! Hang out with the real deal, baby, m-"

Ryo did not get a chance to finish his sentence when Rukia suddenly swung her fist and hit him hard on the left side of his face. He stumbled backward, holding his face with eyes widened from the pain of the blow.

"What the hell? You little bitch!" He cried out in fury.

"How dare you say that? Ichigo is not ugly!" Rukia declared and swung another fist at Ryo's face, this time on the right side where he was not covering. This impact was harder than the first and caused Ryo to fall to pavement on his behind.

"First of all, he's much better looking than you! You look like a dumbass wannabe gangster!" She grabbed the collar of his coat and delivered another punch to his face.

"And second of all, you should never disrespect your girl then try to hit on her best friend's date!" Rukia sent her right fist straight into the front of his face, making him fall flat on the ground.

"Rukia! What are you doing to Ryo?"

Rukia turned back to see Tatsuki running over to them, Ichigo behind her with mouth open agape at the scene. Although her heart was racing from the adrenaline, Rukia got up and dusted herself off as Tatsuki ran over to Ryo and bent down to help him up.

Rukia looked over to Tatsuki, her anger rising seeing Tatsuki help her jerk of a boyfriend. "This person you're dating is a scumbag. I can't take this nonsense. I'm going home."

"Rukia, wait!" Ichigo grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. He needed an explanation on how this came about.

"No, Ichigo." Rukia swiped his hand away. "You know more than I do why I did what I did. I'm just sorry that it involves your best friend and that… it had to be me." She turned her back to him. "You were right. We should have just left in the first place." She walked away quickly before Ichigo could stop her again.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo heard Tatsuki question Ryo from behind him.

"Hell if I know!" Ryo yelled out, and held his bleeding nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I just asked her what she wanted to drink and then she socked me right in my face!"

"That's it?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Of course that's it!" Ryou shot back. "I swear, I made time today just so I could go out with you, Tatsuki, then this happens! I'm out of here!" Ryo ignored Tatsuki's pleading and left her behind.

Tatsuki stood there dejectedly, wringing her hands together. Ichigo did not know what else he could besides place a hand on her shoulder and apologize.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo." Tatsuki said. "I'm sure Ryo said something to Rukia. I mean he's been acting weird all day…" She closed her eyes, fighting back from crying and showing her weakness. "I-I guess he and I are over with."

Ichigo sighed and offered to find out what really happened. He owed it to Tatsuki after all.

* * *

**AN**: A little bit of IchiRuki and a whole lot of Rukia kicking ass, woot! Thanks to those who were concerned for my allergies, btw. They've cleared up and I am now snot/sneeze free! I hope it's the same for you too!

Enjoy Valentine's with your loved ones and we can all perhaps imagine that Ichigo and Rukia are spending this day together too, eh? Nah, we don't have to imagine, we KNOW they are! :3

Look out for the next chapter filled with some shocking moments! (No really, I'm not lying)

Thank you! ありがとうございます！


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Firstly I want to apologize profusely for seeming to abandon this story and thus abandoning my readers. It's been a bit rough in my personal life and I honestly had no motivation to write. I wanted to finish this story but I never had the chance to actually think it through until recently. I really want to finish this story and I don't want to disappoint my readers. Thus I've decided to continue on. I ask for your forgiveness and I thank those who have read, reviewed, added me on their alerts, etc. You have no idea how much it means to me. :)

So without further ado...

Yosh! Let's go! よろしくお願いします!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

That night after the fiasco that took place at the zoo earlier that day, Ichigo lay in his bed recollecting what happened afterward. After many failed attempts at comforting Tatsuki, he let her be when she decided to walk home alone in her dejected state. It pained him terribly seeing that side of Tatsuki considering she was just as tough as he was, if not more.

When his own anger got the best of him, Ichigo had tried to look for Ryo around the zoo, expecting him to dish out a real explanation of what went on. But Ryo was out of sight, most likely in need of some medical attention after the beating he endured from Rukia.

Ichigo could not help but smirk. Ryo did deserve it after all, and Rukia was only doing what Ichigo would have probably done in the near future.

_Rukia_.

At the thought of her, Ichigo grabbed the bunny hand puppet christened 'Chappy' off his desk and pulled slightly at the little arms. The snow white toy was sort of cute in a flimsy way with its pink nose and one ear hanging down while the other stayed upright. It was quite endearing to Ichigo that Rukia had a soft spot for such a thing.

Ichigo glanced at the black cellphone at his side for the 10th time, actually hoping that he had missed a call or a text message. He tried numerous times to contact Rukia despite the fact that she left in an obviously pissed off mood and thus ignored his calls. But Ichigo needed to hear her side of the story and genuinely felt a bit of concern. He could see that she had tried to fit in with his status even though he could see her disdain right off the bat.

Yet the important thing was that she was trying and it was for him.

_Is this how it's like when someone cares for you? _Ichigo thought. _They'll actually try to do something they have no interest in doing as long as they're doing it for that one person._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his head suddenly hurting at the thought. Things were quickly becoming complicated.

Unfortunately complications would arise tenfold when Karin came barging through his room. A look of confusion graced her face.

"Ichi-nii! There's some man in a suit here asking for you! Dad wants you to meet him in the living room now!"

* * *

Rukia slammed the door to her room shut with such force the door almost broke off its hinges. She was infuriated to say the least at what transgressed between her and Ryo. Thoughts were racing through her mind consisting of what she could do and whom she could call to take care of some 'business' with Ryo. Trash like him needed to be taken out in a timely fashion and who better to ask for a favor than Toshirou.

Rukia whipped out her cellphone, ready to dial Toshirou's number. But her fingers stopped short of the keypad when she noticed the missed calls and a text alert on the bright screen. They were from Ichigo.

She took a moment to sit down on her bed before opening the text message. Her hand trembled slightly as she pressed the open button. She wasn't sure exactly what to expect considering the last time she saw Ichigo, she had left on a bad note.

It read:

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what went on with Ryo, but I would like to hear it from you. It would mean a lot to me if you called me back._

After reading the message, Rukia bit her lip in uncertainty. She suddenly did not feel like calling Toshirou to fulfill her personal vendetta against Ryo as Ichigo's worried face flashed in her mind. Ichigo apologized and wanted to hear from her, wanted to know what she witnessed. Although it was difficult to determine the emotion behind a text, Rukia's gut feeling (as well as those numerous calls) told her that Ichigo actually cared.

And that meant more to her than anything in the world, more than revenge against an imbecile.

Rukia decided she would tell him what happened, and neither by text nor call but in person. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the door of her room.

But as fate would have it Rukia was stopped abruptly in her tracks.

Nanao stood before her, hand ready and up in a gesture of knocking at the door. Once she realized there was no need to knock, she straightened her glasses and bowed her head. "Rukia-san, sorry to bother you but Byakuya-shachou would like to see you in his office in the north wing."

Rukia's back stiffened. "Can it wait? I need to get somewhere now." She answered with annoyance.

Nanao shook her head, indicating there was no such thing as later to Byakuya. "He informed me specifically that this could not wait."

Rukia rolled her eyes but obliged and walked past Nanao who quickly followed behind her to the north wing office.

* * *

Ichigo looked over to the suited man who sat before him, slightly frightened at why he was in his home. The man flashed a toothy grin that looked nowhere near as friendly as it was intended to be mostly due to the fact that his slit-like eyes reminded Ichigo of a snake. The man ran a hand through his neatly groomed silver hair and then clasped his hands onto his lap before speaking.

"Good day, Kurosaki-san." He tilted his head toward Isshin who sat next to Ichigo. "I am Ichimaru Gin, president of Chikara Corporation, the head company who runs the company you work for, Kurosaki-san."

Isshin nodded in response. "Yes. What brings you into our home, Ichimaru-san?"

Gin flashed another grin but this time Ichigo thought it looked conniving in a sort of way. "I have come to present an arrangement of sorts." He grazed his eyes over to Ichigo. "It mostly involves your son."

* * *

Rukia sat in front of her brother's mahogany desk, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. He was immersed in finishing paperwork and did not do as much as glance up when Rukia entered his office.

"If you called me here for no reason, I better just leave now. I need to go somewhere." She barked out to get his attention.

Byakuya slightly raised an eyebrow but continued his writing. "I know where you're heading but you will have no need to do so once I tell you what is going to happen to him." He said without taking an eye off his work.

Rukia stood up quickly from her chair, knowing instantly who he was referring to. "What did you do to Ichigo?" She demanded. When he didn't answer quickly enough, she asked him again this time loud enough to echo throughout the room. "What did you do to Ichigo?"

Byakuya was unfazed by her outburst and merely slid a piece of paper her way across his desk then resumed his own paperwork.

Rukia snatched it up and read it over quickly. The color began to drain from her face.

* * *

"So you see due to these difficult circumstances, Byakuya-shachou has given you a decision to make." Gin stated while picking up the cup of tea in front of him. He took a small sip of the hot liquid before continuing. "I know it should not be so hard to decide between your job…" Gin looked over to Isshin. "…or your son's little fling." His eyes momentarily looked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. Ichimaru Gin's only purpose for coming into his home was to deliver a message from Rukia's brother. Obviously Ichimaru Gin had business relations with Byakuya and Ichigo assumed that Gin was offered a large amount of money to jeopardize his father's job.

"Byakuya-shachou requests that you are not to see his sister from this point on. All contacts will be broken and for that, your family will be compensated greatly and your father will be promoted in my company." Gin stated earlier. "But if you refuse, not only will your father lose his job but the loan sharks that your father has managed to escape will find you easily once I release his information."

"You can't do that!" Ichigo got up from his seat, furious at his demands. "What kind of extortion is this? My father has nothing to do with my relationships, so leave him out of-"

"Ichigo, be quiet and sit down." Isshin interjected calmly.

"But, Dad, this man is-"

"I said be quiet and sit down!" Isshin yelled at his son. For the first time in his life Ichigo could see anger in his father's eyes. He grudgingly agreed and took his seat while glaring at Gin. Gin took no notice of this as he sipped his tea once more.

But to Ichigo's surprise Isshin's anger was not geared toward him. Instead Isshin stared back at Gin, dark eyes set in a firm and resolute expression that Ichigo could not describe.

"Get out." Isshin simply stated.

Gin put down his cup, blinking a few times as if trying to understand exactly what Isshin was trying to say. "I'm sorry?"

"Get out." Isshin further proved his point by walking toward the front door and holding it open. "My family means more to me than anything, even my own job. If Ichigo wants to continue seeing Rukia, so be it. I will not put his happiness on the line for my own personal agenda. So if you will, get out of my home."

Ichigo could not believe what he was witnessing. He sat gaping at his father, his mind filled with disbelief. _What the hell is that old man doing?_

Gin had understood the message conveyed and slowly stood up, leaving his tea cup still half full. "Well, seeing as this is a lot of information to take in I will give you a day's grace period to make up your mind."

"Oh, I believe I've already made up my mind." Isshin countered through gritted teeth.

Gin flashed his toothy grin once more at Ichigo before leaving the apartment, ignoring Isshin on the way out.

"Dad, what did you just do?" Ichigo questioned when his father shut the door.

Isshin gave him a small smile. "I'm protecting you, son." He nodded slightly and then left the room.

But Ichigo was not convinced.

He had noticed the small glint of pain in his father's eyes.

* * *

The piece of paper of Rukia held in her hand was a letter written to Byakuya from Gin. It stated that Kurosaki Isshin would be laid off his job in Gin's company if Ichigo did not comply with the demands Byakuya listed regarding Rukia.

Rukia inhaled a shaky breath. She did not want it to go this far, did not want Ichigo's family to be involved in this. "H-how could you?" She screamed at Byakuya, her emotions taking a strong hold of her. "You have no right to do this! What I do in my life is none of your concern!" She grit her teeth amidst the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"I have every right to be concerned." Byakuya finally diverted his attention away from his work and stood up from his chair. Although he had managed to keep his tone of voice in control, the look in his eyes was livid. "You listen to me or you'll never hear the end of it. This was the last straw and I'm ending what you have with that peasant for good. You've ruined the Kuchiki name this far and I won't have it continue on. As long as I'm head of Kuchiki enterprises, I say what goes. Now get out of my office before that boy and his family receive more trouble." Byakuya ended it with that and sat back in his chair, resuming his busywork.

Trying to fight the tears that were stinging to be released from her eyes, Rukia turned away quickly and ran out of the office. Her chest was hurting, or was it her heart? Either way her emotions were out of control and she ran out the door without noticing Nanao who stood right her path.

Rukia bumped into her but ignored the pain in her head and tried to maneuver her way past Nanao. But she was held in place by Nanao who was trying to calm her down by pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rukia, it's okay. Shhh." Nanao tried to comfort Rukia and pulled into a nearby room to sit down. She handed her a tissue to blow her nose and sat patiently near Rukia, waiting for her to finish.

"I hate him." Rukia choked out through a small sob.

"I know. Your brother is pretty terrible." Nanao added softly in agreement.

Rukia looked up at Nanao in disbelief. Nanao's agreement came as a surprise considering Rukia had thought her loyalty to her brother was unbreakable. What came out of Nanao's mouth next was as big of a shock to her.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to him." She stated firmly.

"What?" Rukia asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Nanao nodded. "He's being irrational and not thinking straight. It's crucial that you don't listen to him."

"But he's already threatened Ichigo's family. I can't carry that burden and know that it's causing his family pain." Rukia reasoned.

"We'll figure out a way to fix it. I've already contacted Kaien-san about it and he said he will be here by tomorrow since he's out of town right now. Just don't give up on Ichigo. You can't by all means."

Rukia thought it over it for a moment. She paused when she finally realized who she was speaking to. "Wait… why are you doing this, Nanao? You work for my brother."

Nanao chuckled a bit while pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Yes but I've worked for him a very long time… enough to get an idea of how his mind works. He was never this cruel before but the company has had a bad year and I believe he's taking his anger out on you. Once this boils over, he'll completely forget about you and Ichigo and immerse himself in his work again." She sighed softly, as if already feeling the workload she would be put through.

"Are you… in love with Byakuya?" Rukia asked suddenly out of curiosity. She had a feeling Nanao was not telling her the whole story considering how long Nanao had been working for her brother.

Nanao's eyebrows shot up in surprise but a small blush was crept up her face. "W-what are you implying? Why would I be doing such a thing if I was?"

"Hmm… that is true." Rukia said after wiping her nose for the last time. Though she was not fully convinced after seeing Nanao's face redden, Rukia decided to leave the matter alone for now. She had her own problems to solve and needed to act quickly.

* * *

The sun started its slow descent into the horizon as Ichigo stood waiting near the sundial in the Karakura Park Plaza. A lot happened earlier that day and thoughts came and went in Ichigo's mind as he tried to fully grasp what he was about to do. He was glad that Rukia had responded back to his text but unlike earlier that day, he now had something to tell her himself.

Rukia had requested to meet at the same spot where she wanted him to meet her for their impromptu date not too long ago. Ichigo could not help but laugh to himself at everything that happened since that moment. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was living in a soap opera. He realized it was something of a rollercoaster ride with its cliché ups and downs.

He was so lost in thought he had not heard footsteps slowly approach him from behind.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around. He couldn't help but form a small grin on his face as Rukia stood there before him with her arms crossed and her usual tough girl aura showing through. For some reason he felt like stepping forward but stopped himself from doing so. With what he was about to tell her, it was no use trying to start anything.

Rukia uncrossed her arms as if letting down her barrier and started to speak. "Ichigo… I know-"

"Wait, Rukia." As if the sound of her voice gave him some sort of courage, Ichigo decided to forget about the distance and took a few strides forward, making the space between them a mere foot apart.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at the forwardness of the approach and looked up at him with question.

"I need to speak first and it's not about who's the more dominant one or anything," Ichigo scoffed knowing too well that Rukia would identify it that way, "but… I've been thinking a lot about what went on today. First it was Tatsuki and then my father." He paused for a second, hoping what he was about to say wasn't as hard to take in as it was for him. "I realized that even though we might try, there will always be something trying to make us fail and it's affecting those around us."

Rukia stood still and unwavering, her facial expression too difficult for Ichigo to read. He continued speaking, hoping her calm demeanor would stay that way.

"I'm sure you know that Ichimaru Gin came into my home today." Ichigo went on once Rukia nodded quietly in response. "My father had refused his offer saying that my happiness was more important than his job. But I owe him, Rukia. He's given me everything and I can't let him lose his job because of me. Even if it takes begging, I'm going to see to it tomorrow that my father doesn't lose his job. Ichimaru gave us a day to decide despite my father's words."

Rukia stood still but now was softly biting her lower lip as if holding herself back from saying a word.

Ichigo took a moment to look down at the ground, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Rukia felt it necessary to speak up since his hesitation was apparent.

"Is that all?" She questioned, her voice almost in a whisper.

His eyes went back toward her own, a softer shade of amber coming through. "No."

He spoke slower this time, trying to find the right words that were jumbled so haphazardly in his mind. "I want to thank you for making an effort even though at times I probably felt like a lost cause. I..." A lopsided grin formed on his features as he recollected his memories. "…I honestly was confused this whole time through, not understanding why certain things happened they way they did. I ignored my emotions, didn't want to admit to the fact that it was possible to enjoy your company."

The grin disappeared from his face, now replaced with a smile of contentment. "But over time, I guess I got used to it. I really did have fun at the zoo before everything happened with Ryo… Whatever he did to you, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." Another hesitation. "This will probably be the last time I see you so I want to say…" He paused, finding it harder to come a conclusion. "… Thank you for everything and… I'm sorry it could not have grown mutually into… something else." Although it was ambiguous, he figured she got the idea. He bowed his head, avoiding having to look into her eyes.

There was silence on her part for what seemed like forever to Ichigo. He kept his head down, waiting for anything. A word, a sound, a punch in the head, anything.

However he was stunned when instead he saw her right hand appear in front of him and gingerly take his left hand into her own. Her skin was soft and warm as she clasped her small hand in his and tugged his arm slightly for him to look at her.

She was smiling and let out a laugh when she saw his baffled expression. "You sure do talk a lot for someone who doesn't know what he's really talking about."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo stood dumbfounded at her remark.

Rukia noticed that he did not snatch his hand away from hers. "You revealed a lot to me just now, Ichigo… and I'm pretty confident that I made the right decision." She squeezed his hand just a bit in emphasis.

Just like that she left out the details and further avoided giving him an explanation. Instead she took action, an action she had been itching to do ever since he had that grin plastered on his face.

And because she was Rukia, she refused to go up on her tiptoes. She tugged on his arm so that he had no choice but to bend his back slightly forward, stopping when his face was a few inches away from her own.

She closed her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

**AN**: It's been a while so I hope you haven't forgotten what happened in past chapters. D: Hope you enjoyed and once again, thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Ahh, thank you so much reviewers and readers for continuing this journey along with me! I knew I had to update ASAP! I really hope I don't disappoint with the direction I'm going towards with the story. I want to stray a bit away from the HYD storyline so I do have a question at the end for you all to answer... Onward!

Yosh! Let's go! よろしくお願いします！

**Japanese Notes:**

-Mochiron: Of course

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Rukia's lips were soft, almost feathery when she made contact with Ichigo's own slightly parted lips. He was stunned at her boldness and the sudden contact. It was an odd predicament considering she had closed her eyes and puckered her lips a bit, ignoring whether Ichigo was doing the same. After a second when she noticed there was no movement coming from him, she pulled his hand harder and moved her lips against his own, trying to elicit some kind of response.

Ichigo had to admit her lips did have a nice feel to them and he felt a slight tingling in the pit of his stomach. Inexperienced as he was, this was not half as bad as he expected. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, he squeezed her hand in response and kissed her back this time with a little more fervor. Alas he realized that this really was his first kiss.

After a few more seconds they parted. Ichigo could feel the sudden rush of warmth fill his face contrary to Rukia who donned a smug expression instead of a blush. He actually kissed her back. "What the hell just happened?" He blurted out, saying the first thing that popped in his mind.

Annoyed by his idiocy, Rukia let go off his hand and instead used it to smack him hard multiple times on the side of his arm at each word she said. "You. Just. Kissed. Me. You. Idiot!"

"OW!" Ichigo rubbed his now red arm although quite surprised himself at his stupid question. Yet he rethought her words and fired back, "Hey! You're the one who kissed me!"

"Oh yeah?" Rukia challenged, raising an eyebrow and refolding her arms in front of her chest. "You wasted no time trying to stop me."

At the realization she was telling the truth, Ichigo's face flamed up even more. "Uhh… well… that… hm…" He scratched his head while looking around at everything else besides her.

Rukia rolled her eyes at his nervousness. They were wasting time and needed to discuss further matters at hand. "Come on!"

Ichigo yelped as she quickly grabbed his hand again and dragged him with her toward her limousine that was waiting on the outskirts of the plaza. They situated themselves inside, Ichigo making sure to keep a bit of distance between them. He suddenly felt shy, the audacious part of him that continued their kiss was now out the window.

He coughed. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place." Rukia replied automatically.

Ichigo's eyes bulged at her response. "Ehhh? What for?" His mind was obviously thinking of a whole different meaning behind it.

Rukia noticed his reaction but resisted the urge to slap him again. "To discuss what's happened today. Jeez, did that kiss make you stupider or what?"

He peered out of the tinted window of the limousine, not sure how to answer that question since truthfully his mind was still a bit fuzzy from their intimate contact. _Oh god, I really kissed her. _He thought mentally. He suddenly felt a myriad of confusing emotions all pulling him in different directions. It took him a few seconds to coherently form a sentence in his mind, ignoring her question of his stupidity.

"This can't wait until we get to your place so first of all, I want you to tell me what Ryo did to you that made you so pissed off at him." Ichigo started right off the bat, wanting to know exactly about the situation concerning Tatsuki as much as possible.

"Oh yeah, that jerk." Rukia scoffed, recalling the original reason she wanted to meet Ichigo in the first place prior to the mess her brother uncovered. "We both knew right from the start that the bastard was weird."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Right from the start, he was less than polite."

"He was an inconsiderate jerk." Rukia added distastefully. "Anyway after I left the restroom he was there outside waiting for me, like a stalker." She slightly shuddered at the thought. "He said he was bored hanging out with Tatsuki and started hitting on me, trying to persuade me to leave with him. He called Tatsuki needy and not worth his time."

"And that's why you hit him?" Ichigo questioned, boiling anger building up inside from her description of the incident. How dare Ryo say that about Tatsuki?

"Not exactly the reason…" Rukia trailed off, knowing exactly what Ryo said that pissed her off more than anything. "He said you were ugly."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You hit him because of that?" He bit his tongue, trying to stifle a laugh from escaping his lips. For some reason, Ichigo found it funny that Rukia would beat up a guy because of what he said about Ichigo's looks. It was funny because wasn't that what a guy was supposed to do for a girl?

"Mochiron, bakamono!" Rukia shot back, peeved at Ichigo's disbelief. "I would never date someone ugly." She muttered under her breath.

Ichigo suppressed a grin, feeling somewhat flattered that Rukia would defend his looks. He shook his head to rid of the superficial thought. "Okay, so Ryo is a definite asshole and we need to get Tatsuki away from him. I'm not going to let her get hurt again." He decided. "But the problem is she seems really hooked on the guy so it'll probably be difficult for her to believe what he did to you."

"Why don't I just get rid of the guy once and for all?" Rukia offered, agreeing with him wholly, but having her own ideas in mind. "I was going to call Toshirou for a favor and get one of his cronies to deal with him." She said this as if there nothing ethically wrong with it.

Ichigo gasped at the prospect. "We can't get the yakuza involved in this! We don't want to get him killed or anything, we just want him to stay away from Tatsuki." He reasoned.

"Ah." Rukia nodded in understanding. "I forgot that commoners dealt with their problems differently. My mistake." She added simply.

Ichigo ignored her comment about his status, already realizing some things would never change her opinion. "Well… We need to expose him somehow."

"Yes, but we're here and there are other matters concerning your family we need to fix, so let's go inside." The car came to a stop in front of Rukia's mansion. Ichigo followed her out, once again marveling at the grand landscape. He could never be less than amazed at the sprawling sight.

After they entered the main hall, Ichigo spotted the woman he had seen a while ago who he remembered followed Rukia's brother around. She bowed her head toward Rukia and then to him. "Ichigo-san, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Nanao Ise."

"She's my brother's personal assistant but right now she's offering her help in solving this dilemma we're in." Rukia explained to Ichigo who bowed his head toward Nanao in greeting. "Luckily my brother is caught up in some important business meeting so Nanao was able to get away discreetly without him knowing."

Nanao slid her falling glasses up the bridge of her nose in the proper place and gestured toward a room nearby. "Shall we sit while we discuss this inside?

* * *

On the other side of town, Renji grumbled as he left a blindingly neon lit building housing pachinko machines. He was disgruntled with the fact that his luck was horrible that day and not a single profit was made from his gambling efforts. If he wasn't already rich enough to throw money away, he would be a crying mess regarding the amount of money he wasted.

He blew a sigh of annoyance as the cold night air hit his skin. As he opened his cellphone to call his chauffeur to pick him up, his ears distinctly heard a familiar female voice yelling in obvious anger. _Is that… Tatsuki?_

His curiosity getting the better of him, Renji surveyed his surroundings, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the female. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted Tatsuki. She was yelling at some boy with a smug expression on his oddly bandaged face. His arm was wrapped around a scantily dressed girl who held onto him.

Renji could hear their argument clearly as he made his way over to them, not thinking twice about exactly what he was doing.

"How could you do this to me, Ryo?" Tatsuki cried out amidst her frustration.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Whatevs. I don't know where you got the idea from that we were serious. I'm not going to be tied down by some tomboy like you."

Before Tatsuki could retaliate, Renji came up from behind and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, coldly staring at Ryo with narrowed eyes.

The scantily clad girl with Ryo squealed as she set her eyes on Renji, instantly recognizing his face. "Oh my god! You're Abarai Renji! Get off of me, Ryo." She shimmied out his grasp then ran up to Renji and grabbed his arm instead. "You're so much sexier in person." She purred seductively while rubbing his arm with her hands.

Renji noticed Tatsuki turn her head away at the sight and suddenly felt awful. Roughly, he retracted his arm away from the girl. "Get off of me." The girl squeaked when she saw the threatening look in Renji's eyes and ran to hide behind Ryo.

"What the hell, man?" Ryo cried out. "Stay out of this! This ain't any of your business."

"Think again, asshole." Renji spat out. Without hesitation, he placed an arm around Tatsuki and firmly grasped her shoulder with his hand. She looked up at him with confusion, silently trying to search his eyes for an answer as to why he was doing this.

Renji merely smiled and winked at her. He turned his attention back to Ryo, the emotion in his face switching to anger. "You think you can cheat on Tatsuki and leave her without regret? You're the one who's going to regret leaving her because she was actually cheating on you…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…with me."

Ryo's mouth dropped at the shocking revelation, already feeling like a piece of trash thrown in the dumpster. He had an instant change of heart. "Wait a second, Tatsuki! I'm sorry, baby. I don't even know who this girl is." He carelessly pushed the girl behind him away, earning a mouthful of curse words from her but ignored her anyway. "I'll forgive you for cheating on me even if you don't forgive me for cheating on you. Please!" Ryo dropped pathetically to his knees and clasped his hands in front of Tatsuki while begging.

Tatsuki looked down at the mess before her and then once again up toward Renji. The look in his eyes was one of reassurance, as if he were telepathically encouraging her to make the right decision. She realized then that Ryo was the one that was worthless.

"No." She answered finally. Ryo cried out in disbelief.

She ignored his sobbing and continued. "I don't know what the hell I saw in you before, but I was blinded by your false personality. I never want to see you again. If you're ever in my sight, I swear Renji won't be the only one punching you senseless." She swiftly turned on her heel and walked away at a brisk pace.

Although he would have loved to strike Ryo then and there, Renji refrained from the violent act. He instead childishly stuck out his tongue at Ryo then turned away, quickly running to catch up to Tatsuki.

When they were out of earshot of a devastated Ryo, Tatsuki spoke up first. "Thank you, Renji."

"Ah, it was nothing. Nobody treats a girl like that." Renji answered truthfully while putting his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

Tatsuki stopped abruptly in response and took a good long look at Renji who stopped alongside her.

"What?" He asked when he caught her staring up at him.

She chuckled. "I never thought of you acting so chivalrously. It's quite a surprise."

Renji raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Well… would it surprise you even more if I offered you a ride home?"

Tatsuki could feel her cheeks heat up. That was quite a surprise. "Maybe if you try not to kidnap me again." She challenged.

Renji laughed as he recalled the memory. "No promises."

* * *

Nanao had expertly created a flow chart, showcasing her plan oddly named "Bringing Down Byakuya-shachou". Ichigo commented that he had no intention of bringing the man down and only wanted to ensure that his father would not be unemployed, but Nanao simply waved it away saying that the title was just for fun.

"I'd be bringing down my job too if that were true." She chuckled to herself. "Moving on, as you can see, although your father will be losing his current job, he will be gaining a much better position in Byakuya's own company. Byakuya will have no power in firing him."

Ichigo looked at the chart in confusion. "Okay… but this is Byakuya's company. How can he not stop this from happening?"

"Rukia can explain that to you herself." Nanao directed a look toward Rukia.

Rukia recrossed her legs and repositioned her back in straighter posture as if she were ready to reveal some crucial information. "Well in actuality, I own a part of Kuchiki enterprises." She looked at her hands and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"It was stated officially in my, uh, parent's will." Ichigo heard an undertone of sadness in her voice as Rukia said this. He realized this was the first time she had mentioned her parents to him.

"They specifically stated that both of their children were to evenly split ownership and profit of the company regardless of any factor, including age." Rukia added, referring to the argument against her being too young to run the company. "I can give your father a management position in one of our regional offices, one that Byakuya rarely visits anyway. Usually those are the more successful branches which he doesn't worry about as much."

"It still sounds too risky. It's like a ticking time bomb, waiting to blow at any moment Byakuya finds a loophole." Ichigo reasoned since it honestly seemed too good to be true. The pessimistic voice in the back of his mind was telling him that something bad was bound to happen.

"If such a thing were to happen, that's where Kaien will step in." Nanao interjected.

"Although Kaien has no control over how business is conducted internally, his name grants him overruling rights." Nanao explained. "He can do as he pleases because his grandfather was a founding father of the company and he is the only heir to the Shiba name. Therefore if there's something he does not see fit, he has the privilege of taking action, perhaps reversing a decision made by Byakuya for instance."

Although he was quite floored at this bit of information, Ichigo's doubts were not fully erased. He needed to speak with his father about this. Seeing him silenced by his thought processes and perhaps inner turmoil, Rukia placed a hand atop Ichigo's knee, hoping to offer some comfort.

"Listen to me, Ichigo. Your father losing his job is also my burden to bear. I'm going to make things right again. I'm not going to fail you, Ichigo." She bore her lavender eyes into his amber ones once she gained his attention. "Please believe me."

Those words resonated strongly in his mind. He had said the same exact thing to her at a time when he truly felt alone at Takaimono Gakuen. She didn't believe him during that incident. Any other person would have asked why he should not do the same.

Was it in his own interest to gain some sort of revenge, to make her feel like he did during that time?

No, he decided. He was never that type of person.

"I do believe you." He said it out loud more to himself than to Rukia. It was a sort of a declaration as well as a step further for him in this complicated relationship of theirs. Believing one another led to building trust, and that's what Rukia needed the most from Ichigo.

She smiled at his response, her face brightening her delicate features. It was a genuine smile of happiness and a side of her that Ichigo realized he could get used to. Of course he was already accustomed to her glares of annoyance at him and those expressions of snootiness that came through every so often, but a smile from her brought out a different feeling within him. It caused him to smile back at her.

Nanao, who felt very awkward amongst two teens preoccupied with each other, coughed very loudly to snap Ichigo and Rukia out of their little reverie. They both quickly turned their heads toward her, their flushed faces caused by what Nanao would describe as overactive teenage hormones.

"We'll finalize the plan of action tomorrow once Ichigo speaks with his father and when Kaien-san returns tomorrow."

* * *

Orihime slowly flipped the thick pages of the photo album in front of her, reminiscing every moment within the snapshots. Her eyes roamed over then focused on a photo of a bespectacled boy alongside a younger version of herself at her 12th birthday party.

It was all together painful for her to recall that certain memory. It was a memory where she had decided, in all her naivety, that this was the boy she was going to marry. She held back a sob when she realized that she herself had shattered that dream.

* * *

Nanao had gotten a call from Byakuya luckily right after her discussion with Rukia and Ichigo ended. She silently waved goodbye to the both of them, bowed her head, and then literally ran out the room in her almost three inch heels nonetheless.

The both of them sat in silence after Nanao left, neither daring to look at one another. Ichigo avoided doing so lest he started getting that feeling again. Rukia reverted back to her casual, feigning carelessness demeanor like a pro.

Ichigo broke the silence after a moment, saying something that he patiently kept in the back of his mind until now. "You never spoke of your parents before. I'm sorry."

"Tch, what are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry about. You had nothing to do with it." Rukia scoffed. She focused her eyes on a piece of blue thread that was sticking out of the sleeve of her cashmere cardigan then picked at it with her fingers, seemingly trying to ignore the direction in which the conversation was heading.

Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, sensing her avoidance. It was an enlightening moment of sorts when he finally understood that her diversion of topic was due to anger. He himself had gone through the same phase when he lost his mother a few years back. At that time he hated the world and everyone in it, so disgusted that such a horrible fate was granted to a person he loved and admired so greatly.

It was difficult for Ichigo, yes, but he was fortunate enough to have his father and sisters who together shared his pain and coped with Masaki's death. He and his family never fully recovered from the loss, and probably never would, but they dealt with it in different ways that was more in remembrance of their mother. It was a reminder that although she was gone physically, she would forever be present in their hearts and minds.

Ichigo presumed that Rukia had no such fortune of being able to share her pain of her parent's death considering how unemotional her brother was. He did not pity her though. Instead he empathized with her and figured out why she was acting this way.

"You don't have to tell me what happened to them." Ichigo said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's kind of ironic, but I know how you feel…" A pause. "I lost my mother when I was in junior high, a few years ago."

This revelation caused Rukia to stop her fidgeting with the thread. She stayed silent and kept her eyes downcast with ears intently listening to what Ichigo had to say.

"She had just dropped me off for soccer practice and as usual would walk back home since the practice field was a few blocks from our house." As Ichigo relived the moment, he felt like burying his face in his hands but instead clasped them tightly together. "She was walking on the crosswalk near the practice field when…" Ichigo gulped, his throat becoming dry. He coughed a bit in order to continue.

"She was struck by a speeding vehicle. The driver was intoxicated, had a dangerously high blood alcohol level or something." He sighed, unclasping his hands and using one to run a hand through his hair. "I remember seeing her body after the accident, so lifeless. I must've cried like a baby forever that I think the cops had to pull me away from her body." He laughed bitterly at the thought and sat back in cushions of the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I was furious when I found out the driver had survived. He was sentenced to life in prison but that wasn't enough for me. I actually wanted him to die. Why could he live when he killed someone? Why did she have to lose her life when she had done nothing remotely wrong?"

Rukia dared to look over to him. She could hear the mix of sorrow and anger within his voice and now his pained expression only solidified this sense to be true.

"But then I realized, there was no use in thinking that way." Ichigo continued, his anger subsiding. "I had to accept the fact that my mother wasn't coming back. It took all my willpower to stop crying and finally accept it. I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to mope for the rest of my life. She would have wanted me to keep my strength and continue living without her. Although she would never be around, her impact on me would still hold strong. Because of that, I owe it to her to live my life to the fullest."

Ichigo concluded and exhaled a slow sigh of relief. It felt good to let it all out, as if an invisible weight was suddenly lifted off his back. He tilted his head toward his left, where Rukia sat. She was staring up at him, brow furrowed and her face looking as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

Ichigo instantly sprang into action, sitting upright. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized profusely. "I didn't mean for you to cry. Please don't cry!"

Too late. Rukia's eyes brimmed with tears that started to fall slowly down her porcelain cheeks. Ichigo searched frantically around the room for a tissue box. He spotted one on the coffee table in front of him and grabbed a handful of tissues. He passed them over to Rukia one by one not minding that he was the recipient of said tissues once she had wiped her eyes and blown her nose. Lucky for him, a trash receptacle was not too far off from the couch to dispose of the tissues.

As if by instinct, she punched his arm. Ichigo flinched but did not mouth a word of protest despite mentally dreading the idea of a possible bruise forming there in the morning. "Idiot, I hate you for making me cry twice in one day."

"Eh? Twice in one day?" He repeated in confusion.

She shook her head of the thought and her cries quickly dwindled down to a mere sniffle. The room fell silent again. Ichigo waited and braced himself for whatever Rukia would do next.

He was more than taken aback when she thanked him.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He assumed it was for the tissues and merely nodded. But he found out it was for a different reason when she further elaborated.

"Thank you… for telling me about your mother."

"Ah." He simply answered. He didn't expect her to elaborate on her parents, although he had intentionally started the conversation for her to do just that. He decided he could do with the somewhat mutual understanding they had between each other for now.

When Rukia was ready to tell him, she would. Ichigo was willing to wait.

* * *

**AN: **We're getting there, right? I hope you don't mind how I used some details off of the Bleach storyline in this chapter.

So this is my question for you all, well more for those who are familiar with HYD: would you like it if I somehow added the 'Teen Japan' contest into the story? If not, I'll probably end this story in a few chapters. But if I do add it in, the story might go on for at least ten more chapters. Ah, decisions, decisions!

Thanks all! Love you lots! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: I'm back again! So the consensus was for me to continue on with the story and add in the ToJ bit from HYD! I will definitely do so and this chapter will leeway into that. Once again, thank you reviewers and readers! By the way, does anyone read the Bleach manga? I'm super excited that Ichigo is finally going to face Aizen! You don't how much I squealed at the end with the appearance of badass looking Ichigo! Hehe, I am a true Ichigo fangirl... Ahem, anyway...

Yosh! Let's go! よろしくお願いします！

**Japanese Notes:**

-Yakusoku shinasai: "Promise (me)" (although it's a harsher, more demanding form)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Byakuya's cold gray eyes narrowed in response to the information given to him by an aide of Ichimaru Gin.

"Kurosaki Isshin did not accept the offer?" Byakuya repeated what was said to him.

The aide quickly nodded in a nervous manner. "We expected his son to falter but it seems he did not even show up."

"Leave." Byakuya simply stated with a wave of his hand. The aide obliged, happy his deliverance of bad news didn't result in losing his job. He took a second to bow and left the room.

"Nanao." Byakuya called out to his assistant who sat nearby. She had just regained her breath after she ran from her secret meeting with Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hai, Kuchiki-shachou." She answered readily and stood up to stand in front of his desk.

"Contact the necessary people for my next plan of action." He ordered.

"Your… next plan of action, sir?" Nanao questioned him, trying to hide her concern. Was there something she missed?

"Yes. Take this and do as I say." Byakuya opened one of the side drawers in his desk and took out a manila folder. "I expect satisfactory results, Nanao. That disrespectful sister of mine will not have her way as long as I'm head of Kuchiki enterprises." He handed the folder to her across the table. "Report back to me tomorrow morning, 6AM, on the progress."

Nanao gulped slightly. She had mistaken how serious this really was.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside with his father on the small balcony overlooking the street below them. It was barely past 10 o'clock in the morning when Ichigo had approached his father who was skimming the employment ads in the newspaper in front of him. Ichigo had asked if they could talk and Isshin merely smiled and nodded, keeping up his constant joyful demeanor despite the tough circumstances his family was in.

As they went outside, Ichigo went over to the railing and took a quick glance down below. Isshin did the same but his gaze lingered at the passing cars. To Ichigo's surprise, Isshin fished a hand into the pocket of his pants and revealed a cigarette in his hand.

"Dad, when did you start to smoke?" Ichigo asked with a look of concern on his face, this being the first time he ever saw his father with a cigarette.

Isshin chuckled but lit the cigarette with a match regardless and took a slow puff from it. "I used to smoke when I was a kid, around your age. When I first met your mother, she actually said I looked cool with a cigarette in my mouth. Kicked the habit once we started dating though… she said I looked cool with it but wasn't cool when I actually smoked it. Your mother was a funny one…" Isshin trailed off, the memory of a woman he loved so dearly still fresh in his mind.

"Anyway, I just smoke one occasionally to get my mind off of things…"

Ichigo nodded, understanding what those things were. He had seen the mail they received that morning. Bills upon bills stacked upon one another, half of it bills from loan sharks, and the other half having to do with Takaimono's monthly tuition fees.

He was fully aware that more than half of his family's collective income went directly to those bills. With Isshin's job search just beginning, how long it would take until they were financially stable again to afford even basic necessities? They were hardly getting by with little before but how would they get by with less?

Ichigo started speaking, hoping what he would reveal would lessen the burden. "Rukia and I discussed a few things yesterday about what happened... She knew about Ichimaru Gin and how her brother had given us an ultimatum. Well the thing is Rukia has equal power with her brother. She's offered a management position at one of the branches of Kuchiki Enterprises to you. Her brother will have no power to stop her considering she owns half of the company. You won't have to keep looking for work and you won't have to worry about my relationship with Rukia. That's good news, right?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Ichigo waited as his father took a few consecutive puffs of his cigarette while keeping his eyes focused in front of him on something down below them. What was just under a minute felt like an hour to Ichigo as he waited for his father to speak, assuming Isshin was contemplating on the offer.

Finally after a minute, Isshin dropped the cigarette onto the ground and mashed it under his foot. The corner of his lip turned in a small upward smile as he answered his son. "No, I refuse." He pivoted and went back inside, leaving Ichigo in a dumbfound stupor.

"Dad, wait! You have to understand that Rukia's brother cannot fire you. I have the utmost faith in her that she won't let that happen." Ichigo went inside after Isshin who sat back down on the couch, grabbing the employment ads with him.

Isshin's eyes lit up at the mention of Ichigo having faith in Rukia. "I'm proud of you, son. My little boy is growing up by having a relationship!" He said causing Ichigo's cheeks to redden. "You better marry her so you can relish in that fortune!" Isshin winked.

Ichigo groaned at his father's comment but his cheeks reddened further. "Dad, not this again. I could care less about her money."

Isshin raised his eyebrows at his son's answer but let out a jolly laugh. He then took a sip of coffee and propped his feet up on the coffee table, reopening the ads in front of him. "I stand by my decision. I refuse to work under a man who has disrespected my son and his happiness. It's final, Ichigo. Leave it be."

Ichigo knew if he further protested, it would only fall upon deaf ears. He sighed heavily and took a seat next to his father. He noticed the multiple red marks crossing out each ad. "What happened to all these ads you called? Did you get any good responses?" Ichigo asked with concern.

Isshin shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. It was either me being unqualified for the position or the job was already filled. Quite odd though. I mean, the ads can't have been here more than two days at the least." Isshin laughed it off. "Yosh! I will get a job soon, sonny. Don't worry!"

_Even when we're in such a rut, he still manages to stay jolly. _Ichigo thought as he dodged his father's hand from ruffling his hair. For once, he was glad his father had a naturally positive disposition. To any other person, losing a job and trying to find one so quickly while getting denied left and right wasn't an easy act to follow but somehow his father could always find a bit of light in the darkest of hours.

_Wait a second… _

Was it not a coincidence after Isshin refused Byakuya's offer that Isshin could not find a job at all? And with Rukia disobeying her brother's demands and going against him, could Byakuya be so persistent by being the mastermind behind a much larger plan?

No. It couldn't be a coincidence when it all happened at the right moment.

Ichigo quickly stood up and left his father's presence to go his room without another word. He snatched up his coat due to the chilly morning weather outside and quickly headed out of the apartment, not indicating where he would be going to his family although Isshin was engrossed in his employment ads.

A pang of insurmountable anger welled up within him and the deepened scowl on Ichigo's face showed it. He was going to settle this once and for all. He thought about calling Rukia for a moment, perhaps to warn her about what he was going to do.

_She's just going to talk me out of it. _Ichigo was pretty sure Rukia would think him stupid for doing such a rash thing, and the last thing he needed was her powers of persuasion.

It might turn out to be an imminent death sentence, but Ichigo could care less at the moment. He took out his cellphone, the white bunny phone ornament dangling precariously as he bustled outside of his aparment, and dialed Nanao's number.

"Nanao-san? I need to ask a favor."

* * *

Byakuya sat in his plush leather armchair, documents among documents strewn out (very neatly nonetheless) in front of him on his desk. He gave himself an affirming nod after he quickly calculated the amount of money he would profit from a recent business endeavor then mentally checked off a list in his head and went on to the next document that required much deciphering among the many pages of legal mumbo jumbo.

His ears picked up the sound of a knock on his office door. "Enter." He briefly glanced up at the visitor, looking back down at his documents when Nanao entered through.

She bowed before him, causing her glasses to slip down the bridge of her nose. She nervously pushed her glasses back up while clearing her throat. "Um, Kuchiki-shachou, there's, uh, someone here that requests to see you."

"I have no meetings planned at this hour. Turn the person away." Byakuya directed with a wave of his hand, annoyed at such a distraction.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo." Nanao replied quickly.

At the revelation, Byakuya abruptly stopped skimming his document in mid-sentence. As he slowly lifted his head, his eyes shown with such a subtly frightening look that Nanao took a small step back, afraid for herself.

"By all means, bring him in." Byakuya ordered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Hai." Nanao scurried out of the room briefly and came back with Ichigo trailing cautiously behind her.

This was Ichigo's second time meeting Byakuya face to face. Although he arrived at Kuchiki Enterprises main building with a clear confidence, that confidence was diminished the moment he stood before Byakuya who looked awfully frightening behind the large mahogany desk. It didn't help that behind him was an expansive glass pane window, showcasing a magnificent view of the city below and beyond the horizon.

Byakuya's face was now expressionless. "What brings you here, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo gulped, hoping for the best. "I have a few questions concerning what happened recently."

The corner of Byakuya's lip turned upward in a smirk. "The answer to your inquiry is yes. It's exactly what you think." He replied automatically as if he read Ichigo's mind. "I arranged everything. Your father refused my offer which meant you would continue seeing Rukia." A low chuckled escaped his lips. "It's quite unfortunate considering I have countless connections and made one simple phone call to deny your father the opportunities for work. That's all there is to it."

Ichigo clenched his fists at hearing Byakuya's careless words. It was enough to bring back the anger he felt all at once. "That's all there is to it?" He repeated incredulous.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, deciding to offer an ultimatum once again. This was taking too much of his time as it was. "No, that's not all. From now on, you will have nothing to do with Rukia or the Kuchiki family. Yakusoku shinasai." He stated coldly. "If you choose to do so, you and your family will have everything returned back to the way it was. It is a small price to pay for such a privilege to be granted."

Ichigo glared at Byakuya, trying to understand exactly how nothing could get through Byakuya's thick skull. He was stubborn, kind of like Rukia, but in an extremely intolerable way.

But unbeknownst to Byakuya, Ichigo had already chosen a path. He wasn't exactly sure when he did but a large part of it had to do with Rukia. Her need for someone who understood her deep pain even as she tried to conceal it spoke volumes to him the night before. He couldn't leave her now, not when their bond of trust was starting to form and stabilize. Her emotional wellbeing was important to him now more than ever.

"You think it's that simple, huh?" Ichigo spoke low, his eyes focused on the ground. "Are you stupid?" He sneered and looked toward Byakuya.

A gasp came from Nanao's mouth in reaction to Ichigo's words as if they were blasphemy. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and took heed of Ichigo's challenging tone.

"Stupid?" He said. "Do you know who you're taking to, boy?"

"Someone who's too close minded to recognize his own sister's suffering!" Ichigo yelled out. "You think because you have so much money, you have all the power in the world and nothing else would matter. How can you take pleasure in ruining the lives of others? Do you enjoy tormenting us, tormenting your own sister?"

Byakuya's left eye twitched for a millisecond. He was thoroughly offended. "Who do you think you are?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." Ichigo replied calmly. "Because of my status, I may seem like nothing to you. But contrary to what you think, I'm not ashamed of the life I live. I don't regret the time I spent with Rukia despite all that happened."

Byakuya scoffed at the nonsense he was hearing. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I've realized that Rukia has never had a chance to know what compassion feels like. Her own brother is the farthest thing she has from family. You should be ashamed of yourself because with the way you look down on her and everyone else, it makes you worse than scum! I will never succumb to your demands." He paused. "Excuse me." Ichigo swiftly pivoted and walked out the doors, not giving Byakuya a chance for a comeback.

Ichigo walked through the building's corridors at a rapid pace. His erratic breathing started to normalize when he left the building after what he felt was the longest trek ever to get out. He stood outside for a moment, running a hand through his hair and catching his breath as if he finished competing in a marathon. Many people who passed him eyed him with concern, thinking the young boy would faint at any second.

"Ack, me and my big mouth. I'm done for now." Ichigo mumbled worriedly after he caught his breath and started to head back home. However he didn't get too far from the Kuchiki Enterprises main building when he heard Rukia calling out from behind him.

"Ichigo!" He turned toward her voice and was caught off guard when she engulfed him a crushing hug around his torso, keeping his arms anchored to his sides in the process. The people who were worried about Ichigo fainting, snickered to themselves when they spotted him with Rukia.

"How did you know I was here?" Ichigo asked, utterly surprised at her perfect timing. His arms were starting to ache though as she hugged him. He was still baffled that someone small like her possessed so much physical strength.

She separated herself from his body but kept a lingering hand on his forearm. "Nanao called me right after you left Byakuya's office. Luckily I was in the building already. I was getting worried." She paused, noticing passersby who recognized her face and were speaking in undertones, no doubt about her. "Let's go inside here and talk."

She tightened her grip on his forearm and led him with her into the nearby bistro right beside Kuchiki Enterprises. They were seated immediately in a private secluded area of the restaurant (thanks to Rukia). When asked what they'd like to order, Rukia requested a cup of cocoa and Ichigo merely asked for a glass of water.

When the waiter left them, Rukia looked toward Ichigo with disbelief but a twinkle of amusement in her eyes shown simultaneously. "Nanao told me that you stood up to Byakuya. I didn't think anyone had the guts to do that."

"The blood was rushing to my head. I guess I got angry." Ichigo responded, fiddling with his fingers slightly.

Rukia nodded. "She didn't tell me all the details but she said it got pretty heated in there…" She briefly moved her eyes downward then back toward his. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Ichigo answered instantly, recalling how he had defended Rukia fiercely. He assumed Nanao had left that out that detail when speaking to Rukia. "Though I am a bit worried honestly… but I don't want to lose."

The determination in his eyes reminded Rukia when Ichigo had stood up to her the first time they met. By that look, she knew he was serious and it warmed her heart knowing he was willing to go against her brother and refuse backing down in spite of the turmoil he was facing.

"Ichigo, listen. I'll always be by your side." Boldly she reached over the tabletop and placed a hand atop his as if emphasizing her words. Ichigo could feel his skin tingling at her touch and his face was never redder than it was now. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you because I know you're protecting me."

Ichigo nodded in response, speechless but thankful nonetheless.

"And the same goes for your family." She retracted her hand from atop his and Ichigo could swear it felt as if his hand instantly felt cold again. "How much is the debt?"

Ichigo racked through his memory momentarily, estimating the amount. "Last I believe it was around three million yen."

"Then I'll pay it all off." Rukia decided without a moment of hesitation.

"Eh?" Ichigo almost fell back in his chair from shock. He shook his head side to side. "No, no, you can't do that."

"Why not?" Rukia questioned.

"Well…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head in thought. "If you were to pay for it, it would be the same money that came from your company, thus it would come from your brother." Ichigo nodded resolutely. "Yeah, and that would be wrong."

"That's true…" Rukia sighed then bit her bottom lip, thoroughly frustrated now. "But what the heck are you going to do then?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He definitely had no real plans. There was no doubt finding another job was out of the question, considering his father was barred from getting hired in this town. "I guess I'll work extra hours at Urahara's shop."

Rukia looked at him, knowing that wouldn't be enough for such a large debt. "I suppose…" She paused, her head tilting a little to the side in thought. "You know… maybe we should get married."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Rukia pouted at his reaction. She was serious. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"What are you talking about? We're only fifteen!" Ichigo was fully flustered when considering the notion of marriage between them albeit it made his skin warm up.

"Oh yeah…" Rukia said as if their age was the last thing keeping them from marriage. She was about to say something else when her phone rang. She answered readily after reading the caller ID. "Hai, Kaien-dono… Yes, yes…. We're at Matsumoto's Bistro. You can meet us here now." She gave Ichigo a thumb up, signaling her faith in Kaien's involvement.

Ichigo blew out a sigh of relief, thankful that Kaien had intervened on Rukia's topic of marriage.

_Heh_. Ichigo laughed to himself nervously. _Marriage._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **I decided not to add a few huge scenes from HYD(dropping out of school, etc.) because I was iffy about tying it in with the elements I added in originally. Love you all and look out for the start of the ToJ arc, haha!

Thank you again! :D **  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Hey all! I am back with the newest installment! Whooo, sorry if I took so long that it seemed I was abandoning the story again but no worries, that won't happen at all! I'm just getting a bit busy with the start of school coming around. Oh, and to the manga readers: G-DAMN! ICHIGO LOOKS SO BADASS! And so hot but I'm worried about what's in store by using the final Getsuga Tenshou. *sigh* Waiting for Rukia to make an appearance still!

Anyway, just a few things to some of my reviewers:

**Gunblades19: **Ah, no worries! I'm not ending it soon since I decided to extend it with this Teen of Japan thing. xD

**Twilight Puppeteer Of the Dark: **lol, welcome to ! Uh, I'd like to include some HitsuHina but where the story is now, it's going to be realllllllly hard to include her. But we'll see... ;D

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **Your review brought a huge smile to my face, no lie! We'll see about the Hitsugaya thing and no, Kaien will not die. And I also love Rentatsuki. :D

Thanks to my other reviewers **CloudRed1988, Everlastingsakura, ****lori0108**, and readers! Enjoy!

Yosh! Let's go! よろしくお願いします！

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Kaien arrived at the bistro, looking handsomely approachable with a fresh glow to his skin that was undoubtedly obtained from recent basking in sunny coastal weather. The waitress who led him over to where Rukia and Ichigo sat took her sweet time questioning Kaien if he would like to order the day's specials and listed each one by one. Kaien, being the gentleman, listened intently while Rukia sat brooding by tapping her fingers on the tabletop in annoyance at the waitress.

Kaien settled on a simple cup of hot jasmine tea to which the waitress further prodded if he were sure he wouldn't like any other item on the menu. Losing her cool by now, Rukia answered for Kaien and ordered the waitress to get a move on and stop flirting with the man. Ichigo slightly chuckled at the sight of the embarassed waitress shuffling away while Kaien reprimanded Rukia for being rude.

"Fine, fine. I'll be nicer to her when she comes back." Rukia grumbled in compliance with Kaien's demand.

Kaien nodded in satisfaction then swiftly focused his eyes over to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Long time, no see, right?" Kaien grinned happily likely due to the fact that he realized Ichigo and Rukia were finally in some sort of relationship. As if showing his inner joy at their meeting, his long arms caught hold of Rukia's and Ichigo's shoulder on either side of him then pulled them both toward him in a crushing hug. "I'm so happy seeing you two kids together!"

Needless to say, Ichigo felt like he had another version of his father with him right now. What was with the overly blatant display of affection? Ichigo would never understand.

Once Kaien released them both from his almost deathly grip, he took a sip of his cup of tea, which had just arrived. After clearing his throat, his tone quickly became serious.

"Nanao informed me of how you stood up to Byakuya, Ichigo. By gods, you have some courage fit for an army. I'm still wondering how you did it." Kaien commented with wonder lacing his voice.

"He was doing what he thought was right." Rukia added quickly, seemingly defending Ichigo of his brash action.

"But from what I've done, it doesn't seem to fix anything at all." Ichigo included this modestly, and scratched his neck, uncertain what consequences would come about. "I don't know how my family will live through this debt."

"Easy! You win the money to pay for it." Kaien replied confidently without elaborating his statement, making it sound as if his solution was that simple.

It came off as so absurd right off the bat that Rukia eyed him with concern. "Kaien-dono, what are you getting at?"

"T.o.J of course!" Kaien answered her as if stating an obvious fact. This realization hit Rukia as if a light bulb turned on in her head. She nodded in instant agreement.

"T.o.J?" Ichigo repeated slowly, cocking his head to the side in confusion at the English letter abbreviation.

"Teen of Japan. In short, T.o.J." Rukia replied before taking a sip of her cup of hot cocoa.

Kaien nodded, deciding to explain to Ichigo further. "Yes, once every few years before Christmas there's a huge contest held to find out who could be Japan's number one male high school student. Luckily one is being held this year."

"Come to think of it, you're familiar with past winners." Rukia said to Ichigo then gestured to Kaien. "Kaien-dono is a former T.o.J winner as well as Ishida Uryuu."

"Ehh?" Ichigo gaped in surprise, not in disbelief but at the sheer coincidence. "Kaien-san and Uryuu?"

Kaien nodded his head proudly and smiled in nostalgia at the memory of his youth. "It was and still is an honor to this day. Basically T.o.J is very high-class status contest where contestants are judged on their intelligence, looks, and overall charisma."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. He thought of himself as pretty smart, considering his acceptance into Takaimono. But taking into account his looks and charisma, he never was one to be praised for his outrageously bright hair and lanky demeanor. The scowl on his face seemed to grow harder as if validating the claim. "Jeez, I don't think I'd be able to go through that."

"The prize for T.o.J is six million yen as well as full time scholarship to Takaimono." Kaien included this information quickly, causing Ichigo's scowl to turn into complete surprise.

"Six million yen…" Ichigo said to himself. He was engrossed in his thoughts of the benefits of winning that much money. His father's debt could easily be paid off and the rest given to his father and sisters for whatever they needed.

Rukia's voice snapped him out of thoughts. "But during this time, haven't the contestants been chosen already?"

"That's all right." Kaien assured her with ease, knowing well of her concern. "Past winners can make recommendations at any time, and I have no doubt they'll let Ichigo enter with my vote of confidence... and of course, the usual generous donation." He added in slyly.

"Really, Kaien-dono?" Rukia questioned with glee. "You would do that?"

"It's to help Ichigo, so of course I would." Kaien paused, his tone of voice lowering a little before he spoke again to Ichigo. "You'll be surprised to know that Byakuya won the first T.o.J contest ever held many years ago."

"Ehh?" Ichigo yelled out in shock for the second time that day. These pieces of information were coming at him left and right.

"I was still pretty young during that time." Rukia said as she recollected the faint memory. "But I do remember him being all over the media. Winning T.o.J got him the respect he no doubt is taking advantage of right now." Rukia scrunched her face up bitterly at the thought.

"Exactly! Which means he'll have to accept you if you win, Ichigo, because everyone else will!" Kaien laughed heartily and gave Ichigo a swift pat on the back. "Attaboy, you'll be so revered that if Byakuya didn't accept you, it would be hypocritical on his part. Some man he is if were to not accept a fellow T.o.J winner."

Ichigo thought for a moment about the possible outcomes of winning the contest. The prize money, the full scholarship, and maybe, just maybe, Byakuya could finally leave him, his family, and Rukia alone to their own doing. This could definitely be in his advantage. It was worth a shot.

"So… I really have a chance, don't I?" Ichigo looked toward Rukia and Kaien, a new hope shining through in his eyes.

"No." Kaien and Rukia's immediate response was in unison, a deadpan expression on both their faces.

Ichigo fell back in his chair at the seemingly change of heart. "Ack! No? What the heck, you guys?"

"In all honesty, right now Rukia has a better chance at winning the contest than you even if she's a girl." Kaien stated and pat Ichigo's hand apologetically.

Rukia glared at Kaien, registering his words in offense to her. "Huh? What are you trying to say-"

"So you have to be deeply committed if you want to make the decision of entering the contest." Kaien interjected, ignoring the fuming Rukia nearby. "If you choose to do so, you will no doubt have my full support all the way. So what are you going to do, Ichigo?"

"Oi, Kaien-dono! Don't ignore-"

"I'll do it, Kaien-san!" It was Ichigo's turn to interrupt Rukia as he made his final decision. He bowed his head respectfully. "I will do my best. Please give me your guidance."

"Yosh!" Kaien raised his fist in the air triumphantly. "T.o.J, here we go!"

* * *

The start of the week thereafter proved to be both stressful and eye-opening for Ichigo as he began his so-called crash course for T.o.J. After school that Monday he was taken immediately to Rukia's mansion where Kaien was waiting for him to begin the learning sessions he had in store for Ichigo. Rukia was nowhere in sight, Kaien stating she left to run a few errands before he began explaining the basics of T.o.J.

"You got that?" Kaien stopped his leisurely pacing of the room and looked over at Ichigo who was busy writing notes of whatever Kaien informed him of. "There are three main criteria: the first being physical appearance."

"Physical appearance..." Ichigo repeated, a bit hesitant at the aesthetic criteria. He swiped a lock of his orange hair out of his face, wondering if it's color would be a downfall. It always seemed to be anyway.

"Don't worry, what's inside is important too." Kaien assured him and placed a hand over his own heart. "You'll be able to showcase outward skills. Things like tea ceremony and Chinese calligraphy. Have you practiced your calligraphy?"

"Ah, I believe so." Ichigo said without a second thought.

Kaien raised a dubious eyebrow and sat on the couch by Ichigo. "So you've practiced it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well I guess so. I mean, isn't it just writing out Japanese characters like I do at school every day for reports and homework?

Kaien sighed and raised a hand over his eyes in mild frustration. "This'll be harder than I thought. We'll have to start with the basics of calligraphy."

"Huh?" Ichigo sat there confused. "But I just said..."

"The second criteria is intelligence." Kaien continued and sat up, ignoring Ichigo's lack of knowledge on calligraphy. "If I remember correctly, they went over general knowledge, language, and special topics. It'll be a quiz that covers just about everything."

"Hey, I'm good at quizzes!" Ichigo said quickly. "I get the highest scores in class all the time!"

"It's not only based on high school knowledge or useless trivia, you know."

"Damn..." Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat.

"And the last criteria," Kaien continued, "is physical strength where your own physicality will have to shine through. This one's tricky because it's always a surprise what you're up against but you'll have to use all your wit to get through it the best way you can."

"What did you have to do?" Ichigo questioned.

"There was a special gauntlet they created in a stadium. It involved a lot of running and jumping over hurdles and obstacles." Kaien grinned. "Luckily for me, a majority of the other rich boys never did a single physical activity in their life. I used to come here when I was younger all the time and join Rukia in these crazy obstacle courses she had set up in the back."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Rukia had obstacle courses set up?"

Kaien smirked. "She may be small, but that girl packs a punch. Who do you think taught her how to punch like that?" Ichigo pointed to Kaien who shook his head in validation. "Yup, and judging by that bruise on your arm, I'm sure you've been on the receiving end of those punches."

Ichigo glanced at the medium sized light purple bruise on his forearm. "Heh, pretty much. She punched me, then she thanked me."

Kaien's interest piqued at the mention of this. "Sounds quite confusing and interesting... whatever happened between you two."

Ichigo nodded and looked at the floor in thought. "Ah... Wait." He looked over at Kaien who was smirking rather suggestively as if he knew exactly what went on between Ichigo and Rukia. "It's not what you think!"

"Yes, I understand." Kaien folded his arms casually. "I mean, no one ever kisses and tells."

_Damn it, how does he know? _Ichigo tried to keep the blush from forming on his face and acted nonchalantly by looking around the room to avoid Kaien's eyes.

"But I'll leave it at that." Kaien started to pace the room again in slow strides, seemingly in deep thought. "This is the type of competition where nothing at all is predictable. So you have to always be on your feet, aim at the ready for every possible circumstance or else..." He paused and earnestly met eye to eye with Ichigo. "You can't win this." He stated truthfully. "Therefore since you only have a mere two weeks left until the start of the competition, in order to prepare yourself there will be extensive and difficult training ahead of you."

Kaien reached for a leather bound book on the table and held it open in front of Ichigo to see. "This planner has your schedule for the next two weeks. Inside is what you are expected to do from lesson plans to a bit of reading material that you should get acquainted with beforehand." He handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo flipped through pages of neatly handwritten itinerary, skimming over timed schedules and pages upon pages of information pertaining to the contest. It all hit him so suddenly, he was beginning to doubt himself of his ability to actually do well. He would be competing against the best high school students who had the advantage of living a wealthy lifestyle to ready them for such an exclusive contest. It was unnerving to say the least.

"This is... quite a lot." Ichigo suddenly felt very tired, more tired than he ever felt at the impending workload he was about to take on. He closed the book, leaving it atop his lap. "I guess I'll have to try-"

"Ichigo, this is not like you at all!"

Ichigo turned to the sound of a familiar voice only belonging to Rukia. "Eh?" He cried out when he spotted not only Rukia standing behind him but Renji, Toshirou, and Orihime standing by her. Kaien sat down nearby after their arrival with a knowing smile gracing his face.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "What? It's true. What happened to the fighting spirit you showed my brother? It surely is still in there somewhere." She nodded over to her friends. "These three are here because they offered to lend you a hand."

"Even though we doubted you from the start, this being Teen of Japan and all." Renji added truthfully and took a seat across from Ichigo.

"You should have seen Rukia." Toshirou nodded a head over to Rukia who started to look very uncomfortable at the mention of her name. "She diligently tried to persuade us to aid you by reminding us that you were the only one who ever stood up to S4. Then she mentioned that if you were to win, her brother as well as all of Japan would recognize you as the greatest boy ever." Toshirou chuckled when he noticed Rukia was full on blushing at his account of her complimenting Ichigo.

"It sounded fun, so we all decided to pitch in!" Orihime added in brightly, that somber demeanor she had beforehand nowhere in sight.

"Also these instructors here will coach you on the way." Rukia pointed to her right. Ichigo was taken aback to find a row of people standing by in professional attire, undoubtedly masters in their fields.

Kaien gave a hard a pat on his back, trying to snap him out of his awe. "Yo, Ichigo! You ready for this?"

Ichigo looked around him, the amount of support he had seemed endless. Kaien, Renji, Orihime, and Toshirou, these people he knew for such a short amount of time all were willing to give them their guidance. He met eyes with Rukia who gave him a silent but firm nod of approval, her violet eyes signaling that she was giving him her definite support no matter what the cost. It was overwhelming and he definitely felt like he didn't deserve so much.

Ichigo bowed his head humbly before them. "Everyone, arigatou."

"Hey, hey, don't thank everyone now." Kaien piped up. "You can do that after you've won, alright?"

Ichigo looked up and nodded in agreement. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

"ARGH, THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!"

Ichigo vehemently threw down his blackened paint brush, causing his already blotchy calligraphy work to become more blotchy in the process. He was seated in front of a workspace of calligraphy paintbrushes and paint sets outside the Kuchiki mansion. The calligraphy instructor monitoring his work gave a sigh of defeat and gathered up Ichigo's failed work while placing a clean new sheet of paper and paintbrush in front of him.

"You're gripping the paintbrush wrong for one. And to paint a flawless type of curve, you need to work on the flick of your wrist! Flick of your wrist!" Renji repeated. He sat by Ichigo, displaying his technique of achieving such means on the paper in front of him.

To Ichigo's surprise, Renji was an expert at writing Japanese calligraphy having practiced it ever since he could wield a paintbrush. Although Renji did prove to be skillful in this field, his display of his technique was not beneficial to Ichigo. Instead of instructing patiently, he yelled at every wrong move Ichigo made. Instead of going through each paint stroke slowly and many times, he did it once and went on to the next paint stroke. Basically Renji was a terrible teacher.

"Look at how Rukia is doing it." Renij ordered after another of Ichigo's failed attempts.

The whole time Rukia sat near Ichigo, quietly observing his lesson since its beginning. She was careful not to intrude on many instances, unless they were ones where Renji continued being an asshole despite the many reprimanding glares she sent his way. At one point she started getting restless and requested a piece of paper and paintbrush to doodle a few things. What became a doodle of a little bunny went on to her writing whatever Ichigo was practicing on his paper. She didn't seem to notice when Renji had called her out for Ichigo to observe her painting.

Ichigo watched as her lithe fingers moved her paintbrush in delicate but deliberate strokes across the page. The ending result came out as a beautifully written Japanese character. Ichigo had no idea Rukia was just as good as Renji was. He stared in awe at the result until Renji smacked him on the head to get his attention. This also caused Rukia to lose her attention on her painting and glare at Renji again.

"That's... really amazing, Rukia." Ichigo commented genuinely on her calligraphy and looked from her painting to his own, trying to replicate her end results.

Rukia gave a confident nod but secretly felt elated at Ichigo's compliment. It didn't help that she was simultaneously relishing in the look of concentration on his face. It was full of determination, of thoughts working in his mind like clockwork as he tried his very best to perfect his painting. Rukia thought he looked very... handsome?

_Oh dear. _Rukia nervously looked away lest her emotions get carried away. She excused herself for a moment after silently pushing her piece of paper closer to Ichigo.

As Rukia walked inside the mansion and down the corridors to the nearest restroom, she mentally chastised herself for thinking such thoughts. It confused her greatly, this thing called attraction growing within her. Thinking back, she never really focused on Ichigo's physical looks so strongly before. It was more of his features showing his low social status contrary to his attitude that interested her more. Sure, she never thought of him as ugly because she would never dare associate herself with someone of lesser looks.

But at that moment beforehand when she truly looked at him, his features stood out so exponentially. It was the shimmering citrus orange of his hair in the sunlight, the bright glint of amber and brown of his eyes, his defined jawline. It was titillating thinking about him to say the least, as evidence of the flush in her cheeks had shown when she looked in the mirror. She felt a little like a giggly school girl. How she hated feeling that way, as if the strong demeanor she spent many years building was slowly deteriorating within.

In her hearts of hearts, she wanted this relationship to be built on more than just physical attraction. It seemed to be going that way considering they never said anything about each others looks to one another excluding the usual banter on her height.

Resolutely she told herself she would try her best to suppress ogling at him again. That is, unless he was doing the same back to her.

* * *

**AN: **Hmm, wonder what Ichigo thinks about Rukia's looks... Hmm... Heh, by the way I really appreciate when people say they like how the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia is not developed in a rush. Well, it doesn't seem rushed, right? I mean they've only had one real kiss and it's already 24 chapters into the story, haha!

So... my question for you all: what would you like to see in the next chapter regarding Ichigo's own thoughts toward Rukia taking account what has happened? :D Just wondering, not sure if I'll actually include it especially if it'd be farfetched at this point! Like raunchiness or something, haha!

Thanks again! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Hey all! Things have gotten really busy for me as of late since school has started up so that is why I've been taking so long to update. Sorry 'bout that. *grins sheepishly* Err, I can't get over Bleach chapter 423 where our little lovebirds say farewell. Ah! It tore at my heartstrings but I know for sure that Rukia WILL be back! Then those two have some making out err, I mean talking to do!

Of course a few words to some of my reviewers:

** Shizuku700: **Thank you for review first off! About the pairing thing, many have already asked about pairing Toshirou with someone and I honestly have no idea right now how it would come about. But for sure you will see more RenTat!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: ***catches flowers* LOL, again you made me laugh! Also please don't go into cardiac arrest because that means I lose one of my dear readers! Thanks for reviewing again! :D

**SilverStella:** Heh, don't we all want to torture Ichigo at some point? ;)

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09:** Hey thanks! A season 2 will most likely be in the works after this fic ends! And I agree that the proposal scene would be awkward if it were to play out like it did in HYD so I will definitely change some things around!

Thanks to my other reviewers **GunBladez19, ****CloudRed1988, ****H-bomber, CaptureGod-Otamegane,** and readers! Enjoy!

Oh and some phrases to know in *gasp* Korean! (sorry, my Korean may be off, haha! I only took a year of it and that was about two years ago so it's a little rusty!)

-**Korean phrases**: "Chal mokkaesumnida. Soondupunun mashisoyoh." ('itadakimasu' equivalent and 'the tofu soup is delicious')

Japanese phrases should have been mentioned in previous chapters but if you don't know, go ahead and ask me! :)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Week one of Ichigo's intensive T.o.J training proved to be difficult indeed. Much to Ichigo's dismay time went by too quickly to fully absorb each and every ounce of information thrown his way. He was doing his best and he hoped that would be enough. On top of that, he had his school responsibilities with assignments and piles of homework to finish. Seeing him so busy, Rukia offered to speak with his teachers to extend his school assignment deadlines.

"You… you can do that?" Ichigo said disbelievingly during their now usual nightly telephone conversations after he had arrived home after training at her mansion.

Rukia scoffed at his question. "Of course I can. They'd be fools to say 'no' to me. My last name is Kuchiki." She haughtily reminded him.

"No, no, I can't let you do that." The thought was tempting to Ichigo, but he'd never hear the end of it for taking the easy way out. It would make him seem worse then those privileged brats that attended the school. "That's sweet of you, but it's okay."

He froze right after, realizing what he just said to her. Judging by the prolonged silence on Rukia's end of the line (which rarely happened), she was just as surprised by his comment as he was. It wasn't that he didn't mean what he said because he truly found it kind of her to offer such a proposition. It was just that it was the first time he'd ever said anything remotely... affectionate like that to her.

All awkwardness dissolved when Rukia chuckled and answered him. "Bakamono." Her tone less annoyed and more teasing.

A smile crept up to Ichigo's mouth at her response. It was typical but at the same time comforting and he wouldn't have it any other way.

After they bid their goodbyes on the phone, as usual Ichigo would notice the faint snickering outside his door. He would swing his door open only to have Isshin fall over the doorway into his room, eyes filled with bliss. And as usual Ichigo would push his father out while reminding him to stop his spying, his father's only reply being that he already had plans of a wedding in the works.

Ichigo huffed a sigh. Isshin would never change.

* * *

Saturday came around that week and Ichigo had already gone through training sessions consisting mostly of academic and art skills. Thanks to Rukia and yes, Renji, his calligraphy was gradually getting better. With Kaien's help, Ichigo was able to retain information about the world's current events mostly thanks to reading around five different newspapers each day.

His hold on learning different languages was a different story though. Toshirou and Orihime both helped him brush up his English skills as well as learn surprisingly, the Korean language. Kaien had gotten some inside information and supposedly Korean was a likely category in the language division of the contest. The grammar wasn't so difficult to learn according to Ichigo, considering it was similar to Japanese grammar. The pronunciation was what really got him.

"What do you say before you eat a meal in Korean? It's the equivalent of 'itadakimasu' in Japanese." Toshirou questioned him as he held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other poised and ready to write down Ichigo's progress.

"Um..." Ichigo scrunched up his face in thought. "Jaru... umm"

"Seriously?" Toshirou stopped him and looked at him with disbelief, Ichigo's answer obviously not even close to correct one.

"Chal mokkaesumnida." Rukia answered for him without hesitation. "Soondupunun mashisoyoh." She said this quite flawlessly.

"What does the last part mean?" Ichigo questioned, once again utterly amazed at her ability to surprise him with such skills.

"She said 'this tofu soup is delicious'." Orihime answered and happily handed Rukia another gold star sticker, something she felt necessary to reward a good job with thus also something Rukia had a lot of.

Toshirou's cold blue eyes glared at them both for their childish antics before tapping on the chalkboard next to him. He heaved a sigh of annoyance. "Okay, let's go over this lesson again for the fourth time."

By the end of the week, Ichigo took a moment to recall every new thing he had learned and realized that some things didn't make much sense to know for a contest. Why would he need to know how to cut a branch off of a little tree properly? Why did he need to learn to play a song on the piano when he never touched a piano in his life?

When Ichigo had asked Kaien these questions, Kaien had assured him that these things would benefit him in the end.

"You are at a slight disadvantage since you've never done these things in your life. Unfortunately your competition is other high school students who all come from wealthy families and have done these typical types of activities at some point in their life. But if you continue working as hard as you're doing now, you'll be up to par with them by the time this is done." Kaien gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "So don't screw up now, kid."

Ichigo nodded although still rather nonplussed when training for certain things.

* * *

Byakuya would have laughed considerably loud if he wasn't so immune to losing his stoic demeanor. News of Ichigo entering the Teen of Japan contest spread like wildfire that Byakuya was informed of it before the end of the week. "Kurosaki entering T.o.J. What a waste of his time." He looked over to his assistant. "Nanao, everything has already been set in motion, I assume."

"Hai, Kuchiki-shachou…" Nanao hesitated in speech. "Are you sure…"

"You dare question my authority?" Byakuya coldly interrupted, gray eyes ablaze. "I cannot be too careful anymore. I haven't done enough to prevent this as it as."

Nanao's back stiffened. "H-hai. Understood." She bowed and began to make her way out of his office. But before she could get out, she was stopped suddenly in her tracks when the door opened before her and a small dark-haired boy stood in the doorway.

"Ano, shitsurei shimasu." He bowed nervously, strands of hair covering his face.

"Hanatarou?" Thoroughly confused at his entrance unannounced, Nanao stood in her spot, eyes following Hanatarou as made his way into the office.

"What do you want?" Byakuya questioned instantly, aware of Hanatarou's presence despite his focus on his work in front of him.

"I-I um, I have decided to e-enter T.o.J. too." Hanatarou answered, trying to sound resolute but finding it very hard to control his voice from shaking. "I'm going to make sure Kurosaki Ichigo will not win the contest no matter what."

Byakuya gave a low chuckle under his breath. "That's impossible since you'll never win." He looked up from his work, giving a slight nod of finality. "You've done what you've can for me but it ends here."

"B-but w-wait!" Hantarou clasped his hands together, begging Byakuya to listen. "I swear I'll win and this time I definitely will get Kurosaki away from Rukia! P-please hear me out, Onii-san!"

"Onii-san?" Byakuya repeated with disgust. "You have no right to think of me as your older brother. Nanao, take him to security to escort him off the premises." He spat out and went back to his work.

After Nanao led a sullen Hanatarou out the door, Byakuya paused for a moment in thought as another plan came forth in his mind. Hanatarou entering T.o.J triggered an idea in his head, one that would surely make his sister regret disobeying his orders. Leaving his work for a moment, he pushed the button on his desk intercom to contact his secretary.

"Hai, Kuchiki-shachou?" His secretary readily said on the other line.

"Look through my contact records and call the Kano family." Byakuya requested. "Tell them I would like to have a meeting with their son as soon as possible."

* * *

Kaien's earlier words of encouragement (if you could call it that) weren't having much of an effect on Ichigo. After completing only a quarter of a pile of school assignments and even less reading required for T.o.J that Saturday night, Ichigo fell back onto his bed feeling utterly tired and in no mood to finish the rest of his homework.

As if the stress was never ending, Ichigo received a phone call from Tatsuki just as he was about to close his eyes for a nap. "What's up?" He asked over the phone.

"Ichigo, you need to go to Urahara's shop." She told him urgently. "My friend just called me saying something's wrong but my parents won't let me out at this time of the night to check on the shop."

Ichigo quickly stood up from his bed. "Is it robbers?" He asked worriedly, ready to call the police.

"Probably not. My friend said Urahara-san was outside yelling at a bunch of what looked like repo men. I'm really concerned, Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"So am I. I'll go down there now and check it out." Ichigo decided and bid goodbye to his friend. He swiftly put on a black hoodie over his t-shirt and gray sweatpants and made his way out of the apartment towards Urahara's shop.

Just as Tatsuki had informed him, there definitely was trouble amiss when Ichigo came in viewing distance of the shop. He stood rooted to his spot at a far distance, feeling apprehensive at the scene before him. Urahara was frantically running around, questioning every single person who took something out of his store.

"I don't understand this! Why are doing this to my shop?" Ichigo had never seen Urahara so frustrated. Urahara tried to snatch a box away from one of the repo men but was instantly shown an official document regarding the repossession of his store inventory.

Urahara's eyes widened with shock after he read the document and solemnly sat down on the curb, a blank look upon his face as the repo men went in and out of his shop.

Ichigo didn't need to see the document himself to know exactly who set this up. This insight hit him like a slap in the face and he quickly ran back home, hoping to dear kami that what he was thinking hadn't come true.

His hopes faltered when he spotted a crowd of people already formed outside of his apartment building. He stood in back of them, looking over their heads and saw a white truck parked outside with more repo men moving furniture and appliances that were all to familiar to Ichigo. They belonged to his family.

He heard his father arguing with someone from the window in his apartment above.

"I don't understand. I had extension on the deadline this month."

"The extension has been revoked."

"You've got to be kidding me! How the hell could this have happened?"

"It's because you've been involved with them." The other man revealed without a lick of hesitation.

There was silence on Isshin's part, as if he were racking his brain for what 'them' meant until it finally sunk in. His tone of voice changed to desperation. "Please, I'm begging you. Think of my children. I don't care about myself, but my son and my daughters…"

Ichigo turned away and walked out of earshot of the window, not able to bear hearing his father beg and plead like that. He felt the weight in his chest get heavier, realizing that all these problems came about because of him. It was his fault.

Who was he to think that he could threaten a man like Byakuya and get away unscathed? He was practically a child playing a game only understood by adults. And sadly not only he was affected by the game but his family and friends were too.

Urahara was losing his shop, which ultimately meant no more work for Tatsuki and Chad. His father was already having a hard time finding work and now with his family's possessions taken away, what would they have to hold onto now? It pained Ichigo the most thinking about his sisters, what was taken away from them and what they could have had if he hadn't been involved in this mess.

Was entering the T.o.J contest really the only way out, the only way for normalcy in his life to be restored? For all he knew, he probably had a one in a million chance of winning it. And at the rate of how tired he was feeling everyday, would he be able to sustain his training for another week? School was always his top priority but now he felt it necessary to place T.o.J alongside school at the top of the list.

He really wanted to win this, not for himself, but for his family, his friends, and Rukia. But he had never thought about what would come about if he were to lose. For some reason something in the back of his mind told him he would be worse off.

Ichigo contemplated about this the whole way as he took the train to the other side of town and walked toward the Kuchiki mansion, informing Rukia through text that he was going to be there. Rukia was lounging on a couch in her room while reading a book, when Ichigo entered through the door. She looked up from the text and noticed his dismal expression, misinterpreting it as laziness instead.

"What's the matter? Did you come here to tell me you don't want to go through tomorrow's training or something?" She teasingly questioned, putting her book down on the table. "What an idiot, thinking that way."

Although Ichigo understood her words to be mere playful banter, he couldn't help but gaze down at the carpet solemnly in response when he felt there was some truth to it. His mouth became dry as if the words he was about to say were trying to keep themselves from being voiced.

"I guess…" He gulped. "I'm quitting." He kept it short, to the point.

The smirk disappeared from Rukia's face at his response. "What?"

"My enemy is far too powerful for the likes of me." Ichigo let out a bitter laugh and took a few steps forward before stopping at the foot of the couch. "I guess there had to be some time where I would have to raise a white flag and surrender. Because of what I've done, Rukia," He looked toward her, amber eyes showing regret, "everyone I know is affected by my mistakes... I really picked the wrong person to go against... And that's why I'm quitting."

He tore his gaze away from her, not able to look at Rukia's eyes for the guilt welling up within him would increase tenfold. "Please tell Kaien-san and everyone else that I apologize and thank them for all they've done to help." He turned around toward the door, intending to leave without another word.

"You've lost all your guts, haven't you?" Rukia blurted out loud, causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up from the couch, walking toward him although his back was still facing her.

"Raising your white flag because it's affecting other people, so what?" Rukia challenged, sounding offended at the prospect. "It's absolutely pathetic. Have you reached your limit now that you're acting like a loser?"

Her words hit him hard. "How could you possibly know anything about that?" He asked bitterly through clenched teeth, now finding it difficult to walk away without a final say.

Rukia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo swiftly turned to face her, something bordering along the lines of anger shone in his amber irises. "What do I mean?" He repeated with annoyance. "You've been filthy rich your whole life living in splendor, never having to lift a finger to get what you want! How could you possibly understand? You have no idea what it's like to suffer so how could you understand anything I've been through?"

Rukia was in no way distressed or angered by his yelling, and instead scoffed at his question. "Tch, of course I don't understand what it's like to be a pauper like you."

That was it for Ichigo. He shook his head, tired of trying to prove his point to her. He tried to make his way out of the room without another word, but before he could, Rukia reached out her hand to grab his left one and managed to anchor him to the spot.

"Look at me, Ichigo." Rukia demanded although not forcefully. Her grip on his hand was firm even though his was slackened, as if void of feeling.

After a moment of hesitation, Ichigo sighed and turned to look down at her. As she read his gaze, she could clearly see the tired and defeated look in his shaded eyes. Her chest tightened, almost like she was feeding off of his own inner pain.

"The Kurosaki Ichigo I know wouldn't act this way at all." She said softly.

"Huh?" Ichigo furrowed his brow in question.

She tightened her grip a bit more, eyes cast downward. "As long as you have that strength inside that you showed me the first time we met," She met his eyes once again this time giving him a confident smile, "you'll be fine."

The heat rose in Ichigo's cheeks when he heard the sincerity in her voice and witnessed the smile she rarely gave anyone else.

"If you want to break down, go ahead. But always get back up and try again." Surprisingly she broke out into a laugh. "I've never seen you look so angry like that." She softly bit her bottom lip, as if trying not to blurt out what she wanted to say next. It came out anyway. "You know, you're still cute even when you're mad."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second at her remark but couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself in an effort to act modest. He was feeling so many emotions at once but boy, was he tired. He closed his eyes, the thought of breaking down right then sounding like not such a bad idea. It felt good to block out his vision momentarily. Without opening his eyes, he felt Rukia tug on his hand and lead him to sit down on the couch.

He obliged and after she sat down next to him, he didn't even protest when she gently placed his head atop her lap in order to create a calm atmosphere. It worked as he instantly felt at ease being able to rest, and he welcomed the warmth radiating from her. He felt Rukia slowly rake her fingers through his hair, the action soothing his stressed nerves. They stayed like that in silence, neither daring to look at one another lest they break the mood, although they were undoubtedly in the most comfortable position they had ever been in.

Rukia broke the silence, fingers still softly raking through orange locks. "You don't have to worry about your family and friends."

Ichigo opened one eye questioningly. "Eh?"

She gave him a little pat on his head. "I was going to tell you earlier but someone was resting so peacefully here." Ichigo looked away in a failed effort to hide his embarrassment at the realization of his current position. She continued rather than go on teasing him. "For the time being, Toshirou is taking care of your family. Your family's belongings have been returned and Toshirou has kindly offered security for your family against those men who keep harassing them."

Ichigo raised a dubious eyebrow. "The yakuza is involved now?"

Rukia gave him another pat on his head, this time a bit harder to reprimand his doubt. "Well at this rate no loan shark will dare mess with your family now." Ichigo had to agree.

"As for your boss Urahara's shop, Renji and Orihime have ordered a huge amount of sweets for themselves and for future events, but mostly for themselves." Rukia chuckled. "Renji took it upon himself to go straight to the shop to help. I think he expected Tatsuki to be there. Now that I think about it, there may be something going on between those two." She said thoughtfully.

Now Ichigo's eyes were wide open. "Tatsuki and... Renji?"

Rukia laughed at his reaction, knowing that Ichigo was worried about Tatsuki. "Renji's not that bad of a guy. He is helping you so he can't be all bad." A pause. "They're all giving you their strength, Ichigo." Violet eyes bore through amber ones. "With S4 by your side, how can you worry about anything? No matter what, just be yourself. I believe in you."

Softly returning her gaze back at her, Ichigo felt something well up in his chest. Being at such close proximity he was able to study her eyes. He never really noticed how easily she expressed and reciprocated her emotions through her eyes until now. He had never witnessed such depth and beauty in someone's irises, never experienced receiving what another felt just through mere eye contact.

This was definitely not something he had ever felt beforehand. No, no. This was different. He didn't know exactly what it was and before things got out of hand, especially in the position they were in, he abruptly got up from Rukia's lap. She noticed the difference in his disposition and tried to play it off with a little sock to his arm. This one didn't hurt him though.

"Just be confident." Rukia added. "You are the boy I approved of, so you must be tough."

Ichigo nodded, silent but wholly appreciating her words. Although he would never admit it out loud, he had come to approve of her too.

Out of nowhere she tousled his hair playfully, causing Ichigo scrunch up his face in annoyance but not moving away from her touch nonetheless. Rukia laughed at his expression. "Just do your best, strawberry. It'll be okay." Rukia reassured him, moving her hand away and covertly seating herself a bit closer to him so that their shoulders brushed against one another. "Destiny has taken us this far. I doubt it's the end of the road anytime soon."

_Destiny._ Ichigo thought about it for a moment. Two of the most opposite people from the most extreme ends of the social spectrum were side by side, going against society's idea of what was deemed acceptable, brought together by some unknown force. Maybe it was destiny.

They sat in comfortable silence, shoulders lightly brushing the other, something mutual once again formed between them.

* * *

Two weeks came to an abrupt end and before Ichigo knew it, he was finally walking up towards the entrance of Karakura's largest indoor arena for the Teen of Japan contest wearing his Takaimono school uniform as mandatory by the rules. Walking alongside him were all of S4 which undoubtedly brought tons of spectators outside of the entrance as they made their way in. People squealed with delight catching a glimpse of the infamous S4 and yelling out in hopes to catch the attention of at least one. Needless to say, only Orihime was polite enough to turn and wave cheerfully to the crowd before Toshirou grabbed her arm to force her to continue walking to the entrance.

Once inside the building, Ichigo and S4 stopped to take in the countless number of male student contestants before them going towards their designated areas by way of the large signs posted throughout. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and sensed a bit of his hesitation.

"Yosh, let's go." Giving him a little push on his back to walk ahead, Rukia and the others followed Ichigo as he made his way toward the sign that read 'Last Names: K-P'. As Ichigo was filling out a short form going over legal mumbo jumbo, he heard someone call out Rukia's name from behind.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo stopped his writing, and turned his head curiously at the unfamiliar deep male voice. Person of said voice looked to be around Ichigo's age, no doubt another contestant since he was clad in his own finely presented school uniform. He had a subtle confident and wealthy air about him contrasting slightly with his unruly yet stylish cropped dark auburn hair. Behind him stood four other people, looking like a team of personal assistants. But Ichigo wasn't so focused on the team as he was on the manner in which the male student's light brown eyes were looking at Rukia.

There was no fooling Ichigo on what kind of look that was.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. Who was this guy?

The student strolled over casually with hands in his pockets and stopped a few feet in front of Rukia, his height over her just as tall as Ichigo was. Ichigo looked toward Rukia for her reaction and noticed her look of surprise and her mouth slightly parted as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Osashiburi, Rukia. I hope you're all doing well." He briefly scanned the rest of S4 with his eyes in greeting before coming back to rest them on Rukia again.

"A-Ashido?" Rukia managed to get out his name, wondering why the hell he was here. "What're you doing here?" She blurted out her thoughts, less rudely though.

Ashido smiled knowingly at her question. "Your brother called me last week and told me he would be sponsoring me if I entered the contest." He chuckled under his breath. "I took the next plane out of Italy knowing full well you'd be here." Ashido glanced up toward Ichigo and gave him a small nod. "Well then, I'll see you later." He softly placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder then walked over toward the same registration table Ichigo went to prior.

Rukia stood rooted to her spot, looking down at the ground speechless.

"Damn it, we should have known Byakuya would do something like this." Renji said after Ashido was out of earshot. "He really is cunning."

Toshirou nodded in regretful agreement. "We've just seen the most unexpected bomb blow up in our faces."

Ichigo was growing restless, being the only one unaware of who exactly this chummy friend of Rukia was. "That guy just now... who is he?"

"Kano Ashido." Orihime spoke up, biting her lip right after as if saying his name was a taboo in front of Rukia.

"He's the son of a multi-billionaire investor of Kuchiki Enterprises." Renji added in then paused, waiting to see if Rukia would say anything more before he spoke again. She said nothing but instead looked ashamed and avoided Ichigo's eyes.

Renji sighed. "He's also Rukia's fiance."

* * *

**AN: ***evil grin* Seems Ashido is there for some competition against Ichigo! *gets shot*

I have nothing more to say besides that I'm very tired, very stressed, and winter break can't come soon enough!

Please read and review, my lovely people! :D

Thank you, thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: Everybody, rejoice! Winter break has finally arrived! As I type this, I am sitting with a cup of hot cocoa in my hand as the rain pours continuously outside. Ugh, I hate the rain! Anyway I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Busy this, busy that! But the next chapter should come out soon! Think of it as an early Christmas gift. :)

My dear reviewers:

**LithiumRukia: **Thank you so much for the compliment! I agree it's been a hit or miss for IchiRuki fics lately but I'm glad that you think so greatly of mine! I hope you get excited for this update! :D

**Niverk01: **Just wanted to say that I'm super happy to hear that you've never seen HYD! I mean, who wants to know what happens beforehand anyway? :P Thanks for your review!

**sayume214: **Hon, your review made my face turn into this: ^_^ Seriously! Ahhh, you don't know how much I love getting long reviews like yours that touch upon so much! First of all a big thank you for reading! One thing you put that I love hearing from reviewers is how you enjoy the pacing of IchiRuki's relationship added to the fact that you see IchiRuki parallel to Domyouji and Tsukushi without getting the characters OOC! That's exactly what I hoped to accomplish! As for UlquiHime, I also enjoy the pairing but as with other pairings besides IchiRuki, I have no definite answer on where it'll head. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

And a big hug and kiss and thank you, thank you to my reviewers: **CloudRed1988, , Gunbladez19(**chases back with bamboo stick! :P**), Everlastingsakura, teshichan, SilverStella, arden323, SmilexForxBleach, LyraZeldaCyndaquil, XD, dethangelx, chichi11101**!

Now let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It took a good five seconds to clearly register in Ichigo's mind.

_Did he just say… her fiancé? _His mouth automatically formed into a tight scowl._ Yeah… he definitely said fiancé._

Ichigo shot a questioning look toward Rukia who was still trying to avoid his eyes as much as possible. This whole time she had a fiancé and yet here she was, trying to help him win T.o.J in order for Byakuya to accept this growing relationship forming between them. On one hand, Ichigo figured this was likely an arranged engagement by Byakuya and Ashido's family therefore resulting in something Rukia wanted no part of. It would be no surprise when she decided to defy Byakuya's orders and pursue Ichigo.

Even as he tried to fairly reason this situation, it still hurt him knowing Rukia kept such an important detail from him. What was she expecting? She can't have her cake and eat it too considering this 'cake' included Ichigo's feelings that she seemed to play with to her liking.

Rukia finally spoke up, noticing the look of confusion from his end. "Ichigo, I want to say first -"

"All T.o.J contestants please convene in the dressing room now for necessary preparations before we start the event in ten minutes!" A booming voice rang from the loud speakers throughout the lobby, calling the attention of everyone and interrupting Rukia mid-sentence.

"I'll see you guys later." Ichigo bid toward everyone, sparing a glance at Rukia last for a brief moment before following the other contestants toward the dressing room. He decided to leave this matter at the back of his mind, the contest being his first priority and the only thing he should be concerned with at the moment.

Ichigo surveyed the shuffling crowd surrounding him as they made their way inside. There was quite a large number of contestants, close to thirty Ichigo approximated. He could not help but scope out the crowd for possible competition after seeing Kano Ashido a few feet in front of him. As Ichigo expected, most of the students were of the snooty type, jutting their chins in the air and distastefully glaring at Ichigo's hair before looking away. He inwardly smirked at their reactions, noticing that they were too chicken to hold his glare when he stared back at them.

Once inside, everyone went to their respective vanity mirror stations where their make-up teams were waiting to apply last minute fix ups before contestants went up on stage. Making his way to a a chair situated near one of the tables set out, Ichigo was thankful he didn't have to subject himself to wearing make-up. Ichigo wasn't nervous per se, but he felt some kind of tension welling within himself. Whether it be from the contest or from news of Rukia's secret engagement, he could not pinpoint what it exactly was.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo turned around in his seat and found Hanatarou in his own Takaimono uniform, timidly standing there.

"Hanatarou?" Ichigo got up from his seat, wholly surprised to see the other boy in the room. "You're in T.o.J also?"

"Ah." Hanatarou simply answered and lowered his head, avoiding direct eye contact with Ichigo. "Gomen, Kurosaki-san. But as long as we're in the same contest, I consider you my enemy. Please do not speak to me as if we know each other."

"Huh? Why-" Before Ichigo could get a substantial word out, Hanatarou briskly walked past him toward his own station, avoiding any sort of confrontation. Ichigo sighed, not bothering to figure this one out. Hanatarou's flip flop attitude was normal albeit spontaneous but Ichigo knew it best to just be patient with him. Ichigo definitely wasn't asking Hanatarou for another incident involving himself and Rukia.

_There I go again thinking about her. _

At that moment, Ichigo found Ashido sitting nearby receiving some sort of pep talk from someone whom Ichigo assumed to be his manager. Ashido's eyes briefly met with Ichigo's. Surprisingly Ashido nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips directed toward him. Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond to his kind greeting. He nodded back mutually before his attention diverted to an announcement. _  
_

"All contestants please be on standby." The voice from the room's loudspeaker directed.

Welcoming the distraction, Ichigo fixed his shirt collar before lining up behind the other students near the exit to the stage.

* * *

"Rukia, our seats are over here!" Renji yelled out over the crowd. Orihime and Toshirou were already situated in their seats reserved for S4 near the judges table. Renji noticed Rukia was not following suit and looked behind him to find her making her way back up the aisle.

She waved a hand back at him. "I know. I'm just going to the ladies room." She made her way back up and out the doors, ignoring the group of student boys in the last row who were vying for her attention. Rukia would have given them a few stares of her own if her mind wasn't preoccupied with what happened earlier. She actually felt terrible for keeping this secret from Ichigo.

She had forgotten about the engagement... Well, more like placed it on her list of things to ignore. It was another one of Byakuya's selfish ideas that involved furthering the success of Kuchiki Enterprises. Unfortunately for her, Rukia had been placed in the middle of the impending business deal. She would marry the heir to the Kano family business once she turned 18 years of age and in turn, Byakuya would revel in the merger of two powerful families not just by business but also by marraige.

Rukia figured if she held out long enough without thinking about it, the engagement would go away. Or rather the day she turned 18, she would withdraw as much money as possible from the bank and move overseas where she would change her name, leaving any trace of Kuchiki behind her. But no, the biggest reminder of the engagement came back and pushed Kano Ashido in front of her face. Her brother annoyingly always had perfect timing.

She went to wash her hands once inside the seemingly empty bathroom, her thoughts taking over her head. Rukia was too caught up to even notice the dark figure quietly exit a bathroom stall and swiftly knock her on the head with a blunt object, rendering her instantly unconscious.

* * *

Ichigo ran a hand over the satin fabric of the sash that was placed over him, eyes roaming over black sewn in Japanese characters that read 'Teen of Japan Contestant #14'. He'd be lying if he said the sash didn't make him feel at least a bit proud of himself. Who would have thunk a no name kid like him would be competing against a horde of rich kids? It felt a bit surreal to him in the least.

The contest had barely started from what Ichigo could hear from backstage. After a loud round of applause the hosts of the contest, a man and woman by the name of Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro, made their quick introductions. Laughter ensued from the audience when an argument started between the two hosts. There was a bit of fussing until finally Kiyone won and happily called for all the contestants to come out on stage.

Amongst a continuous round of applause from the audience, Ichigo followed the line of students out from stage left. As Ichigo stepped onto stage the almost blinding projectiles of the overhead lights instantly caused his eyes to squint before they finally adjusted to the light. He quickly scanned the audience, a grin forming when he spotted his father and sisters amongst the crowd. But the grin quickly subsided when Ichigo read the huge sign Isshin and Yuzu held above their heads that read: "GOOD LUCK, ICHIGO! KUROSAKI SUPER POWER ALL THE WAY!" It was mostly embarrassing due to the fact that his family were the only ones in the audience that had a signboard. In bold giant letters. In bright red ink. Despite that, he was still glad to see them.

He looked toward the seats past the judges table, first catching sight of Renji's loud scarlet hair. Beside Renji sat Orihime on his right and Toshirou in the seat beside Orihime. Ichigo was doubly happy to see Tatsuki, Chad, and surprisingly Urahara seated in the row behind S4 as they waved to him. Urahara had miraculously agreed to close shop for the day, no doubt still counting the profits he made from the orders Renji and Orihime made.

Ichigo's eyes continued scanning the seats for one person but noticed the seat on Renji's left was empty. Rukia was no where in sight.

Seeing her absent, Ichigo felt his stomach sink. Thinking back to the last time he saw her he hoped that Rukia didn't think of him as angry with her. He wasn't angry at all, just in need of an explanation and the truth. But time didn't permit such a thing and he realized he probably left on a bad note.

At that moment, Orihime also wondered why Rukia was not sitting with them. "Ano, Renji-kun. What happened to Rukia?"

Renji glanced at the seat to the left of him, almost forgetting that Rukia was supposed to be sitting on it. "Ah, she went to the restroom. But she's taking quite a while..."

Orihime nodded in understanding. "She's probably nervous. With Ashido up there... I wouldn't know what to do in that situation either, ne?"

Renji agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's calling Byakuya now and yelling at him."

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, a sharp ache suddenly making its way to the back of her head. From what she could tell of her immediate surroundings she was in the back seat of a moving vehicle. She tried to move her arms but found them tied behind her back securely with rope. Looking toward the front, she could barely make out the driver but the back of the female's head in the passenger side looked oddly familiar.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rukia yelled out after she got her bearings.

Nanao was startled at the outburst and nervously looked behind her at a furious Rukia.

"Nanao?" Rukia was in disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I apologize, Kuchiki-san. But please, please try to stay calm."

"Nanao, you better explain what this is all about or I swear I'll rip this seat belt off and charge at you." Rukia threatened through gritted teeth.

Nanao nodded in agreement, frightened at the smaller girl's threat. "H-hai. Here's the thing..."

* * *

"Now for a few words from the great head chairman of the T.o.J. executive committee, and not to mention our boss," Sentaro added earning a few chuckles from the audience, "Ukitake Jyuushiro!"Sentaro handed Ukitake a mic and joined in multiple bows toward his boss with Kiyone.

A round of applause filled the room as the tall, frail but handsome man walked up to the front center of the stage. He thanked Sentaro and Kiyone before giving a cheery smile toward the crowd. "Welcome ladies and gentleman. First and foremost, I humbly thank you for joining us for this spectacular event tonight. I have but one question to ask you. What turns a boy into a man? I have no idea of the answer myself. But I am sure among the group behind me that they will all turn into fine young gentleman. This contest is just one large step up that ladder. Without further ado, T.o.J. will now begin!"

At once large streamers filled the air signifying the start of the contest as the roaring applause of the crowd began. Sentaro and Kiyone returned to the front of the stage, wide smiles plastered on their faces as they spoke after the crowd's applause died down. "We've got a big surprise in store for our contestants, don't we, Kiyone?"

Kiyone nodded enthusiastically. "We sure do! Unlike previous years where we've had a total of 6 rounds to determine the winner, we are changing it up by having-"

"4 rounds!" Sentaro cut in purposefully, earning a bitter glare from Kiyone. A collective gasp could be heard from the audience at the revelation. "And to add more surprises, the first round for our contestants will be-"

"Anything they want!" It was Kiyone's turn to interrupt. She stuck her tongue out at Sentaro before continuing. "You all have one minute to display one of your talents to the judges! Choose carefully because half of you will be eliminated after this round! You have five minutes to prepare before we call out our first contestant! Begin!"

Ichigo sidestepped before he could be trampled by the stampede of students turning and running backstage and into the nearby dressing room. He followed the last remaining students out as he racked his brain for some kind of talent. He never was one to outwardly showcase his talents whatever they may be. Now in the dressing room amongst a frenzy of students readying themselves for showcase, Ichigo buried his head in his hands having no idea what he would do.

Many minutes passed by quickly and the first ten contestants had already gone up. Ichigo watched the overhead television set in the dressing room that showed live streaming footage of what was happening on stage. Kano Ashido was up. The confident male gave a low bow to the audience out of respect before taking a seat on a lone chair in the middle of the stage. One of his assistants quickly appeared and handed Ashido a cello and bow. Quickly Ashido began playing a classical piece masterfully on the instrument.

Ichigo was almost in awe as he watched. Ichigo had no musical background himself but what Ashido played sounded like a challenging piece. Ashido handled the instrument like an expert and played it as if he were putting his soul into the musical notes. Everyone could feel the passion. After he ended on a powerful note, the audience gave him a huge applause with a few of the judges so impressed that they gave him a standing ovation.

"Now I'm screwed." Ichigo said to himself. Time was ticking by.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san! Please be on standby!" A T.o.J staff member with a large afro style haircut named Zennosuke directed toward Ichigo. "Hey, you ready?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow in worry since he definitely was not ready. He looked at Zennosuke's large hair and paused. Something suddenly came up in his mind. "Yeah, actually I need a favor..."

* * *

Tatsuki yawned, having no interest in the contestant on stage whose talent was jump roping for a whole minute. Her attention strayed to the row in front of her where S4 sat, her focus zoning in on an obviously bored looking Renji. He of course felt her eyes on him and turned his eyes toward her. She nodded toward the stage as if silently asking what Renji thought of the contestant. Renji gave a dissatisfied frown and pointed a thumb downward in disapproval. She chuckled, turning away when the audience started a polite applause for the student as he bowed and walked off stage with his ropes.

"Ichigo's next." Chad informed Tatsuki, pointing toward the side of the stage where he could see Ichigo's orange hair peek out from behind the curtain. Tatsuki sat up, all her attention now on the stage.

"Contestant #14, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're dragging her out here at a time like this, Byakuya." Kaien stood before Byakuya's desk in his main office. Initially not able to attend T.o.J. because of having other matters to attend to, Kaien had quickly dropped what he was doing and went to Kuchiki Enterprises main building to confront Byakuya after getting inside information on what happened to Rukia.

"That's Kuchiki-shachou to you," Byakuya never failed to remind him, "and I'm sure of it that the boy will not win."

Kaien chuckled at Byakuya's insistence as he folded his arms across his chest. "You might not think it, but you're the only person who believes that."

Byakuya returned the chuckle mockingly. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Oi, oi what is he planning on doing?" Renji said in shock when Ichigo appeared on stage dragging Zennosuke out with him.

Orihime giggled at the large puff on Zennosuke's head. "That man has interesting hair, ne?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before beginning, giving a nod to Zennosuke who had no real idea what was in store for him. "Good evening everyone. From my experience I've been bullied my whole life because of how I look and because of my status. I would like to give awareness to bullying by demonstrating how you can protect yourself from these bullies."

Collective whispers could be heard throughout the audience. Renji raised a doubtful eyebrow. "What use is it showing your fighting skills in a contest like this?"

"I think this might turn out to be interesting." Toshirou countered, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms.

Ichigo backed up a few feet away from Zennosuke. He put up his fists and beckoned for him to charge. "Come on, Afro-san. Show me what you've got."

Zennosuke's eyebrow twitched at the ridicule of his hair. He was so going to enjoy kicking this boy's ass.

Or so he wished. "ARGHHHH!" Zennosuke ran toward Ichigo ready to tackle him off the ground. But Ichigo was quick to react and managed to grab Zennosuke around the waist and flip him over onto his back on the ground. Zennosuke winced in pain. Okay, the kid was better than he thought.

"Usually to thwart to a bully you want to be able to have the upper hand right off the bat." Ichigo explained toward the crowd. "The bully won't think that you know how to protect yourself so naturally you have the advantage." Zennosuke mumbled a few curse words under his breath as he got up slowly, ready to charge at Ichigo again.

"If that doesn't knock him out already, you'll want to do this." Without so much as a glance behind him, Ichigo swiftly elbowed Zennosuke right in the stomach causing a loud 'oof!' to escape from Zennosuke's mouth. He doubled over, holding his stomach.

"And if that doesn't work, there's always the final ending kick." Ichigo turned and faced Zennosuke, aiming his foot toward the bottom half of Zennosuke's body seemingly close to the family jewels. Zennosuke eyes widened at the realization of where this was going and instantly fell to his knees, begging Ichigo to stop.

Ichigo dropped his foot and looked quizzically at him. "Eh? Afro-san, are you all right?"

Zennosuke shook his head, bottom lip blubbering away. "Y-you win! Bullies aren't going to be messing around with you anymore!"

Ichigo nodded in satisfaction, turning back toward the crowd. "Point made."

* * *

"Ever since Rukia has met Ichigo, I've noticed a change in her." Kaien explained to Byakuya.

Byakuya gave a sigh of annoyance and put down his pen, halting his work. "What are you trying to imply?" The thought of Ichigo changing Rukia in any way irked him. How dare Kaien suggest such a thing?

"Because she has these deep feelings for Ichigo, I see how Rukia is truly on her way to become an adult." Kaien added seriously. He began pacing the room slowly as he spoke out of habit when he became deep in thought. "The Rukia before this never had a problem bullying others and ridiculing those less than her. I noticed that she put up this front so that no one could see the pain she felt inside. But now she has regained her true self because of the love she feels toward Ichigo."

* * *

"Shinyama Gakuen, Okada Takashiro-san!"

The audience applauded as the ninth contestant was called up to proceed to the next round. A total of fifteen were to move on. Ichigo stood amongst the crowd who had not been called yet, holding his breath as each name was called out and exhaling when it was not him.

"Ginkawa Gakuen, Kano Ashido-san!" Many in the audience cheered as Ashido bowed toward them before taking his place with the fifteen finalists.

"Takaimono Gakuen..."

Ichigo held his breath.

"Yamada Hanatarou-san!"

"Eh?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Absolutely preposterous!" Ichigo heard Yumichika say as he stood a few feet and had not been called up either.

Hanatarou walked nervously toward the front, bowing multiple times before standing with the finalists. The next three finalists were called and Ichigo still was not one of them. He suddenly lost hope as he held his head down, not bothering to hold his breath this time as they started to announce the last contestant.

"And last but not least..." Kiyone and Sentaro gave a toothy grin after reading the last name on the card, causing an air of suspense. "Takaimono Gakuen, Kurosaki Ichigo-san!"

_That's me! _Ichigo's head darted up quickly in surprise just as his father and sisters got up from their seats in the audience cheering for him. Renji and Orihime high-fived each other while Toshirou clapped, satisfied with the result.

"Yatta!" Urahara cried out in joy as Tatsuki and surprisingly even Chad cheered almost as loud as Ichigo's family.

Ichigo took a moment to nod slightly to those around him who weren't going to the next round before walking toward the front to join the finalists. Yumichika's eyes full of green envy was left unnoticed by Ichigo as he walked away.

Ukitake stood up from his seat behind the judge's table. "By showcasing your talent that stood out amongst your peers, you have all demonstrated a range of qualities a modern young man must possess. Congratulations for making it through to the second round!"

* * *

"You haven't realized yet," Kaien continued, "how great an influence Ichigo is to Rukia."

Byakuya shook his head as he stood up from his seat. The stoic layers were slowly being pulled away at Kaien's incessant speech. "You should know your place, Kaien." He placed his palms face down on his work table, getting ready to challenge him. "But if you really think that boy has the chance to win and if he does, I'll listen to whatever you say." He smirked. "But the reality is, he'll never win."

Kaien glared back at him, readily accepting his challenge. Although his concentration broke when the door to the office opened and Nanao entered, bowing before stating her purpose. "Kuchiki-shachou. She's here."

Behind her was Rukia who was struggling to get her arms out of the grip of Byakuya's bodyguards. Her mouth was gagged with a strip of cloth, not giving her the freedom to yell out. Kaien's face lit up with concern and he hastily made his way over to her. "Rukia!" He was about to push one of the guards off before Byakuya spoke out.

"Kaien, stand back." Byakuya ordered firmly.

Kaien's blue eyes seethed with anger but he refrained from pushing off the bodyguard yet didn't leave Rukia's side. Byakuya walked toward Rukia, his hands behind his back. "If I didn't do this to you wouldn't have listened to what I had to say, correct?" He directed to her.

Rukia glared back up at her brother, her teeth clenched together over the cloth.

* * *

After a five minute intermission the contest resumed to start the second round. Ichigo stood along with the other 14 contestants at the front of the stage. Although thankful that he made it past the first round, Ichigo still didn't feel completely at ease. Rukia was nowhere in sight and he was starting to believe that she really was angry with him. Perhaps if he were to win the contest, her anger would subside.

_I'll definitely continue to do my best. _He thought resolutely.

"We know that our contestants are all very handsome young gentlemen, right Sentaro?" Kiyone questioned her co-host.

Sentaro shrugged. "Honestly, I don't swing that way but if I did then yes, yes they are." The audience laughed.

"Which is why for our second round the theme will be style!" Kiyone revealed. At once racks upon racks of clothing were rolled out onto the stage behind the contestants. "A true T.o.J winner must have confidence in whatever he wears!"

"Yes, so you all have a choice to showcase your own style by creating your own outfit!" Sentaro included enthusiastically.

Ichigo suddenly paled at the theme. Besides donning his school uniform most of the day, his only other choice of an outfit was a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he quickly scanned the racks he found no such outfit at his disposal. What the hell would he know to wear?

"Those outfits were all on display at the men's fashion show in Paris last week." Toshirou realized nonchalantly, his head resting upon a hand propped on the armrest.

"Ah, that's right." Orihime chimed in, nodding her head quickly. "Good luck, Kurosaki-kun."

"You all have three minutes to peruse the racks and find an outfit. After that you will return to the dressing rooms to change! Time begins... now!" Kiyone started.

The contestants all scattered off to one of the racks. Kano Ashido readily found his outfit in less than 20 seconds and was the first one to walk off stage to the dressing rooms. This did not go unnoticed by Orihime.

"Oh no, Ashido-kun has already found his outfit!" She burst out in a whisper toward her friends.

"Not surprising since I'm sure these are just everyday outfits for him." Renji explained. "Ichigo's another story though." His attention shifted to Ichigo who was looking at every piece of clothing and shaking his head, utterly confused on what to do. He desperately went to each rack, minutes ticking by until he was the only one left on stage trying to find an outfit.

"Damn it, what am I going to do? This is just ridiculous." He said to himself.

"Hey, kid! You're running out of time, aye?" Ichigo heard someone from the audience yell out mockingly to him. A few from the audience sniggered. Ichigo grabbed the nearest thing without thorough examination and ran off stage, sparing himself more ridicule.

* * *

Rukia's arms were unbound and her gag was removed at the agreement that Kaien would leave the room once it was done. Rukia added that she would only listen to what Byakuya had to say if Nanao would also leave the room. Rukia glared at the bespectacled female as she made her way out with her head down, feeling betrayed that Nanao would agree to go so far with Byakuya's orders. Once everyone was out of the room, Rukia stretched out the kinks in her arm before beginning her usual questioning of her brother's actions. He was sitting back at his desk but did not resume his work, instead opting to fold his arms before him as he sat back in the leather seat.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" She asked bluntly. "I wanted to support Ichigo in the contest especially after the stunt you pulled."

"With Ashido in the contest Ichigo has no chance of winning either way." Byakuya stated as if it were fact.

"Tch." Rukia scoffed, folding her arms and looking away from her brother's cold eyes. "Like you would know a thing of what Ichigo is capable of. Ichigo is the kind of person who overcomes any kind of adversity."

"Well if you're so confident that he'll win," Byakuya paused, "I'll stay out of your way and restore his family's name. But if he ends up losing, you'll do whatever I say."

"Huh?" Rukia was taken aback at the offer. He was actually trying to make a deal with her.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her response. "This can't be a difficult wager if you're sure that he will definitely win, right?"

* * *

Ichigo placed his outfit on an empty rack in the dressing room, finally giving his random choice a thorough look up and down. There wasn't much to the outfit, just a simple black suit with white pinstripes, matching tie, and white dress shirt. He figured the theme of the round was more of how much confidence you showed wearing the outfit regardless of what it was. He heard a slight cough come from behind him and turned to see a oddly smiling Yumichika behind him.

"Ichigo-san, congratulations on making it to the next round!" Yumichika said happily and clapped his hands together in a mini applause for Ichigo.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo replied although he was fully suspicious of Yumichika's kindness seemingly derived out of nowhere.

"I heard that if you win the contest you'll have full permission to date Kuchiki Rukia from her brother. Is that true?" Yumichika asked, feigning innocence. At that point Ichigo was oblivious to what was going on behind him. Hisagi Shuuhei and Madarame Ikkaku quietly appeared and took his outfit off the rack, quickly making their own alterations as Yumichika distracted Ichigo.

"Well, not exactly just that but umm..." Ichigo tried to explain.

"At least that's what I heard." Yumichika cut in. "Everyone at Takaimono knows. But enough about that. I just wanted to say as a fellow student representing Takaimono, please do your best!" He waved a goodbye and left quickly almost running out of the room, leaving Ichigo to wonder what spurt Yumichika's random act.

Ashido who was close by witnessed Yumichika confront Ichigo but was not able to see what was happening behind him. He strode over to Ichigo as soon as soon as Yumichika left. "Sumimasen. I wanted to apologize for not introducing myself earlier before the contest. My name is Kano Ashido. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, it's fine." Ichigo nodded back. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Hajimemashite."

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, Kurosaki-san," Ashido apologized genuinely, "but I was wondering what is your relationship with Kuchiki-san?"

"He is the one Kuchiki-san is crazy about." Hanatarou interrupted, appearing out of nowhere. The response flustered Ichigo as he nervously scratched his neck out of habit.

Ashido looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Uh, well... I'm just..." Ichigo trailed off when he caught sight of his outfit behind him. His eyes widened as he took the material into his hands. "How?" The suit seemed to have been cut in multiple places, the worst area being the right pant leg where half of it was cut off and hanging by a thread. Somebody was sabotaging him!

"Crap." Ichigo cursed under his breath. Hanatarou eyed the ruined suit and grimaced as he walked away, not wanting to be part of this anymore.

Ashido noticed the torn up outfit, his eyes widening in shock. "Is everything going to be okay, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo stood still looking downward, unresponsive and still clutching the suit in his hands. The notice that there was five minutes remaining to get ready was called out. Ashido gave an awkward pat on Ichigo's back before heading off to finish his own outfit.

Five minutes. A ruined suit. What could he do?

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ichigo cried out.

* * *

**AN: **I really hate to leave it at this kind of cliffhanger but I didn't want this chapter to be too long with all the breaks it has in between scenes. -_-;

But yay, our boy made it pass the first round! Let's hope he can model his way out the next round! As always read and review, my loves!

Thanks and I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night! :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: How were the holidays for everyone? I hope it went awesome! Well I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would mostly because I'm starting school again next Monday and I fear I won't be able to finish the story in time. Yes, I did say finish the story. T_T The chapter after this one (or the next chapter, in simpler terms haha) will be the final chapter. Oh dear, it's been so long... Well I'm going to save the mushiness for later.

My thanks as always:

**XxKasumiAmuxX:** YES! I read chapter 423 and guhhh, my heart, my heart! It was beautiful, epic, bittersweet, etc. I think I cried a little the first time I read it! Yes, the first time meaning I read it more than once, lol. I mean, how can you not? The look in their eyes is mutual and filled with so much longing. I can't bear the thought of them not being together in the end! Honestly that chapter hit it on the head for me and made me 100% sure that IchiRuki will be canon in the end. SO SURE OF IT! :D Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, my dear!

And a big thank you to **LyraZeldaCyndaquil, Kuchiki MariSuke o91, lori0108, CloudRed1988, LittleRuu, Gunbladez19, sayume214, SmilexForxBleach, **and **SilverStella**! Enjoy the new year all! Woo 2011!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The dressing room was fairly empty now that most of the contestants were gone and the 2nd round of contestants were dressed and ready to go on standby backstage. Ichigo knelt on the ground, failing to put pieces of fabric together on the ruined suit in front of him.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He cursed aloud when he heard the uproar of applause for Kano Ashido from the television. That meant Ichigo was only three contestants away from being called for standby. Having no other choice Ichigo ripped off the pant leg that was hanging by a thread, now left with a pair of uneven pants.

He looked over the suit, not much different as it was before. Time was running low and he was stuck with nothing better.

* * *

Byakuya knew his sister wouldn't refuse the wager. Since she was so bent on the notion that the Kurosaki brat would win T.o.J what could she really lose? Though Byakuya felt he definitely knew the outcome. No doubt it was in his favor. He would just have to carry on with the games for now.

"A person never goes back on his word, all right?" Byakuya warned, sending a stern glare toward Rukia.

"The same goes for you. So don't come crying when this is all over." Rukia shot back menacingly. She left it at that and quickly walked out of the office, hoping to at least catch the end of T.o.J.

* * *

Hanatarou had finished going on stage modeling, or at least trying to model, a modest outfit that was none too different from his regular school uniform. In the audience Renji snickered to himself at the awkwardness that encompassed everything Hanatarou did. Renji felt Hanatarou was lucky to get this far in the competition. After giving him a small applause along with the rest of the audience, Renji's ears perked up when the name of the next contestant was announced.

"And now from the same school, Takaimono Gakuen, is Kurosaki Ichigo-san!"

Renji gaped as Ichigo walked on stage in the craziest outfit Renji had ever seen. Ichigo's pinstripe three piece suit was torn in the most random places and his left pant leg was only half in length exposing Ichigo's leg from his knee cap down to the ankle at the top of his black socks. Renji couldn't believe it. Ichigo quite possibly couldn't have worn anything more disastrous than this. The crowd seemed to agree with Renji, albeit mockingly as many laughed and pointed at the ridiculous tattered getup. Yumichika, Hisagi, and Ikkaku couldn't have been more satisfied about their work as they gave each other victorious high fives.

"What the hell happened to him?" Toshirou shook his head with disapproval. "Is he not taking this contest seriously anymore?

Orihime gasped in surprise. "Ah, it's actually pretty good!" She commented gleefully earning a dubious stare from Renji and Toshirou.

"That outfit is simply magnificent!" A foreign judge shouted from the judge's table as if he were exactly agreeing with Orihime tenfold.

"EH?" The audience cried out in unison at the odd compliment.

"The style of outfit is so in! It's grungy and has a 'I don't care' attitude that screams high fashion!" The judge was highly animated in his speech, showing his excitement and approval of Ichigo's outfit. "The tattered threads and shorter pant leg is so abstract and the bleached hair along with it just completely reads as 'rebellion'!"

Ichigo could not help but sweat drop at mention of his hair.

"I love it!" The judge ended simply and clapped his hands, not caring if he was the only one in the who auditorium that did so.

Kiyone and Sentaro laughed nervously together at his enthusiasm. "Heh, yes thank you Naoya-san. Everyone Naoya-san is a world renowed fashion consultant that has worked for high end name brands such as _Versace, Prada_, _Marc Jacobs_, and more. If anyone knows fashion, it is definitely him. Well let us get the next contestant out here. Arigatou, Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Ichigo bowed before going off stage, still in a bit of a daze that what he was wearing was considered high fashion.

_Thank goodness it's over though._ He thought to himself. _I still didn't see Rukia though... Damn it, she really must be angry with me._

_

* * *

_After the last contestant went on stage, all second round contestants were called back up on stage for the announcement of who would be moving on to the third round. Ichigo felt a bit out of place in his seemingly stylish raggedy outfit standing among the others dressed in nicely pressed clothes. He placed his awkwardness in the back of his mind once Kiyone and Sentaro began calling out names of the five contestants. Not surprisingly Ashido was called out first then three more students were called on. Ichigo held his breath once again.

"And our fifth and last contestant moving on to round three is..." Sentaro paused for what seemed like eternity until Kiyone smacked him on the head. After a painful outburst he continued, "... from Takaimono Gakuen, Kurosaki Ichigo-san!"

_Why do they always have to call me out last?_ Ichigo thought after exhaling a shaky breath. Grateful nonetheless he bowed and made his way to the front with the four others. A few murmurs ensued from the crowd in shock at his advancement into the next round. But Ichigo ignored them as he waved over to his cheering family. Isshin was already at the point of tears.

"Kurosaki genes are being put to good use." Isshin said after blowing his nose on a tissue. "I'll be complete when my daughters do the same and use their own physical attributes to get what they want."

"Can it old man or I'll give you one of these!" Karin threatened and held up her fist menacingly toward her father.

"Shhh, they're about to reveal the theme to round three!" Yuzu said, trying to hold back Karin from getting violent.

They were able to settle just as Kiyone resumed announcements. "The theme for round three will be intelligence! Contestants are to write a minute length speech completely in English and read it in front of the audience. Your topic is: 'unfortunate children'. Contestants have 30 minutes to prepare their speeches! Begin!"

After contestants were dispersed to the dressing room, Ichigo sat in deep thought on the subject he was to write about. In English. He scrunched up his face hoping the mandatory English classes he took in middle school would help. He shook his head, chuckling a bit at the false supposed 'inside information' Kaien received about contestants needing to learn Korean. Luckily Ichigo sucked in Korean more than English. But that was saying a lot.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked up to see Ashido standing in front of him, a small pleasant smile on his face directed to him. "You did well out there. And your outfit is great. Just like Naoya-san said: high fashion. I was more than impressed..." He paused, looking away for a moment. "But I want to tell you that I came back here to Japan to win this contest as Rukia's fiance."

An automatic scowl formed on Ichigo's face at how simply Ashido put his words out there.

"If it's true that Rukia has set her sights on you, then I definitely can't lose to you. So Kurosaki-san," Ashido held his hand out, "Let's have a fair contest. Let the best man win."

"Ah." Ichigo answered, standing up and accepting the hand shake from Ashido. "Agreed."

After Ashido left, Ichigo changed back into his school uniform and returned to his seat at one of the tables in the dressing room. With pen and paper in hand, he began to write feverishly to the best of his ability. With the theme being 'unfortunate children' he found that this was something he could definitely relate to. He was thankful that so far this seemed to be the easiest round for him. He wasn't quite sure about the speech part though considering his accent was... terrible.

Close to being done, he stopped his writing when he heard a nervous cough interrupt his thoughts. He glanced up and found Hanatarou taking one bow before him then speaking. "Ano, congratulations Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo almost forgot that Hanatarou didn't make it past the second round. He felt sorry for the small boy but remembered his words earlier before the contest started.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me?" Ichigo asked doubly confused but in no way hurt by Hanatarou's earlier actions.

"Hai, gomen, gomen." Hanatarou apologized profusely and took the seat next to Ichigo. "I just wanted to ask if you needed any help with the speech. You see, I spent a lot of vacationing time in America so I had to use the language many times. I could check your speech if you want?"

Ichigo slid the paper over, grateful for some help. "Sure. But why do you want to help me?" He had to ask this.

Hanatarou took the piece of paper and started to make a few marks on the sheet. While still looking down at the paper he answered, "Well since I can't win the contest, I won't be able to win Kuchiki-san's heart. But since you're still in the running, I figured you winning is the closest thing to me winning her heart. And I don't want Kano Ashido-san to have a chance with Kuchiki-san. At all costs, you must win this!" He continued his scribbling on the paper.

Although surprised by his answer, Ichigo thanked Hanatarou nevertheless and observed the changes Hanatarou made to his speech. He had to continue until the end no matter what.

* * *

Tatsuki sat in awe as she listened to Ashido's speech. If she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have believed his native language was Japanese. "He sounds so fluent!" She whispered loud enough to herself for Renji to hear. He turned around in his seat.

"Ashido travels back and forth to England because his family owns estate there and I think he went to school in New York for a few years." He explained to her.

"It's no wonder." Tatsuki commented. She was amazed throughout the whole speech despite only completely understanding less than half of it. The three other contestants that went before Ashido also did very well but Tatsuki had to say that Ashido was best by far. She hoped her best friend would fare half as well.

As usual a roar of applause came about after Ashido was done delivering his speech. He bowed and proceeded off the stage. Tatsuki was on the edge of her seat, knowing very well who the next contestant would be.

A now serious Sentaro and Kiyone spoke simultaneously. "And now our last contestant, Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

A show of hands ensued softly as Ichigo approached the podium set in the center stage. He gulped heavily, scanning the crowd before beginning on a shaky note. "Ai liv wit mai famiry een a smarl home." (Translation: I live with my family in a small home)

"Huh?" Renji questioned. "Is the kid talking about himself?"

"Seems so." Toshirou answered, nodding thoughtfully at the introduction of the speech.

"But recentry wii hav had some probrems and my famiry must leave berry soon." (Translation: But recently we have had some problems and my family must leave very soon) Ichigo paused, sudden nerves getting a hold of him. He picked up the glass of water set on the podium and drank it all in one gulp before continuing. "Arthough I have not bin giben tings that oder chirdren hav had, I know that famiry is the onry ting I need." (Translation: Although I have not been given things that other children have had, I know that family is the only thing that I need)

Orihime smiled brightly. "It's such a good speech! Ganbatte, Kurosaki-kun!"

"I rove my fader and my seesters. Tey are most impotant to mi. So I berieve tat wat unfoltunat chirdren need most is a roving famiry." (Translation: I love my father and my sisters. They are most important to me. So I believe that what unfortunate children need most is a loving family)

Applause was heard throughout the auditorium as Ichigo ended his speech. In that moment, he actually felt proud of himself for getting this far.

* * *

After a ten minute break, Ichigo and the other contestants were called out on stage for the final round contestants. Only two were to be chosen this time. Ukitake came back up on stage to announce the two finalists.

"Our first finalist displayed eloquence and had vast knowledge of what is truly going on in this world. Kano Ashido please step up." Ukitake beckoned amongst another uproar of applause for the crowd's favorite contestant. After the applause died down, Ukitake gave a nervous laugh. "As for our second finalist, we judges actually had a very difficult time trying to choose between the last four. So we're going to decide by having them play rock-paper-scissors!"

A unanimous reply of "EH?" filled the crowd at the revelation.

"You see, we thought it would be fun to see how the next finalist would be chosen based on pure dumb luck. The number of rounds is unlimited as long as one person can beat all three others. So please, will the remaining four contestants gather in a circle?"

Although just as shocked as the audience beforehand, Ichigo put his game face on instantly as he formed a circle with the other three students. _You can do this, Kurosaki. _

On the count of three, they all displayed their hand. The student on Ichigo's right had scissors, the one on the left had rock, the one in front had rock also. Ichigo had paper. They moved on to the next round at once. On the next count of three, their second choice was shown. The right had paper, the left had paper, the front had paper, and Ichigo had...

_Scissors!_

Ichigo gaped at his choice that beat all the others. He was going on to the last round. "I made it." He said with a smile of realization.

"And our next finalist is Kurosaki-Ichigo-san!" Kiyone and Sentaro said together, clapping happily for him.

The Kurosaki family cheered loudly and got up from their seats. S4 high fived each other while Tatsuki, Chad, and Urahara yelled out encouraging words. Yet they were the only ones happy with this choice. Many others got up out of the seats to complain about the last finalist. Everyone else was booing and holding their thumbs down.

"Are you kidding me? This is unacceptable!"

"What is wrong with you judges? Get serious!"

"I don't care if it's high fashion! His outfit was all torn up, plain and simple!"

"Don't tell me you bribed the judges somehow!"

Ichigo stared at the ground dejectedly, the harsh jeering making his excitement from earlier quickly subside into disappointment. Maybe he shouldn't have gone this far...

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ichigo looked up toward the audience, the voice he heard blasted through what sounded like a megaphone. The audience turned around in their seats as they fell silent. Ichigo swore his heart stopped for a second as he spotted Rukia standing in the far back near the auditorium entrance doors. She smirked when she got the attention of everyone in the room. Deciding she no longer had use for it, she threw the megaphone down and took a step forward, panning the crowd with an intense glare.

"This a contest to find who the #1 boy is in all of Japan." She narrowed her eyes at the onlookers below her. "You commoners have no say in such matters." Seeing that no one was objecting, Rukia softened her gaze and directed her focus to the stage, meeting her eyes with amber ones. She gave Ichigo a genuine smile, making Ichigo's heart stop for a millisecond once more. There were no words to describe how elated he felt to finally see her there.

"Ichigo! Keep doing your best! I'll be right here rooting you on!" She yelled out, waving her small arms in the air in case he couldn't see her.

"Rukia..." Ichigo returned the smile suddenly feeling ten times more rejuvenated. She wasn't angry with him at all, just delaying her grand entrance he assumed. It was just like her to do so. Now that she was here, no jeering from audience could sway him. No one.

A five minute intermission began before the start of the next round. As others got out of their seats to take a rest break, Renji, Orihime, and Toshirou approached Rukia with questioning looks on their faces at her late arrival.

"What happened to you?" Renji asked first.

Rukia shrugged nonchalantly. "Something held me up but I'm back before the final round so that's all that matters." She answered resolutely.

"It was so much fun, Rukia! Let's all go back to our seats now." Orihime tugged on Rukia's hand but found her petite friend unmoving from her spot.

"I'm going to stay right here, Orihime." Rukia explained and leaned against the back wall. "I'm kinda nervous about this."

Toshirou chuckled at her answer but turned to go back to his seat as the competition was just about to start again. Renji was able to ruffle Rukia's hair before she swat his hand away in annoyance. He laughed and ran back to his seat before she could kick him. Orihime calmly stood by her friend for a moment, hands clasped before her. She looked at the ground for a moment before meeting eyes with Rukia again, a flicker of worry flashing in her eyes.

"What will you do if Ashido-kun wins?" Orihime asked her quietly.

Rukia took a moment to answer. She was so sure of Ichigo winning that the thought of Ashido winning instead never crossed her mind despite her brother being so sure it would be that way. No, it would not happen like that at all. It couldn't.

"I believe in Ichigo." Rukia replied with conviction. Orihime read her friend's eyes. She knew that Rukia was serious about this. She nodded before going back to her seat. Rukia sighed heavily before she surveyed the stage. Ichigo and Ashido were up front and center waiting to hear the objective of the last round.

"Hehe," Kiyone started giggling. "We've got a big surprise last round for our finalists."

"We sure do, Kiyone." Sentaro agreed, just as excited as Kiyone. "Will our special guest judges please come out on stage?"

Ichigo could hear the little stampede of feet running on stage before a group of young elementary school children came into view. Some waved with cheery smiles on their faces and others gave half-assed smiles showcasing their little attitudes. Needless to say the ones with the attitudes were already eying his hair. He groaned with disappointment when he realized this surprise challenge was really going to be a tough one.

"Both our finalists will be given 30 minutes to entertain these children. They will be in large play area where toys are set. You can utilize these toys to help you. The question is, which one of you is most fun to play with? The ones who know and will ultimately decide our winner will be our little guest judges here. You may begin!"

Ichigo froze just as Ashido went over to the children to kneel in front of them so that they were eye level with each other.

"Hello everyone!" Ashido greeted cheerfully. The children greeted him back in unison. "Now are you all ready to have fun?" They all nodded together, some jumping up and down unable to contain their excitement. "Jya, follow Nii-chan to the play room!"

As the children cheered and followed Ashido out, Ichigo reacted instantly and yelled out to stop them. "Ah, wait!" Ashido and children turned to him as Ichigo stood there awkwardly, trying to think of what to do next. Ichigo scrunched up his face in what he thought would be the funniest expression he could muster and greeted the children.

"YO, YO, YO, kids!" He blurted out. There was a second of silence right after before one of the kids with the attitude spoke out.

"Is that supposed to be funny? Your hair is funnier than that." A little runt in the front spat out. The kids surrounding him as well as the audience laughed. Ashido shook his head before gathering the children again and leaving backstage.

"Why that little brat..." Ichigo's left eye twitched uncontrollably after they left without him.

"We will be able to monitor their progress with cameras set throughout the room." Sentaro directed to the screen above him. The room shown was almost as large as a high school gym. Inside were various toys for children of all ages as well as a jungle gym set, a few bikes, a piano, and sports equipment.

Rukia noticed that Ichigo was still on stage fuming to himself. "Oi, Ichigo!" She yelled down to him although she wished she could kick him instead. She got his attention when he darted his eyes upward to her. "Tawake, don't just stand there! Go on and just be yourself!"

Snapping back to reality, he nodded at her command and ran off stage to catch Ashido and the kids. Once Ichigo finally found the room and caught his breath, he peered inside and gawked at the scene before him. Ashido was currently playing a tune on the piano(who knew he could also play that?) and the kids were gathered around singing along with him. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered before heading inside. Yet he stopped short in his tracks when a group of four kids walked right in front of him, blocking his path to the others.

"Hey, we heard you're poor!" The boy with the red hair smugly said to him first.

"Can you do any tricks for us, hobo?" The brown haired girl asked with a dubious expression on her face.

"I bet he can't do anything!" The tallest boy harshly added instantly.

Ichigo felt a sense of nostalgia hit him as he listened to the four kids ridicule him because of his poor status. Oh great, a mini version of them. He scowled. "Yeesh, you kids are just like S4. How old are you all anyway?"

"Eight." They answered together.

"Hah!" Ichigo stood straight up so that his tall height was an advantage over the children. He leered down at them. "I'm already 15 years old!"

The tallest boy stuck his tongue out at him instead. "Then you're an old oji-san! Why are you bragging about that for?"

"You're just a hobo!" The other little dark-haired girl yelled out, pointing at him. Ichigo's right eye twitched this time.

"You little brats..." He huffed, his patience wearing thin. "You've never earned a penny in your whole measly eight years! You have no right to call me names." He proceeded to flick the foreheads of all four kids. "Don't. Be. So. Full of. Yourselves!"

The audience gasped as they viewed Ichigo's rough treatment to the four children. Rukia smiled, knowing full well Ichigo's intentions were to set the children straight. She continued watching the screen as Ichigo went over to a toy box and lifted a contraption out of it.

"I bet you kids spend all your time with your fancy electronics, right?" The same four kids who were digging in another toy box nearby turned around and viewed the toy in his hand with questioning stares. It was simply a ball on a string connected to piece a of wood with two opposite sides that were concave. Thus, ball in a cup. Getting their full attention, Ichigo proceeded to show them how it was done. He threw the ball slightly in the air, catching it in one side of the concave surface then threw the ball again, this time catching it on the other concave surface.

He looked at them smugly, raising his nose in the air. "I bet you brats can't do that."

They stared in awe for a moment, never seeing such a toy in their eight years of life. The tallest boy scrunched up his face in thought, thinking the toy couldn't be that hard to play with. "I can do that!" He spat out.

"Well, be my guest." Ichigo handed him the toy. The boy snatched it away then took a moment to figure out how to start it. He tried to replicate Ichigo's wrist movement but each time the ball fell short of landing in place of the cup. Ichigo chuckled and grabbed the toy, once again displaying the right way to do it.

"Tch, if you can't do a measly trick like this then you all must be a bunch of little babies. Bwahaha!" The kids gaped as Ichigo laughed to himself.

The audience watched intently as Ichigo and the four kids went on to play tag, a challenge presented by Ichigo who teased them by saying little babies were too small and slow to catch him. The kids took on the challenge and not only chased him but threw random foam balls at him that were scattered about. After a long moment of running around, Ichigo retaliated by grabbing a huge foam ball and throwing it at one of the kids. Now instead of tag, it became an all out foam ball throwing war.

Ichigo was actually enjoying himself and found himself laughing as the four children he played with squealed and laughed along with him. After 15 minutes straight of playing the game, they were all panting and decided to take a break.

"You're pretty good for an old man." The red haired boy directed to Ichigo as they sat down to rest.

"You rugrats aren't bad for a bunch of little babies either." Ichigo directed back, regaining his normal breathing quickly.

Nearby Ashido was busy with the larger group of children as he recited a chart of Japanese hiragana with them. The attention of one little girl strayed off to where Ichigo and the four other kids sat. Finding the recital of something she learned in school to be utterly boring, she quickly stood up and pointed at Ichigo's group. "They look like they had fun! I'm going over there!"

"Me too!" Other kids agreed, happy that someone had the guts to finally say it. Everyone quickly got up and left a stunned Ashido behind to join Ichigo's group. They all surrounded the strawberry, tugging his arms and begging to play more games.

"Oi, I can't handle you all!" Ichigo yelped out in surprise. He eventually complied when they all pouted. "Okay, okay. What do you guys to play?"

"We want to play tag!" One boy yelled out. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "We'll all chase you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, the thought of at least a dozen hyper school children chasing him around frightened him a bit. He looked over to Ashido who sat dejectedly by himself a few meters away. "Hey, Ashido-san!" Ichigo called out to him. "Can you help me out? I can't do this by myself."

Ashido's face lit up at the request. He nodded. "Sure!"

"I can't believe they're actually joining forces and playing together!" Renji commented in amazement as Ichigo and Ashido began running around the room. Ichigo and Ashido managed to outrun the children while dodging tags and jumping over toys lying in their path. The children were laughing as well, bright faces on each and every one of them. It was almost like they were playing with their two older brothers.

Rukia blew out a sigh of relief, satisfied with the success Ichigo had. She chuckled when Ichigo ironically tumbled over the ball and cup game that wasn't in his peripheral. An instant dog pile was formed on top of him, causing Ichigo to both laugh and yell out in pain when the kids jumped on him.

Rukia nodded, absolutely sure that this was in the bag for Ichigo. "I knew you were the best, Ichigo." She said quietly, a small smile gracing her features.

* * *

The thirty minute time limit was up for the last round and Ichigo, Ashido, and the children were all gathered back up on stage. The audience sat in their seats, gripping their armrests in anticipation of who would be crowned the winner.

"Now that every round has been completed, we will now find out who the grand prize winner of the Teen of Japan contest will be!" Sentaro announced, the anticipation also welling up within him.

"Hai," Kiyone nodded, "and as promised our special judges will be making the final decision." She bent down on one knee near the group of children. "Now, which contestant did you have the most fun with? On the count of three, surround that person." A drumroll began as Kiyone started the countdown. "1... 2... 3!"

The drumroll was replaced with a clang of cymbals but the children stood rooted to their spots. "Eh? What's the matter?" Kiyone looked at them worriedly. "Okay, I'll count again and you surround the person you liked the most. 1..."

"We liked them both! We can't choose!" A boy in front blurted out. A large number of agreements came out from the other children. Kiyone looked back and forth, trying to find at least one child that disagreed. No such luck.

"Well, this is unexpected... Ukitake-san, what shall we do?" Kiyone directed her question to the head of the committee at the judge's table. Ukitake took a moment to quietly discuss with the other judges. After a moment, he nodded and spoke into the mic.

"This is quite a surprise indeed. So, ladies and gentlemen, the judges have decided to use the final point totals to determine the winner of T.o.J."

As the judges went back to quickly count points, Orihime sat by clutching her hands in worry. "Do you think the point totals will hurt Ichigo in the end?" She asked both Renji and Toshirou.

Toshirou shrugged, his brow furrowed in thought. "We won't know for sure. It could be really close for all we know."

Renji looked back over at Rukia. She looked worried herself, her mouth set in a small frown at the sudden turn of events. "Whoever really loses, only kami-sama can know for sure now." He added as he turned his attention back to the stage.

After a few minutes of wait time, Ukitake finally had the results in his hand as he walked up stage to say them himself. "I'm sorry for the wait, everyone." He apologized. "We will now announce the winner." Another drumroll began. "This year's Teen of Japan contest winner is..."

Ichigo held his breath once again, his heart beating faster than he thought was possible. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that when he opened them his name would be the one called out. He already got this far, it couldn't go downhill now. This was the defining moment, what he strived for. This was proof that the previous weeks hard work would pay off. The efforts of Kaien-san, S4, his friends and family, and Rukia would not be in vain. Everything would be normal again for his family. Well not entirely normal with Rukia now around.

All it had to be was 14 letters, seven syllables, four kanji characters. Kurosaki Ichigo. That's all Ukitake had to say.

Ukitake looked up from the sheet of paper in his hand. "... Kano Ashido."

* * *

**AN: **Oh man, I am a terrible little bugger aren't I? Leaving it like that... But hey, one more chapter left! Eeeek! *runs around in circles then runs away from pitchfork wielding readers* Btw, please excuse any mistakes. It's 1:30 AM and I can't bother to double check my writing. I'll get back to it in the morning. -_-;

Love love love! Thanks for reading and leave a review if ya can! :3


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it. Title of owner goes to 久保 帯人. :3 Nor do I own anything related to the Hana Yori Dango drama or manga.

**AN**: *wails* It's the end, folks! This is the last chapter. I can't tell you how much of a journey it has been with this story. It's been a little more than two years since I started! How time flies! I feel so old T_T

Usually I would thank my reviewers here but I'm afraid I'll start crying already so I'm going to save it for the end so you can start on the chapter! It's my longest chapter yet! 8,830 words total without the author notes, thanks, and disclaimer! I also have a bit of surprise which you will find out at the end! Hehe...

Enjoy guys and gals! :3

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Ichigo thought he heard it incorrectly but once personnel from backstage came out with a bouquet of flowers and a gold sash and gave them to Ashido instead of Ichigo, he knew he was defeated. It all happened rather quickly as he was passed up from receiving the congratulatory items signifying the winner. He was silent as Ashido proudly wore the sash and held the bouquet, making his way toward the front of the stage and bowing before the audience. Politely the audience applauded, getting out of their shocked stupor gradually.

"Congratulations, Kano Ashido-san. You are the official winner of the Teen of Japan contest." Ukitake shook hands with Ashido, posing for a photo op briefly before taking up the microphone again. He looked over to Ichigo, placing an assuring hand upon his shoulder before continuing. Ichigo looked at Ukitake questioningly, wondering why his superior was making it seem as if the contest was not over.

"Everyone, as this year's contest is already full of surprises it would not be out of the ordinary to uncover another surprise. The judges and I discussed it thoroughly and decided it would not be fair to take into consideration what our little judges told us of it being a tie." Ukitake looked over to Ichigo, a huge smile on his face as if he could not hide a secret anymore.

"That is why we are rewarding Kurosaki Ichigo-san with two million yen in prize money for getting second place!"

Surely Ichigo heard that incorrectly… right? But the audience was suddenly giving him an uproar of applause, throwing out praises to him left and right, smiles upon smiles of satisfaction and happiness all directed toward him. He looked over to Ukitake who joined in the applause for him and pushed him forward to stand beside Ashido who looked a bit confused himself. A check was placed in Ichigo's hand with his name written on it and two million yen in the amount box.

That is when Ichigo knew definitely that this was no dream. After a few seconds of disbelief, he quickly bowed to the audience and the T.o.J judges panel in complete gratitude. The applause for him increased and just as quickly everyone in the audience started to chant his name. "I-chi-go! I-chi-go! I-chi-go!" This moment was all too surreal for Ichigo as his eyes met with the crying ones of his father and sisters, immensely proud of him for his unimaginable feat.

He waved over to his friends who all stood up for him. Tatsuki clapped her hands together so hard, she barely noticed they were becoming quite red. Sado had a smile on his face that one could only truly decipher as a smile if you were to look at his smiling eyes. Urahara flapped his fan in the air and at one point randomly grabbed a bunch of streamers from his pocket, letting them go off into the air. Toshirou kept his calm composure but nodded to himself as if knowing Ichigo would benefit from the contest all along. Orihime grabbed Renji's arm and was jumping up and down in place, yelling out 'yatta' multiple times. Needless to say, Renji's arm was hurting like a bitch from her iron grip.

Ichigo moved his gaze upward toward the back of the audience. Feeling elated his main target was still present in the room, Ichigo met eyes with Rukia and mouthed a 'thank you' silently to her from across the room. He realized that she was more than the friend who beat him back into place. Rukia had kept her unwavering faith in him despite the obstacle of her brother looming overhead. Rukia showed him a side of her that gave evidence of her caring nature. She was the one that gave him the strength to continue. She was his strength. She was his ray of light.

Rukia merely smiled and pointed behind him to divert his attention to what was going on stage. Ichigo took a moment to look at her before finally moving his attention back on stage where a short video montage was being shown on the journey of the contestants. Although entirely grateful, Ichigo could have cared less about the video and would have rather joined his friends and family. Somehow he was also feeling the itching need to just be near Rukia.

But before such a thing could be done, he was ushered offstage at the end of the contest and had to stay behind for photos and interviews with local news stations and newspapers. They were certainly having a field day for headlines for the next day's paper. _Kurosaki Ichigo, Mere Low Class Teenager Wins 2nd Place in T.o.J! The Boy Wonder, Kurosaki Ichigo! _And so on, and so forth. Ichigo was careful to answer questions, not divulging information frivolously and choosing his words wisely while not coming off as snobby or proud. He was just himself.

Finally after half an hour passed the press was ordered to leave the premises and the contestants were allowed to see their families. Among the frenzy of disappointed parents who reprimanded their sons as they met them outside the dressing room, Ichigo searched the crowd and before he could meet the eyes of his bawling father, Isshin sprung up and grabbed his son in a tight bear hug. Ichigo sputtered and could barely breathe in his father's tight embrace.

"My son, my son! My pride and joy! I can't even... wahhh!" Isshin couldn't hold his composure and poured waterfalls from his eyes. After a moment of struggling, Ichigo escaped from his father's grasp to catch his breath. "Ichi-nii! Congratulations!" Ichigo looked up and was met with double the hugs from his sisters. This time the hugs were tolerable and Ichigo returned the actions to his sisters, ruffling their hair in the process.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over to his right and found Tatsuki, Sado, Orihime, Toshirou, and Renji making their way toward him. Congratulations and congratulatory hugs were given as Ichigo thanked his friends for the support. "I think it's time for a party to celebrate, whaddya say?" Renji brought up as everyone agreed wholeheartedly with nods.

"Ah, hai." Ichigo said. He looked around for a moment, hoping for some elaborate greeting from Rukia but was left with disappointment when he realized she was nowhere in sight. "By the way, where's Rukia?" He questioned Renji.

Renji looked confused for a second almost forgetting about Rukia but grinned widely. "Oh! She left right after the contest ended and we didn't get a chance to ask her where she would be. I'm sure she'll be at the party!"

Ichigo nodded slowly. He wasn't too convinced but decided to hide his doubt for now. Everyone was too happy for him to be second guessing himself.

* * *

On the other side of town after having his share of interviews and photographs, Ashido arrived at the Kuchiki Enterprises building. He was escorted personally to Byakuya's office right away to bear the news of his first place title. Byakuya nodded in approval, going so far as to stand from his seat and approach Ashido with a handshake for his victory. Byakuya was undoubtedly pleased that Rukia would have Ashido as a fiancé and more than pleased for himself to have such strong business ties.

"Congratulations, Ashido. I take it you'll do well in caring for my sister, correct?" Byakuya was met with unsure eyes from Ashido as he hesitated from answering. Byakuya raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Ashido?"

Ashido cleared his throat, seemingly wanting to put off whatever he was about to say for as long as possible. "I am honored and I thank you for everything you've done. In no way do I mean any disrespect, Kuchiki-sama but... I must be honest and say the right person for Rukia-san is Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Byakuya's left eye twitched for a millisecond. "Who has led you to believe that?"

"I have made that conclusion on my own, Kuchiki-sama." Ashido answered. "I may have earned first place but Kurosaki-san, he won the hearts of every person in that audience. He was ridiculed throughout the contest, given the short end of the stick and yet he was unwavering and stayed until the end. He is determined and will fight for what he believes in. It wasn't until I witnessed it for myself but I saw how much Rukia-san cares for Kurosaki-san. And I can genuinely feel that cares for her just as much."

Ashido waited for Byakuya to speak but the older man was stoic, looking away and unresponsive. Ashido continued when the silence was too unbearable. "Because of this I cannot say I am Rukia's fiancé. I apologize but I've decided not to continue on with this engagement."

For once in his life, Byakuya did not know what to say.

* * *

Ichigo was met with a room full of people applauding for him and a downpour of streamers and confetti as he walked into the large banquet hall reserved specifically for his second place win in T.o.J. Surroundings students from Takaimono cheered him on already forgetting that weeks ago he was once an outcast at the school. Ichigo humbly nodded in greeting at everyone before stopping before Renji, Orihime, and Toshirou. Once again Ichigo instantly noticed that _she _was not there standing alongside with them.

"Hey, where is Rukia?" Ichigo questioned the three friends.

Orihime and Toshirou looked over at Renji, expecting him to answer this unavoidable question. Renji gave a shrug. "I don't really know. I imagine she had some business to attend to. But don't worry, I'm know she'll be here soon enough." He reassured.

Ichigo looked around once more, finding no sign of the petite girl. The festivities were beginning without him as the crowd dispersed and went to various catering tables set on the perimeter of the banquet hall. He really could of cared less as he stood at a distance, focus toward the entrance in hopes of seeing Rukia walk in.

"She's on her way. I'm sure of it, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said before she joined the crowd at the banquet tables. She gave Ichigo a reassuring smile and went off.

Ichigo felt the pit of his stomach sink once he thought of where she could possibly be. After all, he had not won the contest. Did Byakuya somehow forcibly block her from coming to the party? Or worse, prohibit Rukia from ever seeing Ichigo again? Although Ichigo knew Byakuya had given such orders to Rukia before, was it so unusual to actually act upon his threats now that T.o.J was practically over? Ichigo was getting more and more worried as he stood by the entrance. He thought he had no way of finding where she was at that moment. It would be difficult considering her own friends had no idea of her whereabouts! Although... why weren't they as worried?

Before Ichigo could get even more antsy, his questions were answered when his cellphone rang. Of course! He could call her! He was so caught up in his racing thoughts he forgot about communication through phone! He blew a sigh of relief when reading his caller I.D. after seeing it was Rukia! Why was he feeling so elated suddenly?

He flipped open the cellphone and took a deep breath. "Yo."

* * *

It had been an hour after Ashido left Kuchiki Enterprises and he was well onto his way on a flight back to Italy to resume his studies. He had apologized to Byakuya profusely but Byakuya merely waved him off and said he had work to do. A tell-tale sign that things were not going well in his head.

Kaien had arrived a few minutes after the hour entering the office cautiously, without his usual witty remarks toward Byakuya. Kaien surprised himself as he felt the need to bow before Byakuya respectfully considering the current conditions.

"A deal is a deal." Byakuya blurted before Kaien could start with any sort of rebuttal against him. Kaien looked up and smirked, not surprised that Byakuya was keeping things short as possible in conversation.

Kaien sighed, knowing well the implications behind the deal. "I understand. I should have done more for the boy. But I must say seeing Rukia now," Kaien smiled despite himself, knowing what he had to say would have an effect. "I now fully understand that the only thing to touch the heart of an individual is the heart of another." Kaien knew he succeeded once Byakuya looked away and avoided his eyes. He began scribbling on a document in front of him, trying to seem unwavering. But Kaien knew better than that.

His work was done here for now. He silently bowed before Byakuya's desk. "Goodbye, Byakuya."

* * *

Rukia gazed out the window of her room enjoying the sunlight on her face. She gripped her white cellphone in her right hand, fingers occasionally toying with the black rabbit charm dangling on the side. Almost two hours had passed after the contest had ended and she had left quickly, almost stealthily before her friends could question her. Her heart had sunk when the winner of T.o.J was announced and although Ichigo had been given a second place prize that he would benefit from, it still hurt her inside knowing that not just Ichigo lost first place, but she had lost as well.

She ignored the large amount of text messages sent to her from Renji, Orihime, and Toshirou as they all informed her of the location of Ichigo's celebration party. She found it hard to not go at that instant. But she held herself back. She had no other choice. She could not leave Ichigo in the dark though. She had to talk to him. Flipping open her cellphone, she entered a speed dial and after one ring, Ichigo picked up his phone.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Yo." She returned back to him.

Ichigo grinned, leaning against the wall near the entrance. His voice softened, suddenly feeling guilty with himself. "Listen... I'm sorry I didn't win first place."

"Ah." Rukia responded calmly. "I know. I saw everything."

"You did so much for me and helped me through everything." He turned his back toward the crowd in the room, shielding away his face. "I remember struggling, feeling like I was going to lose but I kept pushing myself because I knew you wouldn't have me do anything less than that. But... I'm sorry it ended the way it did."

Despite his insistent apologizing, Rukia was immensely proud of him and would be even if he came in last. "It doesn't matter how it ended. You're still the boy I approve of."

There was a second of silence where Ichigo thought it perfect to ask what would happen between them now but Rukia spoke before him. "I'm sure you've been too busy to notice but tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'd like to buy some of your time." She smiled sadly to herself, never actually spending a Christmas Eve with anyone of significance before. Byakuya always chose to work and the other three of S4 had their own families to spend the day before Christmas with. It would be different this year in more ways than one.

Ichigo felt like he'd rather see her now but if he had no choice but to wait until the next day to see her, so be it he thought grudgingly. "What do you mean by 'buy some of your time'?" He questioned, curious from her choice of wording.

"I meant for one million yen I'd like to buy Kurosaki Ichigo's Christmas Eve this year." She answered without skipping a beat.

"EH?" Ichigo blurted out from shock. "You can't be serious, Rukia! You don't have to do anything like that for us to spend time together." He explained genuinely.

It both warmed and pained her heart to hear such an honest confession but she continued her reasoning for the offer. "If you combine the one million yen with the prize money you received from the contest, that should pay off your family's debt completely."

"But..."

"No buts." Rukia interrupted before he could finish. "As a matter of fact, I've actually paid the loan sharks the full three million yen of debt so your family can keep the prize money." She revealed.

"You're kidding, right?" Ichigo hoped this was some kind of joke. He still wasn't used to getting so much help and perhaps would never be.

"Nope." Rukia answered. "No more say on this matter. I'm... really busy today so that's why I can't come to your celebration." Ichigo felt a pang of sadness hit his chest. "But I'll see you tomorrow anyway." She added.

"Yes but are you sure it's okay?" Ichigo questioned in an incredulous tone of voice. He figured he'd have to address the white elephant in the room sooner or later. Except this white elephant was in the form of an ice cold man named Kuchiki Byakuya. Was it not the whole point of competing in the first place with the intention to win so that Byakuya would leave Rukia and him alone? How would this go on without repercussions?

Rukia was unyielding and avoided answering his question fully. "Like I said, you're spending the time with me. Meet at Matsumoto's Bistro at around 2pm tomorrow, okay?"

Ichigo sighed, thinking it best that she was at least insisting they meet the next day. Maybe she would explain what would happen then. "Got it." He agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well then..." Rukia paused, honestly not wanting to end the conversation but she needed to get things ready. "Ja mata, Ichigo."

"Mm. Ja mata." Ichigo responded, starting to feel very dejected that he would not see her at all that day but masking it in his tone. He was about to hang up when Rukia called out his name before he could. "Hmm?" He questioned with the phone back to his ear.

"Today YOU were number one." She stated with conviction. "Don't you forget it."

Ichigo grinned at her response, so very glad she believed in him so much. "Arigatou."

After they hung up their phones, Rukia went over to sit at the foot of her bed. She clasped her hands in her lap and smiled, feeling a new true emotion well up within her. Ichigo and his family and friends would be safe, she made sure of it. With all her might she ignored the faint aching in her heart. There was but one thing left to do. She picked up her phone and dialed Orihime's number.

* * *

When Ichigo returned home after the party that night, he had barely taken his shoes off when he heard his father and sisters yelling out 'BANZAI!' in enthusiastic and loud voices. He went in the living room and found them surrounding the table. A huge feast was set out for dinner all to commemorate Ichigo's second place win... or so Ichigo thought.

"Wow! This is all just because of my winnings?" Ichigo sat beside the table, staring at the food in awe. There were dishes he thought he would never see on the table! Okonimiyaki, sashimi, kobe beef! He could tell his family was putting the two million yen to good use.

"Dad has some good news to share too, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu answered, passing around plates for them to use.

Isshin puffed out his chest in pride, taking a moment to chew the food in his mouth before speaking. "I received a call from a very prestigious company and they've offered me a job double the salary than my old one!" Everyone in the room started to clap at the wonderful news.

"Sugoi!" Ichigo yelled out with happiness. Things were starting to look better after all! He didn't think twice about it but maybe this had to do something with T.o.J? He shrugged it off and continued cheering with his family.

"Now with Ichigo's second place win and my new job, we can celebrate with a feast!" Isshin declared, holding his chopsticks up in the air.

"HAI!" His children responded. "ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

Orhime made her way down the corridor of the Kuchiki mansion with ease having been through the hallways hundreds of times before. After a simple phone call from Rukia requesting to meet at her mansion, Orihime put down her red bean tomato soup and quickly left for Rukia's mansion. She was honestly worried for her petite friend especially after her disappearance at the end of T.o.J. She could tell Ichigo was just as worried until she spotted him talking on his phone during the party. Afterward he seemed more at ease but Orihime could sense the slight disappointment in his demeanor. Was it due to Rukia? She perhaps would find out.

She arrived and knocked on the door of Rukia's room, waiting to enter until Rukia spoke for her to come inside. As she entered, Orihime noticed first thing the open suitcase on Rukia's bed. It was empty but before Orihime could ask about it Rukia addressed her.

"Orihime, thanks for coming." Rukia moved away from the suitcase and sat down on the nearby couch, expecting Orihime to sit down as well.

Orihime continued to stand, arms crossed and expecting an explanation. "Why didn't you come to party, Rukia?"

Rukia sighed and looked down toward her hands, fingers fidgeting together. "I had some business to attend to. I've just been busy. You know how it is." Orihime could tell right away Rukia wasn't telling her everything and sat down next to Rukia to further prod. Before she could do so, Rukia quickly took Orhime's hands in hers, a pleading expression gracing her features as she looked up at her friend.

"Orihime, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Eh?" Orihime was taken aback at the request, not expecting to come here for Rukia to ask her for a favor.

"You are my best friend and I trust you which is why I'm asking." Rukia explained.

Orihime read Rukia's eyes. She could not exactly pinpoint what it was, but there was something unsure within her violet irises. "Rukia, what's wrong?" She questioned automatically, fearing the worst. "Don't tell me you're... you're giving up on Ichigo?" She assumed the worst.

This time Rukia was the one to be taken aback. "What? Why would I give up on him?"

"Ah, gomen." Orihime apologized quickly, relieved that wasn't the case. "Ano... then what is it? What is the favor you would like me to do?"

Rukia let go of Orhime's hands and placed her own clasped atop her lap. This was definitely something so difficult for her to ask but she had made her decisions and would not go back on her promise. If not for her sake, for Ichigo's.

"This is what I need you to do..."

* * *

"How about this and this?" Yuzu held up a grey cardigan over a white dress shirt and black slacks in front of her sister. Karin groaned and gestured a thumbs down back at Yuzu.

"No way. Too preppy."

"Aww, but I like it! Ichi-nii should look polished for Rukia-chan tomorrow!"

"He doesn't have to look like a nerd."

Yuzu and Karin continued sparring back and forth on the outfit as Ichigo sat nearby at his desk, trying to catch up on some reading assignments. Earlier during dinner his father had somehow deduced that Ichigo was spending Christmas Eve with Rukia after Ichigo had simply mentioned his absence for the next day. Before Ichigo could get a word in edgewise, Yuzu had offered to help him pick out an outfit as she claimed that spending Christmas Eve with a significant other was all too romantic. She had dragged Karin with her to Ichigo's closet to raid his clothes and find something suitable to impress the petite heiress.

Although it was a bit annoying to have his sisters choose an outfit for him, he refrained from complaining as he secretly did want to make a good impression on Rukia. Of course he would never admit that out loud even to Rukia herself. After an hour the twins finally decided on something. They proudly showed off their unanimous choice to Ichigo. He in turn gave an incredulous look at the both of them. The outfit consisted of a simple white v-neck shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans.

"I could have chosen this. What was the big deal in picking out an outfit?" He questioned them as they placed the clothes on hangers and hung them beside his mirror.

"Exactly!" Yuzu exclaimed with fervor. "You would have chosen this outfit yourself!"

"We believe that Rukia-chan will be happy with whatever you wear because it shows that you're being yourself. An expression of individuality through clothing." Karin added nonchalantly as if she were stating a fact.

Ichigo stared at his sisters as if they had suddenly gone crazy. "O-kay. Then how is this outfit self expression if I didn't pick it out myself...?"

"You would have chosen this outfit anyway or at least something similar!" Yuzu explained. "We see you everyday, Ichi-nii. We know you're a t-shirt and jeans type of person."

They had a point there. Ichigo shrugged and decided he'd wear it tomorrow anyway. It was one less thing he would have to worry about. As they were about to leave, Ichigo called out to his sisters before they were out the door. He had one more thing to ask them. He scratched his head awkwardly, finding it hard to seek out their help in something he had never attempted before.

"I'd like to try to err, make her... something for... Christmas." Ichigo said slowly, finding the words leaving his mouth difficult to come out. "But I... don't know what."

Stars shined instantly in Yuzu's eyes as she clasped her hands together in glee at her brother's request. Karin chuckled at her brother's cheesiness but started to brainstorm at what he could make for Rukia. "What does Rukia like?" Karin asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment. Rukia was obviously rich and probably had everything she needed and wanted. What would be the one thing that she could not resist?

A lightbulb turned on in his head.

"Bunnies." He answered quickly.

"Kawaii~!" Yuzu was on cuteness overload. First her brother wanted to make something for a girl and now to find out said girl had an affinity toward bunnies? If this wasn't a fairytale in the making, she didn't know what else it could be. An instant idea creeped inside her head and she grabbed Ichigo's arm, leading him to the kitchen. "I've got the perfect thing!"

* * *

Ichigo sat a table in Matsumoto's Bistro ten minutes before 2PM the next day. Looking at the periwinkle blue wrapped gift in front of him, he couldn't help but grin as he imagined the look on Rukia's face when she opened his gift. He sincerely hoped she would like it. It wasn't extravagant nor could it ever compare to all her expensive clothes from her favorite name brand designers but Ichigo hoped it would at least bring a smile to her face. He really did like seeing her smile, even if it was a teasing smirk.

"Etto... Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked up at the sound of his name and met eyes with Orihime who stood before him. "Inoue-san?" He was utterly confused. Maybe Orihime had tagged along with Rukia?

"May I sit down?" Orihime asked him, gesturing toward the seat opposite his.

Ichigo nodded, ready to ask the waitress for another chair for Rukia. But before he could flag down a waitress, Orhime slid a box with an envelope atop it across the table toward him. Ichigo's name was written on it. He gave Orihime a questioning glance.

"It's from Rukia." Orihime responded. She hesitated, wondering how hard Ichigo would take what she would reveal next. "... She's going to New York."

"What?" Ichigo blurted out loud enough to get the attention of a few surrounding tables. He noticed the stares and lowered his voice as he spoke again. "You're kidding, right?"

Orihime shook her head sadly, expecting this denial from Ichigo. "I'm not. Rukia made a bargain with her brother during T.o.J."

Ichigo realized the time this could have happened as he thought back to when Rukia was gone during the entirety of the contest. "A bargain?"

_"In the event that Ichigo loses..." Byakuya began._

_"Which he won't." Rukia interrupted, so sure of the outcome._

_"In the event that Ichigo loses," Byakuya repeated, ignoring Rukia's rebuttal, "You are to go to school in New York to study business management for two years."_

_Rukia stood by silent, none too happy with the conditions so far. "What if I refuse to go?"_

_Byakuya smirked, ready to answer her defiance. "You won't refuse because if you are still willing to listen to me and go to New York, I will restore the lives of Ichigo's family and friends. Most notably his father will be able to find work and his boss' candy shop will be brought back to business. So you see, Rukia, this is not all in vain." Byakuya tried to reason, "Even if the boy loses you can still save him from total defeat."_

Ichigo stared at Rukia's gift as Orihime recollected the information given to her by Rukia. He was finding it hard to think straight. Why would she agree to her brother's bargain and not tell him about it? Why had she falsely spoken to him as if there was nothing wrong? Why did she feel the need to hide all of this from him? It was also his burden to share, not just her own.

Orihime spoke after sensing that Ichigo was not taking this well as he blankly stared down at the table. "She's leaving on a private jet to New York this evening."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, his brain trying to process the information all at once. His chest tightened at the thought of her leaving but he held his resolve when he realized he had been slighted and basically set up. Looking away, he sighed and chuckled at the turn of events. "I'm such a fool. I was... celebrating all throughout yesterday, not knowing the truth. Well then..." Ichigo's eyes crinkled in an attempt to smile as he looked up toward the female across from him. "Inoue-san, could you hang out with me for today?"

Orihime stared at him, befuddled at his sudden change in tone and his smile. It was all too... forced. "Are you sure that's okay with you?"

Ichigo's smile faltered at the question. He looked away again and shook his head. "She just left without saying anything. What can I do about it?" Ichigo shrugged as if he decided he didn't care at all and grabbed his cup of water, downing it in one gulp. He eerily went back to smiling in which Orihime noted was obviously fake.

Orihime could see right through his disguise. She narrowed her eyes at him. This was for him and Rukia. "Go after her."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her command, his smile fading. "What?"

"Go after her! If you love her, you should go after her no matter where she is! Are you satisfied with watching her from the sidelines? You look so pitiful right now. You know you won't be able to see her again."

Ichigo recognized those last words. "I said that to you..."

"The night we met with Ishida before he left." Orihime's eyes softened, knowing how important Rukia was to Ichigo for him to act in such a manner. "Why don't you finally tell her how you really feel?"

How he really felt! That's it! The feelings he had ignored and tried to hide, stuffed in his pockets and now practically overflowing at the seams! Before he knew it he was sitting in the backseat of Orihime's chauffeur driven Benz. Orihime stood outside the vehicle bidding him goodbye. "You can use my car as much as you like." She offered through the open backseat window. "Now go on your way!"

Orihime waved goodbye as the vehicle drove off, smiling at thought of those two finally reuniting. Placing her sunhat back atop her head, she decided to take stroll in the nearby park. She took in the peaceful scenery surrounding her, the beautiful shades of reds, oranges, and yellows splattered all across the trees. As her hands started to feel a bit chilly, she stopped abruptly on the park walkway and fished inside her pockets for her gloves. She did not notice the sound of a person's footsteps approaching her until said person stopped a few feet in her peripheral.

"Looking for something?"

Orihime froze. That voice was all too familiar. She slowly lifted her head, hoping what she heard was not just in her head.

"It's been a while, Inoue-san." Ishida stood before her, his hands in his coat pockets. He smiled and tipped his head slightly toward her.

Orihime's eyes widened as she fought the urge to run to him. "Ishida-kun? But I thought you had no time to visit... I..."

"I'm allowed to have some time off to spend Christmas with the ones I love." He answered bashfully. Orihime's eyes instantly brimmed with tears and she couldn't control herself anymore. She ran up to him and embraced him for dear life.

"I missed you." Ishida whispered softly in her ear as he held her back.

Orihime smiled through her tears, unimaginable happiness bursting within her. She would spend her own Christmas Eve with the one she loved.

* * *

On his way to the privately owned airport, Ichigo took out the letter from Rukia, chuckling when he spotted the countless doodles bordering the margins of the paper. She was just too predictable with those badly drawn doodles. He did enjoy them though. But that was only for him to know.

He smoothed out the creases of the pages then began reading her letter to him...

_Dear Ichigo,_

_How are you? I'm doing okay. _

_This might be a bit sudden but I'm going to New York to study business management at a prestigious school. It is expected of me since I am the next heir to Kuchiki Enterprises... Also I have no other choice._

_When I first met you I thought to myself, "Who the hell is this cocky brat with loud hair?" But before I knew it... I started liking you. Maybe I started having feelings for you the first time we met. I'm not so sure myself how it started. Despite the fact that I had kidnapped you at one point, you were still so kind to me when we were stuck in the basement that one time and I had a cold. I guess that's when I realized you were a nice boy._

_When Hanatarou and his thugs had taken me hostage and assaulted us, that was the first time I actually felt frightened not just for myself but for you. From then on I realized how much pain I must have caused others if they went so far as to try to take revenge on me. Through that __you had protected me even when we were not on good terms. Thanks to you, I discovered compassion as you had shown that to me. __Then when Orihime returned, I was afraid you had a crush on her even though you didn't go out with her. That is when I gained more faith in you as you showed your honesty. I believed in you._

_I'm sure my friends' perspective about us has changed. I mean, Renji would have had the urge to punch your face a few months ago. Now I'm sure you're resisting the urge to punch him when you see him with Tatsuki. But honestly, I can tell they like you a lot. If not, at least they support you._

_Even though you can't do anything right, you're poor, you're a commoner, and you're hopeless... __nevertheless it was my fault you didn't win T.o.J._

_Despite all that you're still the best! I mean, I did approve of you so you SHOULD be the best naturally. Every time I'm with you I always feel like I'm having a good day. __My only regret was not discovering these things sooner, before I would have to leave. __Inside the box along with this letter is the first gift I've ever given to a boy. So if you lose it, I'll seriously kill you! _

___One more thing... you and I, we share a destiny. There's a reason we've been through such fun and difficult times. I'll be going away and I'll probably miss you but I promise destiny will bring me back. That is a promise I intend to keep._

___In the meantime, always do your best! I'll do my best as well._

___Until Then,_

___Kuchiki Rukia_

Ichigo gripped the pages tightly, a hundred thoughts zooming around his mind in response to the letter but one emotion swelling up within his chest. He proceeded to open the small box and found a gold band snuggled within soft foam inside. He carefully took out the ring, examining it's shiny exterior until his eyes caught sight of something etched in the inner band. The inscription read: _You and I, We Share A Destiny. _

It was a promise ring. A promise that she would return.

Gripping the ring tightly within his palm, he looked out the window of the car noticing he had just arrived at the private airport. A lone small private jet was set on the runway, getting ready for passengers to go on board. Ichigo's stomach sunk when he read 'Kuchiki Enterprises' on the side of the plane. He had to catch that plane! Before the car had a chance to even come to a complete stop in front of the entrance Ichigo opened the car door and jumped out, turning into a sprint toward the building. He ran so quickly he was almost a blur that the guards standing watch in front did not notice his unauthorized entrance until a few seconds after. They realized their mistake and ran inside to chase after him, assuming him to be an intruder.

"Chotto matte! Wait!" They yelled after him as he maneuvered himself between airport personnel. Luckily it was a private airport Ichigo thought as he surveyed the empty airport lobby. He spotted two familiar looking bodyguards that worked for Byakuya and ran toward them. The bodyguards seemed to recognize him instantly and before Ichigo could ask them about where to find Rukia, they quickly ushered him down a passageway that would lead him outside toward the airport tarmac. Ichigo thanked them and ran off just as the bodyguards blocked the two security guards from continuing their chase.

Ichigo was panting by the time he reached the metal chained gates set a long distance away from the plane. He spotted Byakuya, Nanao, and finally Rukia walking up the stairs toward the side entrance of the plane. He yelled out Rukia's name but the plane's engine had been running, the loud whirring drowning out his cries. Ichigo frantically looked around for an exit to go outside the gates. Once he spotted the exit, he ran out just as the plane was starting to go down the runway.

Ichigo saw Rukia's profile through her window as she stared straight ahead. That propelled him to chase after her even if the plane was in his way. He was crazy. He was a maniac. He was running alongside the plane. He was screaming at the top his lungs. He had to get her attention and stop the plane. "RUKIAAAA! RUKIAAAAA!"

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At the sound of Ichigo calling her name, Rukia looked out of her window and saw him frantically sprinting beside the running aircraft. "Ichigo?" She gripped the armrests and cried out in disbelief. "You idiot!" He continued yelling out her name despite finally getting her attention.

Rukia didn't know what to do as she stared back at him helplessly. She couldn't stop the plane so abruptly but this was dangerous for Ichigo. She wished the idiot would just stop running and...

"Please stop the plane." Byakuya called out to the pilot. The pilot blew out a sigh of relief, a bit worried about the liability of the orange haired dummy chasing the plane. He obliged and started to slow down the aircraft, eventually coming to a complete stop.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she looked over at her brother. She honestly was afraid that he had something up his sleeve after he did something so unexpectedly. She waited a few seconds, watching him for a reaction. He was sitting still in his seat, stoic as ever but his eyes were closed. "Nanao."

"Yes, Kuchiki-shachou?" Nanao answered immediately from the seat behind him. She was also shocked that Byakuya had ordered for the plane to stop.

"I think I forgot my briefcase in the airport lobby." Byakuya simply stated.

Nanao paused, her eyes moving downward toward the black leather case under his seat. But she got the message nonetheless and knew not doubt her boss and stood up. "I'll go look for it right away, sir."

Rukia was ever so confused but without a second glance at her brother, she took the chance to follow Nanao outside the plane. She quickly walked out onto the tarmac, taking huge strides toward Ichigo as he kneeled over himself, holding onto his knees and trying to regain his breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Rukia yelled at him furiously using all of her willpower to stop from smacking him on the head. "Who told you to come here?"

Ichigo took a moment to inhale a few more deep breaths before standing up to his full height. His expression mirrored Rukia's livid one and he pointed at her accusingly. "I should be the one asking you that! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Do you always have to do everything by yourself without informing anyone of your intentions?"

Rukia stared up at his towering figure, silent and deciphering the look in his eyes. She understood at that moment how hurt he was by how fiery his amber eyes seemed to be as they glared back at her. She bit her lip in guilt, suddenly feeling so terrible. "I'm sorry." She stated, feeling awkward after even if she did truly mean it. She still needed to get in the habit of saying that phrase naturally.

A moment of silence came upon them and she looked him over for a moment, noticing his outfit. "You look nice today... like your true self."

Ichigo was surprised to hear that his sisters were right. He would have to thank them later. Ichigo shook his head, ignoring her compliments and any other frivolities she was trying to put forth to distract him with. He sighed. "You were going to leave before I had the chance to tell you what is really important."

This peaked Rukia's interest. She rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question. "What's really important?" She repeated.

Ichigo nodded, not wanting to hold off what he wanted to say to her for so long. "I want to say thank you." He answered, his voice as well as his eyes turning soft as he gazed down at her. "You always believed in me. You were thoughtful of me. And because of this, I am grateful." He held out his right hand, palm faced up uncovering the ring he gripped tightly ever since the car ride. "Thank you for this too."

Rukia looked at the object, a small smile forming as she picked it up between her thumb and forefinger. She carefully took Ichigo's right hand into hers, grazing his long fingers before choosing his ring finger and sliding the gold band into place. Ichigo thought it a bit funny that their roles had been reversed in a way but he knew he would do the same for her one day.

She placed her left hand in his, gripping it firmly. "I'll be back when I become greater than I already am. But I won't come back soon even if you beg me," She looked up at him, eyes twinkling and smirking from her statement, "I think it'll make you stronger."

Ichigo returned the firm grip on her hand and gave her a genuine smile. Rukia had never received such a look from him or as a matter of fact anyone before. Ichigo felt his heart beating so quickly in his chest but he wouldn't identify it as an ache. It was a pleasant feeling, this he would admit. Remembering she still had to leave him soon, Rukia sadly slipped her fingers away from his hand. She took a step back and crossed her arms while looking off toward the sun setting behind them.

"Remember that now, even in the future, or even way into the future, you'll always be the boy I approve of." She gazed back up into his eyes, meaning her words with conviction. Violet met amber once again but this time they held their gazes firm and steady. "I'm going to be with you, Ichigo."

A deep warmth filled his insides as she said her words. Gazing deeply back at her, he could have bore a hole through those beautiful violet depths. He did not realize he walked a few steps forward on his own volition until they were now standing so close in front of the other and yet they were not touching. He wanted to initiate something, but his hands stayed anchored to his sides, afraid of an outcome of disappointment. He knew he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"You're happy, are you not?" Rukia questioned as she craned her neck back a little.

Ichigo looked away, cheeks turning pink at her acute awareness of his feelings. "No, I'm not." He mumbled, lying out of his mouth but meaning to tease her a bit.

She saw through him instantly. "You lie." She playfully poked the tip of his nose, causing him to turn his attention back onto her. "You're in love with me." She stated simply.

Months before, Ichigo would have downright denied this claim. He would have kicked and screamed, probably covered his ears in a childish manner. But at this moment in time he would do no such thing. He had no intention to because she was spot on. He sighed, nonchalantly placing his hands in pockets. His eyes seemed to sparkle between wisps of his orange bangs.

"You're right. I AM in love with you."

Rukia gulped, finding it difficult to maintain her composure at his revelation. He actually admitted it and it sounded much better from his lips than she had imagined. You know that feeling of a fluttering heart? Oh yeah, she felt that.

Ichigo wasn't done speaking though, stubbornly continuing despite himself. "You're stupid, selfish, short, and self-centered. I've gone and fallen in love with..." He could not finish his sentence as Rukia engulfed him in a hug, her arms barely making it around him as she clutched his torso with her head buried in his chest. He was taken aback at first by her sudden movement but returned the hug tightly, placing his arms around her small body and resting his head atop hers. He felt so many unexplainable things at that moment because he was so in love with her and it was just as he thought. He didn't want to let Rukia go.

He heard her sniffling and leaned back a bit to see her face but still firmly kept his arms around her waist. Rukia looked downward in an attempt to hide her eyes but her chin was lifted up softly by lithe fingers, the shine from a gold ring appearing in her peripheral. Her eyes were watering and she stubbornly tried to move her chin away from Ichigo's grasp. It was to no avail as he firmly but softly held her chin steady for him to see her eyes as they brimmed with tears. In that moment she took his breath away as he saw her in her most vulnerable state. Her violet eyes were glistening and the wind was softly blowing through her hair, making strands dance along her shoulders. She was beautiful.

Ichigo couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned down swiftly, holding Rukia's face in between his palms, his lips meeting her slightly parted lips with fervor. He didn't intend to be so rough, but if she was leaving him for two years he had to brand strong memories of himself within her mind. He honestly didn't know where this boldness came from but didn't care either way. He was sure to leave an impression on her now.

Rukia was doubly shocked at his initiated contact at first, but slowly closed her eyes in response, moving her lips in tune with his as she clutched his shirt, balling the fabric in her fists. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the passion in their kiss increased and they were practically making out right in the middle of the tarmac. She never felt so exhilarated in her life. She reciprocated so much longing in the kiss because she as well did not want to leave Ichigo behind.

They parted after a long moment, breathless but still holding on to one another for balance. Ichigo leaned his forehead against Rukia's and exchanged smiles with her, laughing a bit at their sudden display of affection. So this was what it was like to fall in love. No wonder his father made such a big fuss over it.

Rukia sighed in contentment and embraced him fully once more, leaning her head sideways on his chest and closed her eyes. Ichigo held her tighter in response, rubbing her back in slow circular motions, wanting her to stay beside him a bit longer.

Ichigo knew right then that he and Rukia did not only share destinies. They were each other's soulmate.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks are long overdue so here we go...

**chichi11101**: hehe, it's supposed to be the last chapter but... you're gonna have to scroll down to see what I mean, lol! Thank you for reviewing!

**CloudRed1988**: *bonks on the head* You okay there? Lol, thank you for always reviewing!

**LyraZeldaCyndaquil**: Hehe, I gotta agree with you on Ashido jumping off the cliff but who got the girl in the end? :D Thank you for your review!

**Gunbladez19**: *munches on the leek* Yeah, I'm sad it's the end too! I'm so honored that you got hooked on through my story! Ah, I'm so happy! Thank you for always reviewing too! 3

**sayume214**: Yeah, I was thinking of having Ichigo win too but I'm a bit sadistic and liked the idea of him losing more. XD Thank you for reviewing and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!

**JDH1080**: Hehe, it's not BS, I swear! Hope you enjoyed the conclusion! Thank you for your review!

**YuukiCross5**: Thank you for the review, my dear! I like Toshi-kun a lot too and wanted to expand his background a bit, maybe give him a love interest, but this story's main focus is Ichigo and Rukia so I refrained from doing so. Hope you like this chapter!

**HalfEmoHalfNormal**: Crap, I guess I've been pretty much obliterated by Ichigo and Zangetsu by now... although I would like Ichigo to stick his sword in me instead! Whoa, *gets shot* Bah, anyway thank you for the compliment and the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

**inFamous Arrogant Deviant**: Lol, another reader who's familiar with HYD! Nice! Hope I didn't disappoint and sorry for making ya wait! Thank you for the review!

**XxKasumiAmuxX**: LMAO! Wow, you had to sneak on the internet to read 423? Omg, I died laughing when you said you were sadder than Kira. Hehe, did I tell you I looooveeee reading your reviews! I probably did but I gotta say it again! They always give me a good laugh! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! 3

**dethangelx**: Yay! I hope you were satisfied with this chapter since you know the whole deal with HYD. Thank you for reviewing! 3

**Kittens Hellfire**: Haha, I agree that Ashido is hot but Ichigo is on top of the hot list. I mean, come on! Thank you for your review! :D

**SilverStella**: Thank you! 3 The trials are based on the drama although I did some tweaking to them. Thank you for the review! :)

**LinG08**: Thanks for the review! I apologize if the story's not up to par with the drama but I am trying my best to follow the story and add my own things as best as I can. Totally understandable though! :)

**ichirukitard**: I LOVE how you reviewed every chapter and gave such detailed reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3 Please look out for season 2 coming soon!

**Bibliolympian**: Yay, such a nice compliment! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! :)

**FluffyTheTennisBall**: Awww, thank youuuu! I am really flattered that you said I should never stop writing! I won't stop ever! Thank you for the review! 3

**DawnLinkPiplup**: Hehe, is it really like a good book? Thank you! I'm really, truly honored 3

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry but thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL! :3 More than Ichigo loves Rukia! :D

**THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Please don't kill me but... there is one more chapter left! I made a fib! Ack! *runs away*

Ahem, I decided there will be an epilogue because I can't just leave it there between our lovebirds. And I know you want more, don't you? :)

And no worries, I will be making a sequel for the story! Ichigo and Rukia have lots to encounter together so we'll definitely be continuing their journey!

Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! :3


End file.
